Alexander
by Sierra Nichole
Summary: The life of Alexander Collins. Loyal officer, courageous Ranger, and loving fiance. COMPLETE
1. Mother

Title: Alexander  
  
Author: Sierra Crane  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Collins, Jen Scotts, or any other character shown in the TV Series. I do own his parents, Gen. Andrew Collins and Cpt. Belle Collins, as well as the following cadets: Bobby Watkins, Dana Shoeman, and Sienna Jacobson.  
  
Summary: Any Alex fans out there? This one's for you! The birth of Andrew and Belle's son was the beginning of a life not soon forgotten, the life of Alexander Collins: Loyal officer, courageous soldier, and loving fiance. This is his story.  
  
***  
  
JUNE 13th, 2977  
  
Belle Collins awoke in the middle of the night, gasping in pain and clutching at her enlarged belly, her face already covered in sweat. Her husband, Andrew, slept peacefully at her side, unaware of her discomfort until he felt her relentless shaking:  
  
"Andrew! Get up, Andrew---the baby's coming!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"It's the baby!"  
  
"The baby!" Andrew sat up quickly, his blue eyes wide, fully awake.  
  
Belle managed a smile as she got out of bed and slipped into a robe, glancing outside and noting it was still pitch black, it seemed their child was in a hurry: It was barely past two in the morning. Andrew quickly got dressed, the usually calm general now shaking with excitement and worry.  
  
"Easy, easy," Belle said, "there's nothing to be worried about . . . ohhh . . . "  
  
"You okay?" Andrew asked, standing up straight.  
  
"Fine," Belle said, quickly, "but I-I think we need to get to the hospital. Fast."  
  
Two hours later, a screaming infant was placed in his mother's arms, his blue eyes tear-filled as he looked up at her with confusion and fright.  
  
"He's so beautiful," Belle whispered, gently brushing her son's round cheek with her thumb as he gazed up at her through a pair of wide, blue eyes. Alexander Patrick, only a few minutes old, had already stopped crying and stared calmly at his parents.  
  
"He looks just like you," she told her husband.  
  
Andrew nodded in agreement, noting the prominent nose and the firm set of the jaw, characteristic of the Collins men all the way almost into the previous millennia. Alex's future was laid out before him, he was born into a strictly military family, tracing back to the early 21st Century; he would most likely become a Time Force officer, like his father and mother.  
  
"Twenty-one inches, eight pounds," the doctor said, "a fine, healthy boy."  
  
"He certainly is," Andrew said, taking the child from his mother's arm to stare at him face-to-face.  
  
Alex's tiny hands were clenched into fists, his face was scrunched up and flushed bright red, and Andrew smiled lovingly at the boy, who was so tiny in his strong arms. "Alexander,' he whispered, "just look at you . . . what kind of man will you be? What will you do?"  
  
"He's going to be great," Belle said confidently, "just like his father, and grandfather, and so on. It's in his blood."  
  
"Sure is," Andrew agreed, "our son, Alexander . . . "  
  
10 YEARS LATER  
  
Alex pushed himself harder as he turned around the corner of their house, his breathing quickening and sweat beginning to run off his forehead as he ran. He saw his father in the front yard, shuffling through an enormous amount of papers before stuffing them into his case and preparing to head off to work; he quickened his pace in time to say good-bye.  
  
"Good run," Andrew Collins said, blinking in surprise when his young son appeared. "How far did you go? You were only gone . . . " he glanced at the time " . . . twenty-five minutes."  
  
"Three miles," Alex said breathlessly, "Mom told me in her last letter I needed to speed up if I was gonna make it through the Academy."  
  
"Plenty of time to think about that," Andrew said, smiling.  
  
Alex shrugged, then glanced at the air car waiting for his father on the side of the street. "Do you have to go to work already?" he asked, his brow wrinkling slightly.  
  
"We're very busy now," Andrew said, "you know that, with Ransik still at large they need all the help they can get. I'll be back tonight again."  
  
Alex nodded. "All right," he said, "good-bye, Dad."  
  
"Good-bye, son."  
  
Andrew walked to his car and hopped in, the sunlight reflecting off his graying hair; Alex smiled, his father had insisted on letting himself age naturally, rather than the options other aging generals took. His father was a good fifteen years older than his mother, and was now almost fifty- five.  
  
It was barely six o'clock, giving Alex plenty of time to prepare for school, so he went inside the old house and hurried up the long flight of stairs to his bedroom. The house was built on the same property as the home of Alan Collins himself, and subsequently Wesley Collins, his wife, and their children; that meant little or nothing to Alex as he showered quickly, then got dressed and headed downstairs to find breakfast.  
  
The holoscreen popped up in the living room as he passed by, and he paused to listen to the report: "This is a special report from Time Force Headquarters considering the attack on the Fleet only moments ago. Here is Admiral Cartwright---"  
  
The admiral appeared, his face grave: "The attack on the Fleet was organized by Ransik, the leader of a gang of mutants that Time Force has been tracking down for the past few years."  
  
Alex dropped into a seat, his eyes growing wide with fear and apprehension; his mother was in charge of the Fleet, and he anxiously awaited her appearance to report on the attack. The reporter continued his questioning, finally asking: "How many casualties have been reported?"  
  
Cartwright's face twisted in a grimace. "So far . . . over one thousand have been reported dead," he said, "each ship in the Fleet has a crew of about fifteen hundred. There were five ships attacked." The reporter did the math on his own. "Which ships were destroyed?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot release the names," Cartwright said, "the families of the crewmembers have not been notified as of yet."  
  
Alex swallowed hard, a feeling of gloom descending over him as he watched the horror unfold; the images of the attack appeared onscreen, and he recoiled in shock when he recognized the ship, although its name was blanked out. It was, without a doubt, the A. Collins. His mother's ship.  
  
"Mom," he whispered.  
  
Ignoring the clock as it ticked away and finally reached seven o'clock, instead of going to school, he sat on the couch and remained glued to the screen. A moment later, he heard the front door fly open, and his father's concerned voice: "Alexander!?"  
  
He stood and rushed into the other room. "Is it true?" he asked quickly, "was that her ship? Is Mom dead?"  
  
Andrew stared at his son sorrowfully, only the child of two important Time Force officers would greet one of they parents in such a way, fearful for their lives. Taking a breath, he led Alex into the living room and eased him into a seat, watching as the boy's face changed from one of anxiety to horror.  
  
"She is . . . isn't she?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Andrew said, "her ship was the last to be destroyed in Ransik's attack this morning."  
  
Alex held his composure remarkably well, although tears filled his eyes, they didn't leave their position there; his cheeks remained dry as he looked back at the screen, the casualty list was being read out by Adm. Cartwright.  
  
"Ensign Parker, Robert A. Ensign Davis, Leona P. Ensign Jones . . . "  
  
Alex vaguely registered his father's arm around his small shoulders, pulling him closer so he was leaning against him, feeling a sense of comfort in his father's embrace. The names continued on and on well into the hour, finally, the dreaded words came:  
  
"Captain Collins, Belle D."  
  
And Alex lost it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he buried his face in his father's shoulder, the rough material of his uniform irritating his eyes and causing them to redden even more as he cried without restriction. Andrew swallowed hard as his wife's picture appeared on the screen, having been the captain of the Fleet, she was recognized amongst the crowd gathered to hear the list.  
  
Alex fell asleep in his father's arms, the grief of the day temporarily forgotten as he dreamed of his mother coming home again . . .  
  
***  
  
The light shone through his bedroom window and onto his face, penetrating through the blackness of sleep and forcing him to wake up; he blinked a couple times, then slowly sat up, already going over the events of the previous day in his mind.  
  
He robotically got dressed and walked down the stairs slowly, hearing voices in the living room, he recognized his father's, and Admiral Cartwright's, and another officer . . . yes, it was Colonel Kendall. He entered and found the three men seated, Kendall's young son, Lucas, standing in a corner. Lucas was eight, two years younger than Alex and three times more energetic, although he bore a solemn expression for the most part.  
  
"Hi, Alex," Lucas said when the boy drew nearer.  
  
"Hi, Lu---"  
  
"Son." Andrew turned, holding out his arm and gesturing for him to come closer. "Gentlemen, you remember my son, Alexander."  
  
"Of course." Cartwright stood and took Alex's small hand, shaking it as if they were equals instead of man and boy. "I'm very sorry about your mother, young man."  
  
Alex nodded mutely, exchanging the same greeting with Lucas' father before joining the boy in the corner, avoiding the adult conversation. Lucas leaned closer and spoke softly to the older boy: "My parents are sending me to a boarding school across the state. A Time Force school."  
  
"Why?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lucas shrugged. "I guess they want me to get a jump on my career." He rolled his eyes. "Seems stupid to me, I can't even get into the Academy for another eight years!"  
  
"You'll be prepared."  
  
"What if I don't want to go to the Academy?"  
  
Alex's eyes widened: How could anyone not want to attend Time Force Academy? "Don't you wanna be in Time Force?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Lucas said, "geez, I've got time to think about . . . well, only if they'd let me." He paused. "You want to, I guess?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why 'of course'?"  
  
Alex blinked. "Well . . . my whole family was in Time Force," he pointed out, "it's just what we do in this family."  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to."  
  
"Why would I want to do anything else?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Andrew, Kendall, and Cartwright stood as one and turned to the boys, who immediately fell silent as Andrew spoke: "It's time, Alex. Come with me."  
  
He led his son away, and the three others followed them to the cemetery where the funeral was about to take place; Alex winced painfully at the sight of the gravestone with his mother's name on it. Her body was not recovered, not unusual for a starship captain, but his father had assured him that his mother loved being in space so much that she was in the right spot for her final resting place.  
  
"Don't worry, son," Andrew said, "we'll be okay."  
  
"We won't be the same . . . will we?"  
  
Andrew sighed. "No."  
  
Other officers gathered to bid farewell to a great captain, and they fell in line neatly as Andrew stepped forward, looking down sadly at his wife's grave. His voice was strong, despite his grief, and well heard:  
  
"Present arms!"  
  
The men and women of Time Force raised their right arms in a salute to Cpt. Collins; hesitantly, Alex stepped forward and saluted smartly, watching the reaction on his father's face.  
  
Andrew nearly lost his composure when he saw his son raise his hand, his face impassive and his eyes cold as he stared off into space. He was unreadable, perfectly still as he gave his mother the respect she deserved in life.  
  
'Good-bye, Mom . . . '  
  
TBC 


	2. Father

A/N: I wasn't expecting so many readers, thanks so much! And, Shirley, I thought of you when I started this, knowing how much you love your Alex! Thanks again, everyone!  
  
You'll probably notice pretty soon that this is an extremely sad story, especially these first two chapters. Tissues ready?  
  
***  
  
"Andrew, really . . . you need to take it easy. You're working too hard."  
  
"I am not. Besides, I can't stand to be around here anymore."  
  
"Your son needs you."  
  
"Alexander's a strong boy, he'll be fine."  
  
Alex stood outside the living room with his back pressed to the wall, listening to the conversation between his father and Kendall. Three months had passed since his mother's death, three months that had dragged by miserably as his father buried himself deeper and deeper into his work and his 10-year-old son quietly went on with his life.  
  
"It's not healthy," Kendall stated, "you're not a young man, Andrew. This work schedule could kill you, then what would Alex do?"  
  
"How is Lucas?" Andrew switched the subject, "I heard you sent him to school."  
  
"Yes, we did," Kendall said, "figured it was for his own good, it's an excellent school."  
  
"It is," Andrew said, "but your son is only eight."  
  
"Oh, he comes home quite often."  
  
Alex sighed quietly and headed outside into the cool air to complete his morning work-out that his father insisted he keep up, he knelt on the grass and positioned himself, then raised his body up using only his arms.  
  
"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . "  
  
He counted off each push-up quietly for what felt like an eternity, his arms strained and ached, demanding to be rested, but he ignored them and pushed them with all his will. A moment later, Kendall appeared outside, shortly followed by his father, headed off to work.  
  
"Don't be late for school, Alexander," Andrew warned.  
  
"Of course not," Alex said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"You're going to grow to be one strong boy, aren't you?" Kendall said, smiling pleasantly.  
  
Alex raised one eyebrow in what looked to be a skeptical expression, then stood still for a moment, as if wondering what to do next. Andrew glanced at his old-fashioned watch, a prize in the Collins family, and gestured quickly to Kendall: "It's time to go. I need to hurry or I'll be that one late."  
  
Alex leaned against the railing of their front porch and watched his father and the admiral hop into their vehicles and fly off, his arms folded across his chest; his blue eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly as the cars disappeared around the corner to Time Force HQ. Oddly, an ancient saying came back to him as he saw his father's car retreating down the street, an old Irish taboo:  
  
"Never watch someone out of sight, if you do you'll never see them again."  
  
He shuddered involuntarily, still suffering from the unexpected death of one of his parents, and Adm. Kendall's words echoing in his mind: "This work schedule could kill you . . ." He went back inside to get ready for school, alone again in a house that could serve as a home for twenty people; a quick glance at the clock alerted him that he only had ten minutes, but he was unconcerned.  
  
His thoughts were on everything but school as he sat in the classroom and half-listened to the ramblings of their Xybrian teacher. History class. They were studying the developement of humans on Earth in the early 21st Century, of little or no interest to the students pretending to listen; nearly 1,000 years in the past, even before Time Force.  
  
"Bio-Lab," the teacher spoke, "was key in the developement of Time Force. It was created by . . . Alex, can you tell us?"  
  
Alex looked up. "Alan Collins."  
  
"Correct," the teacher said, smiling, "and when Alan Collins passed away, his son Wesley took over. Also key were the . . . Tom?"  
  
"Gold Guardians?"  
  
'Silver Guardians, you idiot,' Alex scolded silently. The teacher corrected his mistaken pupil aloud, then continued: "Yes. The same company that brought the Lightspeed Operation, created the Silver Guardians to protect the city of Silver Hills. Eventually, it was taken over by Eric Myers, whose great-great-great-grandson expanded the Guardians and renamed it . . . Sienna?"  
  
The pretty, dark-haired girl frowned, looking around the room for a moment before answering: "Time Force?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
Alex sat next to her and rolled his eyes, leaning in closer to whisper: "Lucky guess."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"All right, class," the teacher said, "it's time for lunch. Get back her in thirty minutes . . . sharp." The children burst out of the room quickly, anxious to escape the stuff classroom; all except Alex, who simply stood and walked out, followed closely by Sienna.  
  
"So, Alex," she said, batting her eyelashes. "What've you been up to lately?"  
  
Alex shot her a glare as they went in the lunchroom, he didn't speak as he grabbed a tray and a lunchbox then headed over to a table, ignoring the girl following him around. He opened the box and retrieved the hard piece of bread inside; the food served at the school was reminiscent of a military MRE, tasteless but nutritious.  
  
"I hate lunch," Sienna complained, "don't you? It's disgusting!"  
  
"It's food." Alex shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but why does it have to be so horrible?"  
  
Alex gritted his teeth together, glancing at her with an annoyed look in his eyes; the day passed slowly, with Sienna still following as she had since the day she transferred from another school. Alex was a fine looking boy, black hair and blue eyes, a confident attitude that attracted any young girl.  
  
School let out in the evening, and Alex walked to HQ to visit his father briefly before going back home and waiting for him late at night; he entered, greeted pleasantly by the officers there.  
  
"Is Dad still in his office?" he asked the ensign at the front desk.  
  
"I believe so," the young man replied.  
  
Alex nodded and hurried down the hallway to the office, opening the door with a smile on his face: "Dad, I---" His face lost all color and he froze in the doorway, feeling sick to his stomach as he stared at his father slumped over his desk, papers scattered all over the room, blood stuck on his forehead from where he had bumped it when he fell.  
  
"Dad!?" Alex cried.  
  
He raced forward and shook the old man, Andrew made no sound and only moved under Alex's force; he rolled off the desk and fell to the floor with a loud thud, Alex jumped back in surprise and horror. "Dad . . . " He knelt and picked up his father's wrist with a trembling hand, feeling for a pulse; the hand was chilled, not the usual warmth Alex felt when he touched his father.  
  
"Help!" he finally shouted, unable to stand and leave his father's side. "Somebody, please----I need help!" Tears blinded his vision as the reality slowly sunk in that he was now alone, with no other family.  
  
"Alexander?" Kendall's voice came from the door as he and a few others rushed to the office. "What's going on . . . ?"  
  
Alex looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks as Kendall walked forward, his face paling. "Get the boy out of here," he said, "now."  
  
"No," Alex pleaded.  
  
"Alex," Kendall said, gently, "there's nothing you can do. Go with Ensign Fuller."  
  
The young ensign stepped forward and held out her arm, her own face filled with sorrow as he looked on. "Come on, Alex," he said, "I'll take you to the cafeteria and get you something to drink."  
  
"I don't want something to drink!" Alex cried, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
Kendall pressed his fingers to Andrew's neck, glancing back at the others and shaking his head, then helping Alex up and leading him to the door. "Let the others see what can be done," he said, "we'll wait outside, okay?"  
  
Alex looked back at his father and wiped his eyes fiercely, swallowing hard as he struggled not to sob in front of the officers; Kendall wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and they walked down the hall together.  
  
***  
  
"Did the general leave any instructions," Lt. Leonard Sands asked, "on what was to be done with the boy in case of his death?"  
  
He and three other officers were meeting to discuss Alex's future, and the boy sat away from them, watching the proceedings with little interest, despite the fact that his life was about to be determined. Admirals Kendall and Fuller, Lt. Sands, and Cpt. Williams were speaking hushed tones, but Alex heard them perfectly.  
  
"No," Kendall said, regretfully, "he didn't. But I know he wanted Alex to become a Time Force officer, I think the best place to send him would be the school I sent my own son."  
  
"I agree," Fuller spoke up, "I knew Andrew well, he would want Alexander to have that opportunity."  
  
"Poor boy," Williams sighed, even quieter, "to lose both parents in such a short time . . . he's holding up amazingly well, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Not surprising," Kendall said, "his parents loved him dearly, but they were both very strict, and not very emotional either. It's just the way his family is."  
  
"He has no family now," Fuller said, "Alex is the last of the Collins men."  
  
"Such a shame," Williams said, "there are none others like them. The Collins'."  
  
Alex stood and left the cramped office quickly, desperately needing fresh air and longing to escape the dismal affairs; the day before had been his father's funeral, even worse than his mother's, no one was there to comfort him. He had stoically saluted as they fired off the old-fashioned guns in honor of the great general, just like he had at his mother's funeral; he even spoke about his father before they lowered his coffin into the ground. Nothing about him that day resembled any other 10-year-old, and nothing about him ever would again.  
  
Across the street was a large, brick building Alex recognized immediately, without even looking at the sign: TIME FORCE ACADEMY. Where all the young recruits, ranging from ages sixteen to twenty, Time Force didn't accept anyone into the Academy that was over the age of twenty. Both his parents had gone there for two years, then attended separate schools; his mother having entered the branch of Time Force descended from the Air Force, and his father the one from the Army.  
  
"You headed there next, young man?"  
  
Alex turned quickly to see an elderly man seated on a bench next to him, he nodded a little: "That's what my parents did."  
  
"Ahh . . . a family tradition, eh?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You're too young now," the man pointed out, "plenty o' time to think it o'er."  
  
"No," Alex said, "I'm going to be in Time Force." He took a long, unsteady breath. "That's what Mom and Dad always wanted."  
  
Something flickered behind the old man's eyes as the realization dawned on him that the boy's parents were no longer living, he watched Alex stare up at the building as Kendall emerged from HQ and spoke: "Alex? Be ready to go by o-eight-hundred hours tomorrow, okay? I'm taking down to TFBS."  
  
"All right," Alex said, simply.  
  
"You'll stay with me again tonight."  
  
Alex looked back at the man quickly before getting into the car with Kendall, he leaned his head against the window as rain began to fall and the water dripped down the sides, mirroring his despairing mood. He opened the window just a crack and allowed a few raindrops to run down his face, thankful that they disguised his tears.  
  
TBC 


	3. A New Home

A/N: Just a note, you don't have to read "Love Ain't Enough" to understand the later chapters, but at the end you will be confused if you don't :)  
  
And another: This Time Force School may seem horribly unrealistic to have such young people training to be soldiers, but remember, who knows what life will be like in 1,000 years?  
  
***  
  
Alex slowly stepped out of the car and looked up at the tall building, squinting his eyes against the bright light of the midday sun; Kendall walked around the car and stood next to him, smiling in a satisfied way.  
  
"You'll like it here, Alex," he assured him, "the people here are nice, but strict. What you're used to."  
  
"None of this," Alex pointed out, "is what I'm used to."  
  
He lifted his bag and began walking down the pathway to the front doors, tall and wide, a dark brown color with brass handles; his hand trembled as he reached up and pressed the comm-button. A mechanical voice came through: "Name?"  
  
"Alexander Collins."  
  
"Reason for visit?"  
  
"I'm . . . uh, entering the school." Alex looked back at Kendall as the man drove off, leaving him alone in front of the school. "Admiral Kendall sent me here," he spoke again.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The doors slid open and Alex stepped onto the hard floor before him, greeted face-to-face with a stern-looking ensign who took his bag and said gruffly: "Follow me." Alex did so without a word, his nervousness increasing as he walked on behind the man; finally, they reached a door and the ensign turned to him again.  
  
"Go inside, this is your room," he said, "dinner is served at seventeen hundred. Sharp. Don't be late."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alex heard the door close behind him when he stepped inside the small room and surveyed the area with keen eyes; there was a cot, a desk with a chair and lamp, and a shelf. He shuddered as he sat down on the cot and placed his bag beneath it, a feeling of despair settling over him as he fully realized that he was completely alone.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing here?"  
  
He looked up to see Lucas Kendall in the doorway, apparently having just entered. "Your father sent me here," he answered, "my dad died, too."  
  
Lucas' young face reflected his sympathy for the older boy, who was now his roommate; Alex looked at the clock, it was almost five o'clock, but he wasn't hungry. "I'm gonna go eat," Lucas said, "I could sneak something back for you, if you want."  
  
"Thanks, but no." Alex shook his head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lucas walked out, and Alex watched him till his back disappeared down the hallway, tears filling his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw his father: "Never watch someone out of sight, if you do you'll never see them again." It was right. He had watched his father out of sight, and had never seen him alive again; he lied down slowly, burying his face in the hard pillow.  
  
The tears came freely and overwhelmingly, showering his face till his eyes were red and swollen and he couldn't control his breaths. They came in short gasps as he curled up on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut, not even trying to hide his tears. He reached into his bag and pulled out the picture he carried of his parents shortly before his their deaths, pressing it firmly to his chest and holding it tightly till he cried himself to sleep . . .  
  
*****  
  
"Fall in!"  
  
Alex and Lucas were standing in the doorway of their room when the call echoed down the halls, they raced off as fast as they could, entering the Drill & Ceremonies Room and falling in-line with the others. They stood at ease, their faces carefully emotionless as the officers walked up, their eyes hard as steel.  
  
"Company . . . attention!"  
  
"Welcome back," one officer, Davis, said, "I hope you enjoyed your weekend?"  
  
"Hooah!"  
  
The traditional shout of young soldiers had survived time, and the officer nodded in satisfaction at their loud shout in response to his words. He scanned the small company of boys and girls ranging from eight to fifteen years, all lined up neatly and facing him in a military fashion. Sgt. Gregory Davis himself had attended the school, then gone on to the Academy, many years ago he had been in there same position as an 11-year-old boy.  
  
"As you all know," he said, "we have a weapons qualifications this afternoon with the A-92 rifle. Only seniors will be allowed to shoot them, but the younger ones may disassemble, clean, and assemble them while they shoot."  
  
Lucas smiled, glancing to the side out of the corner of his eye at Alex, who remained impassive; but the young Collins was every bit as excited as Lucas. For a month he had attended the school, concentrating hard on his studies and learning quickly, making better grades than anyone else. Everyone told him how proud his father would be of him, and his mother as well, but he did his best to block out their words---along with any thoughts or memories of his parents.  
  
"Everyone," Davis said loudly, "will qualify, I will make sure of that, as will the other instructors. Most of you are excellent shots, and no one has done that poorly, so it shouldn't be a problem." He looked down at his notepad. "All right, we'll start with PT, as usual. Fall into positions, PT Excercise One."  
  
Alex and Lucas dropped to the floor, their ankles crossed in the back so all their weight was on one leg and their arms; their heads remained raised as Davis assumed position, then barked out: "Down, up, down, up. Three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . . "  
  
Up and down. Up and down. The monotanous of it all was becoming unbearable to Alex, who had been through the same experiences day-in day-out almost his entire life; his arms didn't give out till long after the others his age, and for about a second he felt an ounce of pride. But that pride was quickly diminished when he realized why he was forced to live at the school, and remembered the sudden, unexpected deaths of his parents.  
  
'Ransik.'  
  
The name echoed in his mind over and over again as he pushed his body to its limits, his arms began to shake and he bit his lip to keep from gasping painfully. Lucas had already fallen to the floor and was resting, as were many of the other younger ones; although the teens were going along with ease. Alex looked forward to see Davis, up on his feet, staring at them with his thick arms folded across his broad chest; their eyes met, and a smile flickered across the hardened sergeant's face briefly at the young boy's determination.  
  
"On your feet!"  
  
Alex jumped up and stood at ease, his face straight ahead, concealing the pain in his arms; Davis nodded and said: "Good job, soldiers. We'll take a ten minute break, then get to our sit-ups. Go get some water, we don't need any dehydration. Fall out!"  
  
Alex grabbed a cup from the table a few yards away and poured himself a drink, he drank it slowly---as instructed to do---and relaxed against the wall, waiting for the next round of the training. Davis walked over, a small smile on his face as he said: "Excellent job out there, Collins."  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant." Alex stood at ease, a respectful position for a young recruit to address a sergeant at.  
  
"How many did you snap out? Seemed like quite a few."  
  
"Forty-nine, Sergeant."  
  
"Very impressive."  
  
Alex nodded sharply, then Davis turned on his heel and strode away, his walk confident and full of pride; Alex finished his water and stretched out his aching arms for a few minutes before the next order to fall in was barked out.  
  
***  
  
Alex walked outside as the sun slowly set on a Saturday evening, classes were out and the students were allowed to stay up later, so Alex decided to take a walk around the school. He looked around at the people passing by, awed by the historic building bearing the Time Force insignia; he smirked, amused by their admiration of what had been his life since birth.  
  
"Look!" he heard a young girl's voice. "Mommy, it's Time Force!"  
  
He looked across the grass at the girl standing next to a woman, a man and two older boys behind them, smiling fondly at her; her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she had bangs and wide, brown eyes. Those eyes fell on him and she smiled widely, noticing his Junior TF uniform; she was probably about seven, although tall, very skinny and energetic.  
  
Alex looked at her carefully, curiously, unaccustomed to seeing such a bright, happy face on a child; but she seemed perfectly content, of course, that looked like her parents standing with her. Alex winced slightly, recalling having his own parents with him and feeling more than a little jealous of the girl . . .  
  
Who was now standing right next to him.  
  
"Hi!" she said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hi . . . " Alex stared at her, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk," she answered, "my big brother's going into Time Force."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She smiled at him, and he noticed the many freckles covering her nose and cheeks, making her seem not only more cheerful, but cuter as well---despite her age. Alex shook his head, saying absently: "I should go back inside, I'm not supposed to stay out too late."  
  
"You're in Time Force?"  
  
"Well . . . " Alex looked at his uniform " . . . yeah."  
  
"I---"  
  
"Jen!" her mother called, "it's time to go!"  
  
Jen turned and looked back at her family waiting, then she smiled again and said: "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you in the Time Force Academy someday--- " Alex stared at her in surprise "---bye!" He watched her run off, then walk away with her parents and brothers, a bounce in her step.  
  
'Jen . . . ' the name stuck in his mind, and somehow he had the feeling they would meet again.  
  
TBC 


	4. Academy

***  
  
"Congratulations, Alex."  
  
Alex nodded numbly as he was handed his certificate of completion for going through six years in the school, he was now fully prepared to enter the Academy; all memories of his lost parents had long since been erased, and it was as if he didn't have a life before the age of ten. Now he was sixteen, nearly 5"11 and broader than most of the instructors, with muscular arms, wide chest and back.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant." He raised his hand in salute, his eyes not meeting Davis', but staring off to the wall behind him.  
  
"I assume you'll be going onto the Academy?"  
  
"That is correct, Sergeant."  
  
"Very good." Davis nodded. "You'll make a fine officer someday. Just like your father."  
  
Alex swallowed and gritted his teeth together; why, he wondered, did his father have to come up whenever they spoke of his career? He shook his head as Davis turned and walked away to join the other higher ranking men, leaving Alex standing in the middle of the room; he watched as parents came up to their sons and daughters, congratulating them on their graduation.  
  
"Alex Collins???"  
  
He turned quickly to see Admiral Kendall staring at him, his face betraying his surprise. 'As if I wouldn't change at all in six years,' Alex thought dryly, stepping forward and saluting him. Kendall quickly returned it, his face softening with a kind smile as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder, not noticing how the younger man stiffened under his touch.  
  
"You look well," Kendall said, "much like your father."  
  
Again. His father.  
  
"And I hear you're going onto the Academy."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, good." Kendall nodded. "Do you like Time Force? It's quite an experience. I always loved it."  
  
Alex inwardly rolled his eyes. "Whether I like it or not isn't important," he replied, "Time Force is, in my opinion, the only option for me."  
  
Kendall's brow crinkled, then added: "Well, Lucas is going to miss you. You'll already have graduated by the time he reaches the Academy."  
  
Alex nodded slightly. "He'll turn out to be a good officer," he said confidently, "tell him I said 'good-bye', the next time you see him." He snapped to attention, then turned on his heel and walked down the hall to his quarters to pack his things; a few civilian clothes, just a couple T- shirts and a few pairs of old jeans, he was rarely out of uniform.  
  
He knelt on the hard floor and reached under his bed to pull out the little box he'd kept since his parents died, holding back a sigh, he unlocked it and looked inside: On top was the picture of his parents, then one of him with them right before he turned nine. Below them was a plastic bag holding his father's medals, then another bag with his mother's; he reached inside and retrieved a small badge, smiling.  
  
Rewarded to  
  
GEN. ANDREW T. COLLINS  
  
For Honorable Service In the Field of Battle  
  
"Dad . . . " the word was uttered for the first time in six years, sounding strange to his ears and feeling so on his lips. So many days, weeks, months had passed since he lost them both; had it only been six years? Had it been that long? Had he ever had parents? At times, he felt like a different life, like something he read about in a book years ago.  
  
He quickly tucked his personal belongings away and the locked the small wood box, closing the lid and noting the initials engraved on top; the box belonged to one of his ancient ancestor, and had been carefully preserved--- as well as redone---over the years. The initals were W.C., his great- grandfather many times removed, back to the 21st Century.  
  
"Time to go, Alex," he murmured.  
  
He grabbed his new jacket from the bed and shouldered into it, smiling as he zipped it up and looked down at the rank: Ensign. Instead of entering the Academy as a cadet, he was promoted to ensign because of his years in the school; a definite advantage over the others in the Academy when they eventually graduated. Everyone claimed he would rise in rank quickly once he graduated, probably becoming at least a lieutenant by twenty-one.  
  
He was starting a new phase in his career, a more intense period of training in which he would learn not only just how to shoot----but how to kill. A barely 16-year-old boy entering a new life . . . in the Time Force Academy.  
  
***  
  
Alex stepped inside onto the cold, marble floor and made his way to the front desk, his boots clomping on the floor loudly. People looked up from their seats, from reading the newspaper, to stare at him as he casually--- yet confidently---walked across the floor without so much as a glance in either direction.  
  
"My name is Collins, A.," he stated at the desk.  
  
"Alexander?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The ensign seated behind the desk glared at him briefly, for no apparent reason before typing his name down, saying in an uninterested tone: "You're a cadet here, Collins?"  
  
"No. An ensign." Alex glared right back at her. "I was sent over by the TFBS."  
  
"Have you been cleared?" the ensign demanded, "there is a required amount of time you must serve in the school, as well as physical standards---"  
  
"I was at the school for almost six years," Alex said quickly, impatiently. "I scored a one hundred on the final PT Test---" he raised an eyebrow "--- the required score is seventy-five. Now where are my quarters located?"  
  
"Floor Three, Room Twenty-Five."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He walked by the desk and down the hall, feeling the eyes of the people around him bearing into his back critically; he finally reached the third floor and found his room, surprised to find three others already inside. They stared at him in silence, and he was forced to be the one to speak first:  
  
"Is this your room?"  
  
"Mine," the young man stood up and extended his hand. "Name's Bobby Watkins. You're a newbie, huh?"  
  
"Only to the Academy." Alex placed his bag on an empty cot, saying absently: "Alex Collins."  
  
One of the females sat up straight, her black hair bouncing on her shoulders, she gasped in a light voice: "Alex!?" He turned quickly to see who was speaking, but he didn't recognize the beautiful, young woman staring at him with recognition flickering in her midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "but I have no idea who you are."  
  
"It's me . . . Sienna!"  
  
Sienna Jacobson, from his old school, before his parents died; the young girl that followed him everywhere in her rather pathetic attempt to get him to like her more than just a friend. But she had been a skinny 10-year-old back then, and now she was all grown up . . . he couldn't even blame himself for not recognizing her.  
  
"You've changed," he noted.  
  
"Well, I grew a little." She giggled, batting her long eyelashes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he pushed her gently---but firmly. "Don't you like hugs anymore?" She pouted playfully.  
  
"I never did, remember?" But years of military training hadn't helped at all. "Did you join Time Force?" his voice was incredulous.  
  
"As a matter of fact . . . yes!" Sienna cried, "can you believe it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So, where've you been? I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
Alex nodded, sitting down. "I haven't been around in years," he said, "I was sent to a Time Force school after my father died, that's where I've been all this time."  
  
Sienna blinked rapidly, her smile fading quickly and her face becoming solemn as she opened her mouth to speak again, in a quieter voice: "I-I'm sorry, Alex. I never knew about your father." He looked at her briefly, then turned to the other girl, who hadn't spoken once; finally, she introduced herself.  
  
"Dana Shoeman."  
  
"You and Watkins have been here for years?" Alex assumed, judging from the man's first words.  
  
"We're graduating this year," Dana answered.  
  
Bobby and Dana glanced at each other, suddenly seemingly quite awed by Alex's presence, undoubtedly aware of his parents reputations. He frowned outwardly, but felt even worse inwardly; Dana stood and smiled, saying: "Well, we're all headed out for dinner. Wanna come?"  
  
"No," Alex replied, "I have a lot of papers to sign." He smiled slightly. "Thank you anyway."  
  
"Some other time," Dana said cheerfully.  
  
"All right."  
  
A few minutes later, he reported to the head of the Academy, who handed him a stack of papers to read through and sign, a long and tedious process that was bound to take all night. Any other recruit would moan and groan about it the entire time, but when Bobby returned around midnight he found Alex working silently.  
  
"I'm so happy I'm done with all that," he laughed.  
  
Alex glanced up, smirking a little, his face softening from his usual hard mask; Bobby leaned over and nodded. "You've got a good four hours left," he pointed out.  
  
"Three."  
  
"How long have you been working?" Bobby asked, noticing the stack of papers already signed.  
  
"Three and a half hours."  
  
"That's it???" Bobby blinked. "You're fast! Well, try to get some sleep if you can, you'll have a busy day tomorrow. A lot of PT, they like to torture the newbies." With a sly smile, he lay down and fell asleep as Alex continued to work.  
  
*****  
  
Sgt. Daniel McGraw watched as the young Collins boy raced around the track for the eight time, marking the second mile he had run, he glanced at his watch and nodded with satisfaction; Alex ran by and started to slow down, looking back expectantly for his time.  
  
"Very good, Ensign Collins," McGraw said, "ten minutes flat."  
  
Alex nodded, breathing heavily, his face flushed red; he leaned against the fence as Bobby walked over, clapping. "That was a great run, Collins," he said, "broke my record."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Twelve minutes."  
  
Alex chuckled under his breath, nodding his thanks as one of the instructors handed him a cup of water; he hadn't run two miles in twelve minutes since before he was a pre-teen. He sipped the cold water, releshing the feel of the liquid running down his throat; he could have easily gone on at the same pace for at least another three miles, but that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted.  
  
"Well," he said, "we have push-ups next, see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah, good luck."  
  
TBC 


	5. Time Marches On

A/N: Other characters from the series will be popping up soon, in this chapter actually, although briefly for now. Look for more in the next couple ones to come!  
  
***  
  
It was Friday night and the weekend was starting, while his first year at the Academy was nearing it's end.  
  
Alex rubbed his brow and held back a yawn with great difficulty as he read through the large book, the ninth chapter seemed to drag on forever as he sat at his desk. He scribbled down a note as the door behind him opened and he heard footsteps drawing nearer.  
  
"Still stuck here?" came Bobby's voice.  
  
Alex nodded without a word, continuing to read and scribble, and seemingly endless motion that he had been repeating for the past two hours. Bobby leaned over and looked down at the papers, groaning for his friend and roommate, then saying: "We're going out. You should come."  
  
"I have---"  
  
"'A lot of work', I know," Bobby said, "but you have the whole weekend to finish."  
  
"I'd rather get it over with."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, grabbing Alex's arm and half-dragging him out of the room as he protested verbally; Bobby ignored him: "You never have any fun. Everyone needs to let loose sometimes . . . even you!" He paused. "Especially you!"  
  
Alex gave in as they went outside, finding the weather pleasantly warm as the sun set over the city of Silver Hills; he got in the passenger side, even smiling a little at Bobby's persistance. A few minutes later, Dana and Sienna raced out of the building and jumped in, wearing short dresses with low-cut tops.  
  
"Wow," Bobby said, "you girls look great!"  
  
"Thank you," Sienna giggled, batting her long, thick eyelashes.  
  
Alex glanced back and Sienna shifted positions slightly, pulling up her black skirt to reveal perfectly-toned legs that were browned from tanning and muscular from all the running they were forced to do in the Academy. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes trailed up her body to the V- cut neckline that showed a little too much cleavage, finally, his eyes met hers and she smiled seductively at him.  
  
"Where're we headed first?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Oh, come on," Dana said, "we always go to Nork's." A club on the other side of town. "It's the best, Alex, you'll have fun."  
  
They arrived ten minutes later, finding the club packed with teens and young adults like themselves; Sienna leapt out first, greeted by whistles and cat calls from every side, she smiled flirtatiously, flaunting herself in front of the hungry men. Alex rolled his eyes as he got out with Bobby, who laughed at Sienna's flirting; Dana stood shyly next to Alex, remaining quiet.  
  
"Come on," Dana whispered, "let's get inside."  
  
Alex nodded his agreement and followed the small girl indoors, watching how her reddish hair bounced on her bare shoulders, the freckles that brightened her round face. She grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, but he stopped dead in his tracks before reaching it---  
  
"Oh, no!" he almost laughed, "you are not getting me to dance."  
  
"Why not?" Dana asked, "it's a lot fun."  
  
"I-I can't," Alex replied.  
  
"But---"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
Dana's smile vanished, but she soon realized she had no reason to be surprised, given Alex's upbringing; he was always stiff, rigid, controlled. She squeezed his hand and led him to a dark corner as the music blasted their ears, Alex frowned, then gasped when he felt her hands on his hips.  
  
"You need to loosen up," she said, "you're so stiff!"  
  
Her hands ran up-and-down his tight, leather uniform and he found his body reacting to her touch involuntarily; his body tingled, and as she continued seducing him he felt an odd ache in his lower section. He pressed himself against her and she laughed under her breath, their bodies moved in unison; while Sienna and Bobby danced on the floor, they danced in private.  
  
"You could be good," she said.  
  
Alex smiled as she moved closer till they were nose-to-nose, he had never felt the sensation flowing through his body now; Dana saw the flush in his cheeks and sensed his arousal, it pleased her to know she was the cause.  
  
His arms went around her waist as they danced, while Bobby and Sienna easily made their way over to them. "See?" Bobby said to Alex, "I knew this was the right thing to do! You're having fun, aren't you?" He looked at Dana. "Who wouldn't in your position?"  
  
"Thank you," Dana said, smiling.  
  
Sienna stepped up, her leg sliding against Alex's, her face brightening with a smile when she felt him stiffen; Bobby laughed, grabbing Alex's arm and dragging him across the room. "Let's get some drinks," he said. Alex paused, reluctant to head over to a bar, where alcohol was served; he was too young, and once incident of under-age drinking would end his career forever.  
  
"Bobby---" he said.  
  
"You can have water," Bobby laughed.  
  
Alex frowned. "What about you?" he asked, knowing Bobby was barely twenty.  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell."  
  
An hour or so later, Alex was sitting down watching as Dana and Sienna danced around Bobby, who moved freely with them, his brown eyes lustful. His throughts drifted from the club to the work he still had to do at the Academy, the summer break ahead of him filled with loneliness; Bobby and Dana would graduate, while Sienna couldn't stop talking about going home and seeing her family again. He would be alone, the dorms were kept open year round and that was where he would spend his summer.  
  
"What's the fun in being alone?"  
  
The feminine voice startled him and brought him back to reality, he looked up to find a tall dark-skinned woman smiling at him, her eyes dancing merrily. "I'm Katie," she said, "you're looking lonely tonight, mind if I join you?"  
  
"Be my guest," Alex said quietly, pulling out a chair.  
  
"Sooo . . . " Katie said slowly. "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
Katie smiled broadly, then asked: "Aren't you a little young to be hanging around in a place like this?" The boy sitting across from the table looked young, although his behavior was that of an adult. "How old are you?"  
  
"Too young to drink," he admitted, "but I'm not."  
  
"You're still not supposed to be in here." Katie looked at his uniform. "After all, you're a future protector of all that is good and true!" She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell. As long as you steer clear from the bar."  
  
Alex nodded in agreement, having no desire to drink anyway; he watched Katie as she ordered a drink and sipped at it casually while watching the couples on the dance floor. She was friendly, but quiet enough so she didn't talk his ear off, which he appreciated, as he was growing more and more tired.  
  
"Maybe I should take you home," Katie offered, "your friends don't look like they're going anywhere for a long time."  
  
Alex smiled a little in acceptance and stood with her as she got up to pay for her drinks, he watched her walk away, feeling completely exhausted and ready to crawl into bed. Katie smiled at him sympathetically as she walked back over, then they headed into the night; he sat down heavily in her car, resting his head against the window.  
  
"Time Force Academy," Katie said, "I've thought of joining."  
  
Alex contemplated telling her not to, as year by year he was growing more and more tired of it, and despising the men who forced him into the military life. But instead he said: "It's a good opportunity to serve. None better."  
  
"My best friend, Jen, is thinking of joining, too." Katie continued talking as they flew through the air. "She's quite a bit younger than I am, too young to join yet. But she loves the idea."  
  
"Tell her to look into it," Alex said, "but research it thoroughly before making any decisions. That goes for you, too."  
  
Katie laughed at his serious expression. "Don't you ever lighten up?" she asked, "you're so stern!" Never had she seen a teenage boy as mature as Alex, and she wasn't even sure if 'mature' was the right word . . . Uptight? Rigid? Controlled?  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
Alex blinked. "Of course," he said, "why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Katie shrugged. "You just don't look so happy," she pointed out, "I don't know you very well, but I don't like to see anyone unhappy. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," Alex said, "I'm fine."  
  
They pulled up at the Academy and Alex got out slowly, regretting having to leave the car and the warm company of Katie's presence. "Thanks for the ride," he said, "maybe I'll see you at the Academy next year?"  
  
"I'll join when Jen does if I'm going to," Katie said, "not for another couple years. But maybe I'll be saluting you in the not-too-distant future. We'll meet up again."  
  
"I hope so," Alex said honestly, "good-bye."  
  
He shut the door and turned his back as the aircar flew away, he entered the building and made his way into his room, almost disappointed to find the stack of papers hadn't signed themselves. He unzipped his jacket and quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants, lying down on the warm sheet, his bare skin against the soft fabric. His muscles relaxed, his eyelids drooped closed, and sleep finally found him anxiously awaiting it . . .  
  
*****  
  
Alex greeted Bobby and Dana with a half-hearted smile as they descended the stairs of the platform as newly-commissioned Time Force officers; Dana threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, laughing in a voice filled with excitement.  
  
"I'm so glad it's finally over!" she cried.  
  
"It's just beginning," Sienna corrected.  
  
"Yeah," Bobby said, "but the next part's a lot more fun!"  
  
'The next part also gets you killed,' Alex added, silently. Secretly, he worried about their safety, wondering if they were taking the whole thing too lightly; especially now, with Ransik causing more and more trouble, Time Force was extremely dangerous. The mutant leader was attacking innocent people all over the galaxy, and beyond; and, of course, they were responsible for his parents deaths.  
  
"Alex???" Dana waved her hand in front of his face. "Phasing out again, boy."  
  
Alex smiled again, wrapping his arm around Dana in a rare show of emotion. "That's just how I am," he said, "you know that. Congratulations."  
  
"Aww . . . thanks, Alex," Dana said, "we'll miss you."  
  
"Sure will," Bobby admitted, "but we'll be coming back next year to see you graduate!"  
  
Sienna smiled, rocking back-and-forth on the balls of her feet, every bit as excited as Dana and Bobby. "I can't wait," she said, "then maybe we'll be stationed together! Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
"Alex here will be an admiral in a couple years," Bobby said, "he won't have time for lowly folk like us. Will you?"  
  
Alex rolled his eyes, brushing off the arm that Bobby had draped over him as he joked about their future; then the graduating seniors ran off to join their class, leaving Sienna and Alex alone. She looked at him for a silent moment, intrigued by the quiet, handsome young man that she'd had a crush on since they were children.  
  
"Wanna go out?" she suggested with a shrug.  
  
"'Out'?" He looked at her, and she frowned when she saw no interest in her at all in his blue eyes, he was the only man in the Academy she hadn't been able to seduce . . . and the only man she wanted so badly she dreamed of him every night.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "you know . . . the holoscreens? Dancing? Anything?"  
  
"All right, all right," Alex sighed, "you drive."  
  
"Of course!!!"  
  
They hurried off to the car and hopped in, Alex almost instantly regretting letting her drive when they raced off down the street; the club was a half- hour away, and she talked constantly during the trip. Finally, they reached the building and Sienna jumped out, unzipping her jacket and tying up her blac turtleneck to reveal a flat stomach firmly toned.  
  
"Gonna try some dancing?" she teased as they went inside.  
  
"Only if you get me drunk enough," he replied.  
  
Sienna glanced at him, smiling slightly as she ordered drinks while he sat down; he was the perfect picture of the military, his uniform spotless, his manners impeccable. 'You're mine, Alex,' she said silently, 'you may not know it yet, but you are.'  
  
She hurried back to the table with their drinks and handed him one, he smiled his thanks and took a long gulp of it, then asked: "Why did you join Time Force, Sienna?"  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "For the men in uniform." Alex's shocked expression was too much, and she burst out laughing before managing: "No, no . . . I'm just kidding!!! Seriously, I just wanted to help out a little. I'm only signed up for two years."  
  
Alex nodded, but he didn't completely believe her, maybe Sienna did want to help out, but she was far too immature to be in Time Force. Her career was uncertain, and worse, she would probably end up putting her life---or someone else's---at risk someday because of her careless attitude.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come we never went together?" Her question startled him, and she could tell. "I mean, we still have time, of course . . . but why haven't we?"  
  
"Sienna . . . " Alex sighed. "I don't want to sound rude, but why would we?"  
  
"We'd make a great couple."  
  
"We'd make a horrible couple." Alex shook his head. "We have absolutely nothing in common----besides, I don't intend on ever getting involved with a woman."  
  
Sienna's eyes widened in apparent horror. "Why not!?" she gasped.  
  
"It's too much," Alex said, "to expect of a woman, to devote herself to a man who could get himself killed at any moment. And I don't think I could be a good partner, while still being a good officer."  
  
"You're a good multi-tasker."  
  
"Not like that," Alex said, "besides, most women would want to have children."  
  
"And I'm guessing you don't?"  
  
"Never," Alex stated, "having a parent in Time Force is . . . awful. I wouldn't want my children to have to worry about me day and night like I did my parents. Or have them face losing everything."  
  
"Nothing's for sure. Even outside of Time Force."  
  
"I know." Alex shrugged. "How'd we get on this anyway?" he laughed lightly, then he took a sip of his drink again, apparently upset by their conversation. Sienna dared to place her hand on his and pat it gently, relieved when all he did was look up and smile a little sadly.  
  
"It doesn't have to be permanent," Sienna murmured.  
  
His eyes met hers, and she suddenly saw the longing for release in them, the tension that had been building up in him for years was finally ready to let loose. She smiled seductively, running her finger up his arm and feeling him shiver.  
  
"Come on," she whispered.  
  
They rose together and made their way to a private room, Alex's heart pounding in his chest with anticipation as she pulled him to the bed. "I already rented this room," she said, giggling softly. Alex's eyes widened, he asked quietly: "Why?"  
  
"Well . . . I needed a place to stay till I went home," Sienna said, "and I was sick of the dorm."  
  
Alex silenced her by smothering her mouth with his, parting her lips with his tongue as he lowered her onto the bed so she was lying on her back; her arms encircled his neck, she kissed him with twice as much passion, increasing his. His hands roamed her body, he shot his leg out and slammed the door shut, his lips still pressed firmly to Sienna's as she tore off his jacket, moaning softly.  
  
Her small hands pushed the jacket off his broad shoulders, then ran down his sides to grab a hold of his shirt and pull it over his head, revealing a sleek, muscular body. He quickly slid off her own shirt and began unfastening her bra, soon they were skin-to-skin; they somehow managed to crawl into bed and take off the rest of their clothes till their were completely nude.  
  
Sienna could feel Alex relax beneath her touch, and she was surprised at the pleasure it gave her to know she was giving him some comfort; he was hungry for her, and she was all-too-willing to surrender to him. She wrapped her legs around him as he leaned closer and pressed harder, causing her to cry out in ecstasy, he groaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Alex . . . " Sienna moaned.  
  
Her voice beckoned him and they reached a climax together, finally falling apart, completely exhausted; her arms were around him, and he soon fell asleep in her embrace. His breaths were long and steady, and for once, it seemed Alex was at peace . . .  
  
TBC 


	6. Graduation

***  
  
He raised the blaster slowly and steadied it against the brick wall, closing one eye and carefully aiming, his hand perfectly steady; he gently squeezed the trigger and felt the surprisingly large recoil of the weapon. The laser shot out and struck the target directly in the middle, a perfect shot that earned him praises from the instructors:  
  
"Well done, Ensign Collins!"  
  
Alex smirked, looking at the target with satisfaction and nodded sharply as he lowered his weapon to reload; he glanced up as others shot, the lasers striking near the middle of the target. He quickly snapped the magazine back in place and raised the blaster again, after aiming quickly, he squeezed the trigger once again and struck the bullseye.  
  
He stuck his blaster in its holster and took off his protective glasses, he walked out of the shooting room and down the hallway to the break room. He'd been shooting for two hours straight, and he still had the test to come in a half hour; Sienna was sipping her coffee when he entered, and she smiled dazzingly for him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Alex asked, pouring his own cup.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the test," Alex replied, "you know it's only in thirty minutes."  
  
"Oh, that." Sienna shrugged. "I'm not worried about it, I can shoot straighter than anyone here---except you, of course."  
  
Alex nodded his acknowledgement, he had to admit that Sienna was a good shot, and she was with very little effort as well, just a natural. He sat down at a table across from her, feeling her leg press up against his in a suggestive gesture, she smiled at him again, but he chose to ignore the offer.  
  
"We have a half an hour," she reminded him.  
  
"I'd rather take that time to relax," Alex said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I always manage to relax you."  
  
Alex actually chuckled, his amusement reached his blue eyes and they twinkled uncharacteristically, he spoke softly so no one else could hear: "I wouldn't call it that, Sienna. I hardly feel relaxed when you're through with me."  
  
She laughed quietly, leaning in close and whispering in his ear: "Tonight then?"  
  
Alex swallowed his coffee quickly, he hesitated a moment as an instructor passed by and congratulated him on his excellent shooting, then he answered: "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Sienna pouted slightly, her full lips perfect.  
  
Alex flashed her a smile before getting up a throwing his cup away, he left the room and headed back to the firing area to watch the others warm up before the test; they were only four months away from graduation, and most likely those who failed the test would be sent home. Alex felt no apprehension as he watched, knowing he was fully capable of passing with the highest scores.  
  
It didn't feel like the time had passed when an instructor announced the beginning of the test and called up the first ten cadets, some looking too nervous to even hold their blaster steady; Alex watched almost sympathetically as they struggled to even hit the targets at all.  
  
"I wouldn't have any of them on my squad," he heard one of the instructors say from behind.  
  
"These are all seniors," another spoke, "there's no excuse for this kind of shooting."  
  
Almost an hour had passed before Alex heard his name called out, he stepped forward and into one of the shooting boxes, uncomfortably small for a man of his size. When their targets reached for their own weapons, he and the others were to grab their blasters and fire as many shots as possible in a span of thirty seconds. They were judged not only on where the laser hit, but how fast they drew their blasters and put them back, and how many shots they fired.  
  
He put on his glasses and watched closely, his target was like any other, a humanoid form with its "arm" poised at the holster; they blaster inside couldn't be fired, but when adrenaline took over, it felt like a life and death situation. He tensed, ready for any sudden movement, he waited and waited, knowing it usually took a while; two minutes passed, then five, and still he waited patiently. He could hear the others fidgeting nervously, but he remained still; finally, one target moved, but three cadets fired.  
  
A common mistake. Two cadets had seen movement, and instinctively fired even though their own targets remained still; they were immediately removed, their tests over. They had failed. Alex didn't look back as they passed him, not wanting to see their despairing faces. One-by-one, the targets moved for their weapons, and some cadets scored high; but Alex's remained perfectly still, he knew they were testing him. The instructors pushed him hardest, daring him to make a mistake, they wanted to be certain he was as good as he seemed, and so far he hadn't failed them.  
  
Ten minutes after the last target had moved, his finally reached for its blaster and he snatched his own before anyone could even catch any movement on his part; he squeezed the trigger each time, his finger moving as quickly as he could make it. Five . . . ten . . . fifteen . . . by the end of the thirty seconds, had had fired eighty shots. The target was completely destroyed, the lasers having struck the head and chest areas each time; Alex stuck his blaster back and walked calmly out of the box, all eyes were on him.  
  
"That's what I call shooting."  
  
"He's a senior?"  
  
"Graduating this June."  
  
"Should've graduated last year."  
  
He stood in the hallway with the others, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes, relaxing visibly, his shoulders sagging ever-so- slightly. He heard Sienna's name being called and silently wondered how she would do, but chose not to go watch; fifteen minutes later, she walked over, giggling ridiculously.  
  
"How'd you do?" Alex asked.  
  
"How do you think I did?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Alex slipped his arm around her waist, and she eagerly pressed herself to him, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him. "We're free to go," she said, "they'll call us in for the results in an hour."  
  
"Why would we want to 'go'?" Alex teased.  
  
"Don't play with me," Sienna scolded, "I'm dying here!"  
  
Alex laughed a little and took her hand to lead her out of the hallway and into her room, his body ached painfully as his desire for her grew, and she felt her legs trembling as she followed him to the bed. He lay down first and pulled her down on top him with too much force to resist, she landed on him hard and moaned quietly as his lips began to caress her neck.  
  
"Oh, Alex . . . hurry up," she cried, "I can't take it any longer!"  
  
His hands raced to her pants, and for the next fifteen minutes, neither could remember anything as they were engulfed in pure ecstasy . . .  
  
*****  
  
Alex wore a pair of dark sweatpants and a white tank-top, he ran through the park, breathing heavily and sweating from head-to-toe, his legs ached but he pushed himself further. He winced as a cramp began to form in his left side, finally, he slowed down and paused for a few moments to take a breath; he heard footsteps rapidly approaching, and a young man's voice:  
  
"You're not supposed to stop, your legs will cramp up."  
  
"I won't stop long enough for that," Alex gasped, annoyed that someone presumed to think he didn't know what he was doing. He straightened up and turned to the young man, surprised to find that he was no more than a boy; recognition flashed in his eyes, and for an instant they were both silent. Then they spoke in unison:  
  
"Alex!?"  
  
"Lucas!?"  
  
Lucas Kendall smiled and reached over to slap Alex on the back, they hadn't been very close friends back in the school, but they'd had no one else. They were the youngest in the school, all alone, although forced into the life by different circumstances; Alex's parents were dead, and Lucas' parents had given him up.  
  
"How've you been?" Lucas asked, "I guess you're graduating this year, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Alex said, "and you'll be entering the Academy soon, won't you?"  
  
"This September." Lucas nodded, smiling but not looking the least bit excited. "Training is finally almost over, only two years left. Are you excited about getting out? It's been forever!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Alex admitted.  
  
"Do you have any idea where you're being stationed?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
Alex looked over Lucas' shoulder as a familiar face trotted down the sidewalk, he recognized the pretty young woman as 'Katie', the person who had taken him home after a late night months ago. He smiled as they recognized each other, and she patted his arm, saying cheerfully: "Hello again."  
  
"You know each other?" Lucas said, confused.  
  
"We met briefly," Alex explained, "quite awhile ago."  
  
Katie smiled at the memory. "You're looking good," she said, "though I can't remember your name, what was it now?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"That's right!" she laughed, "sorry."  
  
"Like I said," Alex repeated, "it's been quite awhile."  
  
"So," Lucas said, "are you busy, Alex? Katie and I were about to pick up some friends and go for the night."  
  
"I have a lot of work," Alex said, regretfully, "you have the night off, Lucas? I don't remember any free time at the school."  
  
Lucas smirked, looking around as if expecting some guard to come and drag him away. "Well . . . " he said, "I'm pretty good at sneaking back in without anyone seeing me, or even noticing I was gone." At Alex's shocked expression, he laughed aloud. "I was always a rule-breaker, remember?"  
  
"You would get kicked off if you got caught," Alex told him.  
  
"I know." Lucas shrugged. "I don't really care either. Besides, I won't get caught."  
  
"Well, I've got to go," Alex said, "it was good seeing you again though, and I'm pleased you're doing well." He suddenly remembered his last conversation with Katie. "Oh, are you and your friend enlisting?"  
  
"Yes," Katie answered, "she's too young right now, but we've made up our minds. We're enlisting at the same time, so I'm waiting."  
  
"Good," Alex said, "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks," Katie said, "good luck getting out into the real world."  
  
Alex smiled and turned back toward the Academy, starting off at a slow jog to warm himself back up before running the ten miles back to the building; he thought of Katie, and Lucas, silently wishing he could have spent more time with both of them. Despite Sienna, he had been lonely since Dana and Bobby graduated, missing the companionship of a fellow man, someone who understood him better than a girl.  
  
He made his way back to his room and got into the shower as quickly as he could, stripping himself of his sweat-soaked clothes and letting the lukewarm water run over his sore body. He yawned in spite of himself as he grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it on his body, hearing the door open and light footsteps outside.  
  
"Back already?" came Sienna's voice, "that was a quick run."  
  
"Twenty miles," Alex replied.  
  
"You're fast."  
  
Alex paused, rubbing the shampoo into his wet hair. "Do you remember Lucas Kendall?" he asked, "he's a couple years younger than us, but we knew him when we were younger."  
  
"I remember him a little. Why?"  
  
"I saw him in the park."  
  
"Oh? How's he doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The curtain slid open and Sienna stood before him, he smiled and rolled his eyes, groaning: "Sienna, I'm exhausted. I just want to get done and go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She shrugged as she stepped in and started bathing, the water running down her firm body and soaking her long hair. "I ran too, and I'm a mess."  
  
"You ran?"  
  
"So?" Sienna blinked. "I'm a good runner, Alex, you know that!"  
  
"You're a natural," Alex said, "you never have to run."  
  
Sienna giggled, her bare leg brushing against his thigh, he gasped sharply and moaned: "Sienna . . . please, don't do this to me now. I'll wear myself out even before I start my work!"  
  
"Aww . . . poor baby," Sienna purred.  
  
His instincts took over and the passion surrounded him, his nude body pressed against hers as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring; his hands pressed to her back, rubbing the skin and sending chills through her body. His body was so perfect, his abs tight and well-defined, his arms muscular and legs hard; she was aroused just by looking at him, and his touch intensified it.  
  
"Make love to me," she whispered, " . . . now."  
  
***  
  
"And," Admiral Dillingham announced, "our highest scoring student this year, is a young man promoted to the rank of ensign even before he entered the Academy. He comes from a long line of Time Force officers, his mother gave her life in loyal service . . . Ensign Alexander Collins!"  
  
Alex stepped onto the platform in his new uniform, a feeling of pride overwhelming him as he walked up to the admiral and accepted his Certificate of Completion; he had finally done it, he had finally graduated from the Academy.  
  
"Congratulations, Ensign," Dillingham said.  
  
"Thank you, Admiral." He snapped to attention and saluted him smartly. "May I ask, where will I be stationed?"  
  
"Of course," Dillingham said, "you're going to be stationed on Delta V orbiting Mars, they need extra security there."  
  
Alex nodded and passed by to stand with the others, looking into the crowd and envisioning his mother and father sitting in the front row, smiling at him with those expressions of love and pride they reserved for very special occasions. He sighed without a sound, imagining their voices, although he barely remembered how their voices sounded:  
  
"We're very proud of you, son," his father said, "you'll make a fine officer."  
  
"We always knew you would," his mother said.  
  
He swallowed hard, it was time to put that all behind him, he was a man now, and a soldier; he had no time to dwell on the past, he needed to look to the future. And the future was looking bright . . .  
  
TBC 


	7. Changes

A/N: Here it is, the turning point in Alex's life!!!  
  
***  
  
Alex took off his shirt and crawled into bed next to Sienna, who was lying amazingly quietly and staring up at the plain ceiling, a faraway look in her blue eyes that Alex didn't recognize. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and they snuggled together, cheek-to-cheek, he kissed her gently and watched as the muscles in her face relaxed and she smiled.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm so nervous . . . "  
  
He chuckled, running his hand through her thick hair. "You don't have to be," he assured her, "we're prepared for this. We've been training for years."  
  
"Training is only that . . . " Sienna replied, "training. Not the real thing." She rolled onto her side and faced him, pressing her hands to his bare chest. "What if I lose you?"  
  
"You won't," Alex said, "don't be afraid."  
  
"Do you think Ransik will be there?"  
  
Alex frowned. "I hope so," he muttered, "I want to take him down."  
  
Sienna's eyes widened and she sat up quickly, pulling Alex up with her and grabbing his shoulders: "No, Alex! You can't go after him---he's too powerful!"  
  
Alex shrugged her off and leaned over to turn off the light before going to sleep, he said absently: "I'll be fine, and I'll be watching your back. Make sure to keep your head down, okay?"  
  
"Alex, please---" Sienna pleaded, "don't try to fight Ransik. He'll kill you."  
  
Alex lied down and was quiet for a few moments, Sienna glared at him, waiting for his reply; he took a deep breath and said firmly: "I won't let him get away . . . without a fight."  
  
MORNING  
  
Alex jumped off the ledge and rolled into a firing position, his blaster up; he squeezed the trigger and the bright red lasers shot out over the field from his weapon. He felt someone at his side and glanced long enough to see it was Sienna, she was busy concentrating and never looked at him; he had never seen her so serious.  
  
"You go in," she said, "I'll cover you."  
  
Alex nodded sharply and ran into the night with the others toward the warehouse where a group of mutants had been hiding out; only a few months had passed since his graduation from the Academy, and since then he had been assigned to a unit working on infiltrating the hideouts of the dangerous mutants. He slammed against the wall next to the door, keeping cover and holding his blaster to his chest; he could feel his racing heart, the adrenaline pumping wildly.  
  
"Collins!"  
  
He peered around the corner to see the lieutenant, he listened intently, trying to hear his words over the noise of the battle. When the message was clearly conveyed, he did as ordered: Enter the warehouse with Watkins, Shoeman, and Jacobson. Bobby, Dana, and Sienna.  
  
"Stop what you're doing!" Bobby shouted, "you are all under arrest!"  
  
The largest mutant turned and faced him, smiling wickedly and sending chills down the young officer's spine; Sienna gasped in horror and Dana raised her blaster, while Alex remained still. The emotions running through him were stronger than those of any of his comrades, his breaths quickened, and he struggled to remain calm. He recognized the mutant immediately as the leader of all the others, the mutant responsible for the deaths of his parents . . .  
  
Ransik.  
  
"You're completely surrounded!" Bobby continued, "surrender and this can end in peace!"  
  
"Never!" Ransik snarled, then turned to his followers: "Destroy them!!!"  
  
"Take cover!" Bobby yelled as the mutants shot at them.  
  
Alex dove behind a pile of boxes and a moment later felt something hit him hard, he fell to the concrete floor with it on top of him as Ransik stepped in front of him; cold fear ran through him as he was faced with his worst enemy. He pushed the form off of him and had to struggle from throwing up when he recognized it as the battered body of Dana.  
  
Ransik laughed and reached down, grabbing his throat and yanking the young man up, dangling him in the air with his arm outstretched. Alex struggled to get free, gagging as he fought to breathe; finally, he managed to kick Ransik in the stomach, forcing him to let go. He fell to the floor, scrambling to his feet as quickly as possible before Ransik could attack again; the mutant actually smiled at him, clapping loudly with his huge hands.  
  
"Well done, young man," he said, "you may be a formidable opponent . . . for a change."  
  
"You won't get away this time, Ransik," Alex gasped harshly.  
  
"Oh, I must disagree," Ransik replied, "you may be good . . . but no one could ever defeat me."  
  
"I'm about to change that!"  
  
His throat burning and body aching, he grabbed his blaster and aimed it at the mutant while raising his badge and saying: "Ransik, you are under arrest." He wasn't surprised when Ransik simply chuckled, obviously doubting the young man's ability to bring him in. Alex wasn't a large man, at only 5"11 he was significantly shorter than Ransik; but that didn't seem to phase him at all as he faced the mutant leader.  
  
"You are very foolish," Ransik stated.  
  
"I know I can beat you," Alex said.  
  
"I'm tempted to let you go," Ransik said, "just for your courage."  
  
"Don't do me any favours!" Alex shot him square in the chest and knocked him backward a few feet before he landed hard on his back with a painful grunt; Alex stepped forward, holstering his weapon and retrieving the large handcuffs.  
  
He felt a flash of agonizing pain in his back and fell forward to his knees next to Ransik, who smiled as he got up slowly; Alex rolled onto his back painfully and looked up, finding three mutants surrounding their leader. One held a long sword, blood dripped from the blade and Alex silently wondered if it was his own blood.  
  
"I told you," Ransik said, leaning forward, "no one can defeat me . . . but you put up a good fight."  
  
Alex bit his lip till it bled, the pain in his back increasing as he tried to get up, to the amusement of the mutant staring down at him. They stood back and watched, he wondered what had become of his teammates: Were they all dead??? He found his strength and stood before them, inwardly smiling when he saw the surprise in Ransik's eyes---and perhaps a little admiration.  
  
"Freeze!!!"  
  
Alex and Ransik broke their gaze and looked to the doorway as a group of Time Force police ran in, Ransik glared at them briefly, then said: "Let's go." As they disappeared, Alex lunged for Ransik, instead grabbing thin air and falling to the ground heavily . . .  
  
"Collins? Ensign, can you hear me???"  
  
He felt himself being rolled over and looked up into the face of a man he knew to be Rob Logan, a captain in the fleet; he grimaced, Logan's voice fading away as the darkness closed in. He looked to the side as a body was lifted and placed into a bag . . . a woman . . . but not Dana.  
  
"Sienna . . . " he whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Nearly four weeks after the funerals of the twenty-two members of Time Force that had been killed in the attack, Alex returned to the Academy as a substitute instructor. He had been promoted to the rank of lieutenant and given a new assignment to get away from any violent action; he had buried three friends all at the same time, and the higher ranking officers agreed he needed time off.  
  
He sat on a bench outside Admiral Kendall's office and patiently waited to receive his assignment, wondering what he would be instructing the cadets on. He had been sitting for an hour while Kendall went through stacks of paperwork, his eyelids drooped as fatigue set in, he was still weakened from his severe injuries.  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
He stood quickly and faced the admiral, who blinked in surprise and smiled: "Well, if it isn't Alex Collins himself! I shouldn't be surprised, really."  
  
"Sir," Alex said, "how is your son?"  
  
"Lucas? Oh, he's fine." Kendall nodded. "Just fine."  
  
"Good," Alex said, "what field am I instructing in?"  
  
Kendall smiled again, the young officer seemed anxious to begin work at the Academy, most men his age wanted more action. "Marksmanship and PT," he answered, "Commander Stanford's old job, but he's out for a few weeks."  
  
"I see," Alex said, "where are my quarters?"  
  
"Your office is down the hall," Kendall replied, "Stanford's name is still there, but we'll take it down soon enough. Your quarters are on Deck Two, Room Twenty-Three."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Alex made his way down the hall and entered the office, going to his desk and sitting down slowly, painfully. He was an 18-year-old lieutenant, the youngest in the Navy branch of Time Force, a fact that wasn't ignored by the higher ranking---and older officers---who seriously doubted his abilities.  
  
He looked out the window as leaves blew from the trees and crackled against the glass, it was autumn of 2995, so many years after his life had taken such a dramatic turn. He got up and left the building quickly, tired but anxious to move around rather than sitting in his office all afternoon; the day was crisp but pleasant, and he enjoyed the fresh air.  
  
He walked outside and headed down the sidewalk, staring at the outer wall of the Academy, not looking ahead of him; he felt his body run into something and turned as a young woman knelt to pick up the helmet she had dropped.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, close to tears.  
  
Alex quickly picked her helmet up and handed it to her, their eyes met, his blue to her brown as he said sincerely: "No . . . I'm sorry." She smirked a little and he managed a small smile, she was beautiful, but plain; brown hair tied up in a ponytail, her safety vest still strapped on.  
  
"New to the Academy?" Alex assumed.  
  
"Yes . . . " she said quietly, "since September." She quickly dabbed at her teary eyes and Alex wondered what was wrong.  
  
"You look young," he commented.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Fifteen!?" Alex blinked. "Why aren't you at the school? You're too young to be attending the Academy."  
  
"They accepted me early," she said, "I-I have to go."  
  
Alex watched her hurry across the road, still struggling to maintain her composure even as she got into an aircar with . . . Katie? He smiled briefly, although she didn't see him; it seemed Katie and her friend had entered the Academy together, as she told him they would. It was odd that Time Force allowed her in at fifteen, the minimum age was sixteen, even Alex had to wait till then.  
  
Either she was incredibly promising . . . or she had connections. He shrugged, it didn't really concern him, it wasn't as if he would ever even get to know the young cadet beyond seeing her during drills . . .  
  
***  
  
"My name is Alex Collins, I'll be your instructor for the next three weeks-- -until Commander Stanford can return."  
  
He scanned the room quickly, it was easy for him to tell who showed promise in the military and who didn't stand a chance. The first person he noticed was a strong-looking girl whom he recognized as Katie, she showed definite promise; he wasn't too fond of Lucas' attitude, but sensed he could get the job done.  
  
And then he saw her.  
  
The same girl he had met the previous day after running into her outside, she looked twice her actual height, standing tall and proud among the other cadets. There was no fear or apprehension in her wide eyes, despite her earlier distress, she hid her emotions like a true soldier.  
  
Hours of drilling passed, physical training first and the most grueling, more so because Alex was the instructor; he gave them give minutes instead of two to complete as many push-ups as they could. Lucas pushed himself up over and over without any trouble, Katie was incredible, her strength neverending; Jen, however, weakened after the first two minutes.  
  
"Keep going!" Alex ordered, kneeling next to her as she lay down on her stomach, her arms burning. "Don't stop, cadet . . . are you a quitter?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant!" she gasped.  
  
"Then push, dammit! Keep it up!!!"  
  
He stood back up and was surprised when she managed to push herself up again, her arms trembling and her face contorting with pain; she looked up at him as she lowered herself, then struggled to complete another one.  
  
"Very good," Alex said.  
  
After PT, each instructor was assigned to a different cadet in order to assist them during the marksmanship---Alex was assigned to his young cadet. He approached her and gave her a small smile, finally introducing himself:  
  
"Lieutenant Collins."  
  
"Recruit Scotts."  
  
"Yes, I know." Alex paused. "I'm here to teach you how to shoot."  
  
"I know how."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
She raised her blaster and aimed for a split second, then let loose with five consecutive shots; there was a circle in the middle of the target and her five shots were neatly within it.  
  
"Very good," Alex said, "now let me try."  
  
Five shots. One hole. Jen's eyes widened in shock, each shot had hit the exact same spot; she looked at Alex and sputtered: "H-How did you do that?"  
  
"I shot, Recruit."  
  
Her eyes flashed angrily, but Alex's simple smile calmed her immediately; he took her hands and positioned the blaster, saying softly: "Let me show you . . . "  
  
TBC 


	8. Jennifer

***  
  
. . . the screams surrounded him and echoed against the walls, ringing in his ears and running through his mind over and over again. Sienna's voice was so loud and full of pain it hurt his own ears to hear it screaming his name:  
  
"Alex!!!! Alex, help me!!!!"  
  
He ran to her as the mutants dragged her away, something hit him on the back of his neck and he fell face-first to the ground in pain. He looked up, reaching for her as they held her back:  
  
"Sienna----no!!!!!"  
  
One mutant raised a large, metal object over her, and in the next instant it came crashing down on her head with a sickening crack as it connected with her skull. Blood spurted onto the walls and floor, covering Alex's face; he tasted the liquid in his mouth and spat it out in disgust. Sienna's limp body fell to the floor . . .  
  
A moment later, Bobby and Dana were dragged by him, already covered in their own blood and leaving a trail behind them as their bodies slid against the concrete floor. Dana moaned softly, her eyelids fluttering and her eyes resting on Alex as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Alex . . . "  
  
"Leave them alone!!!" Alex cried.  
  
Suddenly, a larger form appeared in front of him and a hand reached down to grasp his throat; he felt himself being pulled up, and was soon dangling a foot in the air, Ransik laughing at him wickedly. He twisted away as something slammed Bobby against the wall, his head hit it with a force that knocked him down, he lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"Bobby!" Alex gasped, choking as Ransik's fingers dug deeper.  
  
A mutant grabbed Dana by her throat and lifted her high in the air before slamming her to the ground, her head split open when it hit the floor, blood and brains oozed out and Alex felt the sickness in his stomach increase.  
  
"Now for you," Ransik said, "I'm going to strike you down, just like I did to your mother!"  
  
Alex tried in vain to get Ransik to release his grip as the mutant leader produced a sword from his back, he felt it stick into his chest and go through the bone, blood shot up into his face as the pain exploded into agony . . .  
  
. . . "No!!!!!"  
  
Alex sat up in bed drenched in sweat and breathing unsteadily, he wiped his eyes and swallowed hard, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He raised his hands, only a moment ago they were covered with his own blood, and the blood of his only friends; they were clean, although trembling like never before. He tried to shake it off as he stood and walked into the bathroom, the lights came on and he stared at his reflection in the mirror; the dark circles beneath his eyes, the paleness of his skin stretched tightly over his skull.  
  
He leaned over and splashed ice cold water on his face, blinking rapidly and trying to clear his mind of the horrible dream that resembled reality too much for comfort. The screams . . . the blood . . . Ransik . . . he shuddered violently at the memory, never had he seen such disturbing sites as when he watched his friends be slaughtered.  
  
Eight weeks had passed since their violent deaths, since he said farewell to the only people left in the world that cared about him beyond his career as a Time Force officer. Bobby looked at him like a little brother that he would always take care of . . . Dana was someone whom he confided in when no one else was there to listen . . . and Sienna . . .  
  
She meant even more to him than the others. His lover . . . the woman that met him at the door and in bed every night . . . the one who held him after a bad day . . . he hadn't loved her like perhaps a man should love his partner, but he had loved her very deeply anyway.  
  
He grimaced, remembering thinking Sienna wouldn't have the nerve to fight in a real battle, to risk losing her life or---as he had once said in a joking way, but almost serious---"risk breaking a nail." He had certainly been proven wrong, for now her body lay in the ground alongside many others who had given their lives in loyal service. Just like his own mother.  
  
"Sienna," he whispered, "I'm sorry . . . "  
  
He had promised to look after her: "I'll be watching your back." But she had still fallen, he hadn't done anything to stop her death, he hadn't even known about it until he saw her body being carried away as he passed out . . . after the fight. Her face was covered in blood from the head wound she had sustained in the back of her skull, her eyes had been . . .  
  
Alex leaned over and got rid of his earlier dinner, doubling over and holding his stomach, tears burning his eyes as he slowly sank to the hard, cold floor. He choked back a sob, trying to hold it back despite the fact that no one would know, for he was completely alone in his quarters late at night. He leaned against the counter and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly and resting his chin down, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to sleep again, right there on the floor.  
  
And so Alexander Collins, decorated 18-year-old officer of the Navy branch in Time Force, curled up on the floor and silently cried himself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Here we go again!"  
  
The troop of marching cadets echoed after their leader as they walked around the Academy in perfect unison, shouting as loudly as they could; hundreds of neatly polished boots clomped on the pavement as one, Alex in front shouting off the cadence.  
  
"Same old stuff again!" he yelled.  
  
"Same old stuff again . . . "  
  
"Marching down the Avenue!"  
  
Alex allowed their voices to fade away as he led them back to their starting spot, finally shouting out the order: "Company . . . halt!!!" He did an about face and stood at attention facing them, making eye contact with each cadet in turn, and even allowing a small smirk.  
  
"Well done," he said, "this is the start of your short vacation from the Academy . . . enjoy your holiday. Dismissed!"  
  
They joyfully fell out of formation and headed in their own directions, most of them going home, and all of them headed someplace where they relax and enjoy their holiday vacation. Alex stood at ease and watched them disappear, he caught sight of Katie running to meet up with Lucas, who was headed for his car. He found himself wondering where Cadet Scotts was . . . soon he was lost in thoughts of Jennifer.  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
He turned quickly, he hadn't realized he had been standing still for quite a while. "Yes, Cadet?" he said expectantly, pretending to be as uninterested as most of the officers were. Jen looked up at him through hopeful brown eyes, strands of hair blowing into her freckled face as the wind picked up.  
  
"Don't you have anyone to spend the holidays with?" she asked, noticing how he hadn't rushed off like everyone else, even the other officers were gone.  
  
"No," Alex said, "I'll spend them here."  
  
"I see." She hesitated. "You could spend them with my family, they'd be more than happy to meet you."  
  
Alex gave a small smile at her eagerness, but he replied in a well-trained fashion, knowing all-too-well the consequences of growing too close to someone, remaining emotionless toward the people he met was much easier.  
  
"No, thank you," he said, "it wouldn't be right anyway. An officer and a cadet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Even the slightest twinge of disappointment in her voice cut him to the bone, but she gathered herself together and gave him a dazzling smile that he couldn't help but return; then she snapped to attention and did an about face, walking away quickly. He stood still and watched her white-clad figure disappear into a car, then drive away; on some ridiculous impulse, he turned away right before she rounded a corner and went out-of-sight.  
  
*****  
  
Pulling up a chair, he sat down at the table and folded his hands silently, staring at the plate before him, filled with food that looked incredibly appetizing after so long without nourishment. He had forgotten to eat breakfast or lunch, and now it was late into the night, far past the time for Christmas dinner; yet there he was, alone in the mess hall, chewing on a piece of turkey.  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas . . . you can't count on me." His face softened slightly as he smiled, singing the old Christmas carol quietly. "Please have snow, and mistletoe . . . and presents under the tree."  
  
He took a breath and sipped his coffee thoughtfully, silence reigning through the room as his voice faded away, soon replaced by a higher, sweeter one:  
  
"Christmas Eve will find me, where the love lights gleam . . . " he heard footsteps and someone coming up behind him " . . . I'll be home for Christmas! If only in my dreams."  
  
Alex twisted around in his seat to see Cadet Jennifer Scotts smiling shyly at him, she spoke quietly: "I thought I was the only one who knew that song. It's so old."  
  
Alex smiled faintly, pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit as he replied: "I'm a history buff, all the classics . . . traditions . . . " he shrugged.  
  
"So am I," Jen said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Alex asked, "I thought you'd gone home."  
  
"I did," Jen said, "for Thanksgiving, and I will tomorrow. But tonight is Christmas Eve, so there's no harm in spending it here, I guess."  
  
Alex nodded, they were silent for a few moments, then Jen reached for the pitcher of water, saying hesitantly: "May I?"  
  
"Of course, Cadet," Alex said, "go right ahead." He smirked. "I made too much for myself . . . I always do."  
  
"Why?" Jen asked, pouring herself a drink.  
  
Alex paused, he knew the reason all-too-well, but revealing the reason to a young cadet he hardly knew didn't seem right . . . "It makes me feel like there are people here." But he went and blurted it out anyway. What was it about this girl that made him act so odd? He was out-of-character, open and smiling, something about her made him so comfortable and willing to talk about everything---even personal things.  
  
Something flickered behind Jen's doe brown eyes at his words as she gazed at him over the rim of her glass, when she was finished drinking, she spoke: "How about I join you from now on? It's not really inappropiate, even though you're a higher rank. We're just eating."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"No one should have to eat Christmas dinner alone," Jen said, "it's wrong. Now let's see, what do we have here?" She rubbed her hands together and looked at the plate in front of her----turkey, pudding, potatoes, too much for one man to eat. "Looks delicious. Are you a chef, Lieutenant?"  
  
"It's a synthetron, Cadet."  
  
Jen laughed lightly and placed a drumstick on her plate, Alex blinked in surprise at the size of the piece she chose. "You are not going to eat all of that," he said.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Where would you put it?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how much I can pack away." She hesitated, taking a bite out of the meat before speaking again. "You know, sir, I really am gonna miss you when I'm gone. You're the best commander we have here."  
  
Alex was taken aback. "Where are you going?" he asked quickly.  
  
"I'm quitting," she answered, "the Academy. I-I'm just not made out to be a Time Force officer, I guess---you've seen my scores, I'm failing everything." She smiled the same shy smile again, and he swore he could see tears glistening in her eyes. "It's just not meant to be."  
  
"I disagree," Alex said, "you've shown a great deal of promise, especially recently. You're determined, and strong, as well as courageous---all qualities of a good soldier."  
  
Jen nodded. "I know," she said, "but you also need brains, something I obviously don't have."  
  
"You are not stupid, Jennifer," Alex insisted, not even noticing the use of her first name, something he never did with a cadet. "Many cadets struggle through the Academy, and all of them do during their first year, it's only natural. It will get better."  
  
"Did you have a lot of trouble?"  
  
He paused, he had never struggled with any classes during his time at the Academy. "No," he admitted, "but I was trained for this since the day I was born, both my parents were Time Force, and it was always assumed I would be. I knew exactly what to expect."  
  
"You really think I could graduate?" her voice was filled with hope.  
  
Alex allowed her a genuine smile. "I know you can do it," he replied, "now where's the determination I saw shining through the first day I was here? I was sure you wouldn't complete one more push-up, and you did five, although in a great deal of pain, I could tell."  
  
"That's different," Jen said, "I can make myself get stronger, but I can't make myself study any harder. I'm trying really hard already."  
  
"I understand that," Alex assured her, "maybe you just need a little help, some of these classes are extremely difficult. They're supposed to be."  
  
Jen fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "Who do I ask to help me?" she wondered aloud, "I-I don't know anyone here . . . "  
  
"I'll help you," Alex volunteered, "you should get help from someone who has gone through this before, and succeeded."  
  
"Lieutenant---" Jen sighed. "I don't want to bother you, I know you're really busy."  
  
"Not really," Alex said, "I have plenty of time, and I want to use it to help you. I'd hate for Time Force to lose a promising cadet before we ever got the chance to see what she could do."  
  
Jen smiled. "I'd really appreciate that," she said.  
  
Alex shrugged one shoulder and looked back at his plate, pretending it was no big deal and he was just doing his job, but inwardly he rejoiced. 'I'd really appreciate it, too,' he found himself thinking.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Alex placed his hand under Jen's arm and raised it slowly, he felt her tense up and silently wondered if it was because she was nervous about shooting, or affected by his touch. "Relax," he said, "you'll never pull off a good shot all tensed up."  
  
Jen nodded and he felt her shoulders droop slightly as the tension was released. "That's it," he said softly, "breathe deeply . . . in . . . out. Good. Now, hold the weapon steady, but don't lock your arms---you won't be prepared for the recoil if you do."  
  
"Okay," Jen said quietly, gripping the blaster.  
  
"All right---" Alex leaned in from behind and looked at her aim "---now fire three shots without moving at all."  
  
She did so, and three holes appeared in the middle of the target; she smiled excitedly at him, and he nodded slightly, saying: "Good job. But let me show you how to improve even more." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a surprisingly intimate pose; his arms extended with hers and his hands closed over hers around the blaster.  
  
"Hold it steady," he said, "your messing up your aim by letting it move in between shots."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Well . . . " Alex moved her to the side slightly and pressed her hands to the wall so that the blaster was pressed solidly up against it. "That will help, and in the field, you'll usually rest it on something."  
  
"But you're not allowed to do that during the test," Jen pointed out.  
  
"You'll pass with flying colors during the test," Alex said, "I'm teaching you how to survive after the Academy. Don't get me wrong, Cadet, most of the time, your shots will be effective. But suppose in order to take out a mutant, or some sort of weapon, you must shoot the target only---your life depends on it."  
  
Jen seemed to understand, and she lowered the weapon onto the counter in front of her, closing one eye and taking aim carefully; she fired three shots. One hole appeared, the edges of it shot out with her other two shots:  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"You sure did," Alex said, smiling broadly. "I told you."  
  
She laughed and turned back to the target, raising the blaster again . . .  
  
TBC 


	9. The Power

A/N: Thank you all SO much for your encouraging reviews!!!! They are greatly appreciated and really give me motivation to post the next chapter as quickly as possible!  
  
***  
  
Alex stepped into the Drill and Ceremonies Room and stood at attention, waiting for Commander Stanford to enter; the older man was back after months of leave, having been seriously ill. Alex had expected to stay at the Academy only a few weeks, but instead he had been their instructor for three months; he scanned the ranks and nodded with satisfaction at their blank expressions, their eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"As you all know," he said, "Commander Stanford has recovered and is returning today as your instructor, which means I will be leaving on a new assignment." He glanced at Jen, who stared ahead blankly, although her jaw twitched slightly, reacting to the news.  
  
The doors flew open and a tall, burly man walked in with a glare that startled even Alex; Stanford had gray hair that was trimmed neatly, broad shoulders and growing belly, obviously not the man he was twenty years before. He walked across the room and stood next to Alex, who saluted him respectfully, his heels clicking together as he did a right face in order to look the commander in the eye.  
  
"I've been told you made a fine instructor, Lieutenant," Stanford said in a gruff voice, "I must admit my surprise, given your age. Nevertheless, I must express my gratitude."  
  
"It was my pleasure, sir," Alex replied, "you have a fine company of cadets."  
  
"We shall see . . . " Stanford turned to the cadets and glared at them viciously, the intimidation was apparent in the faces of the young men and women standing in formation. "We will begin today with marching excercises-- -but first, bid 'farewell' to Lieutenant Collins. Fall out!"  
  
One-by-one, the cadets walked up to Alex and said a simple good-bye; then Lucas came up and smirked a little, shaking Alex's hand as he said: "Good luck with your next assignment. Keep your head down."  
  
"Good-bye," Alex said simply, making no promises.  
  
Finally, Jen stepped forward and stood at ease, although obviously uncomfortable; she bit her lip and he was forced to look away briefly, her brown eyes piercing into him. She found her voice, and spoke quietly, with a twinge of hope beneath the fearful tremor:  
  
"Will I . . . ever see you again???"  
  
Alex sighed. "I don't know," he admitted, "I can't make any promises." Her face fell and she struggled to maintain her composure, he longed to put his hand on her soft cheek and comfort her, but everyone was watching and it would be frowned upon, to say the least. "But I will do my best," he whispered, "to come back . . . to you."  
  
"Be careful," Jen said, quietly, "I don't want to see your name on the casualty list someday."  
  
"Good-bye . . . Jennifer."  
  
Alex turned quickly and walked out without looking back, half-listening as Stanford barked out orders to the cadets he considered his own; he had received his new orders the previous night and was to ship out the next morning, before sunrise. He wondered if he would ever see Jen again, if he ever did, would she still feel the same way? She adored him, but it was only because of his rank, and the encouragement he had given her when she was considering dropping out of the Academy. That was his job, to train good soldiers, any instructor would have done the same thing.  
  
Inside, he knew that wasn't true at all. When a cadet wanted to quit---or "take a stroll down wash-out lane" as the old saying went---then the instructors, would kick them out into the cold, saying they simply "couldn't hack it." Instead, he hadn't taken Jen aside and helped her through the difficult classes, teaching her how to study correctly, and instantly her grades had shot up.  
  
He went into his room and lied down slowly, intent on getting a good amount of rest before leaving the following morning; he was assigned to help other officers capture Ransik in hopes that if they brought him down, the mutant rebellion would fall. He smiled to himself, imagining the day when he would bring Ransik in and the mutant leader would stand trial for the murders of thousands.  
  
He rolled onto his side and looked at his empty desk, everything was cleared out so he could get up and leave quickly when the time came; he had dreaded his assignment as an instructor when he first began, but as he prepared to leave, he knew he would miss it. He would miss Lucas. And Katie. And Jennifer . . .  
  
His eyelids drooped and began to feel heavy as he lay in silence, sleep overcame him slowly, although his surrendered to it willingly . . .  
  
. . . it was still dark outside when Alex stepped out and started walking down the long, narrow sidewalk to the road where his ride awaited him; he could see the young ensign in the driver's seat, tapping the wheel nervously. He paused at the end of the walk and looked back at the building one last time, wishing he could stay but knowing he would be assigned to combat units as long as he was young and healthy enough to fight.  
  
"Good morning, Ensign," he said as he sat down in the backseat.  
  
"Good morning, Lieutenant."  
  
"Early to be out, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alex leaned against the window and watched the Academy disappear behind him as he rode down the street and toward the processing station, where he would undergo a last-minute physical before leaving Earth. It took fifteen minutes to get there, and with a quick pat on the ensign's shoulder he got out and went inside; he was immediately greeted by a stern-looking man he recognized as Colonel Roberts.  
  
"Welcome back to the field, Lieutenant," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel."  
  
"Looking forward to seeing some more action?"  
  
Alex hesitated, remembering the horror of his last battle. "Looking forward to bringing Ransik to justice, sir," he replied, evenly.  
  
"I see . . . " the colonel said, "well, we all are. And I'm sure, with you working on it now, we'll bring him in sooner rather than later. Report to the infirmary for a physical, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alex set his bag down in the luggage room and locked them in a small compartment, then headed down the long hallway to the doorway with the sign INFIRMARY over it; the room was cold and sterile, pure white, with men and women wearing long, white coats wandering around quietly. He walked over to the desk and spoke, not waiting to be noticed:  
  
"Lieutenant Collins, A. Reporting for a full physical."  
  
"Please be seated, Lieutenant."  
  
Alex sat down next to the desk and waited impatiently, watching as a number of wounded soldiers were helped inside by their comrades; he instantly wondered what had happened, where, and when. They kept filing in, moaning painfully, some being carried on stretchers; he stood and rushed to help a young woman as she struggled to carry her male comrade through the door.  
  
"Thanks," she gasped, bleeding profusely from her head.  
  
"What happened?" Alex asked, lifting the man and carrying him on his shoulder to a cot.  
  
"We were ambushed . . . by Ransik," she answered, "on our way to pick up supplies."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just an hour ago."  
  
Alex shook his head and looked around for medical assistance, but everyone was occupied so instead he knelt at the ensign's side and felt for a pulse, glancing at the woman and saying: "I might need your help." She nodded and slowly eased herself to the floor, obviously in pain; Alex looked at her head briefly, quickly deciding that she would be fine, unlike her partner.  
  
"I'm Ensign Williams," she said, "Laura."  
  
"Lieutenant Collins," Alex said.  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"I need a First Aid Kit," Alex replied, "go to the desk and get one . . . I don't care if it's the last one, this man's life depends on it."  
  
Laura nodded and headed off to look for the kit while Alex further examined the ensign, the air was filled with the stench of blood and the sounds of painful cries echoed in his ears; it was too familiar, but he blocked it out as he concentrated on the man in front of him. Two eyes opened slowly and rested on him, he attempted a smile:  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Collins . . . what's your name, soldier?"  
  
"Ensign . . . Mayer."  
  
"'Mayer', huh?" Alex bit his lip as he unzipped the man's jacket, his chest was embedded with large pieces of shrapnel.  
  
"Am I-I gonna die . . . ?"  
  
"No, Ensign. You're not." He looked up as Laura brought over the kit, taking it hastily he took out the scanner and ran it over Mayer's body; the older man moaned softly as he pressed a hand to a bloody gash on his thigh. "Put your hand here, Ensign," he said, taking Laura's hand and pressing it again the open wound.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" Alex snapped, glaring at her as she had spoken loud enough for the ensign to hear and begin to worry. "Calm down, Ensign . . . "  
  
He worked quickly, tearing off the rest of Mayer's black turtleneck and bandaging up the wounds gushing blood all over the floor and his cot; Laura swallowed hard, bile rising in her throat. Alex shot her a look that made her blood run cold and forced her to remain calm for fear of his reaction if she didn't.  
  
"Press hard," Alex told her, "we have to stop the bleeding."  
  
"It won't stop," Laura said, pressing both hands down on the man's upper leg, blood flowed out freely and between her fingers.  
  
Alex dug through the kit and pulled out a bandage, he tied it around Mayer's leg. "Didn't they teach you First Aid???" he demanded.  
  
"Of course," Laura stammered, "b-but . . . "  
  
"What?" Alex said, "you 'forgot in the heat of the battle'?" He had no patience for immaturity, and therefore ignored Ensign Williams as he worked on Mayer's battered body, struggling to save his life. The kit was full of primitive equipment, meant to sustain a soldier wounded in battle long enough so they could get him to a hospital . . . but Mayer's injuries were too severe, he needed better help.  
  
"Get a doctor," he said, "someone who's treating less-serious injuries . . . now!"  
  
Laura jumped to her feet and hurried off, Alex glanced back at her as she disappeared into the crowd of officers, he looked back at Mayer and sighed deeply, wondering if he would live or not . . .  
  
NIGHT  
  
"I heard about what happened this morning," Adm. Kendall said, "congratulations on another job well done, you saved that ensign's life."  
  
Alex inwardly rolled his eyes . . . who wouldn't have stopped and helped Ensign Mayer??? He was a Time Force officer, that was his job! Aloud, he said: "Anyone would have done the same thing, sir. I hope I am not facing an reprimands for not arriving at my new post on time."  
  
"No, no, no . . . " Kendall smiled, shaking his head. "Actually, we're changing things around a little bit, after further consideration."  
  
"How so, Admiral?"  
  
"You must report to Specialist Karen Fuller's office at o-seven-hundred hours tomorrow," Kendall replied, "you've been given new orders."  
  
Alex blinked once, his face remaining unreadable as he stared at Kendall, hoping for more information on his new assignment; he wondered if it would still involve going after Ransik, or something entirely different. "Anything else, Admiral?" he asked.  
  
"Specialist Fuller will explain everything tomorrow," Kendall said, "that's all you need to know for now. Dismissed."  
  
*****  
  
Specialist Karen Fuller was nearly six-feet-tall, broad shoulders and a slim waist, her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, her blue eyes large and penetrating. She met Alex's cold stare unflinchingly for a long moment before she finally spoke:  
  
"You have been chosen to be the first to receive a Chrono Morpher, Lieutenant. Have you ever heard of these?"  
  
"Yes, briefly." Alex vaguely recalled a conversation between his father and Admiral Kendall about the Chrono Morphers.  
  
"Well," Fuller said, "I know you've heard of the Power Rangers . . . of the late Twentieth and early Twenty-First Centuries?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"They had morphers," Fuller explained, "although different kinds. Here---" she handed him a surprisingly heavy, metal-looking object "---strap this onto your wrist. It will lock onto your DNA, so no one else will ever be able to use it."  
  
Alex placed it on his left wrist and strapped it on, his body was engulfed in a reddish glow and he felt himself being energized; he took a deep breath and steadied himself, finding the power overwhelming. "What is this for?" he asked.  
  
"You've been assigned to go after Ransik," Fuller explained, "that is your primary mission in Time Force now, and this morpher will make that possible. You've been equipped with heavy artillery, and are now capable of taking on Ransik---and winning."  
  
"In hand-to-hand combat???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alex was taken aback by her revelation, he turned so his back was toward Fuller and ran his other hand over his morpher, smiling slowly. 'This is it,' he realized, 'I'm going to bring him in . . . '  
  
TBC 


	10. Old Faces

***  
  
Alex slammed against the wall and felt pain shoot down his back, but he ignored it and managed to dodge the blast coming at him by rolling forward and landing on his back with his blaster outstretched; he squeezed the trigger gently and the laser shot out, striking the "mutant" in the chest. The image flickered and disappeared, leaving Alex alone in the Battle Simulation Room.  
  
"Well done, Lieutenant."  
  
The voice came from the doorway and Alex turned to face it, wincing slightly; he saw a captain standing there with his hands behind his back, watching him intently. Alex walked forward and stood at attention, speaking: "Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'm Captain Robert Logan."  
  
"Lieutenant Alexander Collins, sir."  
  
"Yes, I know," Logan said, "I came to see how you were getting along with your morpher. Time Force is looking forward to putting it into use."  
  
"As am I, Captain." Alex put his hands behind his back and remained silent, wondering if there was anything else to say to the captain, who seemed content to stare at him without saying a word. Did they know each other from years ago?  
  
"They couldn't have chosen a better officer," Logan said, "I've followed your career, since entering the Academy. You've certainly lived up to your name."  
  
Alex silently wished the captain would leave, he had nothing to say to him and it appeared Logan didn't have anything of value to say to him either. "Is there any reason for your visit, Captain?" he questioned, "I don't suppose you just came to check up on me, I'm not exactly a first-year cadet."  
  
"I know," Logan said, nodding slowly.  
  
"Then . . . ?"  
  
"I escorted this young lady to see you---" Logan stepped aside and for the first time, Alex saw Jen standing quietly. Their eyes met and he was speechless as Logan slipped away and Jen called after him: "Thank you, Captain!"  
  
Alex watched Logan go through the doorway and the doors slide shut after him, then he smiled at Jen and held out his arms to her; her face lit up and she ran into him, holding him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa . . . I wasn't expecting this!" Alex laughed.  
  
"I've missed you so much!"  
  
Alex's face softened as he rest his head on her own and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her body so close to his after such a long separation; he had been gone for nearly four months, although he hadn't been able to fight with the morpher yet. Jen looked different, her hair was shorter, she had filled out into a strong-looking young woman, worthy of wearing the uniform.  
  
"How have you been doing in the Academy?" he asked.  
  
"Good," Jen answered, "my scores have been high, only Lucas' are higher."  
  
"Glad to hear that," Alex said, "I knew you could do it. You'll be graduating before you know it, and then the real fun begins."  
  
"'Fun'???"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"You don't know what that is."  
  
"I can learn." Alex's blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at her, and Jen felt a shiver run up her spine when she found herself under his gaze. "We should have dinner," Alex suggested, "get to know each other again."  
  
"I haven't changed," Jen said, shrugging. "Aren't you busy?"  
  
"I'm off-duty," Alex said, "just keeping myself active. Come on . . . " He led her outside with a gentle touch of his hand to the small of her back, keeping a professional appearance in front of the other officers and cadets. As soon as they were in his car, however, he gave her another smile and was rewarded by seeing her face brighten with a dazzling grin.  
  
"I heard about them giving you that morpher," Jen said, "pretty amazing. Do you think Ransik will be caught soon?"  
  
"Hopefully," Alex said, "but he's smart, has to be to have survived this long. Either way, he'll be caught eventually, I'm just not sure when."  
  
Jen bit her lip and looked away for a moment, out the tinted window at the buildings flying by as they drove down the streetway; Alex glanced at her, concerned. "You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes . . . "  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jen sighed, looking back at him with watery eyes, blinking rapidly. "I just really worry about you," she said, "Ransik's dangerous, you know that. You might not capture him, you might end up---"  
  
"Dead?" Alex cut her off.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Jennifer," Alex said calmly, "I'm always careful---to a certain extent. I know what to look for, I know how to defend myself."  
  
"You can't make any promises," Jen said, "especially when dealing with Ransik."  
  
"Believe me," Alex said, "I know exactly how dangerous Ransik is, and I don't intend on falling to him as so many others have."  
  
"What makes you so different?"  
  
Alex smirked, raising his arm and pointing to the morpher strapped to his wrist; Jen stared at him blankly, then sighed and looked away again. "That doesn't make you invincible," she said, "just because you have that morpher- --"  
  
"Calm down," Alex cut her off, "there's no point in worrying."  
  
"Well, I can't help it," Jen said, "I'd hate to . . . " she took a quick breath, obviously uncomfortable " . . . I don't want to lose you."  
  
He heard the tremor in her voice and his throat tightened, he looked at her and rested his hand on her leg, her face snapped back and she stared at him in shock; there was an undeniable amount of tension in the car between them, and Alex felt his breath quickening as he stared at her. Despite the unrevealing uniform, the strict hair style, the lack of make-up . . . she looked gorgeous sitting across from him, her eyes glistening and breaths unsteady.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Jen whispered.  
  
"I-I don't know," Alex replied.  
  
He pulled over to avoid an accident caused by not looking at the road ahead of him, they rested on the side of road, still gazing into one another's eyes as if they were the only two beings on Earth. Finally, Alex leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her for an eternity with more emotion than he had ever given anyone. The sparks flew between them, Jen slid her hands up his chest and pressed them to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as she inched nearer to him.  
  
Alex held her tightly, she couldn't have resisted him if she had tried, but she didn't; he could tell she was apprehensive, no doubt unfamiliar with the experience she was having, but he calmed her with his gentle touches. He was lost in her embrace, her soft lips caressing his face, the sound of her quiet moans as his hands roamed her body . . . finally, he came back to reality and pulled away abruptly. Swearing under his breath, he turned away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, cursing himself for giving in.  
  
"Alex?" Jen said, hesitantly.  
  
"I shouldn't have allowed that to happen," Alex sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why," Alex said, "I'm an officer . . . you're a cadet. We have to . . . wait."  
  
"Wait for what???" Jen said, "you know they'll still frown at us when I graduate, I'll still be a lower rank than you."  
  
"But they won't charge me with anything," Alex said, "relationships are not tolerated when it involves an officer and a cadet---I could be removed from the Force!" He smiled sadly, reaching over to touch her cheek. "I care for you so much, Jennifer . . . "  
  
Jen nodded a little, swallowing hard and grasping Alex's hand desperately; her heart pounded in her chest, he was so handsome, so strong, yet gentle when he touched her. He turned his attention back to the controls and pressed a few buttons, then began to drive again; they reached the restaurant a few minutes later, but conversation was strained and Alex soon found himself driving Jen back to the Academy.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Jen asked as she got out, looking back at him hopefully.  
  
"I haven't received any orders yet," Alex answered, "it may be soon . . . I can't really tell."  
  
"Will we at least be able to say 'good-bye'?" Jen questioned.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Alex---"  
  
"You never know with Time Force," Alex reminded her, "I might not have time." He tried to smile. "But I hope I do. Good-bye, Jennifer."  
  
"Good-bye, Alex . . . "  
  
*****  
  
"Captain Logan will be your commander from now on," Adm. Kendall said, "he is directing this mission, I'm sure we'll have Ransik caught in no time."  
  
Alex stepped forward and shook hands with Logan. "It will be an honor to work with you, sir," he said, "I've read about you, you seem to have established quite a reputation in the Force."  
  
"Likewise, Lieutenant," Logan said.  
  
"May I ask, sir," Alex said, "who else do you have working on this? It can't possibly be just us."  
  
"No," Logan said, "let me introduce you to the team . . . they're quite amazing, actually. Experiments gone exactly right."  
  
"I'm a little confused, sir," Alex said, "what do you mean???"  
  
"These soldiers were killed in battle," Logan said, "their bodies were given to science, although replacements were made so they could have a proper burial." He opened the door to reveal a group of men and women in neat uniforms, they were silent. "I present, the most effective men and women in the Force."  
  
Alex was shocked by the people he saw before him, he recognized some from pictures he had seen of officers killed in action . . . some years ago, and some only weeks ago. "You reincarnated these soldiers?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"We took the best ones," Logan explained, "technically, they are not the same soldiers they were before, only the same bodies."  
  
"And these are the soldiers that will be helping me on the missions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alex walked through the group of soldiers and eyed each one carefully, they were robotic, no expression on their faces no matter how human they seemed; he turned back to Logan and smirked half-heartedly. "Fascinating, sir," he said, "I-I had no idea Time Force was a capable of something like this . . . " he shook his head.  
  
"It's a recent development," Logan said, "and a good one. These soldiers aren't matched by any others, except perhaps you, Lieutenant."  
  
Alex turned back to his new comrades and studied each carefully, they were stoic, standing at attention and not moving an inch as they stared back at him without seeming to see him at all. There was a long, awkward silence before an ensign hurried in and gasped:  
  
"There's been an attack, Captain---mutants!"  
  
"Move out!" Logan snapped.  
  
Alex felt the adrenaline start pumping wildly as he raced out to his car and hopped in, finding the coordinates of the latest attack and driving off; he was the first to arrive at the scene of the attack, and found the warehouse being raided by a group of mutants. He recognized one as Brickneck, one of Time Force's Top #10 Mutants.  
  
"Freeze!!!" he ordered, jumping out of his car and racing forward. "In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest!"  
  
Brickneck turned on him and a blast of energy shot out, striking Alex in the chest and sending him flying through the air; he landed on the windshield of his vehicle and rolled down the hood, onto the ground. Moaning softly, he struggled to get up, finally finding his balance long enough:  
  
"Time for Time Force!"  
  
"Oooo . . . am I supposed to be scared now???" Brickneck laughed, "a pretty outfit doesn't make you capable of defeating me!"  
  
"We'll see about that, Brickneck!"  
  
Alex lunged forward with his Chrono Saber in hand and struck Brickneck across the chest, but the mutant only staggered backward a few steps, then went at him again. His own weapon slashed Alex's knees, he fell to the ground, finding himself at a disadvantage again; Brickneck pressed his foot to Alex's chest and kicked him hard.  
  
Alex landed on his back with a grunt, but soon found himself being lifted up by two strong arms, a feminine voice urging him:  
  
"Get up, Lieutenant! We must hurry!"  
  
He braced himself and managed to get up again, glancing quickly at the female soldier who had helped him; he lost all sense of time and reality as he stared down at her, the dark blue eyes, the wavy black hair. Her rosy cheeks and creamy complexion, the strength in her broad shoulders undeniable, as she had lifted him without any trouble.  
  
"Are you injured, sir?" she asked, calmly.  
  
Alex fought to keep his composure and calm himself, finding it difficult to breathe---and not just from his injuries. His voice was almost too quiet to hear, and unsure:  
  
"S-Sienna . . . ?"  
  
TBC 


	11. Decisions

A/N: Actually, I have no idea what "Universal Soldiers" is! I'm guessing it has something to do with bringing soldiers back to life or something . . . anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
***  
  
"S-Sienna . . . ?"  
  
There was no doubt, she was the woman he had given his boyhood innocence to, the one he had shared many thoughts and nights with; she stared at him and nodded briefly, then said: "We need to retreat and wait for reinforcements to arrive."  
  
"Yeah," Alex gasped.  
  
He staggered alongside Sienna as they ran for cover, leaving Brickneck behind even as he laughed at them and taunted them for running; Alex was out-of-breath and obviously pained by the time they collapsed. Sienna robotically opened her First Aid Kit and unzipped Alex's jacket once he demorphed, blood was flowing steadily and seeping through his turtleneck.  
  
"Are you . . . " Alex swallowed and took a few deep breaths before continuing: "Did they revive you . . . like the others?"  
  
"'The others'?" Sienna said.  
  
"The soldiers," Alex said, wincing as she cleaned out the gash on his stomach. "They were killed on duty and somehow . . . Time Force brought them back."  
  
"Yes," Sienna said, "that's what happened to me."  
  
"Amazing . . . " Alex's voice trailed off, he gasped harshly and she looked up at him, her expression one of concern.  
  
"Are you in a lot of pain?"  
  
"Some." He hesitated for a long moment, his breathes were unsteady. "Do you . . . remember me, Sienna?" he asked quietly.  
  
Sienna finished bandaging his wound and sat back, resting against a tree and pulling her legs up so she could wrap her arms around her knees; she waited for what felt like an eternity before she gave him an answer:  
  
"Yes, I remember you."  
  
"You remember . . . everything???"  
  
"We were lovers," Sienna recalled, surprising Alex with her bluntness. "Old friends from school."  
  
Alex winced at her tone, she wasn't the same woman at all, those weren't Sienna's eyes staring at him and looking through his body onto some faraway place. He reached over and placed his hand on hers, trying desperately to find the girl he had once been so close to. She stared at him blankly, no emotion in her deep blue eyes that now focused so intently on him.  
  
"You don't . . . " Alex paused, trying to figure out how to say aloud what he felt inside. "Back then, you loved me, Sienna."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sienna said, "I remember loving you . . . "  
  
"I understand," Alex said, "you're not really her anymore, are you? You just have her body . . . and her memories . . . "  
  
'The truth hurts,' Alex realized as they watched reinforcements arrive. "There they are," he said, "let's get back to work." Sienna got to her feet quickly and helped him up, eying him cautiously before asking: "Are you well enough to fight?"  
  
"Yes," Alex told her.  
  
He morphed and they hurried up to the others, where Cpt. Logan awaited them; Alex's suit hid any injuries, so Logan didn't make him sit out during the fight, to his relief. He needed something to take his mind off Sienna, and Brickneck was the perfect escape; he launched himself into battle, more wary of Brickneck's strength.  
  
"You foolish Ranger!" Brickneck snarled, striking out at him as they met again. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"I'm not leaving," Alex said through clenched teeth, "until I bring you in!"  
  
"Then you'll never leave!"  
  
Alex slashed Brickneck across the chest with his Chrono Saber, then again, sending the mutant to the ground; but Brickneck quickly got to his feet and kicked Alex in the stomach. The Red Ranger doubled over in pain and Brickneck took his chance: He jumped forward and grabbed Alex by the throat, in a familiar way that sent chills down his spine. The day Sienna and the others were killed, he was being held up by Ransik in the same way, unable to help his comrades as they were killed in front of him.  
  
"I told you, Red Ranger," Brickneck laughed, "you are no---"  
  
But as he spoke, a laser lit up the sky as it struck the mutant's back ad forced him to release Alex, who fell to the ground gasping for air. He swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together long enough to capture the mutant; he stumbled to his feet as Brickneck did the same, and they faced one another as equals, both battle-weary and in pain.  
  
Alex snatched his badge and held it up:  
  
"In the name of Time Force . . . I place you under arrest!"  
  
He grabbed the injured Brickneck and stuck his hands through the handcuffs, the mutant still struggled, but in his weakened condition he posed no threat; he shoved Brickneck toward the waiting security officers, then painfully walked back to Cpt. Logan.  
  
"Well done, Lieutenant," Logan said, "Brickneck was a major player in Ransik's team."  
  
"It's a good thing we got him," Alex said, breathlessly.  
  
"Get some medical attention now, Lieutenant," Logan said, "I know you took quite a beating over there."  
  
Alex raised his wrist and demorphed with a flash of red, revealing a torn- up uniform smudged with blood, Logan winced and reached over to pat Alex's shoulder with a small smile. "Good job," he said. Alex nodded a little and saluted him, then turned and walked away, soon joined by Sienna.  
  
"Have you received any medical attention?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," Alex admitted, "I'm going."  
  
"Good," Sienna said.  
  
She accompanied him to the tent set up for soldiers in need of medical help, a field nurse ran a scanner over his body and quickly patched him up well enough till he got to the space station; then he headed out to discuss the battle with Logan. Sienna stood in the tent and watched him disappear into the crowd, wondering what their night would be like . . .  
  
***  
  
Alex walked down the corridor of the space station and entered his quarters with Sienna, gesturing to the uncomfortable-looking couch against the wall. "Sit down," he said, "I'll get you a drink. Still like iced tea?"  
  
Sienna looked back at him as she sat down. "I don't know," she said, "I don't have to eat or drink now, so I haven't."  
  
"Well, I'll pour you a glass anyway," Alex said, "just for old times sake." He poured a long glass and handed it to Sienna, smiling sadly. "It's incredible . . . how Time Force brought you back. How does your family feel about it?"  
  
"I haven't seen them," Sienna said.  
  
"Really???" Alex blinked. "But you remember them . . . you know they're your family."  
  
"It isn't the same now," Sienna said, "it would be more painful for them to see me now, than to think I was dead."  
  
"Are you sure?" Alex questioned, "I'm relieved to know you're alive and well."  
  
"But I'm not," Sienna said, "Sienna is dead. Like you said, I am her body. Nothing else."  
  
Alex flinched as he sat down, facing her and staring at her with wide eyes full of confusion and wonder. "I guess so," he sighed, "I just can't get it through my mind, that it's not really you. How do you feel about this? I mean, holding someone else's body."  
  
"I don't think about it," Sienna said, "I didn't steal her body."  
  
"I know," Alex said, sipping his drink.  
  
"Maybe I should go---" Sienna offered.  
  
"No!" Alex said, desperately, "please . . . not yet." He stood with her and grabbed her arm pleadingly, they were barely inches apart now, and could feel the other's breaths on their faces. He stiffened, then pulled her close and kissed her passionately; to his surprise, she kissed him back and willingly let him pick her up and carry her to the couch, where he gently lay her down. She landed on her back, staring up at him with a familiar look in her eyes.  
  
"Sienna," Alex whispered.  
  
"Alex . . . "  
  
She unzipped his jacket and pulled it off eagerly till his scarred chest was revealed, bearing chiseled abs and broad, tight shoulders. He leaned closer and kissed her neck tenderly, pleased when he received a gentle moan in return; she pulled him against her and lifted her legs up around him, begging him in a way so irresistable to his long-denied need.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Sienna questioned, softly. "For 'old times sake'?"  
  
Alex's hands trembled as he cupped Sienna's face with them, tears stinging his eyes while memories of her death flooded his mind . . . and then another face blocked hers . . . Jen.  
  
"Jen!" he gasped.  
  
He got up quickly and stood with his arms folded across a sweaty chest, breathing heavily; Sienna sat up hesitantly, obviously bewildered by his behavior. "Who???" she asked.  
  
"Jennifer," Alex sighed, "she's . . . um, a girl at the Academy. One of my former students."  
  
"She's a cadet?"  
  
"Sienna, I---" Alex turned back to her "---we haven't done anything not befitting an officer and a cadet, I'm not stupid. But I care for her too much to do this . . . it was just such a surprise, you being here with me . . . "  
  
"Did it occur to you, Alex," Sienna said, "that maybe you don't want her anymore?"  
  
"I do!" Alex insisted, "Sienna, please, don't do this to me. I don't love you, I-I never did. I love Jennifer, I want to wait for her."  
  
"I was only asking," Sienna said, calmly. "But I should go now."  
  
Alex watched in silence as she straightened her uniform and did her hair, she showed no signs of discomfort or hurt at his rejection. She looked at him briefly before walking out the door, leaving him alone in the middle of a dark, cold room . . .  
  
*****  
  
Dear Jennifer . . .  
  
I've told you about Sienna, I know. Well, by some miracle performed by Time Force itself, she is now living once again---and back in my life. It's not the same anymore, she isn't herself now, and we're not romantically involved like before. I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
And I wanted to tell you I don't think it's a good idea for me to be seeing you anymore, you're very young, even if you weren't a cadet, and I shouldn't be involved with you. I'm sorry, I know I hurt you and I honestly never meant to, that was never my intention. Maybe in time it could work, but for now, we need to stay safe. And stay away from each other.  
  
I love you, Jennifer . . .  
  
Alex. 


	12. The Reunion

A/N: In case you're wondering why I don't show Jen's reaction to Alex's break-up letter, her feelings during this will be showed in my upcoming story entitled "Jennifer." Thanks to MrQuinn for the suggestion to do some others, "Jennifer" will be posted when "Alexander" has been finished, probably a couple weeks after the last chapter.  
  
Thanks!  
  
***  
  
Alex rolled onto his side and yawned heavily, slowly opening his eyes to see the light peeking through the window, telling him that it was morning and time to get up. His body cried out for more rest after such a long trip back to Earth, he had come from a space station orbiting the planet Xybria; the planet was facing a threat by Ransik.  
  
He sat up and twisted his back so it cracked and relaxed slightly, the knots beginning to loosen; he nodded and stood up, heading over to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. The hot water ran down his bare back, covered with scars from battle, the suit couldn't protect him from everything; he flinched and looked down at his hand, finding a gash running from his index finger to the heel of his hand.  
  
"What the . . . ?" he wondered aloud, shaking his head.  
  
He vaguely remembered his hand stinging briefly the day before during a small fight, but he hadn't taken the time to look and find out what happened; the blood was dried now, and a faint whiteness around the wound revealed an infection.  
  
Glancing at the clock revealed he had two hours before he need to be at the Academy, so he took his time cleaning up and disinfecting his hand. He grimaced as the stinging began, then quickly wrapped it up with an old- fashioned bandage; he caught his reflection in the mirror and groaned quietly, he still looked horrible. Being apart from the one person who could always brighten his day and makes him smile had taken its toll, he feared their next meeting, by Cpt. Logan had insisted that he attend the graduation.  
  
After a while, it was nearing time to leave so he put on his dress uniform; it was completely white, heavily decorated with medals and ribbons given to him by Time Force. He snatched a comb and ran it through his thick, black hair, slicking it tightly back; soon he had achieved the strict and proper look he had intended, and made his way outside.  
  
"Collins, we're late," Logan scolded.  
  
"I know, Captain," Alex sighed, "we'll get there in time. There ceremony never starts when it's supposed to."  
  
Logan looked at him intently as they got into the car and began to drive off. "You all right there, Lieutenant?" he asked, his face betraying his concern.  
  
"Fine, sir," Alex answered.  
  
They were ten minutes late, but Alex had been right, the ceremony hadn't started and everyone was still sitting down, getting comfortable. The graduating cadets were in a back room that Logan and Alex entered, instantly, the cadets snapped to attention as someone---a feminine voice Alex recognized---called:  
  
"Officer on deck!"  
  
"At ease," Logan said, calmly. "First off, I want to congratulate all of you on this incredible accomplishment, very few people who enter this Academy ever graduate---this is a grueling training period, it was even for myself and Lieutenant Collins here. But now it is over. Now you begin your lives as Time Force soldiers, protecting the world---and the galaxy---from any threats."  
  
Alex looked around quickly with his eyes only . . . Katie was standing with her hands behind her back, her hair tied back neatly, her uniform crisp and clean, an entirely different woman than the one he had met years ago. Lucas' face was a mask of impassiveness, no expression whatsoever as he faced Logan only a few short feet away, either hiding or not feeling the apprehension of everyone else.  
  
And Jen . . . she stood across the room, her brown hair cut so it hung just below her ears, her face sharp and jaw set, unafraid as she faced this new chapter in her life. He smiled slightly, she didn't see him, looking at Logan and concentrating solely on him instead of the young man a few steps behind him, in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I will leave you alone now," Logan said, "and I'll see you on the platform. As you were."  
  
Alex left first, leading Logan onto the large platform in front of the crowd gathered to watch the ceremony; Logan caught his arm before he walked away.  
  
"Why don't you stay," he said, "you know it's customary for the cadets to receive their badges from those closest to them."  
  
"Then why would I stay?" Alex asked.  
  
"Just do it, Alex."  
  
He relented and stood with Logan as the Time Force Anthem began to play, the crowd fell silent as Logan read off the first name: "Cadet Adams, Edward C."  
  
Alex blanked out as the names went on and on, so many cadets before they reached the one he was waiting for. Admiral Kendall was there to present a badge as Logan read out a familiar name: "Cadet Kendall, Lucas D."  
  
Alex straightened as the tall, good-looking young man walked onto the platform and received his new badge from his beaming father; he turned to Logan and saluted him smartly, then shook hands with the Admiral and Alex, smirking when he recognized the young Lieutenant.  
  
"Good luck, Ensign," Alex spoke softly to the newly-promoted soldier.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Lucas said.  
  
Kendall put his hand on his son's back and led him across the stage, disappearing into the darkness of the wings; more names went by, names he vaguely recognized as cadets he used to instruct himself. They recognized him immediately when they reached Logan, and most couldn't help but smile; Alex allowed them a slight softening of his own face by smirking a little.  
  
Finally . . .  
  
"Cadet Scotts, Jennifer A."  
  
She walked out with her head held high, no nervousness showing outwardly as she faced Logan, expecting to receive her badge from him; instead, Alex stepped out of the shadows and placed the badge right below her left shoulder. On her heart. He felt her shiver beneath his touch, and a small smile lit up her face as her eyes began to glisten with a mysterious wetness.  
  
"A-Alex?" she murmured.  
  
"Congratulations, Jennifer," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you," she said, quietly.  
  
After she had left, Alex turned on his heel and followed her; she glanced back at him and headed around down the hall to a dark corner. She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the corner so he was facing her, only inches apart.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming," Jen said, softly.  
  
"I wanted to see you graduate," Alex replied, "you worked so hard . . . "  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you." Her gaze fell, remembering what were better times in her mind . . . "Why did you write that letter, Alex?"  
  
Alex sighed, gripping her shoulders gently and looking her in the eyes. "You know why," he said, "I didn't want to get arrested, and I certainly didn't want to ruin your career before it even began." He put his finger to her chin and raised it gently. "Please understand, Jennifer, it just couldn't be."  
  
"And what about now?" Jen wondered aloud, "you told me Sienna was back . . . alive. I-I suppose you've moved on with her?"  
  
Alex smiled. "No, Jennifer," he said, "I haven't. I've hardly seen her since she returned, and even if I had, she's just . . . too different now. We both are."  
  
Jen nodded, looking back down at the floor as she tried to think of something to say; her eyes caught sight of Alex's heavily bandaged hand and her expression immediately went to one of concern. "What happened?" she questioned, taking his hand in hers and staring at it.  
  
"Just a little cut from yesterday," Alex said with a shrug, "it's no big thing."  
  
"A big bandage," her voice was dry.  
  
Alex smirked, raising his hand and brushing her cheek gently, he leaned in and found she didn't resist him as he pressed his soft lips to hers; she wrapped her arms around his lean waist and up to his broad back and shoulders. She pressed harder against the wall under his weight, gasping softly as his tongue slid inside her mouth and he gripped her arms tighter.  
  
"We can't do this here," she whispered.  
  
"You're right," Alex agreed, stepping back. "You're still only seventeen, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Jen nodded, regretfully. "Sorry . . . we could still get into trouble, couldn't we?"  
  
"Quite a bit," Alex said, "you're underage. I'm almost twenty." He shook his head. "We'll have to wait another year . . . "  
  
"A year???" Jen repeated.  
  
"We have no choice," Alex told her, "you're too young . . . and I'm too old."  
  
Jen sighed with disappointment, but looked up again and tried to smile for him. "I'll be eighteen in ten months," she said, "that's not so long, right? And . . . you'll come back then, won't you?"  
  
"Of course," Alex said, "I'll look forward to it. You'll be here waiting for me?"  
  
"Always," Jen replied, holding back tears and trying to maintain a calm appearance. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Alex, I don't want you to leave me again!"  
  
Alex held her snugly against his chest, closing his eyes and smelling the fresh, pine scent of her hair; he could feel her rythmic heartbeat, and hear the quiet breathes.  
  
"I love you, Jennifer."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
*****  
  
Alex rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down in front of his computer and typed in Jen's name, it had been eight months since her graduation and he hadn't seen her since, so he was anxious to find out how she was getting along in the harsh, military world.  
  
"Ensign Scotts, Jennifer A.," the computer's voice came.  
  
"Who is Ensign Scotts' partner?" Alex asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Steelix."  
  
Alex blinked, Steelix was a well-known officer in Time Force; he had defected by Ransik twenty years ago when he was still very young, and after many tests and exams, he was allowed to join the Force. He had proven to be worthy of wearing the uniform, capturing five mutants himself in his ten year career; Alex was surprised he would be partnered with a rookie.  
  
'A promising rookie though,' he reminded himsef, 'perhaps they wanted an expert to develop her potential.' Although, truth be told, Alex had never fully trusted Steelix despite his record; a former follower of Ransik didn't deserve a second chance, although Steelix had never attacked under Ransik's command.  
  
He watched as Jen's picture appeared, she was standing in front of a squad car with Steelix at her side, smiling broadly at the camera, and whoever was behind it. Alex reached out to touch the image, but the holoscreen flickered when it came into contact with him.  
  
"Jennifer . . . " he sighed.  
  
His communicator beeped: "Lieutenant, there's trouble at the plaza!" He stood and rushed out of his room, saying into it: "I'm on my way."  
  
He raced outside and jumped into his car, driving off toward the plaza miles away; the adrenaline started pumping as his heart raced, he loved the feeling of the running into battle, despite the danger that awaited him. At the end of the day, he would always go home successful, having gotten another mutant off the streets; he squinted his eyes and quickly put on his dark glasses, enabling him to see much further than he could without them.  
  
Up ahead, he could make out a mutant shooting lasers out of some sort of weapon that he held at his midsection; civilians fled the scene as Time Force officials took cover behind their cars and raising their weapons.  
  
"Freeze!!!" Alex shouted, getting out of his car.  
  
"I don't think so!" the mutant replied, "are you here to stop me???"  
  
"That's right," Alex said, holstering his weapon, to the obvious bewilderment of the mutant. He raised his arms and shouted as he did the motions: "Time for . . . Time Force!"  
  
The mutant laughed as Alex morphed into the Red Ranger charged at him, his Chrono Saber raised; the mutant underestimated him, giving him the perfect opportunity to lash out and cut him across his stomach. The mutant crumbled to the ground with a long, painful groan; he reached out and wrapped his hand around Alex's ankle, tripping him so he fell face-first onto the concrete.  
  
Alex rolled onto his back as the mutant got up and leapt at him, he raised his legs quickly and kicked him away, then hopped to his feet, grabbing his blaster and firing it directly at the mutant, striking him in the chest. The mutant fell back and landed hard, lying still as Alex walked forward and got out his badge, saying calmly:  
  
"In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest."  
  
He reached down and grabbed the mutant's arm, yanking him up and handcuffing him as the others came forward and took over.  
  
"Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes, Captain?" he raised his communicator and spoke into it.  
  
"There's more trouble," came Logan's voice, "get to the Academy ASAP."  
  
"Yes, sir." Not even bothering to demorph, Alex got back to his car and took off; attacks at the Academy were extremely rare, since there were so many officers to protect it.  
  
As he neared the Academy, a cadet ran out into the street as the mutant attacking shot at him; Alex slammed on his brakes and swerved wildly as the young man flew through the air, crashing into Alex's windshield despite his attempt to avoid him. The car slammed into the brick wall along the street, pinning the cadet between itself and the wall as Alex leapt out of the car and into battle.  
  
"Ransik!!!" he shouted, grabbing his blaster and aiming it at the familiar figure.  
  
"Well, well, well," Ransik chuckled, "look at this . . . a new Ranger! Do you really think you can stop me?"  
  
"I know I can," Alex replied.  
  
Ransik jumped forward, flying toward him and pulling a sword from his knee, making Alex cringe; he cringed even more when the sword struck him in the chest and he flew back, slamming against his car door. He moaned quietly as Ransik pinned him against it and pushed his sword closer, his hands immediately flew up and caught the sword before it cut into his throat; he tried to push the sword away as Ransik drew nearer.  
  
A blast struck Ransik in the small of his back and forced him to the ground, Alex gasped and looked across the street to see Jen standing with her blaster outstretched, a small smile on her face; but Ransik was done yet, he rolled onto his back and kicked Alex's weapon out of his hand. Alex felt something snap in his wrist and cried out softly and clutched his wrist as Ransik stood up; Jen called his name and rushed forward, but Ransik quickly turned and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
Alex recovered when he saw Jen double over and fall to her knees in pain, no doubt having suffered a few broken ribs from Ransik's blow; he felt rage fill him when he saw her in agony, and lashed out at Ransik with all he had. Ransik punched him repeatedly in the ribs, he felt the pain of ribs snapping, but continued fighting as fiercely as ever. Ransik's forearm hit his throat, his head flew back and he fell to the ground in pain; he never even saw the sword that came down and hit him in his chest.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Alex and Ransik both looked to the side to see Nadira staring at them. "We have to go!" she squealed as Jen got to her feet in an attempt to capture Ransik's daughter.  
  
Ransik nodded, but looked frustrated as he shoved Alex aside and followed his daughter, disappearing in a flash of light; Jen was finally up, and she staggered over to Alex as he demorphed. "Alex!" she cried, slowly easing herself down to be near him. "Are you hurt bad???"  
  
"No . . . " Alex moaned, trying to sit up, but falling back to the ground in pain.  
  
"Please, just lie still," Jen whispered, "you'll be okay."  
  
Alex nodded, his eyes drooping as he stared up at her and the bright blue sky beyond her; the darkness closed in from both sides and he knew no more as Jen's voice faded away:  
  
"Alex!?"  
  
TBC 


	13. A Love Realized

A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you, and a special thank you to my regular reviewers. I hope you all have a great Holiday Season filled with joy, and time with your families.  
  
And, since this is a holiday chapter, you get a special holiday treat between Alex and Jen! Enjoy!!!  
  
***  
  
Everything was dark, the pain had faded with his sight, and he could hear the faint beating of some monitor next to his right ear; he stirred and moaned quietly, slowly opening his eyes to a blurry world with bright lights and a white walls.  
  
"You're awake," came a female voice, "well, you took long enough."  
  
"J-Jennifer?" he stammered, turning his head in the direction of her voice.  
  
He could barely make out a dark shape sitting at his side, he felt something touch his hand and squeeze it gently as she said: "Yes, it's me. How're you feeling?"  
  
Alex opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again to swallow hard, catching his breath. "Not too bad," he whispered, "tired . . . "  
  
"Still?" Jen laughed, trying to find humor in the tense moment. "You've been asleep for two days. The doctor said you can leave the hospital tomorrow, you're going to be just fine."  
  
Alex closed his eyes again as the headache in his forehead increased, the lights from above shining into his eyes even through the lids; he grimaced and rolled onto his side in the position he was used to sleeping, Jen placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it gently.  
  
"Soon, Alex," she sighed, brushing his bruised cheek with the back of her hand. "Only four more months till I turn eighteen."  
  
"I'm counting down the months," Alex said, quietly. "We'll get to know each other better, and not have to worry about getting into trouble at the same time."  
  
"Yeah," Jen said, "I can't wait."  
  
"Soon . . . " Alex's eyes were still closed, and his breaths were evening out as he fell asleep.  
  
"Get some more sleep if you're tired," Jen said, "I have to go to work."  
  
Alex's eyes opened. "Be careful," he said, watching her walk to the doorway, where Steelix was standing. His vision was clearing, and he could make out Jen's face as she turned to him and smiled, saying light-heartedly "I will" before disappearing.  
  
***  
  
Alex whistled cheerfully as he walked down the hallway and into his office, it was early March, only a month until Jen's eighteenth birthday; he hurried into the small room and sank into the chair behind his desk. Rob Logan peeked around the corner of his door and smiled at the young officer:  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
"No reason," Alex replied, with a shrug, still smiling slightly. "Just having a good day."  
  
"Oh really?" Logan said, "you've never had a good day in your entire career!"  
  
Alex turned around in his chair and poured some steaming coffee into his mug, he looked back at Logan, who was now leaning against the doorframe and shaking his head in bewilderment. He had never seen Alex was happy, his blue eyes dancing merrily as they looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Just checking up on you," Logan said, "I hope your day continues to go just as well."  
  
"Thank you," Alex chuckled.  
  
He sat in silence for an hour or so, going over paperwork and relaxing, enjoying his "day off" to its fullest and relaxing for the first time in . . . 'The first time ever,' he realized with a small smile, thinking back over his short career but long life in Time Force.  
  
He heard footsteps coming rapidly down the hall and stood up in anticipation of trouble coming, a young ensign appeared a moment later, out- of-breath: "There's trouble, Lieutenant! Ensign Scotts just arrived with your partners in handcuffs!"  
  
"What!?" Alex said in disbelief.  
  
He followed the ensign into the other room and found Jen standing next to a handcuffed Steelix, surrounded by guards with their weapons drawn. Logan stalked in with an angered expression on his usually-calm face, he looked to Jen immediately and demanded in a loud voice: "What is going on here, Ensign???"  
  
"Sir," Jen said, stepping forward. "Lieutenant Steelix has been selling private papers to Ransik for months now---" she handed him a stack of papers labeled CONFIDENTIAL "---I caught him in the act and called these officers to assist me in arresting him."  
  
"Do you confirm this, Sergeant?" Logan asked the highest-ranking guard.  
  
"Yes, sir," the man replied, "we found Lieutenant Steelix meeting with one of Ransik's mutants in an alleyway, unfortunately, the mutant escaped."  
  
"But not before we retrieved the papers," Jen said, "he didn't escape with anything, sir."  
  
"Good." Logan looked at Steelix with a regretful look in his eyes. "Do you plead guilty to these charges, Lieutenant?"  
  
Steelix raised his chin defiantly, glancing at Jen, who stared at him with tearful eyes. "Yes," he snapped. He turned to Jen and struggled and his restraints: "You will pay for this---"  
  
"Leave her alone, Lieutenant!" Alex stepped in between Jen and Steelix, pushing the other officer away with a glare that warned him without words. "Back off . . . now."  
  
"Ooooo . . . " Steelix chuckled, "a little defensive of the young ensign, aren't we, Lieutenant?"  
  
"We take care of our own," Alex replied.  
  
"Lock him up," Logan said, "I'll inform the Counsel and find out when the trial will be."  
  
As Logan left, Alex put his arm around Jen while the guards led Steelix away, he patted her arm gently and smiled encouragingly. "You did the right thing."  
  
"I know," she whispered, "I-I just can't believe he did this! I thought I could trust him . . . "  
  
"You have to learn how to deal with these things," Alex said, softly.  
  
"Why!?" Jen cried, but still too quietly for anyone else to hear. "Shouldn't I be able to trust my own partner???"  
  
"Of course," Alex said, "this was a mistake by Time Force, but you can't let this bother you too much, Ensign." He used her rank, they were surrounded by other officers. "There are people---and mutants---out there, who will betray you. But I don't want to lose a promising soldier because of this. Don't worry, I'll make sure your next partner is trustworthy."  
  
Jen nodded, wiping her eyes hastily in an effort to keep them dry and not lose herself in front of Alex; she looked up and saw his sad, blue eyes gazing down at her with open sympathy.  
  
"Go home," he ordered, "get some rest. You'll be busy tomorrow, most likely the trial will take place then."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Jen murmured.  
  
Alex watched her leave and noted how her shoulders were slightly slumped as she hurried to her car and drove off, she was hurting badly and he knew it, losing a partner in such a way had to be terrible. He turned on his heel and walked back to his office, the day had suddenly taken a turn for the worse . . .  
  
*****  
  
" . . . find you, Lieutenant Steelix, guilty on the charge of treason."  
  
Jen stiffened from where she stood next to Alex, who smiled with satisfaction as Steelix was led away, sentenced to life in cryogenic prison. Alex looked at her and patted her back without saying a word, rewarded with a smile---tearful, but still a smile.  
  
"I'll take you home," he said, "make sure you get there all right."  
  
"Thanks," Jen said.  
  
They walked to her car in heavy silence, finally reaching the vehicle; Jen got out her keys, but her hands were trembling so badly they fell to the pavement. Alex knelt and picked them up, smiling sadly as he suggested: "Why don't I drive?"  
  
"Please," Jen said, quietly.  
  
Alex opened the passenger side door for her and she slowly got in, resting her head against the back of the seat and closing her eyes; Alex sat down across from her and watched her silently for a few seconds before starting up the car.  
  
He could not ignore her quiet sobs as they drove down the dark streets to her apartment complex, although she tried to remain as quiet as possible, he still picked up on it and reached across to squeeze her arm gently. She looked up quickly and her brown eyes met his blue, they didn't speak as their gazes broke and Alex concentrated on the road before him.  
  
They finally reached her apartment and he walked her upstairs, one hand resting on her arm lightly and his body tensed, he didn't like the dark halls leading to her room, too many places to hide . . . and too many enemies after both of them.  
  
"There you go," he said, opening the door and holding it for her. "Home . . . safe and sound now. I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
As he turned to leave, Jen reached out and grabbed his arm with a tone of urgency in her voice: "Please, don't go. I-I don't want to be alone."  
  
Alex swallowed hard as he felt her warm breaths against his neck, the tension had grown to be unbearable over the time they had known one another as officer and ensign. Finally, he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, feeling her accept him with all she had; he scooped her up and carried her inside, the door automatically shutting behind them.  
  
He lowered her onto the bed and ran his hands up her thighs to the zipper of her pants, too overcome to tell himself to stop; Jen moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck and causing shivers to run down his spine . . .  
  
"Keep this quiet," Alex breathed, "if this ever gets out . . . "  
  
"Shhh, I know," Jen whispered, pressing her finger to his lips. "No talking . . . not now."  
  
Alex agreed with a gentle smile, running his fingers through her hair as his other hand rubbed her bare thigh and made her cry out with longing; she tore off his jacket and shirt anxiously, and soon they were lying pressed close to another with only the sheet as a covering. Jen brushed back his dark hair and placed gentle kisses over his sweaty face as their breaths increased and their bodies began to blend together in one fluid movement.  
  
Alex held her tightly to his chest, breathing heavily as her hips grinded against his and their need increased till it was finally fulfilled in one staggering moment that lasted an eternity. His vision blurred and he groaned loudly as she gasped his name . . . they fell asleep in each other's arms, oblivious to the world, knowing only the presence of one another.  
  
***  
  
Alex got up early in the morning to find Jen still sleeping peacefully, curled up on her side and facing him, one hand resting on his bare chest. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly, then crawled out of bed and found her bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting into his uniform; he returned and found Jen slowly waking up.  
  
"Good morning," he said, "sleep well?"  
  
Jen blushed furiously as she sat up, holding the sheet up and covering her nude body despite the previous night. "Yes," she said, "thank you for staying . . . "  
  
This time, it was Alex's turn to blush, which he did as he walked over and slipped on his jacket; he reached down and rested his hand on her cheek. "You've been given the day off," he said, "but I have to go. I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Jen said, "have a good day . . . and be careful."  
  
"Always."  
  
He hurried to the office , finding Logan walking around absently, looking at the walls covered with newspaper clippings and pictures of Alex's famed parents. "Captain?"Alex said, "may I help you something?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Logan said, "as you know, Ensign Scotts needs a new partner since Steelix is gone. I want suggestions from you . . . who do you think would be an ideal partner for her? She needs someone trustworthy."  
  
"Of course," Alex said.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
Alex paused, trying not to sound too eager, but Logan read his mind easily and smiled as he said: "I assume you're thinking about volunteering yourself?"  
  
"It makes sense, sir," Alex said, "she trusts me, and that's what she needs right now, a partner she knows she can trust."  
  
"And that's you?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Alex nodded. "We've known each other for a few years now, I used to be her instructor at the Academy."  
  
"All right, Alex," Logan said, "you're in. I think you're just what she needs right now, I've seen the way you two work together, you could turn out to be the greatest team we've ever seen."  
  
"She has the day off," Alex said, "I'll fill out the paperwork and present it to her tonight so she'll have time to complete it."  
  
"Good," Logan said, "here it is---" He tossed a stack of papers on Alex's desk and the young officer stared at them for a moment before anyone spoke. "Have fun," Logan said, "see you tonight."  
  
"Have a good day, Captain," Alex said, sinking into his chair.  
  
"You too, Lieutenant."  
  
"Right." He took a deep breath and got out his old pen, going over the first paper as the clock began ticking away. Jen's face never left his mind, her voice continued to echo in his ears; he didn't know her as well as he'd like to think, but they would have time for that in the future. He saw admirable qualities in the young woman, they were what drew him to her at first, and of course they had shared time together when he tutored her years before.  
  
What was her favorite color? Did she have a large family---or a small one? Had she dreamed of joining Time Force all her life---or was it a spur-of- the-moment decision? So many things to learn . . . but they had time . . .  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Happy Hannukah!  
  
Happy Kwanzaa!  
  
And any other holidays celebrated out there: I hope they go well, too!!! I'll see you after Christmas with a new chapter, I hope you liked your "gift" from me!  
  
Love for all of you!  
  
Sierra 


	14. No Hiding

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I sure did! Sorry it's been so long since an update, I've been sick since last Tuesday and really haven't had time to work on this. But here I am now, so enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Alex walked over to his bed and found Jen still curled up, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched up by her face as she slept on; he reached down and ran his hand along her soft cheek, smiling gently as she stirred and her eyes opened.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he whispered.  
  
"Alex . . . " Jen giggled as he pulled her out of bed and kissed her playfully on the chin, his hands ran down to her waist and quickly began tickling her through the thin nightgown. She struggled to get away, laughing wildly as she fell back onto the bed with him coming down on top of her, laughing himself as he began to kiss her bare neck.  
  
"Don't you want your present?" Alex teased.  
  
"I have work," Jen reminded him, looking over at the alarm clock. "In twenty minutes. And so do you."  
  
Alex smirked, kissing her lips again before getting up and straightening his uniform. "Anxious to get to work with me, are you?" he said, smiling. "What if I run you ragged all day?"  
  
"Then you'll just have to take care of me tonight," Jen replied.  
  
"I can do that . . . "  
  
Jen stood up and shook her head, laughing as she headed for the bathroom to shower; their partnership in Time Force had served to deepen their secret relationship outside of the work place, giving them time to get to know one another. Alex watched her close the door as she dropped her nightgown, and he felt his body tense at the thoughts that arose in his mind; he shook his head and grabbed his leather jacket, shouldering his way into it as the shower started running.  
  
She was eighteen, finally old enough so they didn't have to hide their relationship any longer; while romances between officers and their subordinates were frowned upon by some, there were no rules forbidding them. He looked in the mirror as he smoothed back his hair and ran a comb through it, the amount of gel he pasted on made his hair look as stiff as sticks, but it held.  
  
A few minutes later, Jen emerged wearing only a small towel, her hair soaking wet and hanging loose over her back, she had let it grow out so now it was shoulder-length. Alex turned to her and rested his hands on her bare shoulders, she looked up at him, it was her turn to kiss him; she stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips to his forehead.  
  
"No secrets from now on, right?" she said, softly.  
  
"We're out in the open now," Alex agreed.  
  
Jen nodded as she grabbed her uniform and got into it, Alex averted his eyes out of instinct and looked down at the shelf, where his Time Force medals lay in a glass case. He couldn't help but look at them and smile, he had earned them . . . the combat medals, the medal awarded to him when he got the Red Morpher.  
  
"Admiring yourself?" Jen said, dryly.  
  
Alex chuckled, turning back around to find her slipping her black turtleneck on over a well-toned stomach and tight arms, Alex took a quick breath before saying: "I'll go start the car." He quickly left the small apartment and headed downstairs, into the fresh air of the early April morning; he sat down in his car and rested his head on the back of the seat.  
  
A little while later, Jen appeared with her hair tied neatly back, having transformed from a cheerful birthday girl to a soldier. She straightened her jacket one last time before looking at him and smiling quickly: "Ready to start the day, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Of course, Ensign," Alex replied.  
  
They drove to HQ to pick up some breakfast, hopefully having enough time to actually eat it all before they were called up; they made their way inside together, smiling as a few glances were cast their way. Lucas and Katie joined them at the food table, the latter smiling slyly at her friend as she spoke quietly:  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jen. What've you been up to?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jen asked, blushing.  
  
Alex glanced at them, hearing the words exchanged and feeling the skin on his face beginning to tingle with embarassment as he felt Lucas' eyes rest on him. "Yes?" he questioned, avoiding meeting the younger man's gaze.  
  
"What'd you think?" Lucas laughed, "you and Jen don't have to keep quiet now, you know."  
  
"But you knew all along, didn't you?"  
  
"Well . . . yes."  
  
Alex sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee before walking over to a table with Lucas, asking softly: "How many others knew before today?"  
  
"No one, as far as I know," Lucas answered, "some might have suspected though."  
  
"There's nothing they can do now," Jen pointed out, walking over to join them. "I mean, I'm old enough now, and even though we're partners it's still not against any rules."  
  
"The officers won't like it," Lucas said, "what if you two broke up? Then the Chain of Command would be---"  
  
"Unaffected," Alex interrupted, "I'd never let my personal life get in the way of my job, you know that. And neither would Jen."  
  
"Of course not," Jen confirmed, "I'm not that foolish . . . besides, I don't intend on breaking up anytime soon. What about you, Alex?"  
  
"No," Alex said, smiling up at her. "That's not in my plan."  
  
Before Jen could sit down, Alex's communicator began to beep quickly: "Yes?" he said into it, holding it up and dropping his tray.  
  
"Silver Hills Bank is being robbed," came the captain's voice, "get down there ASAP."  
  
"On our way," Alex said, standing and barking out orders: "All available units get to the Silver Hills Bank and disrupt the robbery in process."  
  
As he and Jen hurried outside, dozens of others surrounded them and leapt into their own vehicles; soon an entire convoy was on its way to the bank. Alex and Jen were the first on the scene, and they rushed up to the front door, keeping out-of-sight.  
  
'How many?' Jen mouthed, unable to see from her position.  
  
Alex looked inside quickly and frowned, holding up six fingers to his partner; Jen nodded in acknowledgement, checking the setting on her weapon as Alex whispered orders into his communicator. "Are we going in?" she asked when he finished.  
  
"Yes," Alex replied, "but around the back. Follow me."  
  
Jen stayed low as they circled the bank and came up to the back door, as quietly as possible, Alex morphed and led the way inside; he scanned the room quickly and saw the five men gathered around a group of civilians while one stood behind the counter.  
  
"I'm in," he whispered.  
  
"Are you going for them, Lieutenant?" came another voice.  
  
"Yes," Alex answered, "cover me and keep an eye on them . . . "  
  
"Are you sure?" Jen questioned, "there's so many . . . "  
  
"I know," Alex said, "I can take them though, you keep an eye on the one behind the counter, okay? I'll take down the five." He raised his wrist: "Bring in the others on my signal."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Without another word, Alex rushed forward and shot down two men before the others realized he was there; another whirled around and knocked his blaster from his hand by firing his own weapon and striking him in the wrist. But Alex recovered quickly and kicked sharply, his boot hitting the man's chest and knocking him back while the other advanced; a blast hit him in the stomach, but he was uninjured thanks to his suit.  
  
"Now!" he said quickly.  
  
As he spoke, a dozen others rushed inside from the front door and Jen took care of the man taking the money. "On the ground NOW!" she shouted, her blaster aimed at his chest. The man obeyed instantly and dropped face-first to the hard floor, muttering some obscenities at the tiny female who had forced him into such a humiliating position.  
  
"Got him?" Alex asked, yanking one man's arms around and handcuffing them behind his back.  
  
"Yes," Jen replied.  
  
"Good job, Lieutenant," Captain Logan spoke as he entered, "no injuries?"  
  
Alex looked around at the startled people, they were all getting to their feet and seemed unharmed, other than scared beyond words. "None, sir," he said, "thankfully. We were lucky."  
  
"Not at all," Logan said, smiling.  
  
He clapped Alex's shoulder as Jen led the apparent leader of the group up to him, holding his handcuffed wrists and pushing him by her blaster in the small of his back.  
  
"Easy, little lady!" he chuckled, eying Jen up-and-down. "Y'know, once I'm out, I oughta' take you out for a fun time . . . show you what a real man can offer!"  
  
Alex's eyes flashed and he brought his hand up quickly, backhanding the criminal across the face before demanding sharply: "You will speak with more respect the next time you address Ensigns Scotts, is that clear?"  
  
"Geez . . . yeah," he grumbled.  
  
"Take him outside, Ensign," Alex said, nodding to Jen, who smiled at him and silently thanked him for the intervention.  
  
"Touche," Lucas muttered, passing Alex's ear as he yanked one of the men to his feet.  
  
Alex quickly raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to speak again on the subject, Lucas merely smirked and walked outside; Alex was the last one in the bank, left to stand in silence and survey the minimal damage inflicted. The bank would be reopened within a few hours, the felons locked up by the end of the evening for a good five years . . . punishment was swift and harsh.  
  
He reached up to his heart and touched the badge he wore every day, he smiled softly and started on his way outside, but froze before stepping outside . . .  
  
"Red Ranger . . . "  
  
A chill ran up his spine as he recognized the voice, and he whirled around in shock, gasping: "Ransik!?" But as he looked around yet again, he soon began to realize that he was still completely alone. "What the . . . ?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Louder, he called: "Who's there???"  
  
No answer.  
  
Finally, he turned back and walked outside, shaking it off and silently wondering if he had just imagined Ransik's voice for some reason. "You okay?" Jen asked, looking at him intently as they made their way back to the car.  
  
"Yes," Alex said, "I'm fine."  
  
"You look a little pale."  
  
"It's nothing." Alex smiled. "Let's go finish breakfast, shall we?"  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, Alex!" Jen groaned, "it's just the family . . . no big deal, right?"  
  
Alex sighed as he pulled into the Scotts driveway and sat quietly, resting his hands on the steering wheel and looking at Jen with a pleading expression in his icy blue eyes. "Do I have to go in?" he asked, "we have been going out that long. Is it really 'meet the family' time?"  
  
"It's my birthday, Alex," Jen said, "Mom wanted me to come home to have a little party."  
  
"A party???"  
  
"Just the family," Jen assured him, "a small gathering." She smiled and pinched his cheek teasingly: "Don't tell me that the man who fought Ransik himself hand-to-hand is too afraid to meet his girlfriend's family?"  
  
"I'm not too afraid," Alex said, defensively.  
  
"Then why won't you go in?"  
  
"I---"  
  
"Come on," Jen said, grabbing his hand. "I'm getting you in there even if I have to drag you!"  
  
She nearly did drag him up the narrow sidewalk to the old-fashioned, white farmhouse with a set of ivory- curtained windows on each floor; a young woman was peeking around one of the curtains as Jen pressed the buttons next to the door and it slid open.  
  
"Jenny!" a man's voice called.  
  
In a moment, as Alex watched, Jen was covered with family members whose faces were beaming with joy at seeing Jen after so long; he stepped to the side and stood in awkward silence as they greeted her. Finally, Jen turned to him and said with a smile: "Mom, Dad . . . this is my boyfriend, Alex Collins."  
  
"We've heard about you," Janet Scotts said, "it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You too, ma'am," Alex said, politely.  
  
"Janet, please." She chuckled. "We're informal 'round here."  
  
"I'm Jen's father," a tall, scruffy man spoke in a deep voice, "call me 'Jake'. It's good to meet you, son, our daughter speaks highly of you."  
  
"I'm glad," Alex said, smiling at Jen. "She's a wonderful woman."  
  
"She sure is," another man said, hugging Jen tightly. "I'm her older brother, Michael."  
  
Jen had warned him about Michael, her overprotective big brother who had beaten up a boyfriend from High School without asking any questions; he shook hands stiffly, eying Alex suspiciously. Conversation between the two of them would be strained the rest of the evening, prompting Jen to elbow Michael in the side later and mutter to him:  
  
"Lighten up!"  
  
"I don't like him," Michael told her.  
  
"He's just tired," Jen assured him, "we've had a long day."  
  
Alex watched Jen speak to her brother and smiled slightly, realizing she wasn't upset with him; he leaned back on the soft couch as Jen walked over to join him, curling up next to him and resting her head on his lap. He brushed back her hair gently and watched as her face softened and she smiled sleepily, Janet looked over and nodded:  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"Very," Alex said, "she did good. Your daughter was born to be in Time Force."  
  
"You seem to take good care of her," Jake commented, "I've never seen her so happy."  
  
"I've never been so happy before," Alex said, smiling, "she's done a lot for me . . . "  
  
"Why don't you stay the night?" Janet suggested, "it's a long ride home so late, and Jen said you don't have work until late tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Alex said, "not till noon. Where's her room?"  
  
"Up the stairs," Janet told him, "second door on the right."  
  
Alex nodded in acknowledgement and easily lifted Jen, she was fast asleep and never stirred as he carried her upstairs and laid her down in her bed gently, tucking the blankets around her before kissing her cheek and whispering: "Good-night, Jennifer . . . Happy Birthday."  
  
MORNING  
  
"Good morning, Jenny," Jake said, kissing Jen's cheek as she came out of her bedroom fully-dressed and prepared to go back to work. She smiled and kissed him back, looking to the side as Alex emerged from the bathroom, shaking his head and yawning.  
  
"Sleep well?" Jake asked, laughing.  
  
"Fine, thank you," Alex answered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Jake laughed again and headed downstairs, leaving his daughter and Alex alone as she stood on tip-toe and kissed his lips; she smiled slowly while his hands slid around her hips and pressed against her lower back. She moaned softly and clung to his unzipped jacket, recalling the previous night with a smile; Alex shook his head as they went back into her bedroom.  
  
"What?" Jen laughed.  
  
"I really must be some kind of idiot," Alex said, "I did my girlfriend in her childhood bedroom!"  
  
"With my parents down the hall," Jen teased.  
  
"Go eat your breakfast," Alex said, "if you're quick you can have a pancake before we have to go."  
  
Jen disappeared, and he finished packing their things, anxious to get away from the simple country living of her childhood; she seemed perfectly content, but it was all unfamiliar to a city boy such as him. He looked in the old mirror and zipped his jacket up, then smoothed back his unruly hair and went downstairs, where the family was already eating.  
  
"You've been in the Force for a long time, huh?"  
  
Alex looked back to see Michael standing in the doorway and staring at him while sipping a tall glass of milk, he nodded slowly. "I started my training eleven years ago," he told him.  
  
"Really?" Michael said, "you're still very young though."  
  
"I was ten back then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alex knew Michael wanted to ask more, he purposefully gave the impression that he was unwilling to give out any more information, because he wasn't; eventually, Michael went back into the kitchen with the family. An hour or so later, it was finally time to leave; Jen kissed her family good-bye again and followed Alex outside into the fresh air of the rural land.  
  
"It's so peaceful here," she sighed as they got into the car. "Don't you think so? Quiet . . . "  
  
"Too quiet," Alex said, sitting down.  
  
"You're paranoid."  
  
Alex smirked, leaning over and kissing her before starting the car and driving away from the old farmhouse as Jen twisted in her seat to look back at it, her eyes slightly moist. He watched her for a moment, then she sat back down and stared at the road ahead of them, silent as stone.  
  
"You really love this place, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Jen said, "I do."  
  
"I don't blame you," Alex told her, "you have a great family, I admire you for being strong enough to say good-bye to it."  
  
Jen smiled through her tears, but remained silent the rest of the ride to HQ, speaking only when they finally pulled to a stop: "I'm going to wash up, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Alex said, "I'll be in my office."  
  
He went inside and they parted in front of the door as he went on to his office, the door was locked securely, and everything was quiet as he entered and sat behind his large desk to sort out some leftover paperwork. He began to scribble his signature when he heard the door open and someone enter; looking up, he saw Rob Logan.  
  
"Sir," he said, quickly. "May I help you?"  
  
"Just wondering," Logan said, casually, "how are you and Ensign Scotts getting along? Is it a good partnership?"  
  
"Very good, sir," Alex answered, "we work well together."  
  
"I was considering switching you," Logan said, "I'd like to have you concentrate more on capturing Ransik now that you've mastered your powers, and Scotts isn't capable of assisting you with that."  
  
"Who is?" Alex asked.  
  
Before Logan could speak, a beautiful woman stepped through the doorway and stood before him with her hands clasped behind her back in the position of parade rest. Alex fell silent with surprise, recognizing her instantly; Logan nodded toward the young lieutenant and smiled as she said confidently:  
  
"I am."  
  
TBC 


	15. Partners

***  
  
"Lieutenant Jacobson is second only to you, Collins," Logan said, "as I'm sure you know. And you've worked together before, I'm aware of that."  
  
Alex stepped forward and extended his hand to Lt. Sienna Jacobson, she gripped it firmly and smirked ever-so-slightly, her eyes flashing with recognition. "Lieutenant," she said, simply.  
  
"You want me to leave Ensign Scotts?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Yes," Logan said, "she'll do fine without you now."  
  
"It hasn't been that long, Captain," Alex pointed out, "why separate a good thing? We work well together, I think it would be a mistake breaking up the partnership."  
  
They talked for another half hour, finally reaching a decision, then Alex and Sienna were left alone in his office when Logan left, standing only a foot apart and staring into each other's eyes breathlessly. Even though he had known for months that she was alive, it still shocked Alex to see her standing in front him.  
  
"It's good to see you again," he said, numbly.  
  
"You, too," she replied.  
  
He reached up and touched her arm gently, nervously, as he did so, Jen walked in with a bright smile on her face: "Hi, I'm back. I saw Logan going by---" She cut off abruptly when she saw Alex and Sienna gazing at one another. "Alex???" she stammered.  
  
"Jen!" Alex said, quickly, "this is Lieutenant Sienna Jacobson . . . "  
  
"I know who she is," Jen replied, staring at them with a growing expression of horror in her eyes. "I see . . . "  
  
She turned quickly and walked outside, but Alex wasn't about to let her escape so easily, he rushed out after her and grabbed her arm just as she reached the door. "No, Jen, wait," he said, "that wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"Then what was it???" Jen demanded.  
  
"Nothing was happening," Alex insisted, "keep your voice down . . . we don't want to make a scene."  
  
"'Make a scene'?" Jen gasped, "that's what you're worried about?"  
  
"Jennifer, stop it!" Alex snapped, abruptly, "I didn't do anything with her, she just arrived. Captain Logan wants her to be my new partner so we can concentrate on capturing Ransik."  
  
Jen's eyes widened, the horror fading into despair as she realized her mistake . . . and that she was losing Alex to Time Force. "Oh . . . " she sighed, "I-I'm sorry, Alex, I shouldn't have even thought that. So . . . she's your partner now?"  
  
"Yes . . . and no," Alex said, "don't worry, I've found a way for it to work . . . for both of us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told Captain Logan I could do both," Alex said, "part-time. When an actual mission comes up and it's time for Jacobson and I to go after Ransik, I'll leave you for a short time. There's no need for her and I to be partnered at all times."  
  
"Alex," Jen said, "that's too much. You'll kill yourself trying to work that hard!"  
  
"No, I won't," Alex said, "I'm young right now, I can handle it. And it will be worth it."  
  
Jen smiled slowly, their eyes locking as Sienna stepped up to the see- through doorway and folded her arms, watching them; Alex leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, the made his way to her mouth. He felt her arms around his neck and smiled as they kissed, his hands ran up and cupped her face, holding her still as he parted her lips slightly and felt her tense with anticipation.  
  
Sienna watched for another moment, then turned and walked to her own office without a word to anyone; Alex and Jen's lips finally parted, but they remained in one another's arms afterward.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, "don't ever doubt that."  
  
"I never will."  
  
***  
  
Alex found Sienna working out in the gym early the next morning, wearing loose pants and a sports bra, revealing chiseled abs and taut arm muscles. He stepped into the doorway and watched her silently for a few minutes, then spoke quietly: "We should be a good match, don't you think?"  
  
Sienna paused with her leg in the air, about to strike the holographic image of Ransik, she turned quickly and faced him with a cold expression in her dark eyes. "I suppose," she said.  
  
"Need a partner?" Alex asked, taking off his shirt.  
  
"You're better than this---" she gestured to the hologram.  
  
"A lot better," Alex assured her.  
  
He took off his shoes and took a stance, his legs spaced out evenly and knees bent; Sienna did the same, then launched her first attack. She did a fast scissor kick, her left foot striking him in the upper chest and forcing him to stagger backward, but Alex retaliated quickly and swiped her legs out from under her; Sienna landed on her back, then braced her hands on the mat and jumped up.  
  
'Sienna never fought this well before,' Alex thought to himself as they matched each other blow-for-blow. She had always seemed preoccupied with worrying about her fingernails, or sweating while wearing make-up, not at all like the person who inhabited her body now.  
  
"I saw you," Sienna said, "kissing Ensign Scotts."  
  
"And . . . ?" Alex said, daring her to disapprove.  
  
"You're an officer," Sienna pointed out, "and her partner. Do you honestly think that you're personal relationship is wise?"  
  
"I would never let anything I do off-duty hurt my job," Alex told her, confidently.  
  
"How can you say that?" Sienna demanded, "you're already obsessed with capturing Ransik in order to avenge your mother's death---"  
  
"How dare you say that!" Alex fired up, "what goes on in my private life is just that, Lieutenant---private!"  
  
"Not when it effects our mission," Sienna replied, calmly.  
  
"It hasn't," Alex snapped, "and it never will. And as for my mother, that was a long time ago and you don't know the first thing about what happened-- -or how I feel about it. Now, I'll thank you not to mention my relationship with Ensign Scotts again, Lieutenant. It's none of your business."  
  
He grabbed his shirt and put it back on over his sweaty chest, then zipped up his boots, inwardly simmering as he tried to calm himself; nothing made him angrier than when someone talked about Jen or his parents. What did anyone know about him? Or them? Nothing. He cast one last glare at Sienna before leaving and walking down the long hallway just as Jen got to his office, she smirked at the sweat on his brow and his wrinkled PT uniform.  
  
"Some work-out, huh?" she said.  
  
"Yeah," Alex muttered, brushing by her and entering his office. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he told her, "be out in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll grab some breakfast then," Jen said.  
  
"All right."  
  
Alex stripped down and stepped into the shower, flipping the switch that turned it on he happened to catch a glimpse of his back in the mirror and saw the jagged scar from Ransik's sword. He could reach back and touch it gently, wincing at the sensation it produced as he remembered the agony of when the sword had been plunged into his back. The day he lost Bobby, Dana . . . and Sienna in one horrific fight, a battle gone horribly wrong for the young soldiers. The scar was a lifelong reminder of what he had lost that day, but also a reminder of how he came to know Jen.  
  
A few minutes later, he came back out and headed to the cafeteria to find Jen and Sienna standing together and speaking heatedly; he could tell Jen was upset, but couldn't speak out to an officer. He quickly walked forward and demanded:  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing of importance, Lieutenant," Sienna replied, "we were just talking."  
  
Alex frowned, looking at Jen for confirmation, the ensign merely nodded and Sienna walked away briskly, Alex shot her a glare. "Jennifer," he whispered, "you don't have to lie for her. What did she say to you?"  
  
"Nothing," Jen insisted, "it's not a big thing."  
  
"It was about us, wasn't it?" Alex said, "she spoke to me after our work- out. Did she tell you that you were jeopardizing our mission or something like that?"  
  
"Yes," Jen finally admitted, "she told me I should break up with you, for the good of the mission. That I was too distracting, and you would wear yourself down trying to concentrate on me and capturing Ransik. Alex, I don't want you to get yourself hurt over me."  
  
"I won't," Alex said, "you know me, I'm not that irresponsible."  
  
"You're not irresponsible at all."  
  
"Exactly." Alex sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Not to scare you, but if I thought my relationship with you would harm my chances of bringing Ransik to justice---I would end it right here. But I'm not going to."  
  
"I don't want to lose you," Jen said, quietly.  
  
"You're not going to," Alex replied, "let's get to work. It'll take your mind off of things for a while."  
  
*****  
  
"We have a situation," Logan said, looking at each tired officer in turn. He had woken them up early in the morning and they had rushed to HQ half- asleep.  
  
"What's going on, Captain?" Alex asked.  
  
"We just uncovered a plot to attack the planet Xybria," Logan said, "it needs to be evacuated immediately. If we don't, millions will be killed."  
  
"Evacuate an entire planet???" one officer spoke, "that's impossible, sir."  
  
"No, it's not," Logan replied, "we need to hurry though."  
  
"I'll organize a fleet, sir," one volunteered, "get the ships ready."  
  
"Go now," Logan ordered.  
  
Alex and Sienna exchanged worried glances as the reality of what was happening sunk in, Logan looked at him coldly: "Get as many people as you can, Collins, and get them to the bay immediately. We need to get to Xybria . . . and fast."  
  
TBC 


	16. The Rescue

***  
  
Alex took a team of twelve and teleported down to Xybria's surface shortly after three o'clock in the morning, among them were Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Jen. "Go to each house on the left side," Alex instructed, "get everyone out ASAP and line them up as neatly as you can on the streets."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas said quickly, as he and Katie took off.  
  
"Do you really think we can do this?" Jen asked him as they reached the first house.  
  
"I have to," Alex said, "and so do you. We'll never get this done with a pessimistic attitude."  
  
He burst into the house without knocking and was met by a family of six Xybrians who stared at him with wide, frightened eyes---awoken by the noise outside. "It's all right," he said, "we're here to help you. I need you to go out onto the street immediately and stand still---just wait."  
  
"What's going on???" the smallest child, a little girl, asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," Alex said, quickly, "now you have to go!"  
  
The oldest man, put his hand on the younger one's back, nodding his approval and leading them outside calmly; Alex and Jen hurried from one house to the next till light started covering the small planet. Finally, Alex's communicator beeped; he raised his wrist: "Yes?"  
  
"Get back to the ship immediately," Logan advised, "we're detecting a group of ships approaching rapidly."  
  
"Ransik?" Alex asked.  
  
"We're assuming that," Logan replied, "get back here . . . now."  
  
Alex sighed as he cut off communication and looked back at Jen, who stared at him in silence, knowing there was no way everyone had been evacuated yet. "All those people . . . " she whispered, "we're just going to leave them here to die?"  
  
"We can't save them all," Alex told her, "there just wasn't---"  
  
As he spoke, a red laser shot down from the sky and hit a small building a few yards away; Jen gasped as Alex jumped forward and knocked her to the ground, landing on top of her as debris flew everywhere. Pieces of the house fell onto his back and he winced in pain, he remained on top of her for a few moments after the dust settled, then stiffly got to his feet.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he answered, "I guess the attack has begun."  
  
"We'd better go---"  
  
Jen was interrupted by a faint crying coming from within the rubble of the house, calling out for help in a broken voice that tore into her heart. "Alex!" she gasped, grabbing his arm as he started to turn away and head back to their ship. "We have to find whoever that is," she insisted.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Alex said, sounding unconcerned.  
  
"Listen---"  
  
Again, the faint crying from beneath the burning wood; Alex rushed to it and started digging frantically, knowing time was running out. He ignored how his hands were burned from the hot wood, he could hear painful moans from below and they urged him on; Jen fell to her knees at his side and dug just as fiercely. Finally, they found a strand of green hair, followed by the body of a young boy; Alex wrapped his arms around the boy's waist just as another explosion wracked the street.  
  
"Alex!" Jen said, "we need to get him out---"  
  
"I know," Alex said, "I'm trying!"  
  
With one heave, he pulled the boy from the wreckage and fell back onto the street with the boy on top of him; Jen hurried to them and helped him up quickly. "Are you all right?" she asked the boy.  
  
"Y-Yes," he stammered, "my parents . . . they're still in there!"  
  
"In there???" Alex said, looking at the destroyed home.  
  
The boy nodded fearfully, wiping his smudged face with the back of his hand as he looked at Alex with hope in his bright eyes. "You're going to help them, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Alex assured him, "Jen, you should get this boy to safety."  
  
"What about you?" Jen demanded.  
  
"I'll be right after you," Alex said, "but I can't leave his family here. Go now!" he had to shout as a laser struck a tree a hundred or so yards away and caused a horrible tearing noise.  
  
Jen shot him a glare as she turned and grabbed the boy's arm, they hurried down the street and Alex watched their backs disappear around a corner. He nodded silently, then turned back and made his way over the hot rubble, calling as loud as he could and hoping for an answer.  
  
"Can you hear me???" he shouted into a small opening.  
  
"We're down here!" came a woman's voice.  
  
"All right," Alex said, "my name is Alex, I'm with Time Force and we're here to help you. I'll get you out, okay? Just stay calm."  
  
He gritted his teeth together and flinched as he grabbed at the pieces of the house and threw them away, growing more fearful by the second as the explosions continued. "Keep talking!" he told them, working as quickly as he could.  
  
"Where's Trip?" a man asked.  
  
"Your son?" Alex assumed.  
  
"Yes!" came the woman again, "have you seen him?"  
  
"My partner just took him to safety," Alex replied, "he's fine."  
  
They fell silent as he continued, even after he called to them again and urged them to speak, he bit his lip and eased himself into the small hole he had made to find them. They were lying motionless and their breaths came out as harsh gasps that were painful to hear.  
  
"Damn it," Alex muttered, kneeling beside the woman and checking for a pulse. Weak and thready.  
  
"Alex!?"  
  
"Jennifer???" Alex gasped, "what the hell are you doing here? I told you to go back!"  
  
"I did!" Jen replied from above, "the boy's fine, but I couldn't leave you here---partners don't do that! Besides, you can't save both parents by yourself!"  
  
Alex muttered something unintelligible as he lifted the woman gently, then asked: "Can you hold onto her and pull her out?"  
  
"Yes," Jen said, confidently.  
  
She braced her legs and stretched out her arms to grab the woman, then pulled as hard as she could as Alex lifted her up; he waited a few moments, hearing Jen move around as she tried to put the woman down comfortably. "All right," she said, "I'm back . . . what about his father?"  
  
"He's done here, too," Alex said, "you can't lift him."  
  
"I can try."  
  
Alex sighed and picked up the heavy man, doing his best to raise him up far enough for Jen to get a good grip on him. "Got him?" Alex asked.  
  
"I-I think so . . . "  
  
"Don't drop him."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
Alex grunted painfully as he strained and pushed the man up higher, then he heard a loud crash and Jen cry out---it sounded like a cry of fear more than pain, to his relief. Objects were falling from above and he heard them landing over his head; however, he held tightly to the man and saw Jen's hands still around his wrists.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, "but we've got to hurry."  
  
"All right . . . " Alex took a deep breath and threw the man up, unable to hold him any longer as his arms began burning with effort.  
  
He heard Jen gasp and felt their weight above him, the boards creaked unsteadily and he swallowed hard, knowing it could all collapse on him at any moment. "I've got him!" Jen called, "give me your hand and I'll pull you up---" her hand appeared and Alex grabbed it hastily.  
  
He stepped up on a small ledge and stuck his arm up, grabbing a hold of something on the surface and trying to pull himself up; a liquid dribbled down the palm of his hand and his inner arm, and when he looked up he saw that it was red.  
  
"You're cutting yourself," Jen said.  
  
"I know," he muttered, "I can feel it."  
  
With a sharp gasp, he gripped the sharp object he was clinging onto and pulled himself up next to Jen; she smiled at him even as they grabbed Trip's parents and started to make their way to the ship. Debris lay across the street and they had to avoid the pieces of buildings, trees---and worse- --on their short trip. Alex carried the father on his shoulder and went as quickly as he could, hoping Jen could keep up; he heard her cry out and stopped abruptly, looking back just in time to see Jen trip over a bloodied body and fall to the ground.  
  
Jen swore in horror when she saw the corpse of an elderly man and scrambled away from it, obviously favoring her left ankle. "Hold on!" Alex told her, shouting over the noise from the explosions and the battle going on above them. 'Be a miracle if we make it out of here,' he thought to himself, setting the man down inside the ship.  
  
"I-I'm okay," Jen insisted when he came back and tried to help her up. "Get the woman."  
  
Alex knelt and lifted the woman as she woke up, moaning softly but painfully---"It's all right," he whispered, "we're gonna get out of here." Her eyes focused on him and she smiled weakly, reaching up with a trembling hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"Th-thank you . . . " she murmured.  
  
Silence fell as they staggered into the ship, Alex took the helm and Jen sat by the wounded couple, getting out supplies from their med-kit. "What's it like up there?" Alex asked, concentrating as he flipped on the controls.  
  
"It wasn't so bad before," Jen answered, "but it looks like it's getting worse now. I---" she was silenced by another explosion the shook the ship and knocked Alex from his seat. Jen clung to the bar across the bulkhead, trying to keep the woman in her spot as the man rolled onto the floor with a thud.  
  
"Check him!" Alex ordered as he got back up.  
  
Jen left the woman's side and limped to the man, lifting his arm and checking---"He has no pulse!" she cried, looking at Alex fearfully.  
  
"You know how to revive him," Alex said, "get to work! Put the woman on the floor, keep her from rolling around too much."  
  
He turned his attention back to the controls and ran his fingers over them, the engine came alive and the ship rose slowly; he leaned forward and shouted for Jen to hang on as they were shot at again, nearly plunging back to the ground.  
  
"Do you think we're being shot at purposefully?" Jen questioned.  
  
"They may have detected us on their scanners," Alex admitted, swearing under his breath. "Hang on tight, this is gonna be rough."  
  
The ship finally got into the air and shot off toward space, greeted by a fleet of enemy warships that opened fire immediately; Alex struggled to keep control of the vessel as Jen continued CPR on the man. Logan's voice came over the comm, speaking urgently:  
  
"Alex, you can't make it onto the station! We'd have to lower our shields--- -"  
  
"We're sitting ducks out here, Captain!" Alex said.  
  
"I told you to come sooner!" Logan snapped.  
  
"Sir, we have two wounded!" Jen told him, "civilians. They need immediate medical attention, can't you lower the shields for a second???"  
  
"It takes too long to lower them and tractor you in," Logan explained, "a minute---we don't have that long."  
  
"What if I fly her in manually?" Alex asked, "the shields would be down for less than ten seconds."  
  
"Can you do that?" Jen and Logan asked in unison.  
  
"It used to be a simulation at the Academy," Alex told them, "I can do it. On my mark, lower the shields---all right, Captain?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Lieutenant---" a pause "---we're on standby."  
  
"Good." Alex reached up and flipped a few switches above his head, blood still gushing from the deep wound in his hand. "This'll be a bumpy ride, make sure those people don't bounce around too much."  
  
"I've got them," Jen said.  
  
"Captain . . . " Alex said, slowly, "lower the shields!"  
  
The space station flickered briefly as the shields went down, Alex could see through the viewing screen that a large warship had caught the flickering and was now turning, about to strike the defenseless station. Alex gripped the controls till his knuckles turned white, easing the small ship into the tiny opening of the docking bay . . .  
  
They skidded to a halt inside, sparks flying around as the doors closed quickly and the shields came alive again just in time; a laser struck it and the station shook violently, but was relatively unharmed. Jen and the couple lay on the floor in a heap, she had blood trickling down the back of her head; Alex was slumped over the console, conscious but fighting off the darkness.  
  
"J-Jennifer?" he said, weakly.  
  
Getting up, he stumbled to her and fell to his knees, lifting her wrist and feeling for a pulse; Jen's eyes fluttered open and rested on him as he pressed his lips to her palm, she smiled. "We made it," she said.  
  
"We sure did," Alex replied.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, feeling her body rise up against his; they parted only a second later as the doors opened and medics rushed in. Alex stood slowly and a medic began attending to the gash on his forehead as Logan entered, smiling and shaking his head incredulously.  
  
"Good job, Lieutenant," he said, shaking Alex's hand. "Good job, both of you."  
  
"How are they?" Jen asked as a medic examined the victims.  
  
"The woman's going to make it," he replied, "but we're too late for her husband . . . I'm sorry, Ensign. You did your best."  
  
Alex reached down and patted Jen's shoulder, flinching slightly as the medic attempted to clean out his wound; she looked back at him and managed a smile. "Are you glad I came back for you?" she asked.  
  
"Very glad."  
  
TBC 


	17. Aftermath

***  
  
Alex found Jen waiting for him outside of the captain's office, looking nervous as she stood up and faced him. "How many?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty thousand," Alex whispered, "we just couldn't get them all off in time."  
  
"Twenty thousand' people???" Jen gasped, her eyes watering as they welled up with tears. "So many . . . "  
  
"And we saved thirty thousand," Alex told her, patting her shoulder. "There was nothing more to be done, we did our best."  
  
"I suppose so," Jen said.  
  
"How is that boy?" Alex questioned, "the last one we rescued. He lost his father."  
  
"I saw him yesterday," Jen said, walking down the hall with Alex to the break room. "He's holding up, and so is his mother. Obviously, they're going through a horrible time---their home was completely destroyed. There's nothing left to go back to."  
  
Alex nodded, then put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "I want to thank you," he said, "you made a wise decision in coming back, even after I told you not to. I would've been in trouble if you hadn't."  
  
"I know," Jen said, confidently, "but you're welcome anyway. Just . . . don't ever ask me to leave you again."  
  
"I won't," Alex assured her, entering the break room and going to get some coffee. "I've got some paperwork to do," he said, "I'll be back in a while. Want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Okay," Jen said, "I'm off at five."  
  
"See you then."  
  
Alex took a quick sip and grabbed a piece of bread as he left the room, he still had three hours of work ahead of him before he could take a break, but he preferred to remain busy anyway. He turned the corner and ran headfirst into Sienna as she strode quickly down the hallway, she fell down and landed her hard on her backside.  
  
"Sorry," Alex mumbled, offering to help her up.  
  
"No problem." Sienna stood and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with a cheerfulness Alex couldn't help but feel was inappropriate, given the recent circumstances. She had obviously developed her own personality, resembling the old Sienna in many ways . . . but not enough for him to love her the way he used to.  
  
He brushed by her and quickly went into his office, hearing her footsteps following him inside. "May I help you?" he asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Alex, give us another try," Sienna said, a hint of a whine in her voice. "We used to be good together, remember?"  
  
"That was before," Alex pointed out, "a long time ago. Things have changed."  
  
"What has changed?"  
  
"You have . . . and so have I."  
  
Sienna hurried forward so she stood in front of his desk, leaning on it and staring into his eyes hopefully, Alex couldn't help but stare right back at her . . . she was so beautiful.  
  
"Kiss me, Alex," Sienna whispered.  
  
"No," Alex replied.  
  
"Just once . . . " she said, "give it a try, see how you like it."  
  
"I-I can't," Alex said, "I don't want to."  
  
"I know you do . . . "  
  
In a moment, she had pressed her lips to his and they holding each other, both leaning over the desk and straining to be closer; she parted his lips with her tongue and pressed against the back of his neck with her hand.  
  
Alex's eyes flew open and he jerked away quickly--- "Sienna, damn it," he muttered, "will you just drop it? I don't love you anymore!"  
  
"You still have feelings for me," Sienna pointed out, "you weren't exactly resisting there."  
  
"I love Jen," Alex insisted.  
  
"No, you don't!" Sienna said.  
  
"What are you insane???" Alex demanded, "this is ridiculous! For one, we're both respectable officers . . . and you're quite a hypocrite if you want to pursue this and criticize my relationship with Ensign Scotts."  
  
"No, I'm not," Sienna said, "she is your subordinate. She has to take orders from you."  
  
Alex sighed, shaking his head and turning away so he faced the window behind him; he heard Sienna sigh, then her quiet voice: "It won't work between you two, Alex . . . but it can work for us." A moment later, he footsteps disappeared down the hall as he continued to stare outside.  
  
*****  
  
"All right," Alex spoke as he led his team down to the surface of Xybria early the next morning. "We're looking for any survivors, do your best to clean up as well. Remember, this place is a home to thousands of people, and we want them to be able to go back there soon."  
  
As he talked, the young Xybrian boy---Trip---hurried over. "Sir," he gasped, "can I come please? I want to see what it looks like down there."  
  
"Absolutely not," Alex said, "it's still too dangerous down there. I can't risk a civilian---"  
  
"I'm not a civilian," Trip interrupted, "Xybria is my home, I want to help."  
  
Alex sighed, looking at Logan for an answer, the captain nodded slowly. "All right," Alex said, "but stick close to me, and watch where you step--- I don't want you falling through any holes, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Trip said, quietly.  
  
They landed safely on the surface ten minutes later and went off in their own separate chalks, teams of twelve; Alex led his own around the destroyed town. The buildings had either completely collapsed, or were steadily burning; smoke still rose from the rubble, and he heard Trip whimper softly when they passed his house.  
  
"Is anyone here???" one of the soldiers shouted, cupping his hands.  
  
Alex had morphed in order to increase his hearing in hopes of hearing someone calling for help, but the only sound was that of the village slowly burning to the ground. Trip walked over to his house and stood in front of it with a despairing expression on his young face, Alex glanced to his side and saw him, and to his surprise he felt a wave of sympathy for him.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked in a quiet voice as he walked up.  
  
"Okay," Trip answered with a shrug, "I miss my father."  
  
"I know how you feel," Alex said, "I was a few years younger than you when I lost my own father. You seem to be a strong boy though, you'll be all right."  
  
"I'm more worried about my mother," Trip admitted, "she's taking this really hard."  
  
"She has you," Alex said as they started walking again.  
  
"Um . . . Lieutenant?" Trip spoke up a little while later, "how do I apply for the Academy? I-I want to be in Time Force."  
  
"Is that so?" Alex said, "well, we can discuss it when we get back. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
Alex nodded. "Well then, you're a candidate," he said, "you seem sharp . . . a smart kid. The exam to get in is difficult, but I'll give you a practice one and see how you do, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Trip said, excitedly.  
  
"No problem," Alex assured him, "we're always happy to have a new recruit . . . especially a promising one."  
  
Alex and Lucas began working on a house that had crumbled to the ground during the night, it was obviously a job that would take a long time . . . time no one wanted to spend digging out bodies and clearing out what was left of their homes.  
  
"This is horrible," Lucas muttered.  
  
"I know," Alex said.  
  
"Alex, look---" Lucas pointed to a disturbing image: A bloody hand reaching up from the rubble. "Dead?" he assumed.  
  
Alex knelt and felt for a pulse, nodding slowly. "Yes," he said, "let's get to work digging it out."  
  
The grisly task of removing the body lasted for an hour, trying to find a way through the heavy pieces of wood and metal. Finally, Lucas and Alex lifted the body and gently put it down on the street, to the horror of Trip and a few other young men and women.  
  
"Did you know him?" Katie asked, putting her arm around Trip as Lucas and Alex returned.  
  
"We all knew each other," Trip sighed, "he was just an old man who hung around . . . he was really kind."  
  
Silence fell for a time as they reflected on the life lost . . . finally, Alex spoke: "Let's go. I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this."  
  
They spent all day on the surface, clearing up the disaster left behind from the vicious attack; it was getting dark when the teams finally returned, but they would keep going back for the next week or more. Alex was dead tired when he entered his quarters and found Jen inside, setting the small table for dinner; after spraining her ankle that morning she was allowed to stay at the station.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
"Fine," Alex answered, "just tired."  
  
He kissed her neck and sniffed the food indulgently--- "Mmm . . . looks good, Jen." She smiled quickly, her eyes dancing as he made his way over to the bathroom and got changed into more comfortable clothes; returning a few minutes later, he pulled up a chair and promptly filled his plate.  
  
One bite was all it took for him to nearly choke. Jen, being a farm girl, had been raised to cook, clean, and do other chores around the house . . . obviously, she hadn't caught onto the cooking very well. Jen looked at him with a scared expression in her eyes:  
  
"Isn't it good?"  
  
"It's fine," Alex said a little too quickly, forcing a smile when he had swallowed.  
  
Jen frowned at him, then quickly took a bite of the meat to test it herself . . . "Oh, Alex," she groaned, "this is horrible!!! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get upset," Alex replied with a shrug, "I thought maybe you liked it this way."  
  
"Who would like it???" Jen laughed, "oh well. We could just go down to the cafeteria, I suppose."  
  
"Don't bother," Alex said, "I'm not really that hungry anyway." He smiled. "At least . . . not for food."  
  
"Alex!" Jen hissed, rising and taking their plates away.  
  
Alex stood with her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, she set down the plates and kissed him readily, running her finger up-and-down his neck and sending shivers down his spine. His hand rose and ran through her soft hair to the band holding it up, he quickly slipped it off so her hair fell over her shoulders.  
  
"All right . . . " Jen sighed, "I'm hungry now, too."  
  
Alex chuckled as they made their way to his bed, all thoughts of Sienna were put aside as they lay down together, their lips never parting. She moaned as his hand caressed her cheek and ran down her neck, slipping to her civilian shirt; he lifted it over her head as she worked on his own shirt.  
  
"It's been a while," he said, breathlessly.  
  
"Too long."  
  
"Far too long . . . " he covered her mouth with his again.  
  
Jen's hand found his leg and ran over it their tension growing more and more till they finally pulled the sheets over their bodies and began making love passionately, oblivious to the world . . .  
  
TBC 


	18. You and Me Forever

A/N: Slow chapter this time, but I'm working up to bigger things in the future . . .  
  
***  
  
The first thing he noticed when he slowly awoke in the morning was that no one was lying next to him, or in his arms, he couldn't smell her hair or hear or steady breathing . . . he slowly opned his eyes and found the spot next to him empty.  
  
'She went home,' he told himself, 'on leave.'  
  
Shaking his head, he got out of bed and glanced at the clock: 5:45 a.m. In his mind, he went over the day ahead of him, the tasks he would complete before the sun went down: Trip Regis, from Xybria, was going to be enrolled in Time Force Academy and he was his sponsor. He had a short, five-hour shift to get through. And he had a meeting with Captain Logan to discuss the reconstruction of Xybria, and the possibility of admitting them into the Federation.  
  
He met Trip at HQ at six-thirty, and smiled a little when he saw the young boy sitting on the bench outside patiently, obviously having arrived early to avoid making Alex wait.  
  
"Too early?" the lieutenant asked, raising his eyebrows quickly as Trip's eyes drooped visibly.  
  
"No, sir," Trip yawned.  
  
Alex chuckled, walking up to the door and pausing briefly to allow the lock to scan his eyes quickly, then the door unlocked loudly and slid open. "Come on," he said, gesturing to Trip, "you're with me, it's fine."  
  
"No guards are gonna shoot me on sight?" Trip said, laughing but sounding nervous.  
  
"No," Alex assured him, holding up his I.D. to one of the guards.  
  
"What about him?" the gruff-looking, elderly man demanded.  
  
"He's a civilian," Alex explained, "enrolling in the Academy. We have an appointment with Logan at zero-six-forty-five."  
  
"Go ahead then."  
  
Alex motioned to Trip to follow him and they went straight ahead to the waiting room, where other officers and new recruits were gathered, looking anxious. There was a heavy silence in the room, the recruits most likely contemplating their uncertain future in Time Force; the officers had nothing to say, some actually slept.  
  
"What's the Academy like, sir?" Trip asked, sitting down slowly and uncomfortably.  
  
"It's tough," Alex admitted, "but you'll do fine. The first six months are the hardest, lots of physical training to get you in the right shape for a soldier. After that it's mostly classes, and you seem to have the smarts for that. We'll see how you score on the entrance exam."  
  
"Is that hard?"  
  
"Not really," Alex said, with a shrug. "Just a review of everything you learned in school, make sure you carried it with you. You're barely out of school, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, schooling on Xybria is different," Trip said, "than on Earth. I got out of school last year, at sixteen."  
  
"Have you looked into Time Force before the attacks?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Plenty of times."  
  
"Good," Alex said, "while I would understand why you'd want to join just because of the attacks, but that's not a good idea."  
  
"Revenge?" Trip shook his head. "No, I'm not out for that. I wouldn't be able to accomplish it anyway. I figure I'll end up leaving capturing Ransik and things like that to you and others like you."  
  
"Like me???"  
  
"You seem more . . . " Trip shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not very strong, I don't think I'd do any good against someone like Ransik."  
  
"I don't think anyone ever has," Alex admitted, remembering his own battles with the mutant leader. "But we'll see how you feel once you complete you're training."  
  
"Lieutenant Collins?" the secretary called, "Captain Logan is ready."  
  
Alex led Trip to the captain's office, and Logan greeted the boy with a warm smile that instantly made him feel welcome. "If you were recommended by Collins," Logan said, "I know you're good. Welcome to the Force."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Trip said, smiling.  
  
"I have the test ready for you," Logan said, "but first we just have to go through this little interview to see if you're a suitable candidate, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I have to go," Alex said, "but don't worry, you can trust Logan. I'll be back by noon."  
  
He left Trip with Logan, feeling confident that the officer would take care of the recruit; he wasn't assigned a partner for the short shift, so--- since Jen was away for the weekend---he would be on his own. He hopped into his car and drove off slowly, expecting a quiet day; with a smile, he grabbed his communicator and looked at the most recent messages.  
  
From: JEN SCOTTS  
  
Subject: HI  
  
He quickly typed in the correct numbers and Jen's image popped up, smiling at him and blowing him a kiss; the message was sent the night before while he was sleeping:  
  
"Alex,  
  
I arrived safely and it's so nice to be home! I'll be coming back Monday morning, Logan said our shift began at ten so I'll be back in plenty of time. Be careful while I'm gone, and make sure to call for back-up when you need it, okay? Don't be stubborn!  
  
I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," he murmured as her image flickered and then disappeared, he closed the communicator and put it away again, finding a resting spot to monitor traffic. Ground cars were rare outside of Time Force, so all he saw for the most part were cars like his passing by.  
  
Time dragged by, and he had to fight the urge to fall asleep by driving around the city occasionally, and all was still silent when he got off at almost twelve o'clock. Trip was just finishing up the exam when he entered and Logan was going over other papers while the boy worked, Alex sat silently for a few more minutes, patiently waiting for him to finish.  
  
"I'm done, sir," Trip said, holding up the test sheet.  
  
"All right," Logan said, "set it down on my desk and I'll get to it."  
  
Trip nodded and joined Alex on the bench, obviously nervous. "I think I did okay," he said, chewing on his bottom lip, "it didn't seem very hard."  
  
"I'm sure you'll pass," Alex said, "Logan will be finished soon and we'll find out."  
  
Trip sighed. "Maybe---" he began.  
  
"Don't think," Alex advised, "just relax. It's out of your hands now."  
  
A half an hour passed before Logan rose from behind his desk and walked over to Trip, smiling. "Congratulations," he said, 'these are the highest scores I have ever seen on the exam . . . you've most definitely been accepted into the Academy."  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Trip said, excitedly.  
  
"No reason to thank me," Logan chuckled, "you did all the work."  
  
"When can I start?" Trip asked.  
  
"At the beginning of training in September," Alex answered, "housing will be provided by Time Force, you'll be living in a dorm at the Academy. I'll explain more when the time comes." He smiled. "For now, you can stay at my place---it's big enough. Until your mother finds a place."  
  
"We all can stay with you?" Trip gasped.  
  
"Yes," Alex said, "I imagine it won't take long to find somewhere for you to live though, possibly even in the same complex."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Trip said, "my mother will really appreciate this."  
  
"No trouble at all," Alex replied, "I'm not home for the most part anyway. Let's get your mother, you must be tired. Ready to get some sleep?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Trip said, laughing. "I'm so relieved now!"  
  
"I can understand," Alex said, "come on . . . "  
  
*****  
  
Alex sat alone in his car outside HQ and waited silently, his eyes were half-open and his breaths were beginning to get slower as he slowly fell asleep. He started and was brought back to reality by a loud tapping on the passenger side window, opening his eyes, he saw Jen outside.  
  
"Let me in!" she yelled, laughing at him.  
  
He leaned over and unlocked the door, allowing her to get in and sit next to him, greeting him with a friendly kiss before scolding: "Asleep on the job, Collins!"  
  
"Waiting for my partner," Alex explained, "she was late!"  
  
"Shame on her," Jen said, "so . . . anything exciting happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No," Alex said, "have a good visit?"  
  
"Oh yes," Jen replied, "it was wonderful. Mom and Dad say 'hi', by the way, they look forward to seeing you again."  
  
"I just saw them a month ago," Alex laughed.  
  
"Just be thankful they like you," Jen said, "they weren't always so fond of my boyfriends."  
  
"You've had others?" Alex said, feigning suspicion.  
  
Jen elbowed him in the side, giggling as he started up the car and drove away; he explained how Trip was accepted into the Academy, and how the boy and his mother were now living in his apartment. "Temporarily, of course," he added, "just until his mother can get back on her feet. Find a job around here someplace."  
  
"That's nice of you," Jen said.  
  
"Well, I'm rarely home anyway," Alex replied, "I don't even know the difference."  
  
Jen shook her head. "Alex . . . we've got to capture Ransik," she sighed, "before he hurts more people. How could someone be so evil?"  
  
"I don't know," Alex said, "there's no excuse."  
  
"Of course not," Jen said, "all those people he's killed---I'm so grateful I've never suffered from his firsthand. It must be horrible."  
  
Alex swallowed, he had never told Jen just how his mother had been killed. "Trip and his mother have certainly suffered," he said.  
  
"Trip seems to be holding up well," Jen said, "considering everything they've been through."  
  
"He's a lot stronger than he gives himself credit for." Alex glanced at her quickly. "Just like you. You were incredible on Xybria."  
  
"I was not," Jen said, "it's just that . . . when I'm there, it's like the battle takes over and I don't even realize what I'm doing. I don't feel afraid, I don't feel anything."  
  
"Good," Alex said, "it's best not to think about what you're doing---of course, you have to think things out beforehand. But if you realize what's going . . . you won't be able to move." He patted her leg. "But you'll always have me to watch your back. It's you and me, Jennifer."  
  
She flashed him a beautiful smile. "Forever."  
  
TBC 


	19. The Beginning

A/N: Now it's time to get into the real familiar story, shall we? Here we are in mid-3000, and things are about to change forever . . .  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :)  
  
***  
  
JUNE 12TH, 3000  
  
Alex took Jen's hand and led her through the thick crowd gathered to watch the graduation ceremony of the cadets in Time Force Academy; a large number were Xybrians, since this was the first time a Xybrian would be graduating.  
  
Cadet Trip Regis stood tall and proud in line with the others, his eyes straight ahead as Captain Logan and Alex began the inspection. One corner of the young man's mouth quirked upward slightly as Alex paused in front of him, even he was smirking a little.  
  
"Not now, Cadet," he said, "you can grin all you want when I give you that badge though."  
  
"Yes, sir," Trip muttered.  
  
Alex went on to the other cadets, watching their eyes flash with surprise as he passed by, it pleased him to realize that the name "Alex Collins" was now so familiar and his face recognizable. Finally, the inspection ended and he stood next to Logan in silence as the captain read off a long letter detailing the struggles of the cadets and their years to come as Time Force officials.  
  
The whole thing took about an hour, then the cadets raced into the crowd to hug their families and celebrate their accomplishments; Alex stood still and waited patiently, watching a familiar figure making her way through the people. Her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, her cheeks flushed as the day was extremely worn and her uniform was too heavy for the heat.  
  
At last, he felt her arms go around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; when he opened his eyes, he saw Logan smiling at him from across the platform, nodding his approval.  
  
"Come on," Jen said, "Katie wants to take Trip out to celebrate---"  
  
"I still have work," Alex said.  
  
"No, you don't," Logan replied, walking over. "Go out and celebrate with your friends . . . I'll see you soon." He turned and walked briskly away, but paused briefly to look back and say: "By the way, Lieutenant---Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Alex said, silently wishing Logan had forgot.  
  
"That's right," Jen said, "twenty-three tomorrow. All grown up."  
  
"I think I grew up a while ago," Alex said, "unlike you . . . " He tickled her sides quickly and she jumped away, giggling.  
  
"Behave yourself," she warned, "or you won't get anything."  
  
Alex laughed and grabbed her hand before she could protest, dragging her off the platform with him; Lucas and Katie found them a few minutes later, then Trip joined the group. "We've got a lot to celebrate today, don't we?" Katie said as they piled into Alex's car.  
  
"Alex, Trip . . . " Jen smiled, sitting in the front seat and patting Alex's leg.  
  
"Jennifer," he muttered.  
  
"None of that in here!" Katie laughed, kicking the back of Jen's seat as she, Lucas, and Trip crammed together.  
  
"How come we're stuck back here???" Lucas demanded.  
  
"Why do you think?" Alex laughed, starting the car.  
  
"You're not cute, like me," Jen teased.  
  
"I'm so better-looking than you!"  
  
"Not to me," Alex said, shuddering.  
  
"Good," Lucas replied.  
  
"So," Katie said, "where are we going? The screens? Dancing? Or my favorite . . . eating?"  
  
"How about all of them?" Jen suggested, "make sure to drop Trip off before midnight though---" she smiled at the boy.  
  
"I don't have to be home til twelve-thirty," Trip said, "I like to get to sleep before one."  
  
"I don't blame you," Alex said, "but get used to about two in the morning if you want to hang out with these three---" he nodded to Jen, then the other two. "When do you begin shifts, Ensign Regis?"  
  
"In a week," Trip answered, "begins at zero-six-hundred."  
  
"Ouch," Katie said, "my first one was at zero-ten-hundred. I got lucky."  
  
"Mine was zero-four-hundred!" Lucas spoke up.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later, and the young soldiers hurried in to find the best table; there were only four chairs at the table and they raced to grab one, Jen ended up plopping down on Alex's lap. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, clasping his hands over her belly button as they waited to order.  
  
"I'm the only one old enough to drink alcohol here," he said, "so don't try anything!"  
  
A moment later, their drinks appeared and Alex raised his first: "To our newest member, Ensign Trip Regis. Congratulations, and many safe years in Time Force to come."  
  
The glasses clinked together, then Jen spoke: "To Alex . . . I know, I know, I won't get too mushy." Alex rolled his eyes. "To the man I love more than anything in this world . . . stay safe for me, so we can have many more years together. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Alex said, quietly.  
  
*****  
  
Alex sat at his computer with a cup of steaming coffee next to him, staring at the screen as if trying to find Ransik without even looking; the screen bore a picture of the mutant leader, snarling at him. "I will get you, Ransik," he whispered, "count on it."  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rob Logan smiling down at him. "Still working?" he said, "I thought I gave you the day off."  
  
"I don't need it," Alex told him, "what time is it anyway?"  
  
"Twenty-forty-five," Logan answered. "Go home, Alex."  
  
"No luck today," Alex sighed, standing up and yawning. "Maybe tomorrow . . . we'll get him soon."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Logan said, "for now, go and relax. Have fun."  
  
Alex's eyebrows shot up quickly, he downed the rest of his coffee and disposed of the cup before saying quickly "Good-night, Captain" and finally leaving HQ. The mid-June night was warm, but not uncomfortably so, and Alex cracked a window as he drove to his apartment, anxious to see Jen again.  
  
She greeted him at the door with a wide smile that melted him and drew him in, he hugged her before going into his small kitchen, asking: "Anything to eat?"  
  
"Take your pick," Jen replied.  
  
"Mmm . . . smells good," Alex said, picking up a plate of food and sniffing it. "You didn't cook it, did you?"  
  
"No," Jen laughed, "I didn't."  
  
Alex sighed in relief, sitting down next to her at the table and taking her hand. "That was a very nice toast you gave the other day," he said, "embarrassing . . . but nice."  
  
"You deserved it," Jen said.  
  
Alex took a bite and closed his eyes, he swallowed. "You sure didn't make this." Jen gasped and elbowed him sharply in the ribs, giggling as he grabbed her and forced her to sit down down on his lap, tickling her sides and kissing her neck.  
  
"Alex!" Jen squealed, "cut it out!"  
  
He laughed and set her down in order to finish his late dinner, he heard Jen from behind him fussing around the apartment; he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at her, she was always cleaning up after him. He finished and stuck the plate in the cleaner, then turned back to his girlfriend of two years . . . she was now wearing a light nightgown, her hair still tied back in a low ponytail.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he sighed.  
  
"Come on," Jen said, taking his hand.  
  
They walked over together, hand-in-hand. "Happy Birthday, Alex," Jen whispered into his ear as they settled down on the couch. He smiled a little and put his arms around her, holding her tightly . . .  
  
"What's my present?" he asked, teasingly.  
  
"I thought I'd give you something special," Jen said, "how's this?"  
  
She pressed her lips to his timidly, pulling away quickly, then kissed him again with more courage and passion. He felt her warm breath against his bare neck as she began to kiss his neck, then up behind his ear . . . he gasped sharply, her hands running down to his pants and moving to the zipper.  
  
"Good so far," Alex said, "any more?"  
  
"Plenty," Jen replied, grabbing his shirt and lifting it off.  
  
His fingers traced her mouth lightly, he felt her lips on him and his longing increased with every second. "Jennifer . . . " he whispered, harshly, "please . . . "  
  
"I like to tease you," Jen murmured.  
  
But she relented and allowed him to lead her to the bed, where he lowered her down on her back, feeling her body tensing beneath his touch and knowing she was as ready as him. With a trembling hand, he removed her clothes and pulled a sheet over their bodies; they continued kissing one another everywhere for a few more moments, then he heard her gasp loudly.  
  
"Alex . . . " she moaned.  
  
Alex pressed himself against her harder and she finally let out a small cry, his own voice barely came out---harsh and in a whisper. He ran his hand all the way down her body to the bare thigh that was pressed to him, she gasped again as she felt his lips caress her flat stomach; but soon she found reality and ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Like your present?" she said.  
  
Alex just smiled, unable to talk as the heat between them increased and he became more aware of her skin against his own; his hands cupped her face, then ran down her body and massaged her back gently. He felt her body rise, it wasn't over yet . . . finally, they reached the moment of ecstasy and cried out together, their bodies becoming one.  
  
A few moments later, Alex felt Jen shiver as the warmth faded away and he enveloped her in his strong arms. "Thank you, Jennifer . . . "  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here."  
  
***  
  
Alex folded his arms and stared at the viewing screen, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully, obviously growing more nervous by the second. "What is it?" he finally asked.  
  
"We don't know yet, sir," the ensign replied.  
  
"Any idea?"  
  
"We think . . . it's Ransik." The young man's face paled. "At the warehouse- --I'll send you the coordinates on your way."  
  
Alex nodded and took off as quickly as he could, he morphed as he ran, the directions being sent to him through his helmet; the warehouse was a mile away, an easy run for him luckily, since his car was in need of repair. He ran hard down the sidewalk, faster than he ever had before, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to keep himself from getting winded too quickly. He breathed heavily, but not from fatigue, rather from the anticipation of meeting Ransik in battle again.  
  
The warehouse had been surrounded by Time Force vehicles when he arrived, he saw Trip go flying by with Katie in front of him, then Lucas take cover behind his car, his blaster ready.  
  
"B Team assist A Team!" Logan barked out orders as Alex went by.  
  
He found his way to the back entrance, hearing Ransik's voice from inside, a shiver ran up his spine as he heard the words:  
  
"If I can't rule the present, then I'll just rule the past!!!"  
  
With a deep breath, his stepped inside and faced the mutant leader fearlessly, he voice strong and steady: "In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest!"  
  
TBC 


	20. Part I

A/N: Portions of "Force From the Future, Part I" have been taken and I do not claim ownership. I also apologize if some of the quotes are off . . . it's all from memory and I haven't seen it in a few weeks!  
  
***  
  
Ransik's eyes rested on Alex as he stood facing him without fear, he growled in a low tone, obviously tired of fighting the Red Ranger . . . and always winning. He snarled: "You don't know what you're up against!"  
  
Alex inwardly sighed, he knew all too well what he was up against, but he had to keep a positive attitude, otherwise Ransik would bring him down in an instant. "You don't know what you're up against, Ransik!" he countered, raising his arm and pointing defiantly at him.  
  
They took a few long strides to the side, keeping their eyes on one another for any movements, no matter how small; Alex felt his legs trembling slightly, but only he noticed. Sweat beads formed on his brow, he tried to calm himself, there was no chance of success if he couldn't keep a level head. He was so close . . . so close to finally avenging his mother's death and bringing Ransik in, where he could never hurt anyone again. With a shout, Alex ran toward Ransik . . .  
  
The mutant kicked a large and heavy box at him, but the agile Red Ranger easily avoided it by jumping onto it and flipping through the air to meet Ransik in a series of blows. He kicked hard, but soon found his ankle caught between Ransik's large hands, then his body being thrown into the air; a moment later he slammed against a crate and fell hard on his back.  
  
"I told you!" Ransik laughed, "you are no match for me, Red Ranger!"  
  
"Why don't we see about that?" Alex said, getting back on his feet.  
  
Ransik blinked with his one eye, then smirked and lunged at Alex again; he leapt aside and struck out at him, matching his opponent blow-for-blow. He whirled around, grabbing the long black cape Ransik wore and twisting it around; momentarily forgetting the danger he faced, he chuckled at the mutant's brief confusion. However, in the next instant, Ransik's leg shot up and hit him in the chest, flinging him up; he whirled around in the air, trying to keep a sense of his surroundings.  
  
Finally, he landed on his feet and grabbed the Chrono Saber with a yell, he now faced Ransik with his most valuable weapon; he took another breath, then charged, his sword meeting Ransik's. Sparks flew everywhere, blinding him for a moment, and long enough for Ransik to gain the upperhand; he pressed his boot to Alex's stomach and kicked hard, doubling him over.  
  
Blindly, Alex pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Ransik, but then noticed what was behind the mutant: The same boxes he had slammed into earlier were filled with explosive materials. He inwardly calculated the risks, he knew how big the explosion would be . . . and he knew what the chances of walking out of the explosion were.  
  
"It's over, Ransik."  
  
Not giving himself a moment to second guess his decision, he squeezed the trigger and the laser shot out toward the crate . . .  
  
. . . he opened his eyes to find he was still fully-morphed, and--- surprisingly---not dead; getting on his knees, he spotted Ransik lying on the floor a few feet from him. In a daze, he made his way over and yanked Ransik to his feet, the mutant was still disoriented from the impact of the blast.  
  
"Let's go," Alex said, quietly, breathing hard.  
  
The handcuffs appeared in a ray of light and fastened onto Ransik's thick wrists, then he grabbed the device he was after along . . . with a shove, they started outside. Each step was painful, but at the same time rewarding, knowing all his hard work had finally paid off; Ransik stopped in the doorway, either winded or unwilling to go on.  
  
"Go!" Alex ordered.  
  
He pushed Ransik and he fell to his knees as Logan called out orders to make sure he was secure, in a flash, Alex demorphed and walked up to Logan. He looked up at the captain, keeping a stern face as Logan said:  
  
"Well done, Alex."  
  
"Thank you, sir." He saluted sharply, then held out the device. "This is a hard-core time traveling device, he could've traveled to any time he wanted."  
  
"That would've been a disaster," Logan said, smiling a little.  
  
"Well," Alex said, "now he won't be going anywhere for a long time."  
  
Logan nodded, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder briefly before going back to his troops; Alex saw Jen run forward excitedly and Logan pause, telling her something to which she nodded at. As the officer left, she hurried up to Alex, her face beaming with joy as she waited for a sign . . . he nodded slowly, and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Alex," she whispered, too softly for anyone else to hear.  
  
Alex smiled, holding her tightly and laughing as he watched Katie nearly strangle Trip she was hugging him so hard; the night lit up with the cheers of the men and women of Time Force, but Alex and Jen were oblivious to it all.  
  
"Come on," Alex murmured, "let's go celebrate."  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe it!" Jen said, "you really did it . . . Ransik is gone for good!"  
  
Alex gulped down the rest of his coffee, shaking his head. "Not yet, Jen," he said, "the trial is tomorrow evening. He's not 'gone' till he's locked up in cryogenic containment."  
  
"He will be soon," Jen said.  
  
Alex nodded, unzipping his jacket and taking a long, deep breath as Jen sat down next to him on the sofa, cuddling up to him. "I'm so proud of you," she said, "I always knew you could do it . . . even though I can't believe it's finally happened! I know you must be happy, too. Even if you're hiding it better than I am."  
  
Alex chuckled. "Of course I'm happy!" he said, "I've dreamed about this day for thirteen years, and now it's finally happened! Ransik is going to get what he deserves."  
  
"All because of you," Jen reminded him.  
  
Alex flushed awkwardly. "No," he said, "because of Time Force. I couldn't have done it without my morpher---" he tapped the object strapped around his wrist.  
  
"So . . . what now?"  
  
"Well, I can go back to fighting little crimes."  
  
"Good." Jen put her arm around his broad shoulders and rested her cheek against his. "I've missed having you with me, I need my partner."  
  
"I've missed you, too," Alex said, "I'm so glad it's all over now, I don't have to worry about Ransik anymore. Or you."  
  
"Me???"  
  
"Well . . . " Alex's voice trailed off. "I was worried about you. I mean, Ransik was the cause of the deaths of everyone I cared about."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me," Jen assured him, "I'll always be here."  
  
"Me too," Alex said, "right here . . . with you . . . " he kissed her slowly, his hand creeping up and his fingers feeling her soft hair. "I love you."  
  
THE NEXT EVENING  
  
The holographic judges were silent as Ransik was led into the courtroom, chained from head-to-toe with guards surrounding him, holding their rifles at ready. Alex sat between Captain Logan and Jen, watching Ransik carefully, as if expecting him to break loose.  
  
"Try to relax, Lieutenant," Logan said, "no need to worry now."  
  
"I can't help it, sir," Alex answered, "I'm worried something will go wrong."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know." He laughed quietly. "Just me."  
  
After a few minutes, witnesses were called to the stand to testify against Ransik; one-by-one, victims of his most horrible crimes told their heart- wrenching stories before a crowd of tearful people. Alex's hands were sweating although he sat still, finally:  
  
"Our next witness, Lieutenant Alexander Collins of Time Force."  
  
Alex stood up and made his way out of the seats, Jen quickly squeezing his hand for encouragement; he walked deliberately up to the stand and faced the judges. The world faded around him as he was asked to relieve the attack in which Bobby, Dana . . . and Sienna were all killed. He was transported back in time to the scene, the darkness of the night, the adrenaline pumping . . .  
  
"I went in first," he spoke, "and . . . Ensign Sienna Jacobson stayed behind to cover me. At the lieutenant's orders, myself and three others entered the warehouse Ransik and his mutants were meeting in. Ransik was instructed to surrender immediately, but he refused and attacked---we took cover, but Ensign Dana Shoeman was shot down. Ransik confronted me when they were done shooting and we fought, I shot him in the chest and was about to arrest him when another mutant shot me in the back."  
  
He swallowed, the memories becoming more and more painful to recall.  
  
"Ransik escaped. When I was being treated for my injuries in the field, I looked over and saw my partner---Ensign Jacobson---being placed into a body bag. Shortly after, I saw the bodies of Ensign Shoeman and Watkins."  
  
"Is that all, Lieutenant?" one judge asked.  
  
"Yes, Your Honor," Alex replied.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "you may step down."  
  
He sighed inwardly with relief, praying his legs wouldn't give out when he stepped down as he knew they were shaking; he walked back to Logan and Jen, sitting in between them and waiting silently, he glanced to his side and saw Sienna staring at him, perhaps a little shaken herself. The judges remained silent as well, looking at one another as if communicating telepathically---perhaps they were. Finally:  
  
"The court will take a recess while we decide on a verdict. Dismissed!"  
  
"You did good, Lieutenant," Logan assured him.  
  
"I hope it's enough," Alex said.  
  
"It will be," Jen said, "there's no way Ransik could get away."  
  
"Go relax," Logan instructed, "it should be a little while before the judges reach a verdict---but don't worry about anything."  
  
Alex nodded, taking Jen's hand and speaking softly: "Come with me." She followed him, a smile on her face as he gripped her hand tightly; he led her outside into the sunset, onto the tiny balcony overlooking the streets of Silver City.  
  
"So . . . " Jen let her voice trail off.  
  
Alex paused. "Now that Ransik and his gang of mutants are locked up," he began, "we'll have a lot more time to spend together."  
  
"That'd be a nice change," Jen giggled, "to actually have a date with my boyfriend!"  
  
It was time. No more waiting. No more sweating over it at night and thinking about it during the day. Alex licked his lips quickly and started again: "Actually, I was thinking of something a bit more permanent." He held out the crystal box and lifted the lid with a steady hand, watching the reaction in Jen's eyes as he took her left hand slid the diamond ring onto it.  
  
"Jennifer," he said, "will you marry me?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she grinned broadly and threw her arms around his neck, laughing wildly; Alex smiled, gently pushing her back. "Whoa . . . is that a 'yes'?" he assumed.  
  
"Yes!" Jen cried, then hugged him again. "Oh, Alex . . . "  
  
Alex's smile broadened, memories of the deadly battle pushed aside in the happiness he felt at the moment. "Now after Ransik is locked up," he said, pulling away, "it's you and me."  
  
Jen nodded. "Forever."  
  
Right after she spoke, a voice came over the loudspeaker: "The judges have reached a verdict." Alex took Jen's hand and they walked back inside, Alex's face immediately snapping to an expression of impassiveness while Jen couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
Alex sat down slowly, feeling nervous despite knowing Ransik would be convicted---the judges couldn't possibly find him innocent. Could they? He shook his head as Jen joined him and slid her hand under the desk to hold his, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Logan, who smiled at them approvingly.  
  
"We find the defendant," one judge spoke, "guilty on all charges. And we sentence him to cryogenic containment . . . for life."  
  
The crowd rose as one and applauded the verdict, Alex letting out a long breath and shaking hands with Logan, who said loudly---trying to be heard over the applause: "Congratulations . . . to both of you."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Alex said.  
  
"Ensign Scotts," Logan spoke, "you have been assigned to transport Ransik to the prison, but there's no need to leave for another two hours. You're both on break for now."  
  
Jen smiled, looking up at Alex. "Shall we go celebrate?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Alex answered, "good-bye, Captain."  
  
"See you later, sir," Jen added.  
  
Logan nodded, clapping Alex once on the back as he left the courtroom; they bypassed Katie and the others, anxious to go off by themselves for the couple hours they had left. "Where're we going?" Jen asked, hopping into his car with him.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't know," Alex said, "where to?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
The ride was silent, and they didn't speak as they went up to his apartment; Jen poured them drinks as Alex dimmed the lights, his hands trembling. "Yours better be non-alcoholic," he reminded her.  
  
"It is," Jen said, rolling her eyes. "But yours isn't . . . I'm gonna get you drunk tonight."  
  
"And do what?" Alex smiled, taking his drink and slipping his free arm around her waist.  
  
"Not yet---" she pressed her fingers to his lips "---I'll let you know later. It should be a surprise for my . . . future husband."  
  
"I can't wait," he whispered.  
  
"Drink." She raised her glass. "Want me to make a cheesy toast again?"  
  
Alex chuckled, raising his own glass and hooking arms with his fiancee. "Go right ahead," he said, "pour it on me as heavily as you want."  
  
"To our lives together," Jen murmured, "the many years of love and joy to come. I will always love you, Alex."  
  
"To you, Jennifer," Alex added, "my first true love . . . you may not know it, and I'm sure you didn't know at the time, but you saved my life when I first looked into your beautiful eyes. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."  
  
"Oh, Alex . . . "  
  
He silenced her with a long kiss, then they drank and headed to the bed . . .  
  
TBC 


	21. Part II

A/N: Again, quotes are from memory, so sorry for any mistakes.  
  
***  
  
Alex stood silently and watched as the guards took Ransik out of his cell, shackled and handcuffed; his blue eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the mutant struggled against his captors angrily. He whirled around and faced Alex, only a foot or so away from him, but the officer didn't budge; they glared at one another, the hate in Ransik's eyes equaling the hate in Alex's.  
  
"This isn't over, Red Ranger," Ransik said, in a low tone.  
  
Alex didn't reply as the guards yanked Ransik away, but an uneasy feeling sunk into the pit of his stomach as he watched the wide back become smaller, disappearing down the dark hall. He shook it off and turned back, heading for the waiting area where a barely-awake Trip sat, with Lucas, Katie, and Jen.  
  
"Everything's set," he said, "the drive should take about an hour."  
  
"We'll be back before midnight," Jen said, standing.  
  
"Be careful out there," Alex spoke to Lucas, knowing he would drive. "Ransik's daughter, Nadira, is still on the loose . . . she might attempt a breakout."  
  
"I don't think she'll try, sir," Lucas said, "and we're capable."  
  
"I know," Alex said, "just keep your eyes open."  
  
"Alex . . . don't worry," Jen said, putting her hands up on his shoulders. "We'll be fine. I'll be back soon and we can stare at my ring a little bit more."  
  
Alex chuckled. "All right," he said, "I'll see you soon."  
  
He kissed her, putting his own hands on her shoulders as their lips met; the kiss didn't last long, as Jen needed to go, she was in charge of the small convoy that was to transport Ransik. Alex watched her go, pride swelling up within him as he looked at the now confident young woman that had come from a shy, uncertain farm girl.  
  
"Lieutenant!"  
  
He turned.  
  
"You've been assigned to street duty till twenty-two-hundred hours," the ensign said.  
  
"Thank you," Alex sighed.  
  
'Street duty without Jen,' he thought to himself. Usually that would be dangerous, but with Ransik locked up Time Force expected the streets to be reasonably safe; they didn't take into account the many mutants Ransik had commanded, but Alex did. He suited up and got into his car just as the convoy left, Katie and Trip of the vectorcycles in front, and Jen no doubt in the back . . . with Ransik.  
  
'Be careful, baby,' he said silently.  
  
He sat in his car for a few more minutes as the red lights disappeared and the people gathered outside HQ went back in; finally, he started up the vehicle and drove off. The night would undoubtedly be a busy one, since it was the night of Ransik's conviction; criminals all over Silver City would be rioting in their small groups. Nothing Time Force couldn't handle, of course, but just enough to make for one tired officer by ten o'clock.  
  
His hand went to the control panel and turned on the sound station, he smiled as music flooded the car and calmed him while he drove around the dark city; of course, the song ended, and the announcer spoke:  
  
"As I speak, the infamous mutant leader Ransik is being transported to the prison, where he will be placed in cryogenic containment for life."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes as the talking continued, and the announcer briefly interviewed some no-name Time Force ensign who happened to be on the scene the previous night when Ransik was captured. He half-listened as the young man explained the situation, and how Alex himself had brought Ransik out of the flaming building.  
  
'I didn't even think I'd survive the blast,' Alex thought with amusement. It would've been a worthy sacrifice, one he would gladly make to get Ransik off the streets; but still, he knew Jen would be hurt terribly, and he hated that thought.  
  
'No need to think about it now,' he told himself, 'Ransik is gone. I can concentrate on Jen completely now . . . our marriage.' He smiled. Marriage. There was something he never thought about before, even as a child he just imagined that he'd remain single all his life; and then there was never any thought of having children.  
  
'Now that I don't have to worry about Ransik anymore,' he realized, 'perhaps that's a possibility.' He had always dreaded leaving his own children in the position he was left in as a young boy, his parents dead, all alone in the world . . . but the greatest threat was no longer a threat.  
  
His smile widened, he liked the vision he saw for his life now---a beautiful wife, maybe even a few kids to keep them busy when things on the job slowed down. Suddenly, the tension he felt disappeared and for the first time in his life he felt no worries and was able to relax completely.  
  
'I could get used to this.'  
  
The hour dragged by with only a few minor incidents, to his surprise; a routine pull-over for speeding, a small investigation into something someone "thought" they saw crouching outside their window. It turned out to be nothing and he went on his way, glancing at the time as he crossed the street:  
  
9:45 p.m.  
  
Only fifteen minutes left. Jen would be returning soon as well. He sat down in the driver's seat and rode off, the woman he left behind staring after him through her window; he shook his head, slightly amused by the event.  
  
"Attention all units," came a voice over his communicator, "word has just come that Ransik has escaped en route to the prison."  
  
He lifted the device and demanded: "What is the status of the convoy?"  
  
A pause. "Unknown."  
  
Horror filled him as the word sunk in: Unknown. Ransik had escaped while in the custody of his closest friends, and the woman he loved. That could only mean one thing . . .  
  
"Jen," he whispered.  
  
Without a second thought, he decided not to quit at ten o'clock . . . but to go on through the night in search of his enemy. On the loose again.  
  
*****  
  
The sun had finally risen over Silver City, but Alex hardly noticed as he continued driving down the empty streets of the outskirts; he blinked, trying to keep his eyes open after a long night. He gripped the wheel firmly, his knuckles turning white as he fought off the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him for hours . . . Jen was gone . . . there was no other explanation for Ransik's escape. He never took prisoners and he never let his enemies live . . . so Lucas, Katie, Trip . . . and Jen were all dead.  
  
He took a long, shaky breath just as his communicator chirped and a voice came over:  
  
"All units to the prison."  
  
He snatched it and held it up, his heart beginning to race: "I'm on my way." He did a U-Turn and raced off in the direction of the prison, he knew he would be the first to arrive, he was only a half an hour away.  
  
But the thirty minutes seemed to last forever as he got nearer to the prison, located on a bed of water to keep others out. He flipped a switch just before reaching the water, and his groundcar transformed into it's aircar form, flying over the water safely; the prison got larger as he got closer, and soon he found himself on it's surface.  
  
"Time for . . . Time Force!"  
  
He transformed into the Red Ranger and drew his Chrono Saber, anxious for the battle that awaited him upstairs; he began the long run up the stairs that led to the highest level, where Ransik was no doubt stealing the prison ship.  
  
Finally, he reached the top and whirled around . . . scanning the area for mutants, not knowing who Ransik had to back him up.  
  
"Red Ranger!"  
  
The voice sent a chill down his spine, he turned sharply and found Ransik standing in the center, staring at him coldly; continuing to speak: "You're either very foolish, or very stubborn!"  
  
"Neither!" Alex snapped, "I brought you in once and I'll do it again!"  
  
"Oh how wrong you are," Ransik replied.  
  
'Come on,' Alex told himself, 'for Jen. For Mom and Dad. Just . . . one . . . last . . . time.' He ran forward and lunged at Ransik with his Saber, hardly even feeling it as the mutant's knife slashed across his stomach, he turned slowly---painfully---to the weapon portruding from Ransik's arm.  
  
"Ransik!" he said, "it'll take more than that to slow me down!"  
  
With nothing to lose, he threw himself at Ransik completely, without fear or caution; for a few minutes, he matched the mutant in the fight, but soon Ransik gained the upperhand. He slammed his sword down on Alex's Saber, keeping it in place as he reached back and grabbed a sword coming out of his backbone; Alex watched as the sword came down and struck him across the chest, spinning him around as waves of pain engulfed him.  
  
Just as he fell, Ransik's arm went around his neck and pulled him back onto his feet; the realization slowly began to sink in, that he was not going to win the fight.  
  
"You may defeat me," he said, struggling, "but you'll never escape the Time Force."  
  
"Ha!" Ransik spat, "where I'm going---there is no Time Force!"  
  
And then . . .  
  
"Alex!!!"  
  
Ransik yanked Alex around to see his fiancee and the three others appearing at the top of the steps: Alive and well. Alex gasped quickly in shock, calling out her name: "Jen!!!"  
  
He vaguely heard the low chuckle from behind as Ransik threw him forward and he nearly fell, then a searing pain down his back, unlike anything he had ever felt before; he cried out in agony, slowly sinking to his knees as his Saber slipped from his grip and clattered, hitting the floor. He felt his body begin to demorph even as he hit the ground, hearing Jen's heartbroken cry:  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He moaned softly as he demorphed completely, struggling to speak even as she ran toward him and Ransik turned away, laughing wickedly: "Jennifer . . . "  
  
"Alex!" Jen cried, finally reaching him and kneeling, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she rolled him onto her lap. "Alex . . . "  
  
Alex's vision cleared, and he could see the face of his fiancee gazing down at him, tears streaming down her cheeks; he raised his wrist and with a trembling hand removed the morpher. "Take . . . " he coughed painfully, "my morpher . . . there're four more in the timeship . . . it's the only way . . . you'll ever stop Ransik."  
  
"No, I can't!" Jen cried.  
  
"You can," Alex whispered, "you have to . . . promise me, you won't stop . . . no matter what . . . " he grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut " . . . until you capture him." His eyes opened and rested on her. "Promise me."  
  
Jen sniffled. "I promise," she said, "I'll catch him."  
  
Alex blinked, the world was getting dark . . . he lifted his hand and brushed away a single tear as it rolled down Jen's cheek. He always hated seeing her in pain . . .  
  
"You and me," he said, softly.  
  
Jen gasped, nodding a little and whispering back: "Forever . . . "  
  
TBC 


	22. Recovery

A/N: "Alexander" will continue to be updated even after my father's last day at work, but probably not as often. I'll be lucky if I get once a week. But I thought you'd want to know that I won't abandon it!  
  
Sierra  
  
***  
  
"Alex? Alex, wake up."  
  
He cracked his eyelids open, immediately shutting them again when a bright light shone into them, blinding him; he felt pain all over his body, and he had no idea where he was. "R-Rob?" he whispered, recognizing the voice calling to him.  
  
"That's good," came Logan's voice, "now try to open your eyes again."  
  
Alex sighed at the request, he slowly opened them and looked at the captain seated next to him; Logan smiled a little. "All right," he said, "you're going to be fine, Alex."  
  
"Where am I?" Alex asked.  
  
"A hospital," there was a note of amusement in his voice. "Where do you think you'd be?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Logan's face softened, he reached forward and patted Alex's shoulder gently. "You were in a fight with Ransik, remember?"  
  
Alex's brow wrinkled as he tried to concentrate, then suddenly he seemed to remember everything. "H-He defeated me," he said, quickly, "Jen . . . and the others!"  
  
"Shh . . . easy," Logan said, "they're fine. They followed Ransik through a timehole to the year two thousand one."  
  
"Two thousand one???"  
  
"Alex . . . she's okay." Logan smiled again. "Just lie back and relax, you need your sleep. Don't worry, you'll be out of here in a few days."  
  
Alex nodded a little, then grimaced and held still as Logan turned to leave. "Wait," he said, "I-I thought it was over . . . when Ransik . . . I was thought I was dying. I gave her my morpher."  
  
"I know," Logan said, "you were close, Alex, we nearly lost you."  
  
"I . . . passed out?"  
  
"You've been unconscious for five days," Logan said, "since the fight. Now, get some more rest . . . good-bye for now."  
  
*****  
  
Alex carefully slid his legs over the side of the bed and rested his feet on the floor, they were trembling slightly, and he noticed when he tried to stand; Logan gripped his arm firmly, supporting him as he swayed a little.  
  
"Easy, easy," Logan said, "you feeling okay?"  
  
"Like crap, sir."  
  
Logan chuckled at the young man's bluntness, he helped Alex walk a few steps away from the bed, then back again; Alex sat down heavily, letting out a long breath. "Damn," he muttered, taking deep breaths as Logan patted his back.  
  
"It's okay," he said, "it'll just take some time."  
  
"I don't have time," Alex said, harshly. "I need to get back to work . . . help Jen."  
  
"No, you need to get better." Logan added as a second thought: "At your own pace. Don't rush it, you'll only make it worse."  
  
Alex nodded a little, hiding how much pain he was really in, but Logan apparently saw right through his facade; he smiled sympathetically at him, knowing how frustrating it was to the always-athletic Alex. The young man leaned over, resting his head in his bruised hands; he closed his eyes as his headache increased to a throbbing in his temples.  
  
"Rest again," Logan said, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."  
  
"Have you heard anything from her yet?"  
  
"Not recently." Logan sighed. "I'll tell you when we hear anything, Alex, don't worry. Ensign Scotts and the others can take care of themselves."  
  
"We're engaged, Rob."  
  
Logan's face changed immediately, everyone knew of Alex's feelings for Jen, but he hadn't known just how far it went. "I'm sorry, Alex," he said, "I didn't know it had gone that far. When?"  
  
"The night of Ransik's trial," Alex answered, "we had a full two hours together before . . . "  
  
"Before he escaped."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Logan didn't speak again before he left, Alex watched him out of the corner of his eye, then lay down again; the bed was firm to support his injured back, but horribly uncomfortable. He flinched and moved around a bit, finally lying on his side and closing his eyes in hopes that he would get some sleep . . .  
  
But thoughts of Jen assaulted him as the darkness closed in: Her tear- stained face as she gazed down at him in their final moments together, the way her smooth skin felt beneath his fingers when he brushed away that tear. He longed to have her home and hold her again, let her know everything would be all right; he missed her terribly, and he knew she felt the same way.  
  
'She's out there . . . fighting Ransik,' he thought. 'What was I thinking sending her back there??? My morpher's useless to them anyway!' He had condemned the woman he loved to death, a death by the mutant that had taken everything else away from him, as well.  
  
Shifting positions again, he set up the portable screen and found the disc he wanted, placing it inside and clip of Ransik's escape appeared. The explosions racking the truck that carried the mutant, Jen, and Lucas inside; Trip and Katie were lying on the road, motionless. The truck sped by them as missiles shot down from the sky from some unknown attackers, Alex rested his chin on his fist and squinted his eyes, looking for anything he could use.  
  
"I've got to help her," he whispered.  
  
Days passed and he still remained in the hospital, fighting off his injuries with more difficulty than he had expected, and getting visits from Logan every day.  
  
The captain walked in on the sixth day with a grim expression on his face and Alex perked up immediately: "What's wrong?"  
  
"Things aren't going too well, Alex," Logan said, "they need help."  
  
"We can't send human help," Alex pointed out.  
  
"I know that." He hesitated. "What was that you were working on before you were injured? The megazord . . . " he snapped his fingers, trying to remember.  
  
"The Time Shadow?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes! That's it," Logan said, "is it complete?"  
  
"No, not at all," Alex answered, "I'd still need to run diagnostics and finish . . . wait, they need another megazord?"  
  
"It could be a great help," Logan said, "they just don't have the necessary equipment."  
  
"I could get back to work on it," Alex offered.  
  
"You're still weak."  
  
"It doesn't take strength to sit at a computer console, Captain," Alex said, dryly, "and it certainly wouldn't be life-threatening to me. I can't lie around here any longer."  
  
"You are not supposed to leave this hospital," Logan said, sternly, "I'll bring you the blueprints from your office if you tell me where to find them, you can work on it here for now. That sound fair to you, Commander?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said. "They're in the bottom right drawer of my desk."  
  
"Good," Logan said, slapping him on the shoulder. "I'll get them right away, be back in a little while and you can get to work."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Alex lay back and tried to rest, then a second thought popped into his mind: "Sir, how are they even operating the megazord? Did they find a way to get the morphers working?"  
  
"They found someone to give the Red Chrono Morpher," Logan replied.  
  
"What???"  
  
"They traveled back to the year two thousand one, remember?"  
  
"And . . . "  
  
"Wesley Collins was a young man then," Logan explained, "you know who he was, don't you?"  
  
Alex nodded, frowning. "Yes, of course," he said, "he inherited Bio-Lab from his father, Alan Collins. And he was . . . identical to me."  
  
"Exactly," Logan said, "his DNA matched yours---or was close enough anyway, to unlock the morpher."  
  
Alex sighed. "Talk about luck," he said, chuckling.  
  
Logan smiled. "Yes," he said, "I didn't believe in it before, but I have to say: I do now." He walked out of the hospital room without another word, returning an hour later with the papers; Alex immediately buried himself in them, completely forgetting about everything else.  
  
He had drawn up what he envisioned the Time Shadow to be when it was complete, the idea had come to him one night and he had immediately gotten out of bed and started working. He smiled, remembering how Jen had woken up as well a little while later and brought him some coffee; then she stood behind him and rubbed the knots out of his shoulders.  
  
Soon he felt fatigue setting in and his eyes began drooping as his body screamed for sleep, he relented, leaving the papers scattered on his bed as he surrendered to the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Alex lay flat on his back, staring up at the plain ceiling as he fiddled with the pen in his fingers; a week had passed since the papers arrived and he had started his work on the Time Shadow again. The drawings were complete, but he needed to get to work on them . . . real work.  
  
He shook his head, suddenly sitting up and getting out of bed, standing on shaking legs that felt strange beneath him; he leaned over and retrieved the uniform packed away in the drawers next to his bed. It was a new uniform, as he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander; he laid it out on his bed and stared at it briefly before picking it up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
His hands trembled as he took off the hospital garment and pulled up the snug pants; bending down to put on his black boots and buckle them up was torture though, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out---even softly. The gold turtleneck clung to his skin and rubbed on the deep cut across his back, despite the bandage still over it; then finally, he zipped up the jacket and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Dark circles under his dull, blue eyes . . . his hair uncombed and longer than before . . . his skin a sickly, white color . . . he didn't even recognize himself.  
  
"Hello there, Commander Collins," he said, quietly. "Let's get back to work."  
  
TBC 


	23. Time Shadow

A/N: I updated sooner than I expected! An hour a day and it's finished!!!  
  
This was an incredibly challenging chapter for me to write (and not just because I wasn't online as often as I would've liked). I have no idea how to design a Megazord, lol, but Alex obviously did so I've done my best trying to show you what his life was like in the future while the Rangers were fighting.  
  
It won't be too long before Alex will join the other Rangers, but I'm still trying to concentrate on what went on before that to get a better understanding of his attitude. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I've taken some quotes from the PRTF episode: "The Time Shadow", but I do not claim ownership to them. The episode was written by Judd Lynn.  
  
***  
  
Logan looked up as the doors swished open and Alex stepped inside, hiding the agonizing pain across his back by a mask of impassiveness; the captain shot him a glare immediately and walked forward quickly, taking long strides.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Commander?" he demanded.  
  
"I came to work, Captain," Alex answered, "I'm recovering more quickly than the doctor expected anyway."  
  
"You won't recover at all if you don't give yourself time," Logan scolded, "I spoke to that doctor a few days ago, he told me you shouldn't return to work for another couple weeks. And don't even think about going back on the road!"  
  
"I won't," Alex said, "I need to start work on the Time Shadow now."  
  
Logan sighed, relenting as Alex went to his office, still speaking: "I'll need a place to work, Captain. To construct the zord, I don't have the proper equipment here."  
  
"All right," Logan said, "you can work where we constructed the others, but be careful."  
  
Alex nodded slowly, daring to reach back and rub his shoulder carefully, wincing a bit despite Logan's eyes bearing into him. "Thank you, sir," he said, quietly, "I'll get to work on it immediately. And sitting around all day is hardly stressful, Captain, I'll be fine."  
  
"You can make anything stressful," Logan said.  
  
Alex smirked. "All right," he said, "but I'll take some breaks during the day, and I honestly feel fine, Captain."  
  
"I don't care how you feel, Alex," Logan said, "that can be deceiving. Come on, I'll show you to your new office."  
  
Alex walked behind the captain so he wouldn't be watched and the captain wouldn't notice his stiffness as he kept up with the long-legged Logan; the building he would work in was identical to the building where Ransik was tried and convicted, and Alex felt a chill run up his spine as he remembered.  
  
The room was dark and cold, the console against the wall was in a long, U- shape, a viewing screen above it; Alex nodded with satisfaction: "This ought to work fine, Captain."  
  
"Good," Logan said, "I'll leave you to it then. Alex---"  
  
"I know, Rob," Alex said, quietly.  
  
He went and sat down as Logan left the room, his fingers flying across the computer, the screen flickered and Jen appeared----morphed and in battle with one of Ransik's mutants. He leaned forward and squinted a bit, watching her movements, he had never seen her fight with so much determination . . . or brutality. She called and her Chrono Saber appeared, she gripped it firmly and brought it down across the mutant's chest; sparks flew into the air as she spun around, not watching her enemy fall in defeat.  
  
Alex smiled, then grimaced and leaned back in his seat, suddenly feeling drowsy . . . 'From those damn painkillers,' he thought to himself. 'Well, no more of those then . . . I need to be alert for this.'  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he blinked rapidly a couple times and shook his head vigorously, despite the throbbing that began behind his eyes even as he did so; there was no time to waste, Jen and the others needed him. He pressed a few more buttons and a image of the Time Shadow appeared on the screen, or rather what it would look like when it was complete.  
  
He remained seated for hours without realizing how much time had passed, but soon he felt his body start to give in and he slumped over on the console, his eyes slowly closing. Jen's face appeared in his mind, smiling at him, her eyes bright and merry . . . then tears formed in her brown eyes and streamed down her cheeks, he stirred in his sleep as he heard his own voice . . .  
  
"Take my morpher . . . it's the only way you'll ever . . . stop Ransik."  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"You can . . . "  
  
Alex moaned softly as she continued to cry, then she faded away slowly, disappearing into the darkness, her sobs echoing in his ears . . .  
  
"You and me . . . "  
  
" . . . forever."  
  
Someone's hand fell on his shoulder and gently shook him awake:  
  
"Alex? Come on, get up."  
  
"Huh?" Alex opened his eyes hesitantly, recognizing the voice; he waited for his vision to clear before he spoke: "I fell asleep?"  
  
"I told you," Logan said, "I thought you were going to take a break sometime?"  
  
"Must've forgotten," Alex muttered, "how late is it?"  
  
"Twenty-two hundred hours."  
  
Alex cursed, sitting up quickly as Logan removed his hand, still speaking: "I'm taking you home now, Alex. You've got to get some sleep, you can't help Jen or the others in your condition."  
  
"I---"  
  
"No arguing, Commander."  
  
"Yes, sir," he sighed, standing up---stiff and sore.  
  
Logan reached out to pat his back, but stopped himself in time and decided just to smile at him; Alex, however, only frowned as he walked out of the office. "I can drive myself," he said, "I won't fall asleep behind the wheel."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right," Logan said, "you be careful out there, and get to sleep as soon as you get home! No more working."  
  
Alex nodded, but ignored the captain and went on his way, out into the night and to the car parked outside; he managed to drive home without dozing off, but as he walked in and saw the long, old-fashioned staircase that led to his room, he realized the hardest part was yet to come. He took a breath and began going up, gribbing the railing till his knuckles turned white; a half an hour later, he stumbled to his room and stood by the door, waiting for the computer to scan him and unlock it.  
  
He heard the click and entered the dark room, reaching back to turn on the dim lights, but he hit the wrong button and the room lit up, the light shining into his eyes . . . he swore loudly and hit the wall again, the lights dimmed down immediately. He blinked, his eyes sensitive to the bright lights; he sunk down onto the couch, resting his head on the back.  
  
He longed to contact Jen and talk to her, but Logan had advised him not to since she was undoubtedly very busy with her work; he frowned, wishing he could be with her. She was still so young, just an ensign, unexperienced and far from capable of leading a team into battle . . . but there was no way to send human help until they built another timeship.  
  
He looked to his side at the picture of Jen he kept by his bed, graduation day years ago, her arms around his neck and her cheek pressed to his . . . he never realized how much he would miss her if she was gone . . . and now she was.  
  
"I'll see you again soon, Jennifer," he whispered.  
  
*****  
  
"I had heard about you."  
  
Alex stiffened as he raised his drink and took a small sip, he recognized the feminine voice immediately and sighed: "What is it, Sienna?"  
  
Sienna Jacobson shook her head as she sat down next to him, smiling a bit. "No alterior motive, Alex," she said, "just checking up on you. I know you were hurt badly by Ransik, and not that long ago."  
  
"Well," Alex said, "I'm fine now."  
  
"You don't look---"  
  
"Sienna, please." Alex shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I don't need you here right now, I've got a lot on my mind . . . my fiancee is in the past fighting the same mutant that nearly killed me."  
  
Sienna was obviously surprised, she set her jaw and blinked a couple times at him. "Your . . . fiancee???" she said, folding her arms slowly.  
  
Alex looked back at her. "Yes," he said, "Jen and I got engaged the evening of Ransik's trial, she went back in time after him the next day."  
  
"Not very much time to celebrate . . . "  
  
"It couldn't be helped."  
  
"She went after him alone?"  
  
"No . . . there were three others, too," Alex said, "they took the timeship and the other morphers---Logan told me they arrived at the right time and had Wesley Collins, my ancestor, morph as the Red Ranger. That unlocked the other morphers and allowed them to morph."  
  
"Good," Sienna said, "now they at least stand a fighting chance."  
  
"Ransik brought every mutant cryogenically frozen in the prison ship with him," Alex added, "I wouldn't call it a 'fighting chance'."  
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
"They're all alive," Alex said, "I know that much."  
  
"Well then . . . "  
  
"Sienna, I really have to get to work," Alex said, "there's no time to waste."  
  
Sienna crinkled her brow slightly, and Alex couldn't help but smile at her confusion. "What kind of work are you doing exactly?" she asked.  
  
"I'm working on a new zord," Alex answered, "the Rangers need help."  
  
"You're building a new zord???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Didn't know you were an expert in the field of engineering, Alex," her voice was dry.  
  
Alex shrugged, standing up. "I am now," he said, "Logan told me they needed help, and I'd been designing the zord for over a year. I just have to hurry up a bit."  
  
"I hope you're taking care of yourself," Sienna said, sounding concerned.  
  
"Of course," Alex said, "and I don't need you to lecture me about it too much, Sienna, Logan does that enough as it is."  
  
"I'm sure he does," she smiled.  
  
"I have to go now . . . " he gestured to the door.  
  
"All right," Sienna said, "see you around, I suppose. And be careful."  
  
"I will . . . good-bye."  
  
He left the mess hall anxiously and headed up to his office, placing his sunglasses on his eyes to shield them---still sensitive to the light---as he walked down the hallway; he nodded to an officer as he stepped into the lift, leaning against it as it started up to the right floor. The Time Shadow was nearly complete, only a few more tests needed to be done before he would feel confident enough to send it to the Rangers.  
  
"All right," he talked to himself as he went into the office and to the computer. He typed quickly and the Time Shadow appeared, he smiled . . . three weeks and two days after he discharged himself from the hospital, and his greatest mission was almost finished.  
  
He looked up as the screen flickered to show Logan in the command room, walking in with two other officers and looking greatly disturbed. He held up his notepad and read: "Damage to the Time Flyers is extensive, the Megazord will be down for a while."  
  
Alex clenched his fist and swallowed, realizing what Logan was talking about as the captain spoke again: "I want every man available repairing the Time Force Megazord. Until that Megazord is fixed, the Rangers don't have a chance."  
  
The officers saluted sharply: "Yes, sir!"  
  
'There's no more time,' Alex thought to himself, 'I have to send it now.' He ran his hands over the computer quickly, and a moment later heard the computer voice:  
  
"Beginning initial startup testing . . . testing complete . . . awaiting final commands."  
  
Alex took a deep breath and raised his right hand, tightening the glove before pushing a few more buttons; the computer voice spoke again:  
  
"Test run . . . begin."  
  
The megazord appeared before Alex, upside-down, the test nearing its end . . . he rose, walking up to the giant head and placing his hands behind his back.  
  
"Simulation complete. All components test at one hundred percent."  
  
"It's time," Alex whispered.  
  
TBC 


	24. Falling Out

A/N: I looked up this episode and found some awesome Power Rangers Spoilers at the following found it incredible helpful so special thanks to the owner of that awesome site!!!  
  
Also, time travel can get EXTREMELY confusing to write (and to read) so I hope I've done a good job with it, and please let me know if I get a little off-the-wall.  
  
And the scene at the end that Alex is watching is fictional, it never happened in the series because---to tell you the truth---I didn't feel like looking a real scene up. But we all know the flirting that went on in the 21st Century so it's not completely fictional :)  
  
***  
  
Alex leaned in closer and rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched the Time Shadow fight off Tronicon, the mutant the Rangers were battling; everything was working perfectly so far, although they had no idea where the reinforcement had come from.  
  
Tronicon deployed his rocket launcher forearm strip once again, but the Time Shadow avoided the missiles easily, racing its legs rapidly along the sides of the buildings of Silver Hills. Alex clenched his fist nervously, chewing on his bottom lip as the battle continued; Tronicon let down his guard for a brief moment, allowing the Time Shadow to strike at him with its arms, sending him staggering back.  
  
Tronicon fired his weapons from his rounded shoulders, discs that shot into the Time Shadow and seemed to take it by surprise; sparks flew from the Megazord, giving Tronicon the opportunity to attack. But as he stepped forward, the Time Shadow seemed to recover and fought back once again, slicing off the blades from its arms and forming them into one weapon.  
  
"Yes . . . " Alex whispered.  
  
The Time Shadow wasted no time, it shot into Tronicon and sliced its weapon through the mutant twice, going right through him and to the other side as Tronicon exploded. The Time Shadow stood and holstered its weapons as the Rangers---and Frax---watched in awe of its victory.  
  
Frax moaned in despair as Alex shouted out a victorious yell, then he snapped his mouth shut as he saw the Red Ranger run up and shout in his own voice:  
  
"He's destroyed, Frax! And it's time for you and Ransik to surrender!"  
  
Alex shuddered, it was eerie to hear the voice of someone who had died almost a millenia ago---not to mention hearing his own voice. Wesley Collins. The man who led Bio-Lab in the early 21st Century, making some of the most influential advances that eventually led to the establishment of Time Force.  
  
Alex shook his head, bringing himself back to reality as Frax disappeared and the Rangers began discussing the mysterious Time Shadow; he sat back and relaxed, smiling. 'It worked,' he told himself, 'Jen is all right . . . for now.'  
  
Glancing at the clock, he blinked in surprise to find out it was the early hours of the morning; as he yawned, the computer spoke:  
  
"Time Shadow Megazord has returned. Mission completed successfully."  
  
Alex looked up and watched as the Time Shadow settled back down to regenerize itself. "All systems offline. Awaiting further instructions."  
  
Alex stood slowly, still stiff from his injuries and weeks of recuperation; he stared at the Time Shadow silently, folding his arms. He hadn't waited for Time Force orders to sent the Megazord back in time, and he knew his superiors would be displeased, he could only hope they would overlook it in light of everything else he had done.  
  
He wanted to go home and rest before daylight, but instead he stood still and waited . . . waiting in silence for an officer to come walking with an angry expression and harsh voice . . . minutes passed . . . hours . . . it was nearly six o'clock when Captain Logan finally came in.  
  
"Commander Collins!" he snapped, "who gave you permission to send the Time Shadow back to help the Rangers?"  
  
Alex snapped to attention. "No one, sir," he admitted.  
  
"You had no authority!" Logan said, angrily, "you went behind Time Force's back."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Why did you do it?" the captain asked, "do you realize what could have happened? We have a chain of command for a reason!"  
  
"I---" Alex hesitated. "I saw the Rangers battling Tronicon, they needed our help so I ran one last test on the Time Shadow and sent it back. There were no risks to the Rangers, I knew it was fully operational."  
  
"And it defeated the mutant?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex was barely able to keep the pride out of his voice. "Tronicon was destroyed. The Rangers survived that battle."  
  
Logan smirked, relenting and reaching over to pat his Alex's shoulder. "I understand, Alex," he said, "it's just . . . you could get yourself into a lot of trouble going behind us like this."  
  
"I know, sir," Alex said, "I saw them struggling and I acted on an impulse."  
  
Logan nodded, folding his arms. "I figured it was something like that," he said, "you saw your fiancee in trouble and you acted, it's hard to fault you for that."  
  
"It's easy to fault an officer, sir."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will I be receiving any kind of punishment?"  
  
"No." Logan shook his head as his arms fell and he turned to walk away. "Just a warning: Don't do anything like that again."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And go home."  
  
Alex silently agreed, walking back to the computer to grab his jacket before following Logan outside; they pasued before getting into their separate vehicles. The sun was just beginning to rise over Silver City, its early morning rays casting light on the tall buildings and shining through the windows.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Logan said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex sighed, smiling wistfully. "It's amazing . . . and comforting . . . for me to think that so long ago, Jen was looking at this very same sun. Rising over the same city . . . "  
  
"I can imagine," Logan said, "you must really miss her."  
  
"I do," Alex said, "I'm so worried about her . . . "  
  
"She's a well-trained soldier, Alex," Logan said, "you taught her everything you know, it doesn't get any better than that. She's capable of this. And she has three others to back her up. She's not alone."  
  
"But I'm not with her."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
Alex sighed. "I know . . . see you later, Captain."  
  
**************  
  
Alex jogged along the sidewalk in his sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt, slightly more chilled than he preferred to be when working out, but too absorbed in his thoughts to notice it much. Logan had gotten him off the hook for the Time Shadow incident, but he knew he was on thin ice, something he had sensed since he had told the Rangers to steal the timeship- --and the four other morphers.  
  
He looked both ways quickly, then ran across the road and through the open gate that led into the park; he was fully alert to everything around him, and found the noises strangely soothing . . . the birds chirping, people talking, his heavy breathing, accompanied by the sound of his feet hitting the pavement. It formed a sort of melody in his mind as he drew nearer to the pond, his favorite resting place; he collapsed on the bench, smiling despite his exhaustion.  
  
"Getting back in shape?"  
  
"Are you stalking me?" Alex laughed, shaking his head as Sienna walked over, stretching out her long legs.  
  
"No, just running. Like you." She smiled. "You don't look so good."  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"I guess so," Sienna said, "so no good news about Ransik yet, hm?"  
  
Alex shrugged, grabbing one arm and pulling it over his chest to stretch his aching muscles. "Has he been captured? No."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"As far as we know, all the Rangers are perfectly healthy."  
  
"That's good, at least."  
  
"Yes," Alex said, "right now we're a bit concerned about Frax, I think he has some alterior motives. He might not be loyal to Ransik, he's developing his own . . . defensives."  
  
"Couldn't they be for Ransik?" Sienna asked, taking down her hair to fix it, tucking away some strands.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "it's possible, I just have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"What exactly is he developing???"  
  
"A robot," Alex explained, "not just any robot, of course. It's of enormous size, big enough to be battled by a Megazord---the Rangers are going to need help."  
  
"But it's all happened already," Sienna pointed out, "what did they do?"  
  
Alex winced. "I know what happened to them," he said, "but we're trying to fix it, to help them. Things aren't going the way we'd prefer---"  
  
"I thought you said they were healthy."  
  
"They're all dead, obviously," Alex said, "right now. But we're trying to follow them at the same pace, as if time is passing side-by-side . . . where they are right now, when we contact them, they are all fine."  
  
"Oh, I see . . . " she sighed, "that can't be easy. Knowing . . . "  
  
"I'm going to figure out a way to prevent their deaths," Alex said, "somehow." He thought for a moment. "They sacrificed themselves and somehow brought Ransik to a level so he couldn't harm anyone or we wouldn't even be here now . . . "  
  
"You're right," Sienna realized, "it's all very confusing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Alex said, "I can't explain."  
  
"Shall we discuss it over lunch? You're probably hungry," Sienna suggested, then laughed at Alex's hesitant look. "Alex, it's just lunch! Come on, don't you remember when we used to be friends?"  
  
Alex paused, he remembered clearly the days when he had loved Sienna . . . he shook the memories out of his mind and stood up, smiling a little. "All right," he said, "I'm off for another hour and a half anyway."  
  
"Then you have nothing better to do," Sienna said, "you're stuck with me."  
  
They began walking side-by-side, Alex silently trying to figure out her change in attitude: She had been trying to seduce him ever since she had returned, what was different now? 'Maybe she's finally moved on,' he told himself.  
  
"So," he said, "you seem cheerful now. Happy."  
  
"I am," Sienna told him, "happy. It feels like I've finally figured out who I am, it was so confusing for a while there, after they brought me back."  
  
"Yeah," Alex said, "I can't imagine."  
  
"We almost lost you," Sienna said, "I wonder if they would've done the same to you, since you're such a great officer."  
  
"Actually," Alex said, "I specifically asked them not to do that to me."  
  
"You're DNR?"  
  
"No," Alex said, "they can take all the heroic measures they need to bring me back, but I don't want my body being used when I'm no longer here." He paused. "More for Jennifer's sake than my own."  
  
"She must be anxious to see you again," Sienna said, "have you spoken at all?"  
  
"No, Time Force advised me not to contact them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess because they're on a mission," Alex said, "and don't need any distractions." He cursed quietly. "I really want to disobey them though."  
  
"Alex . . . "  
  
"Don't even say it," Alex said, "you know I won't."  
  
"Love makes you do crazy things," Sienna pointed out.  
  
"Don't I know it . . . " Alex gestured to the restaurant across the street. "How's that place for you?"  
  
Sienna shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me," she said, "let's go." She led the way across the street and inside, where they climbed the stairs to get into the restaurant, lit by dim red lights that cast a warm glow. "Never been here," she said, "it's a nice place though."  
  
"I've never been here either," Alex said, chuckling.  
  
They sat down by a window overlooking the street below and the people walking by, Alex found himself watching them, wondering what their stories were. The hologram popped up in the middle of their table and asked for their orders, but only Alex ate; Sienna sat quietly till it disappeared, then she spoke:  
  
"Listen, Alex. I want to apologize . . . "  
  
"What?" Alex blinked. "Why?"  
  
"For the way I acted," Sienna said, "to tell you the truth, once I got out of my . . . let's say 'robotic' stage, I just wanted everything to be normal. And I remembered your love from . . . my past life."  
  
"Nothing could be 'normal'," Alex said, "too many things had changed . . . Jen had come into my life."  
  
"I know that now," Sienna said, "I shouldn't have tried to . . . I pushed you away, Alex. And now I just want you back, as a friend."  
  
Alex smiled. "Seems like both of us could use one of those right about now," he said.  
  
"So," Sienna said, "if you ever need to talk . . . about the mission, about Jen, or anything. I'm right here." She smiled, this time there was no seductive about it though---just a friendly, open smile.  
  
"Thank you," Alex said, "and the same goes for me."  
  
***  
  
He had always been grateful that thanks to the history databanks he could monitor the Rangers progress, that way---despite being unable to contact her---he could still hear Jen's voice. It was different now, a harder edge to it that demanded respect and complete obedience from her comrades; she was in charge, and she let everyone know it.  
  
"Yes!!!" he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand as he watched the Rangers defeat yet another mutant.  
  
They demorphed and started congratulating each other wildly, all except Jen, who stood off to the side and stared at the mutant in its little case. Alex frowned at her . . . interesting outfit: A mini-skirt and black boots, a bright pink shirt, black leather jacket. She hardly even looked like herself with her hair tumbling down over her shoulders, her lips painted a deep red.  
  
Then it happened . . . Wes walked up to her and placed his hands on he shoulders, smiling in a way that looked more than friendly to Alex.  
  
"You did awesome out there," he said, "as always."  
  
Jen smiled. "Thanks," she said, "we did a good job today. It won't be too long before Ransik gets locked up again."  
  
"And you can go home," Wes said, "be with your family."  
  
Alex nodded slowly, but Jen didn't seem too anxious to return, she scowled ever-so-slightly and brushed back her hair as a breeze swept it into her face. 'What's wrong, Jennifer?' Alex asked, silently. 'What are you thinking?'  
  
"That could be a long way off though," Jen said, "we don't know when."  
  
"True," Wes said. He watched her for a moment, then touched the bottom of her chin gently and raised it so she was looking at him: "Jen, I-I don't mean to rush you . . . but maybe it's time you moved on. You don't have to forget, but you can't live like this."  
  
Alex's eyes widened in horror, he sat up quickly and stared at the screen as Jen wiped at her eyes hastily, speaking: "I know, Wes."  
  
Wes smiled, his eyes holding a deep emotion that Alex recognized from seeing it in his own eyes---the very same blue. He was in love with Jen!!! The former Red Ranger shook his head, anger welling up inside him as he realized Jen was looking at Wes with the same expression---although not quite as noticeable.  
  
"Thank you, Wes," she said, quietly.  
  
And then, he leaned in to her tentatively, as if expecting to be slapped in return . . . but she stood still, a small smile on her face. Before their lips met, however, they were interrupted by the rest of the team as they came over to congratulate them---and then the screen cut off.  
  
Alex sat in stunned silence. How was it possible? Jen would never . . . but she was.  
  
She was falling out of love . . . with him . . .  
  
TBC 


	25. Dawn of Destiny

A/N: This chapter (for no particular reason) is dedicated to my faithful readers!!!  
  
Cmar, Rick, Jen, SilverRider, and Shirley: Thank you all so much for your great advice and encouragement, it's because of YOU that "Alexander" is still going . . .  
  
And Special Thanks to SilverRider for helping me through my writer's block! I hope this has been worth the wait!!!  
  
Sierra  
  
P.S. Cmar, I'm getting to work on "The New Generation", I forgot about it since I haven't been doing much lately---sorry!  
  
***  
  
"Captain?" Alex stepped into the briefing room and stood at attention till he was told to relax, then he continued, sitting down at the table: "I was told to report here, that there are some concerns about the timeline being altered?"  
  
"Yes." Rob Logan shook his head, staring at the papers piled up before him. "You are familiar with the Collins family of the early Twenty-First Century?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said, "why?"  
  
"Alan Collins was killed by Ransik in the year two thousand one," Logan said, "when Bio-Lab was attacked."  
  
Alex blinked. "That's an alteration right there," he said, "Alan Collins obviously wasn't supposed to die at the hands of Ransik. But what else?"  
  
"His son, Wesley Collins, didn't take over Bio-Lab."  
  
Alex frowned, leaning forward and folding his hands on the table, his brow wrinkled. "But why not?" he asked, "logically, he should've been the one to take his father's place at Bio-Lab."  
  
"I know," Logan said, "but remember that he became the Red Ranger that year, as well. And he moved out of the house, too."  
  
"You think because of the Rangers, Wes didn't take over when his father died?" Alex said.  
  
"It appears that way," Logan said, "there's no other explanation for this. According to late Twentieth Century reports, Wesley Collins was supposed to be the person to run Bio-Lab in case his father died. That only changed when the Rangers arrived."  
  
"But what's the harm?" Alex asked, "I mean, it doesn't seem like we've suffered any from having someone else take Alan Collins' place. Should we just leave this alone?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "Wesley Collins was never supposed to be the Red Ranger, that all changed when Ransik took the prison ship back in time. We have to set the timeline back on track. We don't know what kind of alterations have been made."  
  
"But how do we fix it?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Logan admitted, "we'll have to build another timeship, I suppose. Perhaps send some people back in time---"  
  
"I could go back," Alex offered, remembering the incident he had seen between Wes and Jen. "And take over as Red Ranger."  
  
Logan scowled, obviously displeased with the idea but seeing no alternative. "We'll wait and see," he said, "right now you're far too valuable in this time. We'll discuss this later . . . dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir." Alex rose and left the room, walking down the hall with long strides till he reached his home away from home: The office given to him when he started work on the Time Shadow. It was there that he monitored the Rangers progress, looking for places where he could assist them . . . hoping to find a way to prevent their deaths.  
  
He typed quickly, and a picture appeared of the five Rangers: The picture had been placed in the databanks for historical reference. Wesley Collins with his arms around both Katie and Jen, Lucas and Trip standing on the other side . . . their smiles were bright, but the dullness in Jen's eyes told him something was wrong . . . terribly wrong.  
  
"Computer," he said, "give me the information you have on Wesley Collins in the final months of his life."  
  
"Wesley Collins was given the Red Chrono Morpher," the computer spoke, "he was killed in battle with Ransik in the latter half of the year two thousand one---"  
  
"Stop." Alex sighed, rubbing his eyes. The computer couldn't tell him what he wanted to know . . . or rather, confirm what he already suspected: That his ancestor from almost one thousand years ago had fallen in love with his own fiancee.  
  
Without thinking, he typed in the correct date and images began flashing on the screen before him; in the final battle, only the Red and Pink Rangers remained, and the Quantum Ranger. Lucas, Katie, and Trip had been killed in the fight with Frax's creation: Dragontron.  
  
The Red Ranger was thrown through the air and slammed into a brick building, he demorphed before he fell thirty feet to the ground; Wes' head hit the side mirror of a car and Alex could hear the sickening crack. Blood began oozing out of the back of his skull as the Pink Ranger . . . Jen . . . lunged at Ransik with her Chrono Saber.  
  
Ransik pulled out the same sword that had dealt Alex a nearly fatal blow, he held it out just in time and Jen's saber slammed against it, sending sparks flying into both their faces. Then Ransik grabbed another sword from his body and brought it down . . .  
  
"No!!!" Alex hit a button and the screen flickered, then went blank. He sat still, breathing heavily and shaking, the image of Jen falling to the ground having haunted him since he first discovered it weeks before. 'I've got to find a way . . . ' he told himself.  
  
Shuddering, he rose quickly and left his office, he was off-duty so he had no worries about being caught at the gym; he always worked out when he started to think about Jen. He got out of his uniform and changed into comfortable, loose-fitting clothes, even washing the thick gel out of his hair so it was soft and natural. It was only a ten minute jog to the gym, so he left his car at home; the gym was nearly completely empty, the way he preferred it.  
  
Lying down, he adjusted the settings on the computer and then began pushing up, the pressure intense but not too much. The muscles in his arms slowly stretched out, he winced slightly at the twinging pain he felt, but at the same time it felt good to stay in shape. After a while, it was a struggle each time he lifted his arms, and thoughts of Jen with Wes were still bombarding his mind.  
  
"Dammit," he muttered, his arms trembling as he finally reached over and disabled the machine.  
  
Why? Why would Jen turn from him and to the arms of another man? A man that she could never be with, Time Force officers weren't even supposed to converse with people from the past . . . let alone become involved with one.  
  
'We're engaged,' he thought to himself, 'when she gets home, we're going to be married! Does she think I won't find out?' His love for her was still as strong as ever, but when he started thinking about her, the anger and jealousy seeped into him and ran through his veins . . . every bit as strong. He sat in silence for another ten or fifteen minutes, the other people in the gym went home.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked up quickly.  
  
"It's almost closing time," the young woman said, "only ten more minutes. I don't think you'll be getting much done in that time."  
  
"No," Alex said, quietly. "I guess not."  
  
He could tell she was a little wary of him, after all he was much larger in size and obviously an intimidating figure to a woman no more than eighteen. "Have a good night," he said, smiling a little---in a way, she reminded him of Jen, who was also very young. Short brown hair and big eyes, a few freckles dancing across her cheeks and nose.  
  
"You, too," she replied.  
  
*****  
  
"So," Logan said, "what you're telling me is . . . you think you can find a way to destroy Dragontron with less injury to the Rangers than they originally sustained?"  
  
Alex nodded. "It's not only that, sir," he said, "it was right before Dragontron began attacking Silver Hills that Alan Collins was killed." He paused, wondering if the captain would catch on and realize what his plan was.  
  
"And . . . ?" Logan frowned.  
  
"If I go back," Alex said, "knowing how to defeat Dragontron, Wesley Collins can fulfill his destiny and take over Bio-Lab."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm going to take back the Red Chrono Morpher, of course," Alex said, "giving him the freedom to get on with his life. The only reason he didn't take over as planned was because of his duties as Red Ranger."  
  
"We don't know that for sure," Logan pointed out.  
  
"Sir," Alex said, "why else? Shortly before he joined the team, his father had an interview in which they both stated their plans for the future: Wes would take over for his father. There's no other explanation."  
  
"Well . . . I suppose you're right." Logan gave him a sharp look. "You really think you can defeat Dragontron?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex said, "I know where his weak spot is, it took the Rangers a while to figure that out, and that's the reason they lost part of their team. It won't take me that long."  
  
"And you are an experienced Ranger," Logan granted, "but are you sure you're up to it? You're injuries were severe."  
  
"It's been months, sir," Alex said, "I'm fully recovered."  
  
"Not fully."  
  
Alex inwardly cursed, it was well-known that his back still caused him great amounts of pain at time, and would never get back to the way it was before Ransik nearly killed him in battle.  
  
"Sir," he said, "the injury to my back is . . . an annoyance, but really nothing more than that. It won't hinder me in battle."  
  
"Then . . . I suppose your plan makes sense."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Alex said, "so do I have permission?"  
  
"I'm not in charge," Logan said, "let me discuss it with the Admiral. Don't do anything without our consent, remember: You're still on thin ice."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed, Commander."  
  
Alex snapped to attention and saluted, then did a crisp about face and walked out of the office, feeling a rush of adrenaline at the anticipation of getting into action again. He knew Logan was worried about him, they had always been rather close, a brother relationship---with Logan always looking out for him. He swore quietly as a familiar pain returned in his spine, he had been on his feet too long and was beginning to feel it.  
  
'Just don't let Logan find out,' he told himself.  
  
Returning to his quarters, he began making preparations for the mission: Getting his uniform ready, making certain his weapons were in good condition. It had been months since he had been in any kind of combat, and although he felt the usual apprehension, he was also excited . . . anxious to begin the fight against Ransik.  
  
He sat down on his bed, looking to his side at the pictures above his desk, silently wondering how the Rangers would react to having him in charge. He had always worked alone when it came to being a Ranger, and he had never commanded Lucas, Katie, or Trip during any mission---what were they like under pressure? Could he trust them to do whatever was necessary?  
  
'You know Lucas,' he reminded himself, 'he's a good soldier. Katie, too. And Trip? Well, he's always been a good kid.' He shook his head, running his fingers through his stiff hair and loosening up the strands of black, frowning at the dark circles he saw beneath his eyes when he caught himself in the mirror across the room.  
  
"This'll all be over soon," he spoke, softly. "Then everything will settle down, get back to some kind of stability."  
  
'Now after Ransik is locked up . . . it's you and me.'  
  
His own words came back to him, and he found himself smiling as he remembered Jen's own reply: "Forever." Perhaps, when they were reunited, her growing feelings for this Wes that had become so clear would diminish; or maybe he was just being paranoid, months of separation would do that. He lied down and closed his eyes, hoping Logan would contact him soon with permission to go ahead with the mission.  
  
He waited for a while, but time continued to drag by . . . 'Don't be ridiculous,' he thought, 'Logan can't get permission tonight. They need time to think about it.' He stiffly rolled onto his side, wincing as he glanced at the clock: 1:22 a.m. Finally giving up, he gave himself to the darkness and allowed morning to come . . .  
  
***  
  
Alex sat alone in his office, watching the events of the past enfolding on the viewing screen: Frax working on Dragontron, the Rangers bonding together as a team, and Mr. Collins facing Ransik in Bio-Lab. He dreaded informing Wes of his father's death, knowing the pain and the shock the young man would have to endure . . . but, unfortunately, it was necessary.  
  
"Logan to Collins."  
  
"Here, Captain."  
  
"You've been approved," Logan said, "you are to join the Rangers in the Twenty-First Century and regain your role as Red Ranger."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He punched the controls a few times to activate the Time Shadow as the Rangers fought against one of Ransik's mutants, then he rose slowly and turned, grabbing the combat uniform draped over a chair. He clenched his fists before slipping into the jacket and zipping it, testing his muscles before going on and walking out of the office . . .  
  
YEAR 2001  
  
He walked through the ancient streets of Silver Hills, oblivious to the stares of the civilians as he passed by, looking for the Clock Tower---he knew the Rangers had taken up headquarters there, although he wasn't certain where it was. Then he saw the smoke in the distance and heard cheers, touching his glasses, they picked up Ranger DNA and transferred the coordinates to him.  
  
In a few minutes, he saw them: Lucas, Katie, and Wes gathered together and slapping hands, celebrating another victory. Trip kneeling down and picking up the shrunken mutant while Jen folded her arms, looking worried even from the distance . . . he barely made out her words:  
  
"We've got to capture Ransik before the future changes!"  
  
"It's already too late," Alex spoke, loudly.  
  
Their heads flew up and he saw their eyes flash with recognition and . . . shock? No one moved as he walked closer, but he saw Jen trembling and the wetness in her eyes.  
  
"History's already shifted," he said, slowly removing his glasses as he stopped in front of them. "And I'm here, to set it back on track."  
  
TBC 


	26. Fight Against Fate, Part I

Disclaimer: Scenes are taken from "Fight Against Fate". I do not claim ownership to the episode.  
  
A/N: More from Alex's private POV in the next chapter, don't worry. I couldn't really find many places to add much, although there is some. Just so you all know, this is just the beginning!  
  
Special Thanks to . . . Shirley Chong. Much help with this chapter and I appreciate it a lot!!!  
  
***  
  
He waited as they stared at him with obvious surprise from the expressions on their faces, Jen and Wes, most of all; his fiancee approached him slowly, taking one shaky step. She seemed smaller than he remembered her to be, perhaps it was the different clothes . . . a mini-skirt, tight shirt and leather jacket. He had seen her on the screen for months, but somehow everything was different in person; the dark circles under her eyes, her pale complexion.  
  
'Months of battling will wear you out,' he reminded himself. 'But it'll all be over soon . . . once we get back to the future, I'll erase all that.'  
  
"A-Alex?" Jen said, bringing him out of his thoughts by her uncertain voice.  
  
Before Alex could reply, Wes walked up to him: "Unbelievable! You look just like me!" He stared his ancestor in the eye, looking him over with distaste; Wes was younger than he seemed when Alex reviewed the databanks; a easy look, his red shirt unbuttoned, his dirty blonde hair casually combed as if he didn't care about his appearance.  
  
Without a word, he brushed by the current Red Ranger and found himself in Jen's arms; she held him tightly, her voice still shaking.  
  
"You're alive! I thought you were gone forever . . . I---"  
  
He pulled back, holding Jen at arm's length as he explained, slightly confused: "I barely survived Ransik's attack."  
  
Alex watched her expression change to one of concern, and suddenly the horror began to sink in as he realized what she had thought for all those months . . . to her, he had died in her arms. The memories suddenly came back, and it made sense; Time Force would've informed her had she been family, but they hadn't known about the engagement so didn't see any need.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jen asked, running her fingers through his air, touching him as if afraid he would suddenly disappear. "Ohh, I want to know everything!"  
  
Her eyes were wide with worry and Alex smiled inwardly, wishing he could stand and let her caress him for the first time in so many months . . . he found himself staring into those eyes, he had always loved looking at them. They had shared long moments---just his icy blue to her doe brown---and those were the times he remembered the most fondly; he wanted to hold her tightly, kiss her passionately in front of everyone and---  
  
'Stop it,' he told himself. 'There's no time for this . . . you have to stay focused.'  
  
Alex shook his head, gripping her arms firmly to get her attention so he could change the subject. "Jen," he said, "there isn't much time." He let go and turned to the others: "I need you all to follow me."  
  
"Let's go," Katie said, eagerly.  
  
Without looking at Jen again, Alex marched in the direction he had come, followed closely by Katie and Lucas; he sensed that Jen was lurking behind, and a quick glance confirmed his suspicion. She stood quietly, looking confused and hurt as Wes stared at her; then they both finally began to follow.  
  
He was secretly grateful that the walk to the beach was a good five miles, it gave him time to think and calm himself after seeing Jen again after so long---and Wes, as well. He took deep breaths, putting on his sunglasses once again as the bright sun glared into his eyes; he heard murmurs from behind, and could pick out a few words.  
  
"I can't believe it . . . " that was Trip.  
  
"I know, why didn't he tell us?" he heard Lucas.  
  
"Maybe he'll explain later . . . " and Katie.  
  
He wondered if Jen and Wes were still walking together, perhaps talking under their breaths, but he shook the thought off as they walked onto the beach. The waves crashed against the rocks, he adjusted the blaster against his right hip, feeling it grinding against him; finally, he heard a voice.  
  
Wes: "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"It's a timeship," Jen answered, sounding awestruck.  
  
Alex picked up his pace and hurried into the timeship, walking up to the console and removing his glasses as he turned to them. "Fall in line," he said, calmly.  
  
To his displeasure, the four Rangers slowly walked in---while looking around self-indulgently---before finally getting into an uneven line; Wes stood to Trip's right, slightly behind him. The muscles in his jaw twitched with anger at their lack of order, the civilian clothes they wore; when did Time Force give them permission to change? A matter to be taken up later . . .  
  
"Your actions here have caused history to be altered!" he snapped, watching as they instantly showed signs of worry. "And now these shifts are beginning to effect the future."  
  
Trip looked horrified. "How has the future been changed?" he asked, anxiously.  
  
"I can't tell you," Alex answered.  
  
He shot a glare at Wes and saw the look of confusion on the younger man's face, then he once again spoke to his team, walking along the line: "Now listen up! Frax has broken away from Ransik, and even as we speak he's building a super robot powerful enough to crush the city! It must be destroyed . . . which is why I'm here."  
  
He whirled around and faced Wes, looking at the morpher on his wrist. "I'm going to take over as Red Ranger," he stated.  
  
"What!?" Wes cried.  
  
"But Wes is our Red Ranger!" Trip pointed out, "he's great!"  
  
Alex took a breath, controlling his temper with effort; he walked up to Wes. "Perhaps," he said, "but Wes' destiny is to take over his father's company---Bio-Lab."  
  
Wes rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe it was," he said, "but the future isn't written in stone! We each make our own destiny."  
  
"Wrong," Alex said, "everything you've done up till now---I've allowed to happen." He looked at the Rangers. "I've tried to keep history from being altered, but Frax's robot is too powerful, I had to come in person." He stared at Wes, almost ordering him: "You'll fulfill your destiny and take over Bio-Lab."  
  
As Wes once again rolled his eyes in amusement and some disbelief, Alex finished with the words he had dreaded saying: "Because your father will die tomorrow."  
  
For a moment, no one said a word as the terrible revelation sunk into all of them; Alex's pain from discovering his own father dead came back as he watched Wes' eyes widen, he seemed to struggle to catch his breath. Then, as if remembering something, he smiled unsteadily and countered:  
  
"What? I just saw my dad this morning . . . he's fine." His voice had a bit of laughter in it, but he didn't sound confident.  
  
Alex looked down, waiting for the call he knew would be coming, the call that would end the conversation and force Wes into a life he had tried to avoid. Sure enough, the Chrono Morpher beeped and Wes nervously held it up.  
  
"Wes, it's Eric---" came the voice "---do you read?"  
  
Wes swallowed hard, and with difficulty. "Go ahead, Eric," he said.  
  
"Your father's been injured," Eric said, "I think you should come to the hospital right away. It looks . . . real bad."  
  
Wes closed his eyes, dropping his arm in defeat as Eric fell silent, the message having been completed; Alex watched the tears form as Wes opened his eyes again, and for a moment he felt deep sympathy.  
  
"I'm sorry about your father," he said, honestly, "but you can't change your destiny."  
  
With nothing left to say, he silently held out his hand and waited for Wes to relent; he unstrapped the morpher, holding it out but hesitating slightly, Alex grabbed it and placed it on his own wrist. There were a few moments of awkward silence as Wes looked at his former teammates, then bolted for the door; to no surprise of Alex's, Jen followed him.  
  
He grimaced as he heard her voice call out to him, and his own voice came out sharper than he intended: "Keep focused, people! I'm the leader of this team now, you'll take orders from me!"  
  
Noticing Jen still standing at the doorway with Wes, he called to her in a calm voice: "Jen! We've got a lot of work to do."  
  
As Wes hurried away, Jen turned back to him, looking slightly defiant as she rejoined the group and awaited instructions silently.  
  
"I need you to take me to your base," Alex said, "where is it?"  
  
"In the city," Jen said, "it's a good walk from here." She folded her arms, rubbing them slowly and shivering slightly.  
  
"Then we'd better get started," Alex said, heading for the door.  
  
Jen hurried to catch up with him as they began to trek across the sand once again, she finally reached his side and walked with him in silence; he walked rigidly, wanting to hold her but forcing himself to look straight ahead. They had issues to work out, and---most importantly---a mission to complete, before any of that could happen.  
  
"Alex---" she began.  
  
"We'll talk later, Jennifer," he cut her off.  
  
Her eyes fell and she stared at her boots to hide the tears, but he saw them anyway; reaching up with a shaking hand, he put it on her back and held it there for a moment before letting it drop . . .  
  
********  
  
The four Rangers led Alex into the Clock Tower and up the stairs to their home, Jen being the first to speak; she threw up her arms and managed a smile. "Well, here we are!"  
  
Alex placed his hands behind his back, raising both eyebrows. "This . . . is your base of operations???" he said, in disbelief. Looking around, he noted the cobwebs in the corner . . . the old, beat-up picnic table . . . the books, box, and half-eaten apple on top of it . . .  
  
"Yeah," Trip said, "it's pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Alex winced. 'It's pretty cool, what???' he said, silently. 'Didn't they maintain any sort of order here? No rank structure . . . '  
  
"And," Jen spoke up, "we can monitor the entire city from up here."  
  
Alex stared up at the back of the giant clock, never hearing or seeing the small creature that flew through the open window till it nearly ran into his head; he ducked and spun around, hearing Trip chuckle nervously.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Circuit said, sounding as cheerful as always.  
  
"Great!" Alex said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he gestured to the window in disgust. "Verrry secure area." Finally, he noticed their attire: "And what are you wearing? Where are your Time Force uniforms?" He walked up to Trip, staring at the bright orange jacket and hat he wore to cover his green hair; perhaps not a bad idea, but still against regulations.  
  
"Wes thought it would be better if we . . . blended in . . . " Jen lost her voice as Alex went over to stand directly in front of her, glaring.  
  
"Wes thought?" he snapped, "Wes is just a civilian! Now put on your uniforms---" he reached over, ripping off Trip's hat "---you all look ridiculous."  
  
Jen opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it, giving in and leading the others away; Alex looked after them, watching Lucas glare at him sharply before leaving. Alex gripped the hat, squeezing it tightly as they disappeared; he looked around again, finally settling down at the table and beginning to search through the miscellaneous items there. A book, Katie's handwriting scribbled over the pages . . . he tossed it aside, noticing something of more interest: A small black box.  
  
He reached across and opened it, blinking when he recognized the old- fashioned photographs inside; the Rangers playing around in the Clock Tower, laughing and obviously having a good time. And then he saw it:  
  
One of the pictures, Wes cupping Jen's head between his hands and kissing her cheek as she smiled happily. Suddenly, he remembered the scenes he had witnessed . . . Wes sticking close to Jen after every battle, and their little moment, interrupted by the other Rangers.  
  
"Look, Alex," Jen spoke, walking up and zipping her jacket. "It's not like we've been playing around here, we've been working really hard to capture Ransik."  
  
"I can see that," he said, bitterly. He stood and slapped the pictures down on the table: "Looks like you've been working really hard."  
  
Without another word, he quickly walked to the window and leaned on it, staring out at the ancient city as Jen slowly followed him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
Alex didn't look at her, trying to calm himself down before replying. "What'd you mean?" he said, vaguely.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jen shake her head, looking completely confused as she said: "Well, for starters; you've been alive this whole time??? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
Alex lowered his head, finally acknowledging her words; but Jen hadn't finished, her voice grew more and more emotional as she went on: "And now you show up and you just start ordering us around!? But . . . A-Alex, you can't---"  
  
"Listen, Jen," Alex cut her off, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to meet his eyes. "This mission is more important than you and me, or anybody! Now unless we put our emotions aside we don't stand a chance of saving the future."  
  
Jen folded her arms, blinking rapidly as she tried to look him in the eye without bursting into tears; Alex opened his mouth again, but the other Rangers walked up as he was about to speak. "That's more like it," he said, changing the subject. "It should be happening, right about . . . now."  
  
The Tower began to shake violently as soon as Alex fell silent and the Rangers rushed to the window to look at the sky as an object soared through the air.  
  
"What's going on???" Katie demanded.  
  
"A comet!?" Trip guessed.  
  
Alex shook his head. "No."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes quickly, becoming exasperated at his behavior as she rushed to him and grabbed his own shoulders. "What was that?"  
  
"You're about to find out," Alex told her, "let's move!"  
  
TBC 


	27. Fight Against Fate, Part II

A/N: You're definitely right, Cmar, it is difficult writing episodes---but it sure makes it easier to have the plot so laid out!  
  
This time, I've changed a few lines . . . added some . . . etc., basically, I've done more with the episode. I hope you enjoy yourselves and thanks again, everyone, for your great reviews :)  
  
***  
  
Alex watched in silence as the others stared at him for a few moments after he had morphed, perhaps taken aback at seeing him as the Red Ranger once again, or hesitant to follow his orders. Either way, no one moved, or made a sound for what seemed like an eternity . . . an awkward eternity.  
  
"Well," he finally said, "what're you waiting for?"  
  
He focused on Jen as she stared at him, suddenly feeling as if she could see right through the protective suit; she squinted her eyes slightly, the wind on the California beach blowing back a few loose strands of hair.  
  
"Come on, guys," she said with an air of leadership and confidence in her young voice. "Ready?"  
  
Alex nodded slowly as they morphed, turning to face the ocean without a word. 'This has to work,' he told himself, barely hearing Jen's voice:  
  
"Now what, Alex?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough," he said, quickly. "Just stay alert." He lifted his morpher: "Circuit, activate the Time Flyers."  
  
"Yes, sir!" he could hear the robot say, "you got it!"  
  
They assembled in the Megazord, as a creature appeared in the ocean and slowly rose up; Alex swallowed nervously, gripping the controls till his hands ached.  
  
"What is that???" Lucas asked, staring at the robot with the others.  
  
"That," Alex said, slowly, "is Frax's super robot . . . Dragontron. It is more powerful than anything you've ever encountered before."  
  
There was a pause. 'They're letting it sink in,' Alex realized, remaining silent and not turning to look at them---focused on Dragontron as it slowly lumbered toward them.  
  
"Can we beat it?" Jen asked.  
  
"It won't be easy," Alex admitted, "it's got more power than any Megazord."  
  
"There's got to be a way!" Trip spoke up, sounding optimistic.  
  
"Does it have a weakness?" Katie questioned.  
  
"It does," Alex replied, "upon studying the robot closer while I was in the future, I discovered that there's one vulnerable spot---the energy core. And that's where we have to focus our attack." He hit a few buttons and a holographic image of Dragontron appeared, a red circle indicating where the energy core was located.  
  
"That doesn't sound so tough!" Lucas scoffed.  
  
Alex gritted his teeth, Lucas always had been an overly-confident boy--- something he remembered clearly from their childhood. "Well, it is!" he insisted, "if we miss it---even by a millimeter---the core will explode. Taking all of us with it."  
  
"It's too risky!" Jen protested.  
  
"Maybe," Katie said, "but it's our only chance."  
  
"All right," Alex said, looking at each Ranger in turn. "Let's do this then . . . Kendall, you're the best shot here. I need you to lock on the target on my order."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas said, adjusting a few instruments.  
  
"Don't fire until I tell you to," Alex said, "we have to make sure Dragontron is perfectly still, or we could be off-target."  
  
Although he couldn't see the younger man's expression, Alex heard his uneven breaths and could sense his nervousness. "Steady," he said, "take deep breaths." He looked back at Dragontron, fingering his controls as he waited for the moment . . . finally:  
  
"Lock on target!"  
  
As he spoke, Dragontron whirled around to face them, the energy core at his back becoming impossible to shoot. "Hold your fire!" Alex ordered, quickly, "Frax warned him . . . now he's coming back for us. Brace yourselves."  
  
Dragontron opened it's mouth, charging up the three cannons on it's forehead; it snapped open it's two shoulder gatling missiles and let out a round of missiles. Alex was thrown backward as sparks flew up from his console, bouncing off his visor and suit; he heard the yells of the other Rangers as they, too, were thrown to the ground.  
  
Alex didn't wait to get back on his feet, he scrambled up, reaching out a hand to Jen as she struggled to regain her footing on the swaying Megazord. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she replied, "what about everyone else?"  
  
"We're okay," Lucas said, " . . . this time."  
  
"We can't afford to miss again," Alex said, looking back at Dragontron. "Get back to your positions . . . quickly!"  
  
"Hey, look!" Katie cried, pointing. "Quantosaurus Rex!"  
  
"Quantum Ranger," Alex said, "right on time."  
  
The Q-Rex lunged at Dragontron, metal clashed against metal before the Eric's zord fired off a round off missiles at the robot; smoke and sparks flew up from Dragontron, but it remained upright. . . unfazed.  
  
"Did you see that!?" Trip gapsed, "those missiles didn't even scratch it!"  
  
"We have to get word to Eric," Alex said, worriedly. "If he fires at the energy core . . . "  
  
"He could destroy us all!" Jen spoke.  
  
Dragontron roared at the two zords, whirling around with it's long tail outstretched and striking both across the chest; the Megazord staggered backward, the Rangers struggled to stay upright.  
  
"Everybody, hang on!" Alex shouted.  
  
"He's just too strong for us!" Jen insisted.  
  
Alex opened his mouth to reply, but Jen hadn't finished yet: "What're we going to do, Wes?" The name slipped out before she could stop herself, and for a moment all of them were silent, then . . .  
  
"What?" Lucas said, quietly.  
  
"Wes???" Katie gasped.  
  
Alex slowly turned, keeping one hand on his control as Jen stuttered uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one foot to another: "I mean . . . Alex."  
  
"Jen, let's just try and stay focused, got it?" Alex said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alex," Jen said, quickly, "I didn't mean to . . . "  
  
"Just forget about it," Alex said, dismissively as he turned back to see Dragontron lumbering toward them. "Full power to laser. Lock on . . . and fire!"  
  
The Megazord flung out it's saber and fired at Dragontron, but the robot managed to avoid the lasers; in return, it fired at them from the cannon on it's chest. The control room of the Megazord erupted into sparks and shook violently, tossing the Rangers around with ease.  
  
"We're not strong enough!" Jen cried.  
  
Alex pounded on the controls, struggling to get the zord balanced out again; he knitted his brows in concentration, the sounds behind him fading away to a distant murmur. But somehow, through the fog in his mind, he heard Lucas---voicing his thoughts:  
  
"I sure wish that Wes was here to help us!"  
  
Alex shot him a glare from behind his visor as the Q-Rex battled Dragontron; the Q-Rex's jaws clamped down on one of Dragontron's arms, holding it still. "All right," Alex said, "we've got a clear shot at the energy core."  
  
Dragontron fired directly into the Q-Rex's chest, causing a massive explosion that rocked the zord back, and forcing it to release it's grip on the robot. Alex swore softly as Dragontron turned around, apparently taking orders from Frax, who was down below on the beach; the robot disappeared into the ocean before they could fire again.  
  
"Where's it going?" Katie wondered aloud.  
  
"I have no idea," Trip said, "but I'm sure it'll be back."  
  
Alex lowered his head, collecting his thoughts for a few moments before speaking: "Everyone, meet back at the Clock Tower. Take care of any injuries . . . then fall in."  
  
*********  
  
Alex walked in to find the four Rangers standing in a neat line, none of them appearing to have been injured in their battle with Dragontron . . . a relief. Their backs were turned to him, but even though he couldn't see the expressions on their faces, he knew they were just as upset as he was.  
  
'They questioned my every order,' he told himself, 'it's like they don't even trust me anymore.'  
  
He looked at Lucas, having known him longer than any of them, and the visions of the Blue Ranger's horrific fate came flooding back; looking at Trip and Katie, he remembered watching their deaths as well. He circled around them and set his jaw, he had to get it through to them how important it was that they succeed.  
  
"Trust me!" he snapped, "with the kind of performance you gave out there today we don't stand a chance against Dragontron!" He walked along the line slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. "Do you realize what could happen? Do you care about the future---or have you forgotten about it completely?"  
  
"We haven't forgotten!" Katie spoke up.  
  
Alex turned to her quickly, glaring briefly before she added: "Sir."  
  
"I hope not," Alex said, "because unless this mission succeeds, there won't be any future to remember. Dismissed!"  
  
He turned away too quickly to see their physical responses, but even as he walked briskly out of the room, he heard their voices . . . even Lucas' low tone:  
  
"I'll dismiss you."  
  
He stopped at the top of the stairway, resting one hand on the wall and leaning on it as his head fell; he took the first step slowly, almost unsteadily. Finally, he headed down them quickly, reaching the bottom just as a sharp pain shot down from his neck to his lower back; he stopped abruptly and bent over, breathing hard.  
  
"Alex???"  
  
He straightened as quickly as possible, biting back a small groan as he turned to see Jen standing on the stairs, watching him with concern.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," Alex answered.  
  
"Yes, it is," Jen insisted, "you're in pain. Did you get hurt today?"  
  
"No, I---" Alex shook his head. "Really, Jennifer, it's nothing to worry about."  
  
Jen frowned. "It's from your fight with Ransik, isn't it?" she said, "I should've known. Does Captain Logan know about this?"  
  
"Yes," Alex told her, "and it's not a problem. It just gets sore sometimes."  
  
Jen sighed, wrapping her arms around him---he stiffened, looking away. "Please, be careful," she spoke, softly. "I'm worried about you, there's something wrong and you won't tell me what."  
  
Wes. That man he had seen trying to seduce her that day . . . he knew Wes was in love with Jen, and he had seen how Jen looked at him---even when Alex stood only a few feet away. It was undeniable, the attraction between the two; he finally broke their gaze.  
  
"We'll talk . . . when this is all over," he said, quietly. "We have some things that need to be sorted out."  
  
"Well," Jen said, "it'll take some adjusting . . . you being alive after everything that's happened."  
  
Alex looked at her quickly. "What's changed?" he asked.  
  
"I want to know the same thing, Alex," Jen replied, "you've changed. A lot. I know that fight with Ransik must've been terrible but---"  
  
"It's not about that," Alex said, "I told you, we can't be thinking about us right now. Any distraction . . . could be fatal."  
  
Jen put her head down, then slowly raised it again, her eyes wide. "That's it, isn't it?" she whispered, "are we going to die?"  
  
"No, you're not," Alex said, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Jennifer, I need you to trust me. Now more than ever."  
  
"I trust you," Jen assured him, "I do, Alex. I just wish I felt you trusted me, too."  
  
Alex sighed. "You should get some rest," he said, "we'll be busy tomorrow." He reached over and brushed her soft cheek with his hand, tentatively, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her begin to pull away, but then relax in his arms and allow the kiss to continue; she didn't fight him, but the kiss she gave back was hesitant and without feeling.  
  
"Good-night, Alex," she said, quietly.  
  
"Good-night, Jennifer."  
  
TBC 


	28. Destiny Defeated, Part I

***  
  
Alex opened his eyes slowly to the rays of sunshine that came through the stained-glass windows of the Clock Tower; looking around, he quickly remembered the events of the day before. He had arrived in the year 2001, retrieved his morpher and taken over as leader, and battled Dragontron all in one day . . . he was now lying on a hard cot, Jen sleeping beside him on her own.  
  
His keen hearing picked up on the birds outside flapping their wings and chirping cheerfully, the quiet humming of the coffee machine; he sat up slowly, wincing a bit as he stretched out. Coffee sounded good.  
  
He walked across the room and poured himself a cup, sitting down on the couch as Jen yawned, looking over at him through half-open eyes. "Why're you up so early?" she asked.  
  
"It's not that early," Alex told her, "the sun's already up. Besides, I wanted to get a head-start on the work today."  
  
"We'll do better," Jen said, "don't worry. We just needed to get used to this again . . . it's been a while since we've taken orders from Time Force."  
  
"I guess so," Alex said, "what kind of computers do you use around here anyway? How do you locate the mutants?"  
  
"Well, Circuit picks up on mutant DNA when they're attacking," Jen answered.  
  
"But you don't go searching for them?"  
  
"No," Jen said, "maybe we would if we had the manpower, but there are only five of us. We can't always count on Eric to be there when we're in battle, he's with the Silver Guardians most of the time."  
  
"He is in command," Alex said, dryly, "that figures."  
  
"Is Time Force going to take the Quantum Morpher from him?" Jen asked, "we couldn't . . . we tried at first, but eventually he became an ally so we left it alone."  
  
"I can see why," Alex said, "and, no, I don't think so. Not yet anyway. Eric's too important to the mission now, the Quantum powers are much more powerful than the Chrono morphers."  
  
Jen fell silent as she changed into her uniform, then joined Alex on the couch, putting one arm around his wide shoulders. "What's going to happen to us?" she questioned, "you've been in the future all this time, you know how things turn out."  
  
"And you know I can't tell you," Alex scolded.  
  
Jen frowned, running her finger up his neck and behind his ear to smooth back his dark hair, so soft early in the morning. "I can't believe you're alive," she murmured, "I had just gotten used to you being gone . . . and now you're here again."  
  
Alex looked at her quickly. "You don't sound too happy about it," he said.  
  
"Oh, Alex, don't think that." She smiled. "I'm so happy you're alive . . . now I have something to look forward to when I get home. You."  
  
Alex lifted her left hand and fingered the diamond ring she wore, gazing down at it with a sudden softness in his blue eyes. "I had no idea," he said, quietly, "that you thought I was dead. And now, I can't believe you still wear this after so many months."  
  
"I didn't think of ever taking it off," Jen said, "it was the only thing I had to remind me of you."  
  
"I've been watching you," Alex said, changing the subject. "Captain Logan gave me an office where I could monitor your progress, and know when you needed . . . extra help."  
  
Jen's eyes widened quickly. "It was you, wasn't it!?" she gasped, "you're the one who sent us the Time Shadow! We asked Captain Logan about it, but even he didn't know."  
  
"That was me, yes." Alex smirked. "Got myself into a bit of trouble . . . " he let his voice trail off, seeing Trip walking up, already wearing his uniform. "Trip, you work most of the computers around here?"  
  
"Yes," Trip said.  
  
"He's the only one who knows anything about computers," Jen said, "we leave it up to him."  
  
"I need to see it all," Alex said, "I want to find Frax, before he finds us. I'd rather be on the offensive, especially in a situation like this."  
  
"I'll set it up," Trip said, hurrying off.  
  
Alex downed the rest of his coffee and set it aside to paste back his hair, keeping it away from his eyes; when he returned, the screen was set up. It flickered for a few moments before finally settling on a blank image, Trip looked up:  
  
"I'll start searching now."  
  
"Good," Alex said, "we need to be quick about this."  
  
Trip nodded sharply, narrowing his eyes as he continued to work . . . it seemed like hours had passed before he finally got up for some breakfast and Alex took over, frowning at the screen. Jen sat at his side on the bench:  
  
"Nothing?" she assumed.  
  
Alex shook his head. "This is the best scanning equipment you have?" he said, incredulously, standing up and leaving the computer. "We'll never find Frax and his robot with this! And your computer---" he gestured to Circuit "---is worthless."  
  
"Alex," Jen said, "this is all we have. Most of our equipment was destroyed when the timeship crashed."  
  
Alex sighed, folding his arms and turning his head slightly as Jen came up behind him; he brushed by her and headed back to the table. "Well, it's just not good enough!"  
  
Lucas and Katie emerged from their make-shift dressing rooms, the glare on the Blue Ranger's face indicating that he had heard Alex's complaints. Alex glanced up as he sat down and folded his hands on the table; Jen hesitated briefly, standing next to him and staring in silence, then she spoke to the others:  
  
"Why don't we go out for something to eat?" She looked at Alex. "Wes usually makes the food . . . "  
  
"All right," Alex said, "go ahead. I'll call you if we have any trouble."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Jen asked.  
  
Alex just shook his head, once again fixing his eyes on the screen; he caught Jen gesturing to the others, and watched as they all walked away, finally hearing the door closing down below. He was alone. 'Well,' he thought, 'except for that bird . . . ' he glared at Circuit, perched on the counter and blinking at him.  
  
"I don't suppose you eat," he said.  
  
"No," Circuit laughed, "Trip didn't program me to need food!"  
  
"I guess he wouldn't," Alex muttered, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Still nothing . . . looks like we'll have to wait till he attacks again. Damn." He glanced at the clock, it was already nine in the morning, and nothing from Frax and Dragontron yet. "Jen said you pick up on mutant DNA."  
  
"Yes," Circuit said.  
  
"I don't suppose you could find Frax? Or Dragontron?"  
  
"They are robots."  
  
"I know," Alex said, "but could you scan for him? Dragontron is hidden somewhere beneath the ocean, check along the coast."  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Alex stood and unzipped his heavy jacket, laying it on the table; his gold turtleneck stretched across his skin and stuck to any small amount of sweat. He scowled, moving his arms in an attempt to find a comfortable way to wear it, he could certainly understand why the others had chosen to wear civilian clothes.  
  
'It even makes sense,' he admitted.  
  
But without Time Force's permission, it could not be allowed. Suddenly, he heard Captain Logan's voice and looked down at the screen quickly:  
  
"Collins, are you receiving?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," Alex said.  
  
"How are things going?" Logan asked, "have you encountered Dragontron yet?"  
  
Alex sighed. "Yes," he said, "yesterday. It didn't go well. I expect him to attack again today, we'll do our best, sir."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"The scanning equipment here is virtually useless," Alex said, "it was all damaged when they arrived here, the time ship crashed. We can't find Frax or Dragontron with it."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't send anything like that," Logan said, "that would require another time ship, and qualified personnel to fly it. You'll have to make do."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Logan out."  
  
The screen flickered, then went blank again; Alex folded his arms, and lowered his head slowly, staring at the wood floor beneath his feet. People had told him long ago . . . 'especially Sienna,' he reminded himself . . . not to get involved with a fellow member of Time Force, that it would become difficult down the road. He hadn't believed them, no matter what, he was certain they could work it out.  
  
'Not having second thoughts are you, Collins?' he asked himself. 'No, I love Jennifer. I want this to work.'  
  
He looked to the door: But did she? Not once since he had come back had she said 'I love you'---granted, neither had he, but there were other hints as well. He had memorized the look in her eyes when they met his, and when they kissed . . . but that look was no longer there.  
  
'It was there for someone else,' he reminded himself.  
  
He imagined Wes in the hospital miles away, sitting with his father and waiting for him . . . to die; the anticipation would be awful, knowing, but unable to stop it. At once, Alex didn't envy Wes at all . . . he programmed the computer to continue scanning without him---and alert him if it found anything---then went and lied down on his cot again. The sounds of the computer, and the birds outside, faded away as he slowly drifted off . . .  
  
. . . he opened his eyes when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and voices; sitting up quickly, he grabbed his jacket and tossed it on, blinking rapidly. Jen was the first to appear at the top of the stairs, smiling with the others, but their faces immediately grew somber when they saw Alex watching them.  
  
"Rangers!" Circuit suddenly cried, "Dragontron's back!"  
  
******  
  
Alex was jerked back as Dragrontron let loose with another round of missiles that struck the Megazord and sent it staggering; the other Rangers cried out in pain, struggling to remain standing as sparks flew up from their controls.  
  
Then, suddenly, the Megazord went completely limp; its arms fell and its head dropped, seemingly completely drained off power.  
  
"What's happening?" Alex wondered aloud, silently cursing himself as soon as the words came out. "I can't believe it, we've lost most of our megazord power!"  
  
"We're open to his attacks now," Lucas said, "we've got to find a way---"  
  
"We've got to destroy that energy siphon," Alex interrupted him, "immediately!"  
  
"Alex," Jen broke in, "I think it might be better if we first---"  
  
Alex shot her a glare, his eyes piercing behind his shaded visor. "I do the thinking, got it?" he snapped, "now let's go!" He rushed out of the megazord, hearing complaints coming from behind, most noticeably, Katie's voice:  
  
"Maybe he should think about this . . . !"  
  
Alex jumped from the top of the Megazord, seeing that he would be surrounded by Cyclobots as soon as he landed, he called for his Chrono Saber; he whirled around as soon as he felt his feet hit the ground, striking at the Cyclobots. They fell aside quickly as he made his way to the siphon, but he was suddenly blocked by Frax---  
  
"Stay right there, Red Ranger!" the robot ordered, "you aren't coming any closer!"  
  
"I won't let you stop me, Frax!" Alex replied.  
  
Frax raised his arm quickly and fired at him, but Alex jumped forward into a somersault, dodging it; he got to his knee and shot back at Frax, who stumbled back a few steps. Something struck Alex across the back before he could get to his feet, and he fell forward, slamming against the concrete.  
  
"Alex!" he heard Jen call.  
  
Quickly, he rolled onto his back and held up his saber just in time to block another blow from the Cyclobot; he kicked, hitting it in the back and sending it flying over him. Lucas ran forward and engaged another Cyclobot as it stepped up to Alex, who was just managing to get up.  
  
"You okay?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah," Alex answered, breathing hard.  
  
Lucas disposed of the Cyclobot, then went and joined Jen, who was holding up her V-5 weapon and aiming it at Frax; the robot was damaged, struggling to continue the fight.  
  
"Give it up, Frax!" Jen shouted. She looked to Alex and smiled: "Let's take him in, Alex!"  
  
"Not till I say so!" Alex said.  
  
"What're you waiting for???" Trip demanded, finally sounding annoyed.  
  
"Quiet!" Alex ordered, "we're going to disarm the energy siphon first!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Frax chuckled, pressing the controls on the small piece he carried. "Fire!" The siphon shot at the Rangers, hitting each of them squarely; they demorphed and fell to the ground.  
  
Alex landed on his stomach, his hands pressed against the cold cement ground; he heard Jen moaning in pain beside him and looked at her through vision blurred by pain. "Jen---" he began.  
  
"Rangers, are you all right?" Circuit cried, flying over.  
  
"Stupid bird," Frax muttered, shooting Circuit and sending it to the ground.  
  
Alex groaned, biting his lip as he slowly got up and faced Frax again even as more Cyclobots surrounded him and the Rangers. He took a deep breath and charged into them while the others tried to follow his lead, he took a few blows, then regained his composure and fought them off. He shot out with his leg, striking three Cyclobots at once and knocking them out of the fight; he heard cries from behind him and turned to see the Rangers once again on the ground.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted, the desperation in his voice growing thicker. "Get up and fight!"  
  
They were just lying there . . . staring at him with wide eyes that begged for answers, Jen's tear-filled, her face smudged with bruises and dirt. "Don't you care that the future is depending on you?" Alex challenged.  
  
He had to get them up! They were surrendering to death by lying there and waiting . . . Lucas . . . Katie . . . Tirp . . .  
  
"I've had enough!" Lucas muttered, finally pulling himself up.  
  
"Lucas!" Trip cried.  
  
The Blue Ranger stalked up to Alex, who turned to him and met him with a cold, intimidating stare; his voice was low, masking the pain and worry: "What are you doing?"  
  
Lucas clenched his fist, trembling with anger; for a moment, Alex wondered if he was going to punch him, then Lucas shouted: "You're the one who doesn't care about the future!"  
  
Trip got up, trying to catch his breath. "If you did," he gasped, "you wouldn't have taken Wes' morpher!"  
  
Alex pushed Lucas aside. "The team is strongest this way," he insisted, knowing it wasn't the truth even as he spoke.  
  
"No!!!!" Katie shouted, clutching her arm. "We're strongest with Wes, if you were a real leader you'd see that!"  
  
'What is this?' Alex wondered, silently. 'Mutiny???' He looked to Jen, did she have anything to add? But she only stared at him with her heartbroken eyes, pleading in silence. He suddenly looked to the ground, he had failed . . . the mission was a disaster, the outcome was the same.  
  
Frax laughed as he walked up to the Rangers, who turned to look at him as he spoke: "What have we here? Discord amongst the ranks? Well, none fo you will have to worry about the future anyway---because it will be firmly in my grip!" He raised his arm again. "Say good-bye, Rangers!"  
  
Alex stood next to Lucas, the others too exhausted to dodge the oncoming fire; they would face their fates together. Frax laughed again as he walked up, but was suddenly falling to the ground, a figure having flown through the air and hit him.  
  
"Wes!" Jen cried, smiling broadly.  
  
Alex looked back at her, meeting Lucas' gaze briefly---something flickered behind his dark eyes, as if he suddenly understood; then they both looked at Wes.  
  
"Everyone chooses their own destiny," Wes told Alex, "and I choose to help my friends."  
  
The former Red Ranger looked at the siphon, then took off at a surprisingly quick pace; Frax, however, had different plans. "Oh no, you don't!" he cried, shooting.  
  
"Wes!!!" Jen cried out in fear, being held back by Cyclobots as she attempted to help the man she really loved.  
  
Wes continued running, none of the shots hitting him; he leapt into the air, one leg striking out and hitting the siphon, smashing it. He landed on the his knee, grunting slightly in pain as he hit the hard ground; Alex watched him, secretly impressed. But he had no time for that, as another group of Cyclobots ran forward and engaged him in another fight; he punched one, then jumped to the side and kicked another in the back as Jen ran forward.  
  
"Alex, please!" she begged, not needing to say more.  
  
Alex looked away quickly, composing himself before he could meet her eyes . . . 'So this is how it's meant to be,' he thought, bitterly. 'I can save their lives . . . Lucas, Katie, Trip . . . they'll all survive.' He looked back. 'And the cost is Jennifer.'  
  
Without a word, he took off the morpher, Jen grabbed it before he could held it out and turned away. "Wes, catch!" she yelled, her face noticeably brighter.  
  
She tossed the morpher through the air and into the hand of Wes, who smiled at it, then looked at Alex; his smile disappeared and his expression suddenly became solemn as he nodded. Alex lifted his head slightly, holding it for a moment before lowering it again in acknowledgement.  
  
"It doesn't matter who the Red Ranger is!" Frax said, "Dragontron will still destroy you!"  
  
"Time for," Wes and the others shouted, "Time Force!"  
  
They morphed together, and Alex finally turned away, leaving them alone to continue the fight . . . there was something he had to do, something he owed to Wes, something he just realized.  
  
Almost without meaning to, he found his legs carrying him to the hospital only a mile or so away; he entered it through a back door, wondering if he was already too late. His heels clicked on the hallway floor as he continued to a storage room; surprisingly, it was unlocked and he went in without any trouble. After putting on one of the white coats, he went back out and began his search; it didn't last long, a nurse ran out of the one of the rooms, her voice panicked.  
  
"Doctor!" she cried, "it's Mr. Collins!"  
  
Alex walked into the room to find Mr. Collins lying perfectly still in his bed, the heart monitor flat-lined; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal ball he had brought with him from the future, just in case. Placing it in the palm of the elderly man's hand, he watched the light seep into his veins and run through his body, revitalizing him; Mr. Collins took one, ragged breath, then opened his eyes . . .  
  
'It is done,' Alex told himself.  
  
TBC 


	29. Destiny Defeated, Part II

***  
  
Alex stood outside the hospital and watched as a dark SUV pulled up, the driver slamming on the brakes in front of the back door; to no surprise, Wes jumped out of the passengers side and raced through the doors, leaving Eric sitting alone.  
  
Alex leaned against the brick building behind him, Eric still had no idea that he even existed, which was just as well . . . better to keep it secret from the natives. The leader of the Silver Guardians parked not far from the door and remained there, probably worried about Mr. Collins well-being himself.  
  
Ten minutes dragged by slowly, with Alex imagining what was going on behind the closed doors of the hospital; another ten minutes passed, then Wes finally came out, a big smile on his face. Alex could barely hear his words, but he could read what he was saying:  
  
"Eric!!! Come in here!"  
  
Eric got out of his vehicle and strode over to Wes, his face grim till he saw the expression on Wes' face. "What's going on?" he asked, loudly.  
  
"You're not gonna believe it!" Wes cried.  
  
They went in together and Alex finally left the parking lot, beginning the walk back to the Clock Tower, where the others had undoubtedly already arrived. He dreaded seeing them all again, after their last encounter, which had been less than friendly--- 'to say the least,' he added silently.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he slowly walked up the long flight of stairs, hearing voices coming from above---excited, celebrating their victory against Dragontron. Hesitantly, he walked in the room where they were all gathered on the couch, eating popcorn.  
  
"Where've you been?" Jen asked, straightening up.  
  
"I had something I needed to do," Alex answered, walking straight to his cot and making sure all his equipment was in order. He could feel their stares as he checked his weapons, then reached for his sunglasses.  
  
"Leaving?" Lucas assumed, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He turned as Jen stood up quickly and folded her arms, her eyes widening; one thin eyebrow raised slightly, for a moment, she stared at him, then finally spoke: "So soon?"  
  
Alex paused, watching their faces for any signs of a reaction; Lucas looked relieved, Trip did look a little sad, Katie was blank, and Jen . . . the disappointment and hurt in her expression was almost too much for him to bear.  
  
"I can be of more help in the future," he said, quietly. "You don't need me to be here with you."  
  
"I-I guess not," Jen agreed, "so we'll see you when this is all over then?"  
  
"Yes," Alex said.  
  
Katie looked up. "Why don't we walk with you down to the beach?" she volunteered, "no reason for you to go alone---right?" She looked down at Trip, who nodded enthusiastically; Lucas didn't make a move, just stared into the TV screen.  
  
"It's getting late," Jen pointed out, "why don't you stay one more night? No reason to rush off, is there?" Her eyes were filled with hope, her small hands now slowly reaching for his and holding them tightly . . .  
  
"All right," Alex said, "one more night."  
  
Silence fell for a few seconds as Alex and Jen shared a gaze that lasted an eternity for them, Alex vaguely heard someone say something about getting lunch, and then the three others left quickly. He ran his hand up her arm slowly, not failing to notice how she had changed into her civilian clothes again; but he decided not to mention it, not like he minded seeing her in that skirt anyway.  
  
"I really did miss you, Jennifer," he whispered.  
  
"I missed you, too," Jen said, "so much . . . "  
  
Before she could say anything else, Alex covered her mouth with his, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing her to him; she made a few soft moans as he lifted her gently and carried her over to the bed, laying her down.  
  
"They won't be gone long," she murmured.  
  
"That's all right." Alex smiled, lying down next to her and putting one arm around her shoulders. "I do love you, Jennifer . . . more than anything."  
  
She stiffened. 'Dammit,' Alex thought, 'this isn't right. Something is wrong.' He kissed her forehead tenderly, watching her close her eyes and smile softly; for a moment, he was afraid she would mix up their names again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I---I wish you didn't have to leave already."  
  
"It'll all be over soon," Alex said, "then you can come home, and it'll be like before. Ransik will be locked up again---because you will capture him, I'm sure of that."  
  
"Well, you're the one who knows," Jen said, rolling onto her side and looking at him. "So I guess I should trust what you say."  
  
"Is that the only reason you trust me?" Alex said, only half-teasing.  
  
"I trust you, Alex," Jen said, "but a lot of things have changed now."  
  
"Of course some things have changed," Alex said, "it's been months now and-- -"  
  
"We just have a lot to sort out," Jen told him, cutting him off. "But we can talk when I get home, when we don't have all this to worry about."  
  
Alex nodded silently, sitting up and walking away from the bed, leaving Jen staring after him; he got out a drink and---after struggling for a moment--- managed to pop the tab of the soda can. Jen smirked as he took a sip and made a face, clearly showing what he thought of its taste.  
  
"Twenty-First Century beverages," Jen chuckled.  
  
"This is disgusting," Alex said, shaking his head and looking at the label. "Coca-Cola???"  
  
"You have to get used to it," Jen said, "all that sugar." She walked up to him and took the can, setting it down and pouring him a cup of cold water. "This is better."  
  
"Thanks," Alex muttered, gulping it down quickly. "Much better."  
  
"Looks like you're more suited for the healthy life," Jen said.  
  
"I guess so . . . " He stared down into the water, lost in thought; a soft breeze swept through the open windows and he shivered slightly.  
  
"I need to go for a run," Jen said, "clear my mind . . . and I haven't run for a few days now anyway." She smiled, but without warmth. "I'll be back in about an hour, if the others get back just tell them that, okay?"  
  
Alex nodded, walking over to the couch and stretching out on it as he heard her footsteps on the stairs; the last battle had taken it's toll on him, and now he felt a constant pain in his back. He reached over to the table set up in front of the couch and grabbed the container of Aspirin, popping two into his mouth before settling back down.  
  
The TV continued in the background, and he perked up when he heard a familiar voice talking: "We're just---really grateful to the medical staff for caring for my father."  
  
Alex opened his eyes as a reporter came on the screen: "Just to recap, in a mysterious turn of events---Alan Collins has fully recovered from his injuries sustained in the attack on Bio-Lab yesterday morning."  
  
He smirked, watching Wes sit at his father's side in the hospital room, his face beaming with joy; even Eric wore a smile from where he stood in front of the window. Mr. Collins looked directly at the camera, putting a hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke:  
  
"I'm thankful that I've been given a second chance at life . . . "  
  
'Use it wisely,' Alex thought. He knew what it felt like to be given a 'second chance', although he had the feeling that he'd already messed it up . . . horribly. Jen was falling for Wes . . . falling hard and fast, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
'Memory adaptation,' he reminded himself, 'every officer must go through it.' But still, could he go on with their relationship knowing she had loved another? And would she ever admit it to him? 'You could be just jumping to conclusions,' he told himself, 'Jen has never lied to you before.'  
  
"I trust you, Jennifer," he whispered.  
  
*******  
  
"A-Alex?"  
  
He felt someone touch his shoulder with a trembling hand and gently shake him till he opened his eyes and peered up at them, crowded around him on the couch; Lucas stood over his head, his arms folded, a deep frown on his face.  
  
"Have a good nap?" he said, his voice dry.  
  
"Lucas---" Katie rolled her eyes, then looked down at Alex "---are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Alex said, sitting up. "How long were you guys out?" he asked, glancing out the window and noticing the sun's different position in the sky.  
  
"About three hours," Trip said, "Katie dragged us to the mall, she couldn't resist it when we went by."  
  
"Were you asleep the whole time?" Katie said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Is Jen here?" Alex ignored her question, standing up and looking around. "She left not long after all of you . . . said she had to go for a run, but that she'd be back in about an hour."  
  
"She's not here," Lucas told him, "we didn't even see her on the road."  
  
Alex bit his lower lip and chewed on it worriedly for a second before realizing what he was doing and stopping immediately; he shook his head. "I'm going to look for her, there's still a couple hours of daylight left."  
  
"I'll go---" Katie began.  
  
"No," Alex cut her off, "that's all right. You all stay here."  
  
"But you have no way of contacting us," Trip pointed out, "if you need us. It's dangerous."  
  
"I told you," Alex said, "stay here, I'll be fine."  
  
He left without another word, a nagging fear in the pit of his stomach as he stepped out into the fresh air and began his search. If he found her and she wasn't harmed at all, she would probably be upset with him for being over-protective, but that didn't matter . . . as long as she was unharmed.  
  
Not knowing his way around the ancient city, he made sure to remember all the details of his trip as he continued down what seemed to be the 'running path'. Although he didn't know just how much, it was clear time was passing as the sun got lower in the sky; it was nearly sunset when he went by the hospital. He stopped abruptly, catching something out of the corner of his eye . . .  
  
Jen was standing outside the hospital with Wes, both were smiling, their faces flushed and Wes' eyes sparkling with joyful tears. Alex vaguely heard Jen's voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying; he watched for a few more moments as they embraced, Wes squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in her bare shoulder.  
  
"Master Wes!" the butler called from the limo, "your father is ready now."  
  
Wes let go and hurried off to join his father as he was wheeled out of the hospital, Jen stood in the parking lot until the limo disappeared down the street, then turned and walked down to the street. She stopped on the sidewalk, staring at Alex.  
  
"What're you doing???" she demanded.  
  
"You said you'd be back in an hour," Alex reminded her, "it's been three. I was worried."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
Just the reaction he expected, Alex rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing her arm as she started back down the sidewalk. "You shouldn't go off and not tell anyone," he said, sharply, "you could've been attacked, for all we knew!"  
  
"And I told you---" she jerked away "---I can take care of myself! I have for a while now, you know."  
  
"Dammit, Jennifer!" Alex snapped, "if you wanted to see Wes why didn't you just tell me? I'm your fiance, I have a right to know when there's someone else!"  
  
"There isn't anyone else!" Jen said, "we're friends, Alex, I thought his dad had died! I-I just wanted to give him some comfort!" She set her jaw, a glare deepening the lines in her forehead as her eyes narrowed and looked up at him. "You think I'm sneaking around behind your back with Wes!?"  
  
"I think you have feelings for him and you haven't told me!" Alex replied, "I have no idea what you two have been doing these months I was 'dead'."  
  
Her hand shot out and hit him across the cheek before he make any move to avoid it, he immediately felt the tingling and turned his head away, unable to look at her.  
  
"How can you accuse me of that???" Jen asked, her voice unsteady.  
  
"I saw you two," Alex whispered, "I know he loves you . . . I don't want to wait till this is all over to find out you don't even love me anymore." His eyes met hers. "I've made mistakes, Jennifer. But I want this to work."  
  
"If I didn't want the same thing," Jen said, "I wouldn't still be wearing this ring . . . " she fingered it, her gaze falling down and watching the diamond sparkle in the sunset.  
  
"Then . . . " Alex put his hand under her chin and lifted it up " . . . say it."  
  
There was a hesitation, almost too long for him to bear as she stood and stared at him. "I love you, Alex," she finally said.  
  
Alex let out a breath and put his arms around her, closing his eyes and listening to her breathing, her heartbeat against his chest. 'It'll be all right . . . everything is going to work out.'  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry I was a little hard on you all," Alex spoke to the team, standing on the beach in front of them with his hands folded. "You are all excellent Rangers."  
  
Taking on step, he faced the youngest of them all, the boy whom he had helped rescue from a doomed planet what seemed like so long ago.  
  
"Trip," he said, shaking his hand before placing it on the boy's head, smirking at the hat he wore.  
  
He passed Lucas and Katie, shaking their hands in hopes that the rifts he had created could someday be mended; then he stood in front of Jen, managing: "I don't know what to say."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Don't say anything, I know you were just trying to do what was right."  
  
They embraced, and for the first time he could feel her longing for him in her arms as she clung to him, crying out softly, so only he could hear. He pulled himself from her and turned, walking away before he could try to convince himself to stay; but before he could reach the timeship, he heard his name being called.  
  
"Alex!" It was Wes.  
  
They stood face-to-face, having barely met but for a few moments in which they exchanged morphers---the morpher Wes now wore. Alex glanced at it, but then looked up to see the smile on Wes' face as he spoke:  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You saved my father."  
  
Alex nodded slowly, unable to keep a smirk off his face, even as Wes pressed him on one issue: "Now wasn't that playing with destiny?"  
  
Without a thought, Alex immediately answered: "We all make our own destiny . . . you taught me that." He extended his hand, hearing a relieved sigh from Jen as Wes took it.  
  
It was an eerie sensation, grasping hands with an ancestor who had died almost a millenia ago---not to mention an ancestor who happened to be your identical twin. Alex let his hand fall, continuing to stare at Wes for another second before finally heading into the timeship; he strapped himself into the chair and spoke:  
  
"Computer, set destination for the year three thousand."  
  
'Time to go home.'  
  
TBC 


	30. Home Again

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Rick---because in this, I fulfill a promise I made to him a few weeks ago concerning Wes and Jen. More to come, Rick! winks  
  
Sorry about the formatting, guys. It seems FF.net won't let me use asterisks anymore.  
  
Images flashed before his eyes . . . Dragontron blasting the Megazord with its enormous power . . . the Rangers inside, falling around him in pain . . . Jen's bright smile, the tone in her voice when Wes appeared and destroyed the energy siphon . . .  
  
'Don't say anything, I know you were just trying to do what was right.'  
  
Alex sat up quickly, alone in the darkness of his apartment, back in the 31st Century; it had been almost a week since he had returned, and received a harsh reprimand from Time Force.  
  
"You were not authorized to turn that Chrono Morpher over to a civilian, Collins---" the words still echoed in his mind. He'd always hated when he would get into any sort of trouble, since he had always strived to be the perfect officer---luckily, he had gotten off with only the Admiral's sharp words.  
  
They had been pleased that the three Rangers 'destined to die' in the battle with Dragontron had survived after all, but in no way thanks to Alex's efforts. However, upon returning to the future, Alex had discovered another disturbing turn of events . . . they had escaped Dragontron, only to be killed in the final battle, with Doomtron.  
  
'Well, you definitely can't go back and try to help,' he reminded himself, 'you know how that ended. You're not made out to be the leader of a team.'  
  
Or the leader of Jen, rather. She had rebelled against him inwardly, although she kept quiet for the most part; Alex knew she had assumed command of the mission after he gave her his morpher, and had led the team for months. No doubt, she resented him for taking over when she felt she had been doing a fine job all on her own.  
  
'That's just the way it is,' he said silently, 'Time Force operates this way for a reason, to get the job done.' And that's what he had been taught all his life . . . but Jen was relatively new, at least, compared to him; and Wes had never treated her like a subordinate.  
  
"Wes," Alex muttered, just as his wake-up call jerked him back to the present. "Six-thirty, already? Damn."  
  
He slowly crawled out of bed, taking a quick shower before putting on his sweatpants and eating a small breakfast; he was sprawled on the couch, watching a news report when he heard the computer announce:  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"Name," Alex sighed.  
  
"Logan, Robert."  
  
"Enter."  
  
The doors swished open and the Captain walked in, he stood a few feet away from the couch, waiting for Alex as he set his bowl down and tossed on a shirt.  
  
"Can I help you, Captain?" he asked, running his hand through his ruffled hair.  
  
"No . . . I just came to check on you." Logan eyed him carefully, the eyes that had watched over Alex since his childhood. "You've been having a rough time lately, with your injuries, and the Rangers."  
  
"Just work," Alex said, trying to shrug it off.  
  
"No, it's not," Logan insisted, "work doesn't usually involve a fiancee."  
  
"That's what you came here to talk about?" Alex said, smiling a little. "Rob, that's kind of between me and Jennifer. Besides, how do you know we're having troubles?"  
  
"Well, the file---" Logan began.  
  
"What file?" Alex cut him off, confused.  
  
Logan blinked. "You didn't see?" he said, clearing his throat.  
  
Alex hesitated, swallowing the lump in his throat, he managed to ask: "What is it? Did some new file come up in the database?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Alex," Logan said, "I shouldn't have brought it up, I just thought you would've seen it yesterday when you were working."  
  
"Rob, what are you talking about?" Alex demanded.  
  
"A file came through," Logan said, "of Ensign Scotts and Wesley Collins, during the battle with Doomtron."  
  
Alex's mouth went dry, watching Logan struggling to get the words out--- "Maybe," he finally interrupted him, "I should just go see for myself. I have an idea anyway."  
  
After putting on his uniform, Alex drove down to the building where his office was located and began scanning in the latter half of the year 2001; it didn't take him long to find out what Logan had been speaking of. A clip appeared, recorded by Time Force as it monitored their progress . . .  
  
Wes and Jen standing on the beach where they had landed, bruised and beaten, in one another's arms; they stared off into the ocean, left alone after a bloody battle.  
  
"We'll make it, Jen," Wes promised, his voice low.  
  
"I know we will . . . " Jen took a long, unsteady breath. "Wes, I-I have to tell you something. You see, I haven't been honest with you, for a long time now. Ever since Alex came back I've been confused and---well, things just aren't the same. So, well, I . . . "  
  
Wes shook his head, shushing Jen by pressing his fingers to her lips; in a gentle voice, he told her: "Jen, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Jen whispered, "I wish I had told you sooner, I've loved you for so many months. Now it's too late."  
  
"What'd you mean it's 'too late'?" Wes managed a chuckle. "I told you, Jen, we're gonna make it . . . we're gonna defeat Doomtron." He hesitated, but then leaned over and kissed her timidly, relieved when she opened herself to him and returned the kiss with all her own love . . .  
  
Alex reached over and slammed his fist down on one of the controls, the picture flickered and then disappeared. His breaths were short, the tightening in his throat alarming, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in years---a pain stronger than he had felt in so long.  
  
"Alex?" Logan's voice drifted over from the doorway.  
  
"Go away," Alex said, managing somehow to keep his voice even. "I-I need to get to work."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Alex replied, "just leave me alone . . . I still have a lot I need to do, things that---that might be able to change the outcome. You never know."  
  
"You can't change her," Logan said, gently.  
  
Alex closed his eyes and turned around in his chair so his back was facing Logan, hoping that perhaps if the Captain couldn't see his face, he couldn't read his mind. No such luck.  
  
"You're bothered by this," Logan said, "much more than you'd like to admit. I know you, Alex. You'll try to hide this, pretend that you don't care and you always knew it would end up this way, but that's not the truth."  
  
"I can't think about that right now," Alex said, "some things are more important. Like capturing Ransik . . . again."  
  
"All right," Logan said, "see you later."  
  
Alex didn't reply, and a moment later heard the doors close; he looked back at the blank screen, tempted to search for more from the past, but unable to look. He knew anyway, there was no need to rub it in or try to convince himself . . . but perhaps he could still change it, convince Jen that he was the right man for her.  
  
'The future's not written in stone---' oddly enough, the words of Wes Collins came back to him. '---we each make our own destiny.'  
  
Maybe Wes was right after all, he didn't have to surrender to destiny . . .  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Alex straightened as the doors to the restaurant swished open and a beautiful, young woman stepped inside; she was out of uniform, her hair in a ponytail, swinging freely, wearing a comfortable jogging suit. Her face brightened with a smile when she saw him---  
  
"Thanks for coming," Alex said.  
  
"No problem." Sienna sat down on the other side of the table and gave her order, then turned her attention back to him: "What's going on?"  
  
"As if you don't know . . . " the small chuckle in his voice was bitter.  
  
"Well," Sienna said, "there have been rumors, all over the place actually."  
  
"Yeah?" His eyebrow shot up. "Unfortunately, most of them are probably true . . . I can't say everything, that's private."  
  
"But . . . " Sienna said, "you are having some troubles."  
  
Alex leaned back, taking a sip of the drink he had ordered earlier, debating what to tell Sienna and what to keep secret; his anger told him to spill it all out, but another side told him he should keep it between himself and Jen.  
  
"She thought I was dead," he said, quickly, "all this time. And she'd been trying to . . . move on."  
  
They fell silent as Sienna's drink was brought over and she took a few sips, contemplating Alex's words; for a moment, he thought she was going to smile. That maybe her 'just friends' attitude was just a show so he wouldn't avoid her, and she still wanted more than he was willing to give.  
  
"I won't press," Sienna said, "but I have to say this: If she gives you up for someone else, then it's her loss. She doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Sienna," Alex said, "I love her, I can't help that. Whether or not we 'deserve' each other, I don't know---maybe I don't deserve her."  
  
"Don't talk like that---"  
  
"You don't know what happened back there," Alex said, "I was too hard on them, I pushed her away."  
  
"I know," Sienna said, "that you've always been there for her, in the worst of times. I saw you two, even when I didn't want to see it, you never left her side."  
  
"Until now." Alex nodded. "And that's what counts."  
  
"I just don't understand her," Sienna said, "she was this close to devoting the rest of her life to you, and now she's just going to give it up?"  
  
"I don't know," Alex said, "maybe we can work things out . . . I hope we can."  
  
"I hope so, too," Sienna said, sounding earnest as she reached across the table and put her hand on his. "I'm really glad you called me, you need someone to talk to."  
  
"I just want this to be over . . . " Alex stood abruptly, finding himself slowly losing control of his emotions. "I need to get back to work, thanks again."  
  
"It's okay," Sienna said, "everything will clear up."  
  
"Yeah . . . maybe."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Commander Collins!"  
  
Alex stopped halfway through the door, rolling his eyes at the sound of a high-pitched feminine voice; he turned slowly. "Yes, Ensign . . . ?" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Vega, sir," the girl said, quickly, "Abigail Vega. Captain Logan told me you were going to be my supervisor for the next week. I'm new here and they haven't assigned me a partner yet."  
  
"You mean . . . going out on the street?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Alex looked over her shoulder at the tall man standing outside his office, a smirk on his face as he watched the little encounter between an experienced officer and a fresh ensign. He walked forward, his arms swinging freely at his sides as they did when he was 'up to something'; Alex met his gaze evenly, words exchanged between the two silently.  
  
"You need some time away from computers," Logan said, finally, "it's only a week, Collins."  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex sighed.  
  
At any other time, he would've been grateful to his superiors for allowing him to get back on the road and partol like he used to; but at any other time, he would've been partnered with Jen. 'Not some rookie,' he added to himself.  
  
"All right," he said, aloud, "I'll get changed. Meet you out front, Ensign."  
  
"Yes, sir---" was her reply before she hurried off.  
  
Logan eyed Alex, some sympathy in his warm eyes even as his smirk became more and more smug; Alex shook his head. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Oh, come on," Logan said, "it's not that bad. And it'll do you some good to get out."  
  
"I don't want a new partner, Rob."  
  
"She's not your new partner," Logan pointed out, "she's your new trainee. You don't have to be in love with them to work well with someone."  
  
"I have work here," Alex insisted.  
  
"And it can wait," Logan said, "you're not the only one helping the Rangers, you know." He put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "It's time you stopped thinking about them every second of the day."  
  
"I'm not sure I can help that---" he smiled a little.  
  
"Seven days, Alex," Logan said.  
  
He turned and walked back to his office as Alex entered his own and pulled out his uniform, glancing up at the computer screen and the frozen image of Jen on it. 'I'll be back soon,' he told her, silently. He slowly reached out and touched the flickering screen, as if he could feel her soft cheek beneath his fingertips; the loneliness was becoming too much to bear, so many months without her, slowly losing her to another man.  
  
'I won't give up.'  
  
TBC 


	31. Before the Storm

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Jen. Thank you so much! :: hugs ::  
  
-------  
  
Alex tried to ignore the woman who sat beside him in his car as he drove down the empty streets of Silver City; Ensign Vega had an ever-present smile on her flushed face, and it infuriated him. Her short, brown hair tied in a low ponytail, her wide eyes scanning the area excitedly---how dare Captain Logan assign him to someone so much like Jen! She had always been so happy to get in the car with him, to go 'get the bad guys' . . . but not anymore, it seemed, the last time they had met she was so solemn, her eyes faded from months of stress and sorrow.  
  
"Deep in thought?" Abigail Vega said, smirking.  
  
Alex jolted and glanced at her quickly before looking back at the road, for a few moments he didn't reply, then he finally spoke: "I've had a lot on my mind lately."  
  
Abigail nodded. "So I've heard," she said, "you're very well-known, Commander---there's no one in Time Force who hasn't heard of you. Or your capture of Ransik."  
  
"Or my death," Alex added, dryly. "Right?"  
  
"Well . . . that, too," Abigail admitted, "but that's minor compared to everything else."  
  
"Not to me," Alex said, then fell silent again.  
  
One death. That was really all that mattered . . . it would only take one time to finish him forever, and ruin any chance of a happy ending to his life. No Jen. No family. Just Time Force. He remembered being so young and thinking the Force was the only thing that mattered; of course, he had adored his parents, but at such a young age it never occurred to him that someday they would be gone.  
  
_'That's enough reminiscing for one day, Collins,'_ he told himself. He wiped his eyes, too quickly for Abigail to notice, taking a deep breath he managed to compose himself. It wasn't the time for sentimental thoughts, it was time to concentrate on his duty; there were still criminals on the streets, even though Ransik was in another time.  
  
Logan often told him how proud his parents would be of his accomplishments, but that didn't even seem to matter anymore, he had let Jen down---the only woman he had ever loved so fiercely, had spent so many passionate nights with. Every night he imagined her lying next to him, her body pressed tightly to his; but every morning he awoke to find himself alone in a dark apartment.  
  
"Responding---" came Abigail's voice, speaking into the radio. "Commander, did you get that?"  
  
"No, what is it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Robbery in progress," Abigail said, "I'm programming the coordinates now. The suspect is armed with what appears to be a phaser rifle."  
  
Alex looked at the computer, recognizing the directions and quickly spinning his car around, taking off in the opposite direction as Abigail reached for something to hold onto. "Hang on," he said.  
  
Time Force had surrounded the building by the time they arrived, Captain Logan stood in the midst of the crowd, calmly giving out orders; Alex jumped out of the vehicle, hurrying over to him. "What's going on?"  
  
"He's inside," Logan said, "twelve civilians are, too. Sources say it's only one man, but he's heavily armed. Watch yourselves."  
  
Alex grabbed his weapon and took off, Abigail struggled to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
"We're going to sneak in," Alex told her, "make sure your blaster is ready-- -put it on stun. Logan said there's only one man, but we'll probably have to take him down."  
  
"We'll give him a chance to surrender, won't we?"  
  
"No," Alex said, bluntly, "he's already had that chance, he knows he's surrounded by us. We can't allow him to hurt a civilian while we give him a warning that we're coming."  
  
She looked shocked by his harsh words, but Abigail continued by his side silently, her blaster ready at a moment's notice. Alex felt her behind him as he slowly opened the back door and stepped inside, crouched low; across the room, he could see a tall man with two rifles in his arms. The man was twice his size, broad in the shoulders and lean in the waist, with shaggy hair and piercing eyes that were looking in the opposite direction now.  
  
Alex put his finger to his lips, then gestured to Abigail to sneak around the other side of the man and wait for him there; she left, and he inched closer, his heart rate increasing with every step. He knew his adrenaline was pumping, and sweat beads formed on his brow---not from exertion, just from the excitement of being able to bring someone to justice again.  
  
_"FREEZE!"_ he shouted, slapping his blaster up and steadying it with the palm of his hand. "Time Force---" before he could finish, the man reached for one of the women standing near him, who was paralyzed by fear. Alex squeezed the trigger and the laser shot out, striking the man in his shoulder even as he pulled his hostage to his body; he dropped and she ran to the comfort of her co-workers.  
  
"---you're under arrest," Alex finished, walking up and kneeling beside the man.  
  
He placed the heavy handcuffs on as Abigail appeared from her spot, her weapon still gripped firmly in her hands; Logan walked in, directing the hostages outside, but still looking at Alex. "Good job, Commander," he said, "how bad is he?"  
  
"He'll live," Alex replied, grabbing the man's arm and yanking him to his feet.  
  
"Lucky him," Logan said, "now he can spend the next ten years of his life in cryogenic containment." He turned to the others: "Take him away."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Abigail stuck her blaster in the small of the man's back, forcing him out the door; Logan smirked, looking down at Alex. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he said, "being out here again, instead of stuck behind a computer."  
  
"It was good . . . " he sighed, "to get this guy. But I'd rather be helping Jennifer."  
  
"There are plenty of others who can do that," Logan told him.  
  
"I---"  
  
"People who aren't personally involved," Logan interrupted, "in more ways than one. "Ever since you were a young boy, you've had a personal vendetta against Ransik, and you were determined to bring him in."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that," Alex said, "Ransik deserves to spend the rest of his life in prison."  
  
"Of course he does," Logan said, "but you and I both know why you always felt it had to be you to put him there."  
  
Without another word, he walked away and Alex stood alone in the large room, looking around at its emptiness and suddenly getting an eerie feeling about him. Ransik's mangled face, laughing wickedly as he had over Alex's battered body just moments before his death; he shuddered, a pain in his back that was a reminder of that day returning.  
  
_'Alex . . . '  
_  
Alex jumped slightly, startled by the voice he had certain he had heard calling his name; a deep, strong voice he hadn't heard in years. "Dad!?" he called.  
  
_'Don't be stupid,'_ his inner voice scolded, _'he's gone.'  
_  
But it seemed he couldn't convince himself of that, a presence had enveloped him; something called him again, this time he recognized his father's voice, but also those of his mother's and Jen's. Their eyes appeared . . . his mother's soft and loving, his father's stern but still approving, and Jen's tear-filled . . . tears of confusion, and hurt, and disappointment.  
  
Then, as quickly as it all had come, they disappeared into the silence and Alex was alone again; he sighed, reaching up and smoothing back his hair. "Snap out of it," he muttered.  
  
"Commander?" Abigail said, stepping in the doorway.  
  
"I'm coming," Alex said, turning and leaving behind the scene.  
  
------------------  
  
Alex walked into the break room that evening, worn out from a day of driving around the city with a hyper ensign who seemed ten years his junior; he caught Sienna's eyes from across the room and smiled, she took it as an invitation to join him.  
  
"You look tired," she said, before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You could say that," Alex said, sinking down into a chair. "I was put back on the street, training an ensign fresh out of the Academy."  
  
"You, too?" Sienna said, "I got stuck with Ensign Gordon . . . worst partner ever! He's timid, he jumps at the slightest movement or noise. He's not cut out for this line of work."  
  
"Must be new, huh?"  
  
"Very new." Sienna smiled. "So what'd you do? Anything interesting? Were you at the robbery earlier today? I heard some officer took him down single- handedly."  
  
"I shot him in the shoulder," Alex said, "he was taking a woman hostage, trying to use her as a human shield." He shook his head. "And I was with Abigail Vega, she is so . . . cheerful!"  
  
"Oh no, God forbid!" Sienna laughed, "I remember when you used to laugh, Alex."  
  
"Not much."  
  
"More than this."  
  
"Well . . . " he paused, "not much to laugh about right now, I've been too busy for anything like that. But don't worry, I will again someday."  
  
"It's not good to be like this, Alex," Sienna said, "to get so absorbed in something that it controls you."  
  
"You've said all this before, Sienna," Alex pointed out, "and I'll say this again: I won't relax until Jennifer is home safe and sound. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Alex---" she hesitated, but continued anyway "---working like this is what killed your father, I don't want to see you end up the same way."  
  
"I've gotta go," Alex said, ignoring her, "I want to stop by my office before going home, see if there's anything that needs to be done."  
  
"Don't do this," Sienna said.  
  
"I have to."  
  
He left the room, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Sienna's words echoed in his mind and the vision of his father's face flashed before his eyes. He was just getting to his office when he heard Circuit's frantic calls: "Alex, we need your help---right away!"  
  
He ran into the room and to the computer, Circuit continued calling: "Alex, can you hear me?"  
  
"What is it, Circuit?" he demanded.  
  
"See for yourself," Circuit said, as the screen began rolling images from a battle, "the mutant is too strong for the Rangers!"  
  
Alex threw his glasses aside and leaned forward, watching as the mutant hit Jen across her chest, she flew through the air and landed hard on the concrete pavement. "Jen," he whispered.  
  
Wes rushed forward, his Chrono Saber ready but of no use to him as the mutant struck out and sent him slamming into the steps thirty feet away. The others hurried over and tried to help him up, but a moment later followed Eric when he took off to help Jen.  
  
As Wes struggled to his feet, Alex hit the controls and tapped into the communication system in his helmet; he spoke slowly: "Wes, listen very carefully. I can't be there myself, so I'm counting on you."  
  
"Alex???" Wes questioned, unsure of himself.  
  
"I'm sending you a new weapon," Alex said, "the Stratacycle---you must protect Jen."  
  
"Right!" Wes agreed.  
  
Alex's fingers flew across the console and the computer spoke: "Stratacycle ready to launch . . . beginning launch in five, four, three, two, one . . . " Alex watched as his new weapon appeared in the timeline, racing back to the 21st Century. Wes hopped onto it, swooping down and firing at the mutant just as it approached Jen, who was lying on the ground, unable to defend herself.  
  
Alex sat down in his chair, confident that Wes could defeat the mutant now; sure enough, not even a minute later, it exploded under fire from the Stratacycle. The Rangers were awestruck, but there was no time to admire it, as the mutant had grown to ten times it's normal size.  
  
Alex sent back the Time Fliers and watched the rest of the fight enfold before his eyes, not surprisingly, they defeated the mutant quickly. Jen turned to Wes in the Megazord, her voice soft: "Good job, Wes."  
  
'Wes.' Alex gritted his teeth, turning around and shaking his head; he let out a breath, the battle was over, the day was done. He rose and grabbed his uniform, draped over a chair, heading outside as the aftermath of the battle played on; time was drawing nearer to the final battle with Doomtron, and he still hadn't found a way to save them.  
  
Even though Katie, Trip, and Lucas had survived after all, they were still not strong enough to defeat Frax's second, and more powerful, robot. The images played through his mind as he drove hom, each Ranger dying---lying demorphed and battered on the destroyed roads. Thousands of civilians fleeing for their lives, a city destroyed, even Ransik would be defeated by Doomtron, but only after it had destroyed the Rangers.  
  
Frax had built more robots after that, and managed to take control of the city, the people of Silver Hills were defenseless; Alan Collins' Silver Guardians never stood a chance, although they fought valiantly. The city fell, defeated, Frax remained in control as the government tried to find a way to defeat him. They sent in a team of SEALS, all highly-skilled, but still no match for Doomtron; all twenty were killed in one day.  
  
Frax was about to expand his control to the outer reaches of California when a new team of Rangers came into being, assembled by a veteran Ranger. Fresh, strong, and undefeated, they went straight to Frax instead of trying to battle his robot; in close combat, they destroyed him, taking back Silver Hills. After nearly four months of horror, the city was free . . . Ransik was dead, Frax was destroyed, and Doomtron was harmless without someone to control it.  
  
Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Tommy Oliver were heroes, they would live on in stories and museums even into the 31st Century. But six other Rangers would soon be forgotten: Eric Myers, Wes Collins, Jen Scotts, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and Lucas Kendall were never discovered---no one ever knew that they were the Time Force Rangers. A memorial was built in their honor, but soon outdone by the one erected for the Dino Thunder Rangers that had saved the city.  
  
He pulled up to the tall building and walked inside, slowly making his way up the stairs and into his apartment; he unlocked the door and went inside, falling onto his bed as soon as he reached it. He slept for a few hours, reliving the same nightmare over and over again . . . it was around two in the morning when he sat straight up, gasping for air.  
  
"Jen!"  
  
It had all become clear, what he needed to do to save the lives of the Rangers; he couldn't prevent what would happen to the city---but he could still prevent their deaths. Of course, they wouldn't like it, but under orders from Time Force they would have no choice.  
  
They would all be coming home . . . soon.  
  
TBC 


	32. The End of Love, Part I

**Disclaimer: Scenes from "A Calm Before the Storm" and "The End of Time, Part I" are included, but I do not claim ownership to them and I'm not making any profit from this.  
  
A/N: Again, scenes were taken from the actual episode, but the dialogue might not be exactly right. Sorry for any mistakes!**  
  
------------------  
  
Alex rose early that morning and quickly changed into his uniform, rushing to HQ before seven, anxious to lay out his new plan before the higher Time Force officials. He was certain it would work, there was no way to save Wes or Eric, but that was the way it had to be . . . and no harm would befall them simply because the other Rangers were gone.  
  
The timeline would continue with Frax taking of Silver Hills, but being defeated by the Dino Thunder Rangers months later, it didn't matter whether Jen and the others stayed. _'I just hope Admiral Fuller agrees,' _he thought nervously as he entered the building.  
  
"Captain?" he called, knocking on his office door.  
  
It took a moment, then Logan's voice came over the intercom: "Come in, Alex." Alex took a deep breath and stepped into the office, Logan was seated behind his desk, sorting through a mound of paperwork. "What can I do for you?" he said, "must be important, you came out of your cave."  
  
Alex smirked, then his face became impassive again: "It is serious, sir. I found a way to save the Rangers . . . we could just send them the timeship and bring them home."  
  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Logan's eyebrow shot up. "Leaving a city defenseless? Without the Rangers?"  
  
"Sir, they're going to lose to Frax anyway!" Alex insisted, "and they have the Quantum Ranger as well as the . . . Red Ranger."  
  
Logan sighed, shoving away the papers so he could meet Alex's eyes; the younger man stood silently, anxiously waiting for his Captain's words. Finally, he spoke: "Time Force is not supposed to leave until they've completed their mission---or died trying."  
  
"There's no point in losing four good officers," Alex said, "when it's not needed."  
  
"Protocol---"  
  
"Damn protocol, Captain!" Alex snapped, "these people deserve to live--- they weren't even sent there by Time Force! It is _my_ fault they're stuck there, and it is _my_ responsibility to get them out safely!"  
  
Logan blinked, rising slowly and walking around his desk to stand in front of Alex; he was a good five inches taller than him, and an intimidating figure even to the former Ranger. "Alex," he said, his voice still gentle, "I sympathize with your position here, but you're bordering on insubordination."  
  
"Frankly, sir," Alex said, "charges on insubordination sound a hell of a lot better than burying my _fiancee_."  
  
"Time Force will never approve this," Logan stated.  
  
"I can try anyway," Alex said, "just give me permission to take half of the day off so I can meet with Admiral Fuller. That's all I need."  
  
Logan folded his arms, recognizing the determined set of Alex's jaw and the icy glint in his eyes, he knew there would be no stopping him. "Fine," he said, "I'll assign Vega to the desk till thirteen hundred hours, you'd better be back by then."  
  
"Yes, sir---" he turned and took three long steps to the door, halfway into the hallway when Logan's voice stopped him: "Don't do anything you'll regret later, Alex . . . "  
  
"Rob . . . " Alex looked at him slowly, trying to calm down before contacting the Admiral. "The only thing I'll regret, is if I sent four people to their deaths."

**NOON**Alex waited impatiently as the secretary hurried around, sorting through papers and allowing others to pass into the Admiral's office, those who had scheduled appointments. It had been nearly two hours since Alex had arrived, and the Admiral was gracious enough to agree to meet with him, but only when he didn't have someone else coming already. Which, so far, seemed rare.  
  
"All right, Commander," the secretary spoke, "you may go in and see the Admiral now."  
  
"Thank you." Alex got up and stretched out the stiffness in his legs, then walked into the office, his heart pounding in his chest, his mouth dry. "Commander Collins, sir!"  
  
"Yes, yes . . . please, sit down." The elderly man gestured, a tone of impatience in his gravelly voice. "I hope you got permission to do this, Collins."  
  
"Yes, sir," Alex answered, "I spoke to Captain Logan this morning."  
  
"Good . . . now then, what can I do for you?"  
  
Alex took a deep breath. "Well, sir . . . I've developed a plan . . . "  
  
------  
  
Alex dragged his feet slightly as he walked up to his chair, feeling enormously fatigued, ready to turn in even though it was barely nine o'clock. He settled himself down and flipped on the computer, cringing at the images that appeared: Giant, blue vortexes sucking up tall buildings crowded with innocent workers. The Rangers fighting off every last Cyclobot, struggling against impossible odds.  
  
He shook his head, snapping himself out of the vision and hitting the controls to contact the Rangers; Jen appeared, as usual, her face stony.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"I need to speak with you," he said, "all of you. Where are the others?"  
  
"Trip!" Jen called, turning away. "Get Wes, Alex wants to talk to us."  
  
Alex stood up, unable to sit still; his palms were sweaty, he had only felt so nervous once before, many months ago. After what felt like an eternity, Wes came rushing in, asking: "Okay, what's up?"  
  
"Quiet, please," Jen said, holding up her hand as they crowded around the table.  
  
"Rangers," Alex said, clasping his hands behind his back, "you're mission is almost finished, only Frax and Ransik remain."  
  
"I know!" Trip cried, excitedly, "and then we get to go home, right?"  
  
"No, Trip," Alex said, swallowing hard, deciding not to give them all the information regarding their deaths. "The details are unclear, but according to the history banks, there's is a massive attack on the city." He sighed, leaning on his chair and meeting Jen's wide eyes. "None of you survive to make it back."  
  
"What do you mean we 'don't survive to make it back'?" Jen demanded.  
  
"There must be way to stop it!" Katie insisted, "what if we---"  
  
"Katie, the attack can't be stopped," Alex cut her off, "but there is one way to escape---" he caught the interested look from Wes, a glimmer of hope flashing in his clear blue eyes "---I'm going to send the timeship, the four of you are to return to the year three thousand immediately."  
  
"The _four_ of us?" Trip questioned, confused.  
  
"What about Wes?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Alex said, "he's not from the year three thousand, he must stay in his own time." Jen's mouth moved as if she gasped, but no sound came out. "I suggest you prepare to return," Alex said, "you must leave before the timehole begins to open in the sky." He took a breath, his eyes turning to his counterpart: "And, Wes . . . ?"  
  
Wes looked up, as if hoping Alex would have some good news for him, too . . . that somehow he could help him like he could the others.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alex said, earnestly, "there's no other way."  
  
He closed communication as Jen and the others turned to a distraught Wes, no doubt horrified by Alex's revelation, and for good reason. The expression in his eyes would haunt Alex for a long time, he knew, he had never informed someone of their impending death . . . and he hoped he would never have to again.  
  
But he couldn't think of Wes now, the only thing that mattered was Jen's safe return, and the time they would have together to sort things out. Sure, there was a lot of hurt---on both sides---she had fallen for another man, and he had treated her coldly, more so than he should have. But true love could survive anything, at least, that's what Jen always told him.  
  
He shut down the computer and decided to leave work earlier than usual, knowing he would have to put in overtime the next day._ 'At least it was slow today,'_ he told himself, having only pulled over one person for a minor traffic violation.  
  
Once home, he undressed and crawled into bed, a drowsy smile on his face and a feeling of an enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders. When he awoke, Jen would be home . . .----------------------------------Alex opened the door and sat down in the car next to his partner, handing her the small bag he had carried out. "Brought you some lunch," he said, "hope you're hungry."  
  
"Starved," Abigail laughed, "I forgot to eat this morning, I was in such a hurry. Is it true the Rangers are returning from the past today?"  
  
"They should be back already," Alex said, "probably resting. Time Force won't alert anyone of their return until they've had time to recuperate."  
  
"I didn't realize it was such an ordeal," Abigail said, dryly.  
  
"Traveling through a millenia?" Alex chuckled. "That's an ordeal, all right."  
  
Abigail took a sip of the hot drink, her eyes never leaving him as he pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. "I've never seen you so happy!" she said, "you must be pretty excited about all this, huh? How long have they been gone?"  
  
"A long time," Alex said, "too long. And, yes, I guess you could say I'm excited---once they return, we can put all this behind us and move on."  
  
"How can you just 'put it behind you'?" Abigail questioned, "it must've been quite an experience, living one thousand years in the past."  
  
"When a team spends a lot of time in the past," Alex told her, "they must go through memory adaptation, to help them re-adjust to life in this century. Time Force doesn't bother with people who have gone on a short mission, but they've been there for almost a year."  
  
"Time Force . . . erases their memories???"  
  
"Over time," Alex said, "they'll regain some of their memories, they'll be vague though. This has happened before, and it works just fine."  
  
"Doesn't seem like they would be too thrilled," Abigail said, "to have their experiences erased like that . . . no one ever refused?"  
  
"If they refuse," Alex said, "they're memories would be erased anyway and they would be discharged from Time Force. But, so far, no one has tried to resist. They are briefed on the rules before they go on their mission, so they know what to expect."  
  
"I see."  
  
'They weren't briefed on anything,' Alex reminded himself, 'just sent to do a job, without any help, without any real orders. And no one has ever fallen in love on a mission either.'  
  
"That is why," he said, aloud, "Time Force officers are not allowed to communicate with past civilians unless it is absolutely essential to the mission. So they won't feel the need to remember anything." He turned the corner to the street where he lived, circling the block slowly.  
  
"Alert, alert---" came a voice over the radio "---report of domestic dispute on Collins Street, Building Number two-niner-eight---"  
  
"That's here," Alex said, pulling up in front of the building. "Let's check it out." He lifted the radio: "Collins/Vega responding, we're on the scene right now."  
  
He went in front of Vega and walked up to the large door, pounding on it and shouting: "Time Force, open up!"  
  
Abigail stood with her hand poised at her hip, a steely look in her eyes that had developed from only a few days working with Alex.  
  
"Let us in!" Alex shouted, banging on it again. He heard shouts coming from within, a deep voice that was obviously a man, and a feminine voice crying out in pain. "Sir, open this door or I'll break it down!"  
  
"Go to Hell!!!" the man snarled.  
  
"All right . . . " Alex gestured to Abigail, who pressed herself against the wall and held her blaster up to her chest. Without warning, Alex took a quick step back and kicked the door, it creaked and seemed to give in a little; he slammed his full weight into it, gasping at the pain in his back. But the door collapsed and Abigail leapt in, her weapon ready.  
  
_"Freeze!!!"_ she ordered, just as the man lifted his hand to strike the young woman again. "You are under arrest."  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion . . . Alex looked up, pulling his gun and shouting a warning, watching the man reach for something and lunge at Abigail. She fired, but he knocked the blaster out of her hands and the shot went wild; something gleamed in the light of the room, then disappeared just as Alex reached them. Abigail let out a small utter of pain as she sagged against Alex, who struggled against the man as he tried to wrestle the blaster from his hands.  
  
They toppled to the floor, the knife tearing from Abigail's chest as she fell limply; the man stabbed at Alex, his eyes ablaze, his breath reeking of alcohol. The sharp end tore at his uniform, but Alex managed to roll the man over and gain the upperhand; he grabbed his wrist, snapping it and forcing the man to release the knife. He clasped the handcuffs on before the man could resist any further, then rushed to Abigail's side as she writhed in pain, her chin covered in blood as she coughed and gasped for air.  
  
"Easy, easy . . . " Alex quickly unzipped and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the gaping hole in her chest as blood oozed out. "You'll be okay."  
  
He rushed outside and grabbed the radio, speaking urgently: "I need a Med- Team ASAP on my location, I have an officer down! I repeat, I have an officer down!" He let the speaker fall and hurried back inside, dropping to his knees and cradling his injured partner's trembling body. "Help is on the way," he assured her.  
  
"How . . . long?" Abigail whispered.  
  
"Not long," Alex said, "they should be here soon. They're going to take care of you, don't worry."  
  
She coughed, blood spurting out onto Alex's gold shirt, with a shaking hand he reached down and gently wiped away the liquid, then brushed back her soft hair. Time Force had new technology used to revive officers killed in the line of duty, but they had to reach them in time . . . ten minutes at the most.  
  
"Hang on," Alex murmured, glancing up to the see the woman sinking down on to the floor as the man struggled to his feet. "Get down!" Alex shouted, "or I'll kill you where you stand!"  
  
"C-Commander. . . ?"  
  
"What is it, Ensign?" Alex asked, bending over so her lips were inches from his ear.  
  
"Don't let them . . . " she struggled " . . . use my body."  
  
Alex closed his eyes and nodded, knowing she was referring to Sienna Jacobson and those like her; he took her hand and squeezed it. "I won't, Abigail," he promised.  
  
She gasped harshly, her breath rattling in her throat and her body arching up a bit as her eyes widened and she opened her mouth for air; Alex lifted her, holding her to him as she began to convulse uncontrollably. Tears stung his eyes with every painful cry that she uttered, her body thrashed on the hard floor and in his arms, blood still flowing from the stab wound.  
  
Then . . . suddenly . . . she stiffened and collapsed against him, her head rolling to the back and her eyes glazing over. Alex let out a small murmur, gently laying her down and folding her hands over her stomach; her eyes stared up at the ceiling, wide with pain but dulled by death; he pressed his fingers to her eyelids and shut them, choking back a sob.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a team rushed in and crowded around Abigail's body; a medic pulled Alex away from her. "Are you injured, Commander?" he asked, looking at the blood covering his uniform.  
  
"No, no . . . "  
  
"How long as she been dead?" another asked.  
  
Alex glanced at his watch and shook his head. "Too long . . . fifteen minutes," he replied. "She was killed trying to break up this disturbance here . . . the guy pulled a knife on her."  
  
"It was an accident!" the man insisted as two other officers led him outside.  
  
"It was an accident," Alex snapped, "that you stuck a knife into her heart!?" He took a step forward, but was held back and decided not to resist.  
  
"We're bringing you with us, Commander," the medic said, "check you out, just to be safe. Then I imagine you'll be given the day off . . . come on, sir."  
  
Alex allowed the man to lead him outside and into the waiting vehicle, feeling a numbness coming over his body as they wrapped Abigail's body and carried it out. _'She was so young . . . '_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was nearly seven o'clock at night when Alex checked into his office, planning on heading over to see Jen before the day ended. The room was dark when he entered, lit only by the glow of the computer screen---a screen that showed the timeship still sitting on the beach. He tore off his sunglasses, for a moment wondering if he was imagining things . . . but the ship was still on the beach, motionless.  
  
"Oh no," he murmured.  
  
Tossing his glasses aside, he hit the communications button and called out frantically: "Jen! Jen, come in!" She appeared, sitting down at the table calmly. "Why haven't you left yet!?" Alex demanded, "you should have already returned by now!"  
  
"We've decided to stay," Jen replied, "we're going to fight to save the city."  
  
"No, that's out of the question!" Alex watched her expression change slightly, either her dislike of being told what to do, or a recognition of his genuine concern. He lowered his head, sighing as he tried to forget about everything that had happened. "Listen to me, Jennifer, you don't know what you're up against. Once the timeholes begin to open in the sky, it'll be too dangerous for you to return. I won't even be able to send you the Megazord!"  
  
She made no response, just sat in silence and stared at him with wet eyes--- tears? Alex felt his frustration building, he had tried pleading, now another approach.  
  
"Now I'm ordering you," he said, "pack your equipment, and get back---" she cut off the transmission before he could finish.  
  
For a moment, the reality of what had just happened didn't sink in, but then he realized what Jen had just done; she had chosen to die fighting as Wes' side, rather than return home to him. He would never hold her again, never tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything he had said and done before . . . it was too late.  
  
His face twisted with pain as he sank down, sitting on the cold floor and leaning his back on the console; he banged his head against it, cursing loudly. "Damn it, Jennifer!" he yelled, "why did you do this to me?" He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off the tears he felt coming on.  
  
"No . . . "  
  
He would not break down, he hadn't cried in years, not since he had lost the last person he had loved . . . Sienna. Her beautiful face flashed before his eyes: Her soft, full lips . . . her round, penetrating eyes . . . the beautiful curves of her body . . . a part of him wanted to run to her, out of spite, spend a passionate night with his old flame.  
  
But then he remembered the way it felt to slide that diamond ring onto Jen's finger and hear her voice as she threw herself into his arms:  
  
_"Yes!!! Oh, Alex . . . "_  
  
No. He would stay faithful to her, no matter what the outcome would be when- --and if---she got home; whether he would visit her grave tomorrow, or welcome her into his arms when she emerged from the Memory Adaptation room and all thoughts of Wes were erased. He would love her . . ._"You and me."  
  
"Forever . . . "_

__  
  
**TBC**


	33. The End of Love, Part II

**A/N: The plan is right now, to complete the Time Force Series in this story, and leave it there . . . for now. So I'll go till "The End of Time", and then maybe another chapter looking at the return of the Rangers, etc. When I get home, in December, I will begin writing again and pick up where I left off, showing how Alex recovers from his losses, and so on. I figured that was a good place to start.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews!**

-----------

Alex jumped quickly at the sound of the computer's voice, it took a moment for his head to clear from the nap he had taken, and for the words to sink in:  
  
"The timeship has docked."  
  
His eyes widened slightly beneath the dark glasses he wore, and thoughts raced through his mind: Had they sent the frozen mutants back? Had they returned themselves? Perhaps his talk with Jen the previous night had done something to change her mind about staying in the past and fighting for a lost cause; either way, he was anxious to find out.  
  
Captain Logan was waiting for him at the docking bay, his hands behind his back and his face stern as he watched Alex walk up quickly. "Is it them?" Alex asked, "are they back?"  
  
"Yes," Logan replied, "they're inside---" he gestured to a door "--- probably still asleep, they had a rough trip."  
  
Alex nodded, but walked by him anyway and typed in the password, the doors swished open . . . the Rangers were crowded around the window, but they turned abruptly upon his entrance. "Welcome back, Rangers," he said, "I'm glad to see you finally came to your senses, and returned to where you belong."  
  
_'What kind of a thing was that to say?'_ he wondered to himself, as Jen began to approach him. She wobbled a bit, unsteady on her legs; her eyes never left his, right up until she stood in front of him and collapsed . . . he reached out and grabbed her arms, holding her up till she found her feet.  
  
"Whoa . . . easy, Jen," he said, softly, "you've traveled a thousand years, it can be a little disorienting." He smiled warmly. "Now that you're back, you can relax . . . enjoy the life you left behind."  
  
She was stiff beneath his fingertips, so he loosened his grip and rubbed her arms; but the look she gave him forced him to drop his arms immediately, standing awkwardly and staring at her. A few more moments passed, before Katie stepped forward, demanding:  
  
"What happened to the future?"  
  
"Did Wes save the city?" Trip jumped in.  
  
Jen came alive at the mention of Wes' name and grabbed Alex's shoulders, the urgency in her face clear: "Alex, tell us---what happened to Wes?"  
  
Alex closed his eyes briefly, then looked up again and shook his head slowly; Jen's eyes were already tear-filled, and he hadn't even told her yet. "He didn't make it . . . " there was no way he could have---his fate had already been sealed, and with no one there to help him . . . "But," he added, "he fought bravely, and his efforts helped save the future."  
  
_'Might make them feel better,'_ he thought to himself. But he knew instantly that he was wrong, Jen's eyes overflowed with tears, and when he reached for her she pulled back. "Jen, I know this must hurt," he said, unsure how to continue as she continued to resist him. "But after you go through memory adaptation---" he had to tell them eventually "---you'll feel a whole lot better."  
  
"'Memory adaptation'!?" Jen cried.  
  
"It's standard procedure," Alex explained, "whenever someone travels back in time, we have to erase their memories to acclimate them back to the present." He watched their reactions, none of them good. "When it's done, you won't remember a thing about the year two thousand one."  
  
For a moment, no one moved---then Jen turned to her friends, for once looking to them, asking them what to do next. Alex set his jaw and averted his eyes as he felt Lucas' stony glare, he wondered how Jen was feeling at the moment---he knew if someone tried to force him to have his memories of her erased, he would fight back.  
  
_'And she will, too,'_ he told himself.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Katie asked, "I mean, what if we refuse? We don't need to have our memories erased just to settle back here---!"  
  
"Katie, you don't have a choice," Alex cut her off, "Time Force usually briefs their officers on this before they go on a time travel mission, but you didn't have that, obviously."  
  
"So . . . we have to," Lucas said, "even if we don't want to."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Alex said.  
  
"You can't do this to us!" Jen said, her voice breaking. "We spent almost a year in the past---we made friends! You can't just expect us to have that all erased!"  
  
"I have to expect that of you, Jennifer," Alex said, trying to reach out to her again---she hit his arm away, more fiercely than before.  
  
"Don't touch me right now, Alex," she said, her voice low. "Just . . . leave me alone."  
  
Alex hesitated, then stepped back and took a deep breath. "I'll show you to your temporary quarters," he said, "it will take a few hours for you to be processed, then we can go on with the procedure." He gestured to the door, then walked away, hoping they would follow him.  
  
Logan stood outside and smiled at the Rangers when they emerged. "Welcome home," he said, "I'm happy to see you're all in good health."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas spoke up.  
  
"We'll be with you in a little while," Logan said, "in the meantime, get some more rest. I know you all must be worn out, after such a long and stressful mission."  
  
"I guess so," Jen said.  
  
Alex watched her cautiously, the short walk to their quarters was silent, and no words were exchanged when he tapped in the passwords to let them through. Jen kept her eyes on the floor, while Lucas shot him another glare; only Trip dared to look up and give him a weak smile, he only lowered his head in acknowledgment.  
  
The doors slid shut all at once, and Alex stood alone in the hallway, finding himself staring at the room Jen had just disappeared into. He couldn't hear what was going on inside, although his imagination was beginning to run away with him---there was a computer in there, she could look up Wes if she wanted to. Or maybe she was just lying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling and thinking about him . . .  
  
He leaned against the wall and folded his hands, wondering if eventually Jen would come out to see if he was still there . . . _'why would she be doing that?'_ he asked himself. He knew she was still angry at him for the way he had acted months before, understandably so, too; but another side of him continued to be defensive. She was the one who was sneaking around behind his back, flirting with some guy she hadn't known half as long as him.  
  
_'She thought you were dead.'_ He slammed his fist against the wall, stinging his hand as he continued to argue with himself. 'Well, I'm not! She's known that for months now, and she still hasn't told me.'  
  
Finally, he decided it was time to go, he still had work to do, regardless of the Rangers having just returned; he didn't have a partner now, but he could go out anyway. He grimaced, Abigail's dying face flashing before his eyes again . . . he had the spent the better half of the night thinking about her, and how many different ways he could have prevented her death. If only he had moved quicker . . . had shouted a warning to her before that knife stuck into her stomach . . . than a young, and promising, ensign would still be alive.  
  
He had let her down . . . Alex gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white; not living up to expectations seemed to be a habit he was forming, Abigail wasn't the only person he had let down. But that would soon be cleared up, and things would be back to normal; Jen would forget about Wes, and her love for him.  
  
_'But she still loves someone else,'_ the voice inside of his head told him, _'you can't erase that. How strong could your love possibly be?'_  
  
What would happen if Jen met another man, someone from the present? If she could fall in love once . . . it could happen again, and he couldn't just erase it every time.  
  
_'Damn it, Jennifer . . . I'm sorry . . . '_

-------------------------------

"Alex!"  
  
He turned to see Jen hurrying after him, tying up her hair as she walked; he stopped and waited for her, making no movement. Jen smiled a little, but he could tell she was nervous as she opened her mouth and tried to speak:  
  
"I-I need to talk to you."  
  
"I agree," Alex said, "but you go ahead."  
  
"Okay---" she took a breath "---I don't want to forget, Alex. I know it's 'standard procedure' and all, but it's really important to me . . . I made friends back there, and some really good memories."  
  
Alex frowned down at her and watched as her face fell with disappointment; did she really think he didn't know the real reason why? "Jennifer," he said, "I don't have a choice, it's not my decision to make. If you have a problem with it, you need to take it up with higher officials."  
  
"They won't listen!" Jen insisted, "I came to you because I thought you would understand, and try to help." She bit her lip, chewing on it uncomfortably while Alex stared at her through icy blue eyes. "I need your help, Alex," she said, softly.  
  
_'Don't do it . . . this is your only chance of saving your relationship! If you do this, there's no hope of a future with Jennifer.'_ Alex shook off the voice ringing in his ears, it could be right, but then again, perhaps his intervention would bring Jen back to him in the end . . .  
  
"I'll do my best," he said, "but I can't promise anything."  
  
"Thank you so much," Jen said, a smile finally lighting her face in earnest. "I'm going back, but I'll be in my quarters all day. When do you think we'll know something?"  
  
"Soon," Alex said, "Time Force won't take long." 'To decide that they're going to go through with it anyway,' he added, silently. "I'll contact you as soon as they make a decision."  
  
She nodded, then walked back down the hallway, leaving him to go on his way; he straightened his jacket, heading for Logan's office. He might as well try, if Logan agreed, Jen would retain all her memories of Wes . . . but they could work things out, and their relationship would be stronger for it. He stood outside and knocked, waiting only a moment before Logan allowed him in.  
  
"What is it, Alex?" there was a tone of impatience in his voice.  
  
"The Rangers have requested that they be exempted from memory adaptation," Alex said, "it makes sense, sir, considering they were never briefed on it. I didn't exactly have a chance."  
  
"No," Logan said, "they weren't. But if we started doing this . . . well, why do they want that anyway?"  
  
"They befriended people back there," Alex said, "and they say they 'made a lot of good memories'. Honestly, sir, I can't see any harm in letting them keep their memories."  
  
"It's standard---" Logan cut himself off, not giving Alex the chance. "No, Alex. It's not going to happen. This is why we tell our officers to stay away from the people of the past, so they don't form friendships and want to remember them."  
  
"They needed Wes," Alex said, "they had no choice."  
  
"They could've let him unlock the morpher," Logan pointed out, "and then taken it back. There was no need to become attached." He sighed. "You'd best advise them not to resist, Alex, you know what the punishment would be for that.'  
  
"Yes, sir." He snapped to attention, then left the office, unsure how to react; shouldn't he be relieved? He wasn't. Instead he was disappointed, disappointed in himself for not being able to help Jen; she had asked something of him, and had genuinely wanted to do it for her, whether he realized it or not.  
  
He didn't even ask for permission to enter when he came to Jen's room, just typed in the word and came in, finding her sitting at her desk and staring at the computer screen with wide, tear-filled eyes. The Red Ranger was fighting off Cyclobots in front of her, crying out in pain with every blow as they slowly wore him down . . .  
  
"I'm sorry, Jennifer," Alex said, "Logan denied your request."  
  
"I figured he would," Jen said, "I shouldn't have bothered you." She hit a button and the screen disappeared, Wes with it; Alex winced as she choked back a sob. "Y-You should go now, Alex."  
  
"Jennifer . . . I really think we should talk."  
  
"Maybe later," Jen said, then rolled her eyes. "We can't later, can we? I won't remember anything to talk about." She looked down at her ring and touched it gently, twisting it around her finger. "I never meant for any of this to happen, Alex."  
  
'Don't do it, Jennifer . . . please.'  
  
"I know we had some difficulties," Jen continued, "but I really care for you, Alex . . . that will never change." She looked up at him, her eyes wet and her cheeks stained with tears.  
  
'But some things do change . . . you don't love me anymore, do you?'  
  
"It's almost time," Alex said, "I'll go, see if everything is ready." He wanted to reach out to her, but it was too late now. "I'll see you soon."**TWO HOURS LATER**Alex pushed the button and the doors slowly opened, the Rangers gathered in the room turned quickly and stared at him, but his eyes never left Jen's:  
  
"It's time."  
  
Jen nodded, taking the first steps toward Alex, who waited in front of the door with his hands clasped together solemnly. "How long will it take?" she asked, rubbing her hands together the way she always had when nervous.  
  
"Only a few minutes," Alex told her, "and it's completely painless--- although you might have a bit of a headache afterward."  
  
He took her arm and led her away, the others fell in line behind them; the walk took about ten minutes, no one spoke, no one even looked at one another. Jen had her eyes fixed on the floor, watching her feet as they carried her; Alex stared straight ahead, his hand resting on the small of Jen's back as a small gesture of comfort.  
  
"You'll be okay," he said, quietly. "I'll take you back to your place when it's over and let you rest . . . you'll probably have at least a week of leave, too."  
  
"Will you make up some sort of story about what really happened?" Jen asked, "or just not mention it at all?"  
  
"No, you won't be lied to," Alex said as they entered the room, "eventually the memories will return, little by little. But not as clearly, so you can adjust."  
  
"I see . . . "  
  
Alex shuddered inwardly, the room was lit by a dull, blue light and the white lights from the cubicles cast an eerie glow on their uniforms; despite his heavy uniform the cold of the room seemed to sink through to his skin. He opened the door to one of the cubicles and Jen stepped inside reluctantly, but without any resistance; he smiled at her encouragingly, but she looked down at him with a blank expression in her eyes.  
  
"Ready to begin, Commander," one of the medics spoke.  
  
Alex moved to the computer and put his hand to the button, looking at Jen, who appeared to be reminiscing; her eyes were closed, her chin raised slightly. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked back at him, chewing on her bottom lip; again, he smiled a little to calm her.  
  
"Ready to begin memory adaptation," the computer announced.  
  
Alex turned his eyes to the computer, his heart pounding in his chest and his mouth going dry, with one touch of a button, he could have everything back . . . just like before._ 'This is the right thing to do,'_ he tried to convince himself as he felt the tip of his finger brush the button---  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Alex froze as he heard her voice and Jen pushed the door open, tearing off the headset she wore as she walked off briskly, still speaking: "I don't want to forget, in fact I'm going back to help him!"  
  
"Jen!" Alex called, catching up with her and grabbing her arm, yanking her to a stop. "Just . . . wait."  
  
"I'm with you, Jen!" Katie said, stepping out.  
  
"We all are," Trip put in.  
  
"Don't try to stop us," Lucas warned, standing behind his three comrades.  
  
Alex looked at them, shocked by their defiance, then turned to Jen; he lessened his grip on her arm, his voice softening as he pleaded with her. "I don't want you to go," he said, "you could be killed."  
  
"We have to," Jen insisted, "don't you see? How can we live our lives knowing it cost Wes his?"  
  
And there it was. The name was finally mentioned, the emotion behind it clear in Jen's shining eyes and trembling hands; she lowered her head, her right hand moving to her left and reaching for the ring he had slid on what seemed like an eternity ago. Slowly, it slid down her finger and off completely, then she held it out to him . . .  
  
. . . he took it without hesitation, feeling the burn behind his eyes as he watched it glisten in the low light; he looked up, searching his now former _fiancee_'s face for answers. She only looked back at him, just as pained, just as sorry that everything had turned out so wrong, after all they'd been through.  
  
Alex stepped back, giving them room to pass by; he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself so he could speak just before they disappeared: "Take the Megazord, use jet mode . . . " he looked at them, tears forming and beginning to fall " . . . it's got the best chance of making it through a vortex."  
  
"Thank you," Jen said, a small smile forming and warming her face.  
  
Alex nodded, then watched them turn and hurry away before anyone could change their mind; he choked quietly, dropping his head and looking at the ring again. It felt so tiny in his rough hands, so delicate . . . and now so pointless; it was supposed to be a reminder of their love, a circle that would never end. He shook his head, closing his fist around the ring as he left the room, unable to think or speak.  
  
"Alex?" Logan said, curiously as he walked by. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I-I'll tell you in a minute, sir," Alex stammered, "excuse me, please."  
  
He didn't wait for permission, just went on to his office and locked the door behind him; he pressed his back against it, closing his eyes. He couldn't do it anymore . . . tears began to stream down his face as he slowly slid to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face in them. He sobbed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the ring so hard it cut into the palm of his hand; it hurt, but he never felt it.  
  
"I love you!" he shouted to the air, looking up through his tears. "Damn you, Jennifer . . . I need you . . . "  
  
**TBC**


	34. The End of Love, Part III

**A/N: I got some good/bad news today from my Sergeant...my shipping date has been delayed. I was supposed to leave on July 7th, and therefore this was supposed to be my last chapter, but as of right now I could leave in August- --or December, for that matter. So I can't promise a great last chapter, as I might not have time to type one out, but for now...enjoy!**  
  
----------  
  
Alex kept his face void of emotion as he settled down into a chair and watched history unfold, Admiral Fuller sat behind his desk, glaring into his back through light gray eyes. Alex shifted uncomfortably, not daring to turn around and face him; he stared into the screen, wincing as the Rangers ran in to face Ransik.  
  
"None of this should be happening," Fuller muttered.  
  
"I know, sir," Alex sighed, "I did what I could to keep them here---"  
  
"You let them go," Fuller said, "it was your responsibility, and you failed." He shook his head. "Now we've lost four good officers."  
  
"I'm aware of that, too," Alex said, softly.  
  
Jen was the first to lunge at Ransik, throwing herself into the air with her Chrono Saber ready to strike; Ransik slashed her across the chest with his sword, sending her falling to the ground. She slammed onto the roof of a van and rolled to the pavement, demorphing; her face twisted in agony, her voice broke as she cried out.  
  
He vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Logan, lending him what support he could as he watched the death of the woman he loved; the Rangers fell one-by-one and the last one standing, surprisingly, was Wes. He went up against Ransik face-to-face, struggling to overpower the mutant; then, in an unexpected move, Ransik pulled the Red Ranger to the ground as he struck him. The explosion shook the area, and the other Rangers ducked away to avoid the flying debris; the heartbreak in Jen's voice when she screamed Wes' name tore at Alex.  
  
"Dear God . . . " Logan whispered.  
  
"I can't." Alex got to his feet, glancing back at Fuller apologetically: "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't expect me to watch this."  
  
"Go on, Commander," Fuller said, "we'll talk later."  
  
Alex clicked his heels together and saluted sharply, then turned and hurried outside; he leaned against the enormous wall of the building, breathing hard. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the ring handed to him only a few hours ago and stared at it through blurred vision; Logan would undoubtedly join him soon, he was always there when he knew something was wrong.  
  
Sure enough, a moment later he heard the doors open and boots clicking on the pavement as he came closer. "Alex," he said, gently, "you left too soon- --" a smile crept to his lips "---they're okay. Ransik surrendered."  
  
"He did _what!?"_ Alex gasped, "why would Ransik surrender? He was winning!"  
  
"Jen got back up," Logan explained, "and tried to face Ransik alone. Unbeknownst to Ransik, his daughter was hiding in the warehouse he chased Jen into---when he tried to shoot her, he ended up hitting Nadira."  
  
"He did?" Alex said, "did she survive?"  
  
"Yes," Logan said, "she did, but it shook Ransik up enough to make him understand what he's been doing all this time."  
  
"Oh, he understood before," Alex said, "you don't go around murdering people and not realize it's wrong! Damn it, he's not going to get a lighter sentence because of this, is he?"  
  
"I doubt it," Logan said, "now . . . why don't you go home? The Rangers should be returning soon."  
  
"I think I'll stay here a little while longer," Alex replied, "maybe catch a nap in my office before they get here . . . are they going to be reprimanded for this?"  
  
"Most likely," Logan said, "but not too harshly, they are bringing back over forty mutants---and _Ransik_---after all." He paused. "I'll see what we can do about the memory adaptation as well, it does seem as if they've earned the right to remember their heroics."  
  
"Yes, they have."  
  
He didn't say another word before going back in and to his office, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the glass box he had kept there for some reason even he didn't know, he placed the ring inside and tucked it away. Curiousity was getting the best of him, and he set his computer up on the desk, scanning the year 2001 till he reached the final battle.  
  
He watched asRansik surrendered and a battered Jen placed the handcuffs on his wrists . . . then the Rangers nearly collapsing as they went into a hospital to be treated . . . Wes and his father's emotional reunion . . . good-bye . . .  
  
_"I should've told you this a long time ago," Jen said, her voice breaking. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Wes said, "I wish I could live another thousand years so we could be together again!" They embraced, Jen letting out a small cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes; Wes held her tightly, the pain evident in his face.  
  
They pulled away, then kissed passionately, regardless of the Silver Guardians---and Wes' father---watching from a small distance. And not knowing that they were being watched from a thousand years in the future._  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_She looked so beautiful . . . her white gown full around her tiny form, her big eyes sparkling with happiness as she looked at him through her veil and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. He squeezed her hands, anxious to take her in his arms; Captain Logan smiled at them with understanding in his eyes.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said, "Alex, you may kiss your bride."  
  
He lifted her veil slowly, his hands trembling a bit, then leaned over and pressed his lips to hers; she raised her hands to run her fingers through his hair---gel-free as she had insisted. "I love you," he murmured into her ear . . ._  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
Alex opened his eyes slowly, managing to call out permission for whoever it was to enter, although he wasn't entirely certain he even wanted to see them. He sat up and rubbed the fog from his eyes, blinking a couple times till his vision cleared and he could make out the feminine figure in his doorway.  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes . . . " she took another step forward and hit the button on the wall, turning on the bright lights; Alex squinted, swearing softly. "I-I thought I'd stop by," Jen explained, "let you know how things turned out . . . we made it."  
  
"I see," Alex said, "well, I saw everything. Loaded it up from the databanks earlier, the admiral wanted me to see it." He stood up. "Ransik surrendered because he nearly killed his daughter . . . that's just great. He's killed millions, but God forbid he end up hurting someone he cares about." He grabbed the shirt he had hanging by his bed, pulling it over his head as he asked: "It's kind of late, isn't it?"  
  
"You always turned in late," Jen pointed out, "I didn't think you'd be sleeping."  
  
"You should be," Alex said, "I imagine you're pretty worn out."  
  
"It has been a crazy few days," Jen admitted, her eyes wandering away from him. "But at least we all survived---" she looked back at him quickly "--- Eric and Wes, too."  
  
"Really? That's good." _'Why are you here?'_ he questioned in painful silence, _'come to gloat about your success to me? How I was wrong to try and stop you?'_  
  
"Well, I'd better go," Jen said, "let you get back to sleep . . . I guess you're pretty tired, too."  
  
"Is that . . . all?" Alex asked, blinking.  
  
"I don't think there's anything else to say, is there?" Jen replied.  
  
"No, I guess not," Alex said, "well, I asked Logan to split us up as partners on the streets---he'll find someone new for you if you have any suggestions."  
  
Jen opened her mouth quickly and then shut it again, as if deciding against whatever she was about to say; it was unreasonable to expect them to remain as partners after everything, they used to be good together, but that was then. They would no doubt be constantly arguing, or their past relationship would distract them from the job at hand; even without Ransik, they would still have many pressures.  
  
"Why did it have to end like this?" Alex pressed her, "after everything we've been through, we should've been able to survive this."  
  
"It just wasn't meant to be," Jen said.  
  
"Couldn't we give it another try?" Alex said, "Jennifer---"  
  
"No, Alex," Jen cut him off, "I don't love you anymore, it wouldn't be fair . . . to either of us." She reached up and put her hand on his broad shoulder. "I'll see you some other time."  
  
Without another word, she left the apartment; Alex stood still, staring at the dull door as it slowly closed behind her. Swallowing, he walked over to his computer and sat down in front of it, typing in the coordinates; the screen flickered, and Sienna appeared.  
  
"Hello?" Her face softened. "Alex."  
  
"Hi," Alex said, "sorry to bother you, I know it's late---"  
  
"That's all right," Sienna said, with a shrug. "I don't go to sleep for a while anyway." She tilted her head slightly, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You haven't heard?" Alex said, "Jen and the others got back . . . " he lowered his head, struggling to find the words.  
  
"So the rumors are true," Sienna said, quietly. "I'm sorry, Alex."  
  
"'Rumors'?" Alex chuckled. "I guess they're floating all over HQ by now? That's not much of a surprise, it's almost been a whole day, after all."  
  
"You need some company?"  
  
"No, I'd rather be alone tonight," Alex said, "I just wanted to talk to someone . . . " he wiped his eyes quickly, but not so unnoticeably that Sienna didn't see.  
  
"You're pretty torn up over this," she said.  
  
"Yeah . . . damn, Sienna, I love her so much."  
  
Sienna winced, looking away for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "I don't know what to say," she confessed, "just that . . . you'll feel better in time. No pain lasts this strong forever."  
  
"How can it fade any?" Alex questioned, "I'm always going to love her."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't move on," Sienna said, "and try to forget about it."  
  
"'Forget'?" Alex echoed, "somehow I can't see that happening."  
  
"Well, you'll always remember her," Sienna said, "and everything you had. But, eventually, it won't be the only thing you think of when you wake up in the morning . . . as you go about your day . . . and when you go to bed at night. Trust me . . . I know."  
  
Alex frowned, wondering what man had broken Sienna's heart that he didn't know about; she had always hung onto him, it seemed, except that time when they hadn't seen each other. _'But it wasn't anything like love,'_ he reminded himself, memories of their relationship years ago coming back. _'Except back then . . . '_ A part of him had always what would have become of his feelings for Sienna had they been given the opportunity to grow.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," he said, "thank you . . . "  
  
"Don't even mention it," Sienna said, "good-night, Alex."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
He left the computer as the screen went black, taking his shirt off again and lying down stiffly on his hard bed; he wondered where Jen was . . . out of the building? Still in the hallway? On her way home to a warm bath and a relaxing sleep, curled up in her satin nightgown on her soft sheets . . . _'cut that out, Collins,'_ he scolded himself, 'no use thinking about it now.'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Alex was strapping on his belt when Jen entered the room with her new partner, Katie; they caught gazes for a moment, but Alex broke it, looking back down as he holstered his blaster. His hands were unsteady, and he prayed Jen didn't notice as she walked up and stood by him to gather her things.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, "you don't look good."  
  
"I'm fine," Alex answered.  
  
He felt eyes looking at them, curious to see how their conversation would evolve, but neither was willing to engage an audience. Alex zipped up his jacket and put on his glasses, then left the locker room and Jen; Sienna smiled at him as he came out, and he managed a small curving of his lips.  
  
"Good morning, 'Partner'," Sienna said.  
  
"Are you as good as I remember?" Alex asked.  
  
"Even better---" she gave him a wink, leading the way outside. "So this is your first day back on the job in how long exactly?"  
  
"Not the first day," Alex said, "I had a week recently . . . but other than that, it's been almost a year. Time Force was hesitant for a while."  
  
"Your back isn't better yet," Sienna pointed out.  
  
"No," Alex said, "and it might never be the way it was before . . . but it can support me, and that's all I need. Anything else I can get through." He glanced back, hearing the doors opening, Jen and Katie came out side-by- side, chatting merrily with one another.  
  
"Don't pay any mind to them, Alex," Sienna advised.  
  
"She seems to be getting along well." Two weeks had passed since the Rangers had returned, and they had barely seen each other.  
  
"You don't know that," Sienna said, "who knows how she is when she's _alone_ . . . " she sighed " . . . get in the car, Alex."  
  
**EVENING**  
  
Alex ruffled his hair as he emerged from the showers, a towel wrapped around his lean waist; he stopped quickly, catching sight of Jen standing at her locker. She had removed her jacket, her sweat caused her gold undershirt to cling to her well-shaped body and Alex's eyes became glued to her, watching her every move.  
  
Suddenly, she turned and faced him, blinking in surprise as she looked him up-and-down and realized he was almost nude. "S-Sorry," she stammered, the color quickly rising in her cheeks.  
  
"It's a locker room," Alex said, "it happens." _'And it's not like you haven't seen it all,'_ he added, silently.  
  
He turned his back on her and grabbed the sweatpants hanging up in his storage area, wondering if her eyes were still on him; without any sign of inhibition, he stripped down and began to change. He heard Jen moving around behind him, then brushing by on her way to the showers; she paused, looking back at him as he pulled on his shirt.  
  
"I know you're hurting right now, Alex," she said, "but I hope . . . someday . . . we can move on from this." She swallowed. "And stay friends."  
  
"I'm not sure about that, Jennifer," Alex said, honestly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Alex rolled his eyes. "You left me for some _ghost!_ Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were falling in love with another man?"  
  
"I-I didn't even know," Jen said, "it was all so confusing . . . " Alex stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, pleading with her through his eyes; she remained silent, shaking a bit beneath his hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't want it to turn out like this---"  
  
"Then why did it?" Alex demanded, "you told me I was the _only_ man you would ever love! 'Till death do we part' . . . you were ready to say that!"  
  
"I know!" Jen cried, "but things changed. You died! I knew Wes for _months_ before you came back into my life!"  
  
"You loved me for _years,"_ Alex stated.  
  
"No," Jen said, "I didn't love _you_ . . . I loved who you _used_ to be. I don't know why you changed so much, Alex, maybe it was Ransik . . . maybe it was the months of separation . . . but you are _not_ like you were before!"  
  
"How could I be?" Alex said, "damn it, I was _killed_, Jennifer! I shouldn't even _be_ here right now, but I am! I woke up in some unfamiliar place to find my _fiancee_ had died a thousand years ago because of me! I fought Time Force just to send you the equipment you needed---believe me, they weren't too thrilled when they learned of the Time Shadow!" He let his arms drop, his shoulders sagging slightly. "I _have_ changed, and so have you. I-I just don't understand how you could do this."  
  
"'Do this'?" Jen sputtered, "Alex, you can't _choose_ who you fall in love with!" She turned to go, seemingly having given up the notion of taking a shower.  
  
"Jennifer . . . just, wait." Alex held out his hand, reaching for her; his frustration boiled over and his hand clenched into a fist. "None of this would've happened if you had just given us a chance!"  
  
"A 'chance'?" Jen echoed.  
  
"Yes!" Alex said, "let us at least try to work things out!"  
  
Jen's eyes flashed with anger as she whirled around to face Alex. "What was I supposed to do?" she yelled, "wait for you to straighten yourself up and be the man I fell in love with!?"  
  
Alex dropped his hand and stood silently for a few moments, collecting his thoughts and trying without success to calm himself down before replying: "I apologized for that, Jennifer . . . I'm sorry, okay? I made a mistake!"  
  
"You treated me like dirt!"  
  
"You weren't exactly a saint!" Alex snapped, "I saw you with him! You were kissing him . . . before you said anything to me!"  
  
"That's what you deserve," Jen said, "for treating me the way you did."  
  
Without thinking, Alex's hand lashed out and struck her across the cheek, instantly leaving a red mark and snapping her head to the side. "I was _always_ there for you!" he shouted, "I never realized your memory was so short-term!"  
  
But then she turned to him, her hand holding her burning cheek and tears in her wide, brown eyes; he had never hit her before, in fact, he had swore long ago never to hurt her. The expression on her face, combined with the pain he already felt, overwhelmed him---  
  
"Jennifer," he whispered, "I-I . . . I'm so sorry---"  
  
"Leave me alone," Jen said, "damn you. . . you're not Alex at all."  
  
She turned and walked away briskly before any words were exchanged, Alex leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, raising his hands and covering his face with them. Tears seeped out from his closed eyelids and slid down his cheeks, sobs beginning to shake his broad shoulders; he had ruined any chance of getting Jennifer back, and he knew it. She would never forgive him . . . and for good reason, he had promised her he would never lay a hand on her, and he had shattered that promise in one instant.  
  
Nothing would ever be the same . . .  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Breakdown

**A/N: HELLO!!! Not sure if anyone will be interested in reading this or not, but we'll find out! **

**I've finally gotten home after five months of training, and I'm anxious to get back to doing what I love the most---and one of those things is writing this story! I might be leaving again in 3 wks., but it's not certain yet, so for now I'll just update as much as possible!**

**Thank you so much for all your patience,**

**Sierra**

**XXXXXXX**

Without any thought, Alex leaned over and spashed the ice cold water onto his face, breathing hard; beads of water formed on his tightly slicked-back hair, drawn up from a thinning face. His skin was pale compared to it's usual healthy flush, his icy blue eyes were dull.

_Pull it together, Collins. _In the week since his fight with Jen, he had barely eaten or slept; the hours between one and six in the morning he spent tossing and turning instead of getting the rest he needed. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and trying to get rid of the image of Jen's face burned in his mind; he was wrong, and he knew it. A simple 'I'm sorry' could never erase his actions.

_Or her's. _With a cringe, he thought of Wes again, the grandfather from so many generations ago that stole his _fiancee_.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name from outside, it was a woman, and the concern in her voice was unmistakable---it could only be one person. He walked to the open window and leaned over, Sienna stood outside in a black dress, her hair falling over her revealed shoulders.

"What're you all dressed up for?" Alex laughed.

"We're going out tonight," she answered, "didn't you know?"

"No," Alex said, "to both. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"You need to get out," Sienna insisted.

Alex sighed, shaking his head, there was no denying Sienna. "I'll compromise," he said, "you come up here and I'll make you something."

_"You?"_

"Why not?" Alex questioned, "I cook for myself and I'm not dead . . . yet."

"Uh-huh . . . well, all right then."

As she headed to the door, he went to the closet and pulled out the only civilian clothes he owned: A pair of black pants and a dark blue sweater. As soon as he pulled the shirt over his head, the computer announced that his guest had arrived; he hurried over and opened the door himself so he could see her. She looked him up-and-down briefly, chuckling under her breath: "You look great."

"Bull," he said, "I look like crap---especially compared to you."

"I clean up well, don't I?"

Alex stepped aside, letting her through, she passed by and sat down on the couch, comfortable in her surroundings. Then her eyes narrowed and fixed on him as he began preparing dinner: "Have you eaten at all?"

"A bit," he said.

"Well, you had some extra weight to lose," Sienna admitted, "get that six-pack yet?"

"Afraid not," Alex said, "I'm not quite the athlete I was before."

"Lazy." She smiled. "The exact opposite, actually. I've said this before, and I'll say it again: You need to try to get over this, Alex."

"'Get over it'?" He laughed with little humor. "I _hit _her, Sienna . . . I've _killed _people with my bare hands and I actually used them to hurt her!"

"You broke, Alex," Sienna said, "you've been under a lot of stress lately---"

"That's no excuse, and you know it," Alex cut her off, "let's just drop it, okay? I'm sure you're ready to eat anyway."

He brought their food over and sat down, avoiding her eyes; too often he had thought about what a good couple they could have become. Despite their differences, they worked well together, and supported one another through every obstacle. But he went and fell for Jen, it kept going back to that, because that was the only thing that mattered in the end.

"Damn, Alex," Sienna sighed, setting down her drink.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "really, I am."

"You haven't eaten _anything_," she pointed out, "you're just lost in your thoughts. I know you're hungry---eat!"

"Yes, _Mom_."

"You obviously need _someone _to take care of you."

They paused for a few moments, then Sienna made one last attempt to lighten the mood: "So," she said, "how've you enjoyed being 'back on the job'?"

"It's better than desk work," Alex said, "and I have a good partner."

Sienna smiled a bit and downed the rest of her drink, then she rose and walked away with the used dishes; Alex watched her, sipping his beer. She was standing silently, her arms wrapped around her body, he seized the opportunity to join her.

"Beautiful night," he commented, looking out the window.

"Yes . . . "

He looked at her quickly, detecting a small tremor in her voice; they stood close, he could catch the faint scent of her perfume, it intoxicated him even more than the alcohol.

"Loneliness," Sienna said, "is the worst enemy of all . . . you and I both know that."

"Yeah," he agreed, pressing his lips together.

"I hate it," she said, "no matter how many friends you have, nothing can replace having someone next to you when you wake up in the morning."

"Nothing quite like that . . . "

"I'm a strong believer," Sienna said, "that no one should be alone." She turned to him, her eyes wide and glistening mysteriously; Alex simply shrugged one shoulder, as if brushing off her comment. But then she moved slightly, her leg touching his and causing him to jerk in surprise.

"Sienna . . . "

He took her in his arms and kissed her long and forcefully, his mouth pressed so hard to hers she couldn't move; she didn't resist him, but melted in his arms and gave way. Alex held the kiss for as long as he could, finally breaking for air, panting heavily; he met her eyes, seeing the fierce passion within them.

Sienna pressed her hands to his shoulders and pushed him to the wall, taking control; he smiled briefly as she covered his mouth with hers, gripping his shirt and pulling it off. Her hands trembled, but not from fear . . . anticipation. She studied him lustfully, the well-sculpted body she remembered from years before was gone, replaced by an older, battle-scarred one . . . the jagged gash on his back from Ransik's sword . . . the burn marks on his chest from the explosion . . . all grim reminders of the harsh reality of the world they lived in.

Then her eye caught something glisten in the dim light---a chain hung around his neck, and on it was a small, diamond ring . . . he looked down as well, knowing instantly what her concern was. Without a word, he reached up and pulled the chain off, placing it on the table.

"What now?" he whispered.

She didn't speak forever, staring at the ring that he had placed on another woman's hand not so long ago; but she wasn't sacrificing the night she had been waiting for . . .

" . . . will you make love to me, Alex?"

He held her tiny waist and led her over to the bed with a gentle but demanding touch, they fell together as he tried to find a way to remove her dress; she smiled, gesturing to the latch on her back. He undid it, and the dress slid down; he caught his breath in awe as he gazed at her nude form, so different from Jen's. Jen had been in good shape, but Sienna's body was that of a trained warrior; hardened abs, toned legs and arms, vicious scars from her own battle with Ransik.

"Do they hurt?" he asked, quietly, running his lips over a stripe on her neck.

"No . . . " she brushed the scar on his back, watching the sharp grimace it caused. "All wounds heal with time, Alex."

"Some . . . " he grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the painful wound, " . . . take more time. You realize that, don't you?"

Her eyes were mysteriously moist as she stared up at him with such longing it was painful, her thoughts unknown to him. "Let's pretend for the night," she said, softly, "that we're not in this world anymore. That we're in a better place." She ran the back of her hand against his cheek. "Tonight."

Alex took one unsteady breath, placing his own hand on her cheek for a moment and contemplating her words, what he would do next could change everything . . . he flipped out the light, covering them in darkness . . .

**MORNING**

_"Good morning. It is now 0600 hours, your shift begins at 0700---"_

Alex threw his hand over the side of the bed and cut off the alarm before the mechanical voice could go any further; for a few seconds, he remained still, trying to recall the events of the previous night. Then it dawned on him: He rolled over quickly, Sienna lie still on her side, sleeping peacefully. Her long hair fell over her shoulders, concealing her nude form; a small smile softened her face and he found himself smiling at her . . . but then a sickness settled into the pit of his stomach as he realized what he had done.

She made love to him in earnest, with all she had pouring out . . . all her love, longing, and lust exposed to him; while he took out his bitter loneliness on her, imagining her to be a diffferent woman the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Sienna."

Nearly half an hour later, she was just waking up as he was headed out the door, tossing on his jacket; she sat up quickly, watching him intently. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He jumped. "Yeah . . . are you?" He zipped his jacket up, staring at her with obvious concern but also discomfort.

"Last night was amazingm, Alex," Sienna sighed, "I'll never forget it. I've wanted it for so long."

"Sienna, I---" he stopped. How could he say it? How could he tell her he didn't love her and the night before was just weakness on his part? "I-I need to get to work," was all he could manage.

"Alex?"

He paused halfway through the door, closing his eyes, his back still turned to her.

"I love you . . . I always will."

There was nothing to say, nothing he could say to make anything better; he couldn't lie to her, he couldn't hurt her anymore. He didn't even look back as he stepped out into the hallway and the doors slid shut behind him, his legs felt weak, and his stomach churned.

"I need to get out of here . . . "

. . . "Get out?" Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And do _what _exactly?"

"I'm not trying to get out of Time Force, sir," Alex said, "I just think I'd be of better service at another duty station. I've been here a long time, maybe it's time for a change . . . so I can get my mind on other things."

Logan let out a long breath, shaking his head. "Alex, you're probably the best officer I have," he said, "the best I'll ever have, at that. So needless to say . . . I'm hesitant to send you somewhere else when I could use you here."

"I'm not the best anymore, Rob," Alex said, slipping into informal mode with the man he had known for years.

"And you think a change of scenery would help?"

"More like a change of company, actually."

Logan frowned. "I heard about the fight you had with Scotts," he said, "or at least . . . some of it."

"How much?"

"Enough."

Alex cringed. "We can't work it out, Rob," he said, "it's gone too far now. I can't make up for what I did anymore than she can . . . I don't think we can forgive each other."

"It's a shame," Logan said, "that it's come down to this."

_You don't have to tell _me _that. _"I don't want her to be uncomfortable . . . having to work with me. And I don't want to have any distractions that might prevent me from doing my best on the job."

"She'll still be on your mind, Alex. No matter where you are."

"I'm pretty good at making myself forget things," Alex pointed out, "when I don't have a constant reminder in front of me. I've done it my whole life."

"You can't just . . . forget." Logan paused, trying to think of the right words. "I think you should see someone, you should've a long time ago, you've been through so much."

"I don't need a shrink."

"You don't handle things like this by just pushing them aside," Logan said, "they'll all build up with time and be that much harder to overcome. You're beginning to find that out."

"I've always dealt with my problems this way," Alex said, "and I'm doing fine."

"If that were true," Logan countered, "you wouldn't be here asking for a new duty station . . . you'd probably still be planning your wedding."

"You're saying I lost Jennifer because of past events in my life?" Alex said, incredulously. "I lost her because she fell in love with someone else."

"Partly as a result of the way you acted," Logan said, "but that wasn't completely your fault. You had lost your life, no one knows how to handle something like that."

"And you think some doctor could tell me?"

"I think it would do you some good to just talk about it."

Alex shook his head. "Rob, please," he said, "save me the sermon. Just let me know if it can be done or not."

"What about Sienna?" Logan questioned, bringing up another subject, "you're just going to bail out on her? You _are _partners now."

"Sienna and I . . . " he cleared his throat. "We have some issues to work out.'

"Oh . . . "

Alex could only imagine what thoughts were running through his commander's mind as he sat and looked out the window in silence . . . disappointment . . . concern . . . perhaps even some anger. Logan was the closest thing he'd had to a father since he was ten years old, he had helped raise him from the boy he was then to the man he became. He took pride in every one of Alex's accomplishments . . . and shared in every disappointment.

"I'd really rather keep you here," Logan said, "so I can make sure you're taking care of yourself---if nothing else."

_You want to keep an eye on me, Rob? _He snapped his heels together and saluted sharply: "Understood, sir."

Logan returned the salute. "Good," he said, "go back to your job."

"Yes, sir."

-----------------------

Alex vaguely heard her voice as he downed another glass, the alcohol burned his throat and he cringed as he put the glass down on the counter and ordered another round; his vision was blurred, but he could still make out the figure coming toward him. Her long legs were revealed by a mid-thigh length skirt, she wore a dark red shirt stretched tight over her body; her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun with strands framing her delicate face. Her lips were painted red and her wide eyes were outlined with black, she hardly looked like herself . . . but she was gorgeous nonetheless.

She must not have recognized him in his civilian clothes, reeking of alcohol and slumped over the counter, for she stood right next to him as she ordered.

"Jen," Katie said, taking her arm as she met Alex's eyes.

Jen turned to see him, her smile disappeared abruptly, but to his relief her expression held no anger or fear; she just stared, unsure what to say or do. He looked down, unable to meet her eyes without breaking down in front of everyone.

"Alex?"

He raised his eyes, surprised to hear worry in her voice; it was clear he had been drinking heavily, and he could only imagine what her thoughts were as she looked at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly and looked him up-and-down as he fought to find the right words:

"Jen, I-I---"

"Come on," Katie cut in, "let's get out of here." She shot Alex a glare before leading Jen away; the Pink Ranger followed silently, rubbing her arms as if she were cold.

_Don't go . . ._

But why wouldn't she? Alex slid his new drink aside, deciding to head outside instead, it was time to go home; thoughts of Jen crowded his mind, but thoughts of Sienna joined them . . . whether she admitted it or not, he had hurt her, too. It seemed to be a pattern developing . . . everyone he loved, he ended up hurting; there were no excuses, no reasoning, it just seemed to turn out that way.

How long had it been since he stood outside that courthouse and asked Jen to be his wife? He remembered it so clearly, but at the same time it felt like so long ago . . . had it really been less than a year? Only months ago he held her in his arms every night and proudly called her his own, she adored him then, like there would never be anyone else for her.

Alex stood and somehow managed to find his way out of the bar and to his car parked directly outside, he staggered and bumped into other people, who cursed angrily at him. An inner voice warned him as he sat in the driver's seat and started off, speeding down the highway; he flipped on the radio and blared the music to drown out his thoughts. His head was beginning to ache . . . his eyelids felt heavy . . . was that a siren?

"Shit."

Moments later, a Time Force officer stood at his window and knocked lightly on it, his Asian face bearing a deep frown. "Name and I.D., sir."

Alex sighed. "Collins, Alexander." He held up the military-issued I.D. and heard a quiet gasp from the officer.

"Alex?" Lucas Kendall blinked a couple times in surprise. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just write it out, Lucas," Alex said.

"You're not driving anywhere."

"I'll walk."

"You'd probably get hit---" there was a dry humor in his voice. "You've really been drinking?"

"Such a surprise?"

"You _never _get drunk."

"I never did a lot of things," Alex said, "now either take me downtown or let me go."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm taking you home---" he opened the door "---I can't leave you out here. Not like this."

Alex slowly got out, swaying so much that Lucas grabbed his arms to steady him. "Easy," he said, "man, you're in bad shape. What've you been drinking?"

Alex didn't reply, no smart remark about Lucas' own shaky background, just followed him to the police car and sat in the back. He'd never been back there before, it felt so closed off from everything; Lucas drove off steadily, keeping an eye on his passenger, not like he would watch a criminal . . . but a friend.

Alex knew Lucas was still bitter toward him about many things, they had always rivaled the other in everything; and Alex taking charge when he traveled back in time only made things worse.

"Why're you doing this?" he mumbled, almost incoherently.

Lucas looked back quickly, tightening his grip on the wheel; Alex's eyes were drooping shu, and he was leaning against the window, shaking. "I won't let you do this to yourself, Alex."

The world returned in a spinning blur little-by-little, along with an agonizing pounding in his head . . . "Aw, damn."

"Feeling any better?" Lucas asked, emerging with two mugs of steaming coffee.

"What're you doing here?" Alex sat up, finding himself sprawled across his couch and having no idea how and when he got there.

"I brought you here," Lucas explained, handing a cup to Alex and sitting down across from him. "Well, you _look _better anyway. I guess you'll be okay by dinner."

_"Dinner?_ What time is it now?"

"Ten a.m." Lucas took a small sip. "I called you off earlier, there was no way you could work in your condition---I didn't tell them why."

"My 'condition'?" Alex frowned. "What happened last night? I don't remember a damned thing."

Lucas smirked. "Not surprising," he snorted, "you were drunk. First time I'd ever seen you that way."

"I was pretty bad, huh?"

"You could say that." He stood up. "Go clean up . . . don't worry, I won't stay long, just wanted to make sure you woke up okay and all."

"No rush," Alex sighed, stretching out his stiff muscles.

Lucas watched him for a moment, then his eyes traveled to the weapon laying on the desk next to the couch, fully loaded . . . "Alex," he said, "I'm sorry to even ask you this but---have you ever thought about . . . "

"Killing myself?"

He flushed. "I need to know."

"Never seriously," Alex said, "but the thought has crossed my mind." He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and bowing his head, looking defeated. "I-I don't want to do this anymore, Lucas."

"You can't give up," Lucas said, "you've got a whole life ahead of you! You're still young . . ."

"No."

"What'd you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I don't have a reason not to give up!" Alex yelled, snapping his head up, his blue eyes ablaze. "Everything is gone! My morpher is gone . . . Jennifer is gone . . . " he was beginning to ramble " . . . my parents are gone . . . everything I _ever _cared about is gone! So why the hell _should _I go on?"

Lucas was silent.

"Can you tell me, Lucas?" Alex demanded, "can you honestly say there would be one person in this universe that would give a damn whether or not I died right now?" He paused. "I didn't think so. So really, I don't give a damn either."

They lunged for the gun at the same time, Lucas' hand closing around the grip and snatching it away before Alex could get to it; the former Red Ranger let out a small cry and fell against the couch, his entire body trembling. Lucas dropped the weapon and took a tentative step toward him, shocked by the scene of Alex covering his face with his hands and finally sobbing . . . when had this began? How could he not have seen it sooner?

"It'll be all right," he whispered, putting an arm around Alex's broad shoulders. "I'm not leaving . . ."

**TBC**


	36. Healing

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking by this story for so long, especially during this delay in updating! I really appreciate it. I've had a blast writing "Alexander" and I hope you enjoy it just as much!!! **

**I know this chapter is kind of short, and it's been a while since I last updated . . . the story is beginning to wind down. Will Alex ever find happiness?**

**--------------------------**

"So, Alex . . . tell me about yourself."

Alex kept his eyes shut, and his arms crossed over his wide chest as he lay on the sofa and tried to ignore the soft voice from across the room. But he found himself replying anyway: "There's not much to tell really . . . it's not as interesting as some people think."

"Well, it's obviously bothering you," she spoke again, "or you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself."

"Some things are easier than living."

"Like dying?"

"Yes."

"But what about the people who care about you?" she questioned, "how would it effect them if you were gone?"

"It wouldn't effect anyone," Alex said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"So there's no one who would care if you lived or died?"

"No."

He opened his eyes slightly to see her leaning over and looking at him intently, her doe brown eyes were gentle and open. "Something must have happened to all those people who did care," she said, "or did you never have anyone?"

He hesitated. "I had someone . . . but she's gone now."

"And your family?"

He cringed. "My parents . . . died when I was young," he whispered, "I-I was always closed up, when I was in the Academy, so I didn't make friends." _It was my fault. _"I wanted to be a Time Force officer, I wanted to avenge my parents deaths. I didn't have time for anyone else."

"I see . . . " she looked down at her notes " . . . but there was someone who got past that, wasn't there?"

Alex's eyes flew open . . . how'd she know about that? _Is my personal life that public? _he wondered to himself. "Yes," he admitted, "there was."

"Tell me about her."

"Jennifer . . . I met her while she was in the Academy," he explained, "I was her instructor. We had to keep it quiet for a while, but when she graduated we moved in together and everyone knew about it. She was so insecure back then . . . she needed someone to be there for her . . . and I was."

"But what happened?"

" . . . Ransik." He sat up slowly, his back still shooting angry pains throughout his body. "He took my life . . . and her."

"Was she killed, too?"

"No . . . well, sort of."

She frowned. "I don't understand, Alex," she said.

"The Jennifer I fell in love with . . . is gone," he sighed, "when I saw her again she was falling in love with someone else." He shook his head. "It was too late . . . but I didn't help anything, I pushed her away."

"Why?"

_Why . . . _"It's complicated," he said, "I never got a chance to explain to her why I acted the way I did. What I had seen . . . " he shuddered . . . "they were all going to die, and I had to stop it. I couldn't concentrate on how much I loved her."

"But she couldn't handle that."

"She wanted more. She wanted me to be the same."

"So this Jennifer wasn't the only one who changed?"

"No," Alex said, "I changed, too . . . how could I not change? How could she expect me to be the same?" He swore softly. "I died . . . I should be dead right now."

"Is that really how you feel?" she asked, "that you shouldn't be alive? Is that why you tried to kill yourself?"

"There's no reason to live anymore."

"What about . . . living for yourself?"

"I don't deserve it!" he snapped, "don't you get it? It's my fault they're all gone, I pushed them away, and now they're not coming back!" He was breathing hard. "You can't help . . . "

She paused. "I think I can," she countered, "but you have to do something, too."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine . . .what'd you want me to do?"

"I want you to take time off from your job," she replied, "and go home . . . not where you live now, wherever your home _used _to be. Where you lived as a child. You need to learn to live as a regular person again, before you live as an officer."

Alex didn't speak, he stared at her blankly for a moment, imagining his childhood home outside the city . . . he hadn't set foot there since his father died.

"Will you do that?"

He stood up stiffly, avoiding meeting the woman's eyes as he left the room without answering her and headed outside; he got in his car and drove off, fully intending to go back to his apartment. But he went by the building and continued till he reached the city limits and found himslef pulling into the driveway of an old-fashioned house that was obviously empty.

It was two-stories, cream curtains in every window and a large porch out front, with two rocking chairs and a table still set up outside the big, oak door. He stepped outside, his breath catching in his throat; the yard was overgrown, the paint on the porch chipped, the old tree up front creaking as it's leaves blew in the breeze.

He walked around the house to the backyard and froze midstride . . . a rusted bike lay on the ground, a pair of work gloves were buried in the high grass, a plastic cup leaned against the wall. Nothing had changed. Time Force never sold the house, and apparently they never cleaned it up either . . . maybe someone had known he would return someday.

It was time to go inside.

Reluctantly, he stepped onto the porch and walked inside, the lights automatically turning on when he closed the door behind him. He ignored the kitchen to his right, the living room to his left, and headed up the stairs; his hand was trembling as he raised it and pushed on the door, it swung open easily . . .

The blankets were scattered across the bed, the pillow was lying on the floor next to it, the window was open and the dark blue curtains were blowing gently. A book lay open on the desk, a small stack of papers next to it; it was as if the house had been frozen in time.

He unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the side, sinking down on his old bed and lying down, a small smile forming on his face . . .

_. . . "Alex? Alex, sweetie, it's time to wake up."_

_He opened his eyes halfway and looked up to see his mother leaning over him, chuckling softly to herself at his reluctance to get out of bed. "It's nearly eight o'clock," she told him._

_"So? It's Saturday."_

_She laughed aloud. "You're gonna miss breakfast," she warned, "better hurry up or your father's gonna eat all the pancakes!"_

_"Too late!" he yelled from down the hall._

_Alex sprung out of bed and raced out of his room, chasing his father down the stairs as his mother's laughter echoed through the house. "Dad!" he complained, finally catching up with him._

_"Oh, calm yourself, Alex," his father said, "plenty left for you."_

_The nine-year-old plopped himself down at the table as his mother walked into the kitchen, still laughing; his parents exchanged a loving kiss and a "good morning" as he watched with a mischievous smile on his face._

_"Yuck . . . " he muttered._

_"I know, I know," his mother said, "eat your pancakes and ignore us . . . "_

. . . maybe the therapist had been right, going home was exactly what he had needed all along; with that thought on his mind, he closed his eyes again . . .

**MORNING**

Alex opened his eyes to the sweet sounds of birds chirping outside his window, he rolled onto his side to look over at the old clock on the wall, smirking lazily to himself when he saw it was half past eight. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in so late . . . stretching stiffly, he sat up, the blankets falling from his body.

There was a mirror across the room, he caught a glimpse of himself in it and blinked in surprise: The scars . . . the paleness of his skin . . . _I look like shit, _he told himself. Not at all like the healthy, athletic man who had been awarded the Red Chrono Morpher an eternity ago.

Ten minutes later, he had changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and was easily jogging down the dirt path behind his old home. His back was throbbing painfully with each step, but he continued on despite it, gritting his teeth; he hadn't gone a single mile yet, a staggering difference from the ten he used to run once every week.

He used to run with Jen whenever possible, urging her on mile after mile, and eventually collapsing into the grass with her . . . they would both be exhausted, curled up in each other's arms while catching their breath. He could still feel her soft skin against his . . . see her deep brown eyes as they gazed into his . . . abruptly, he stopped running and walked off the path to a tree, leaning against it as the memories continued to assault him.

_Jennifer . . . how can I let you go?_

_You lived before you met her, you can do it again. _He bitterly remembered the times before he had met Jen, long ago when he had loved Sienna almost as much; when he had lost her, he found a way to move on, to continue living. He was so sure he would never love another . . . and then he met her . . .

_. . . he walked outside and headed down the sidewalk, staring at the outer wall of the Academy, not looking ahead of him; he felt his body run into something and turned as a young woman knelt to pick up the helmet she had dropped._

_"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, close to tears._

_Alex quickly picked her helmet up and handed it to her, their eyes met, his blue to her brown as he said sincerely: "No . . . I'm sorry." She smirked a little and he managed a small smile, she was beautiful, but plain; brown hair tied up in a ponytail, her safety vest still strapped on. _

_"New to the Academy?" Alex assumed._

_"Yes . . . " she said quietly, "since September." She quickly dabbed at her teary eyes and Alex wondered what was wrong._

_"You look young," he commented._

_"Fifteen."_

_"Fifteen!?" Alex blinked. "Why aren't you at the school? You're too young to be attending the Academy."_

_"They accepted me early," she said, "I-I have to go . . . "_

. . . Alex shuddered as her voice echoed in his mind: _I have to go . . . _but she couldn't, not if he wouldn't let her. She was hurting, too, the man she truly loved was dead . . . and the man she had once loved had changed beyond recognition.

Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WESLEY COLLINS**

**Born: June 13th, 1980**

**Died: Dec. 20th, 2040**

_**Beloved Son . . .**_

"Well, Wes---we meet again. I guess it's been a long time." Alex shifted his weight uncomfortably, staring down at the ancient headstone. "It's kind of ironic, don't you think? We both loved her, and we both lost her, even though it was for different reasons. I hate to it admit it, but we have a lot in common . . . "

He knelt on a knee and rested on hand on the stone, feeling closer to his dead ancestor than he had to anyone in a long time. "You took her from me," he said, sharply, "and I hated you for it . . . but I can't hate you forever. She wouldn't be here without you. You saved her life." He took a shaky breath. "And I realize now . . . that you really did love her."

He never heard the quiet footsteps behind him . . .

"I didn't need your help to lose her," Alex said, "I could do that on my own. I've hurt her, Wes . . . she hates me . . . it's too late now. Maybe if she had somehow stayed with you, she wouldn't have gotten her heart broken again." He wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer . . . I love you."

_"Alex?"_

He stood up, turning to see Jen standing there in a black dress, her hair down, her face devoid of any make-up. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "I'll go now." He started to walk by her, but she grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Alex . . . I heard what happened the other night."

He cringed. "I guess the whole world knows by now," he said, "doesn't surprise me any." He twisted out of her grip. "I'll leave you alone . . . "

"I heard what you said," Jen told him, "when you were talking to Wes . . . I-I don't hate you, Alex." She ran her fingers through her thick hair. "I just don't know you anymore."

"I know I'm different," Alex admitted, "I don't know what to tell you."

"I understand." She sighed. "I don't know what happened to us, Alex . . . I've changed, too. I'm not the woman you fell in love with, you can't possible know if you even love me anymore."

"I do, Jennifer," Alex said, "there's nothing you could do that would change that."

"Really?"

Hesitantly, he reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand . . . "I can't tell you," he whispered, "how sorry I am for hurting you." _I have to know . . . _"Can you ever forgive me?"

He could see in her eyes that she was thinking about his hand striking her, but then they softened and she smiled a little, perhaps remembering happier times. She was silent, staring up at him with no bitterness or fear in her eyes; finally, she touched his arm and said, softly:

"A part of me will always belong to you, Alex."

Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her small frame . . . she let out a short breath, resting her head on his chest.

The healing was complete . . .

**TBC**


	37. One End, Another Beginning

**A/N: Last chapter... sobs**

**Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing, I can't tell you how much it's meant to me to have people like you for over a year now! YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**Be sure to check out "Love Ain't Enough", the continuation of "Alexander", as well as "Forgotten Son", if you haven't already. This story sort of does a circle again and brings you back to them!**

_**Sierra**_

----------------

_67 . . . 68 . . . 69 . . . 70 . . ._

Alex pushed himself up one last time before getting back on his feet and snatching a bottle of water off the table, little by little, he was regaining the strength he had before. The cool drink ran down his throat, sending a feeling of relief through his body while his breaths began to slow down.

Three weeks away from Time Force, spending his time in his childhood home, making peace with himself---and with everyone around him. Now he was back in the city, in his old apartment building, a week away from returning to his job. And in a couple hours, he was meeting Jen in town for lunch, they had a lot to talk about; he had spent all morning working out, trying to get rid of the knots in his stomach. With no luck.

After a shower, he changed and headed outside; he hadn't started driving yet, preferring to walk wherever he went now. He had plenty of time, so he didn't exert himself, just kept walking at a relaxing, steady pace, taking in his surroundings; the city was peaceful now that Ransik had been put away for good, only a few minor disturbances. He had never seen Silver Hills so calm, and it's people so happy . . .

"Alex!"

She stood at the curb wearing a light, summer dress and sandals; her dark hair was braided down her back in the style she had when he first met her. She was an innocent, farm girl completely naive to the rest of the world . . .

"I'm glad you could make it," she said, her voice tinged with hesitation but at the same time eagerness.

"Of course," he said.

"Come on---" she nodded toward the casual restaurant across the street.

He followed her inside and they sat down at a small table in a quiet corner, after ordering a couple drinks, Jen leaned forward, her eyes intense: "So, Alex . . . am I finally going to get some answers?"

Alex sighed, trying to keep his eyes fixed on hers, but finding it more difficult than he expected; how could he explain something he didn't understand himself?

"Where do I start?" he wondered aloud, "I guess all I can say is . . . I was worried about you when I went back in time to help you all with Dragontron, I knew what was going to happen and I wanted to make you realize how serious it was."

"Alex, we all knew," Jen said, "we were Time Force officers long before we were Rangers, and that's just as dangerous."

"I know that," Alex said, "but I also knew you'd been away from Time Force for months. There were distractions . . . " he thought of Wes.

Jen looked down, disappointment crossing her face. "I-I thought you trusted me more than that, Alex," she said, "I've never let my own feelings get in the way of my job!"

"Jennifer, whatever you were going to try to do wasn't going to work!" Alex said, "I needed to find a way to convince you . . . to do things differently . . . I-I couldn't let you die." He fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably. "But I didn't know how."

"You were so cold," Jen said, "I didn't know what to think . . . you'd be gone so long, and Wes was there all that time. I'm sorry I hurt you but neither one of us could help what happened!"

"I'm beginning to realize that . . . " Alex managed a painful smile. "I can't help loving you, so how can I expect you . . . to control how you feel."

"Alex---" she reached across the table and placed her hand on his "---I will always love you, you were my friend before you were my _fiance. _I haven't forgotten all you've done for me." Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away fiercely. "I miss you . . . I miss the Alex I knew before all this."

"I don't have the right to even ask this . . . " Alex began, "I want to be your friend, Jennifer. I don't think I can go on without having you in my life." He squeezed her hand. "At least in one way."

She smiled, the tears overflowing and running down her cheeks from her sparkling eyes. "I want to be your friend, too," she said, "we can work through this . . . "

And, for the first time in too long . . .

Alex smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Sienna leapt into a forward somersault and landed upright on her knees, her blaster outstretched and already shooting it's beams at the target nearly seventy meters away; it fell over and she continued on her way, advancing on the remaining targets. She was crouched over, but she was running powerfully, beads of perspiration on her forehead, her lips pressed tightly together.

_"Eventually, it was taken over by Eric Myers, whose great-great-great-grandson expanded the Guardians and renamed it . . . Sienna?"  
_

_The pretty, dark-haired girl frowned, looking around the room for a moment before answering: "Time Force?"_

_"Correct."_

_Alex sat next to her and rolled his eyes, leaning in closer to whisper: "Lucky guess."_

_"Shut up."_

Alex smirked, pressing his hand to the glass as he watched her push herself further and further, unaware of his presence. To his surprise, she had cut her jet black hair short, she had certainly changed from the materialistic teenager who had joined the Academy years ago; she used to be so obsessed with her appearance. Now she was one of the best officers in the Force . . .

_One of the females sat up straight, her black hair bouncing on her shoulders, she gasped in a light voice: _"Alex!?" _He turned quickly to see who was speaking, but he didn't recognize the beautiful, young woman staring at him with recognition flickering in her midnight blue eyes. _

_"I'm sorry," he said, "but I have no idea who you are."_

_"It's me . . . Sienna!" _

_Sienna Jacobson, from his old school, before his parents died; the young girl that followed him everywhere in her rather pathetic attempt to get him to like her more than just a friend. But she had been a skinny 10-year-old back then, and now she was all grown up . . . he couldn't even blame himself for not recognizing her._

_"You've changed," he noted._

_"Well, I grew a little." _

"You certainly have," he spoke aloud, his hand falling from the window and down to his side. She was finished, standing victoriously in the middle of the mock battlefield, her chest rising and falling quickly; she reached up, swiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Suddenly, she looked up and directly at the window where Alex stood watching her, for a moment she didn't move . . . then she smiled slightly, nodding and beckoning him inside. Hesitantly, he stepped through the doorway and walked across the room to where she stood waiting for him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, slowly.

"'Wanted'?"

"I still do."

"Alex . . . " she murmured, "listen, I don't want you think that I'm pissed at you for what happened between us, because I'm not. If anything, _you _should be pissed at _me!"_

"Why?" Alex laughed, "I knew how things would turn out---"

"So did I," she countered, "I know you don't love me, Alex."

"No, I don't." He shook his head. "I wish I did, Sienna . . . "

Sienna wiped her hands, then crossed her arms and looked directly at Alex. "We can still be friends, Alex," she said, "it might be hard, but it's better than not having you at all."

"I'd like that," Alex said, "we've known each other too long to let this get between us, I hope." He held out his arms to her, almost immediately, she stepped forward and leaned against his strong chest, sighing with content.

_I wish I could give you more._

"So . . . . back to work now?" she asked, pulling away and looking up at him.

"Today's my first day back," he replied.

"You're not going to overdo it, are you?"

"No . . . " he smiled a little, "they're keeping a pretty close eye on me, not that I blame them. I lost it for a while there." He shuddered inwardly, the emotions that had driven him to attempted suicide still fresh in his mind, but slowly lessening.

"Who's your lucky partner this time?" Sienna asked.

"Lucas Kendall."

She blinked, then laughed. "Well, there's a surprise! Never thought I'd see you two paired up," she said, "you always had your differences, especially after everything that's happened."

"I owe a lot to him," Alex said, "he saved my life."

"Well," Sienna said, "it takes a lot for a Time Force officer like Lucas to turn his back on a fellow officer in need, a lot more than what you two have between you. Who knows? Maybe you could be friends!"

"That's a stretch," Alex said, "but we don't hate each other anymore---"

"---and _that's_ a start," Sienna interrupted.

Her communicator stopped any further conversaiton as it started beeping wildly, she turned her back to Alex and raised it: "What's up?"

"We need you at the science center immediately, Lieutenant," came Logan's voice, "there's been a break-in."

"Sir, I have Collins with me . . . should I take him?" Sienna questioned.

"Of course, now hurry up!"

"Let's go!" she snapped to Alex, taking off for the door.

They matched one another's pace as they left the building and hopped into Sienna's patrol car parked outside, Alex typed in the destination quickly and immediately the directions appeared on the screen. They sped down the nearly-empty highway, and Alex felt his adrenaline pumping---he was back in action.

As Sienna skid to a halt in the parking lot, Alex opened his door and leapt outside, crouching behind a wall even as shots were fired from the building. He spotted Jen kneeling behind her car, Katie not far behind, neither was hurt; Sienna ran and fell to her knees beside him, holding her blaster firmly.

"Report," Alex spoke into his communicator.

"Casualties: Two. Not fatal," the captain's voice replied, "suspected only one inside."

"Just one?" Alex frowned. "What's he want?"

"We think he might be one of Ransik's old followers," Logan answered, "either out for revenge . . . or something worse."

"'Worse'?"

"It's a science center, Alex," Sienna pointed out, "where scientists first discovered the beauty of genetic enhancement, there are plenty of leftover tools in there . . . potions . . . or whatever the hell they were working on last."

"All right," Alex said, just as a shot rang above his head; he ducked. "Damn good shot, too."

"We should sneak around the back," Sienna said, "try to find an opening, if we can get him from behind he'll go down."

"I'll go . . . " he hit his communicator " . . . Jen, I'm heading around the back. Wanna come along?"

"Of course," Jen replied.

"I'll cover you," he heard Katie.

Jen and Alex stood up and raced off in opposite directions, down the side of the building as the other officers opened fire, meeting up again in the back; they exchanged smiles when they caught sight of each other. There was a heavy, metal door, and both ran up to it; Alex reached for the handle, twisting it, only to find it was locked.

"That figures," he said.

"Well, we made it this far," Jen said, "you think he saw us?"

"Probably not," Alex said, "not with the amount of firepower coming from the others, he was too busy ducking."

Jen chuckled. "All right, so what's the plan?" she asked, "we just try to get in there as quietly as possible?"

"Stand back---" Jen stepped to the side of the door "---I'll go in first, you just make sure you've got that blaster ready."

"Always," Jen said.

Without another word, Alex grabbed his blaster and shot the lock off the handle, then burst through the door; Jen jumped in behind him, her weapon outstretched. The room was dark, surrounded by shelves and shelves of scientific equipment foreign to the both of them.

"No sign of him," Alex commented.

"He's probably upstairs," Jen suggested, "from the way he's been taking shots at our people."

"I agree." Alex looked toward the lift. "If he knows by some chance that we're coming, he'll be waiting for us on the other side of that . . . we'll have to find another way of going up."

"There've got to be some shafts or something," Jen said, "we just have to find them."

Alex lifted his face to the ceiling, then scanned the gray walls till he finally saw what looked to be a cutout in one of the corners. "Let's go," he said, quietly, gesturing to it. Opening it up, he saw the ladder leading up to the next floor.

"Gonna be a long climb," Jen sighed.

Twenty grueling minutes later, they emerged on the other side; Alex crawled out first, took a look around, then turned and helped her out. "He's gotta be up here somewhere," he muttered.

"You wanna split up?" Jen asked.

"No," Alex answered, "I don't want to take the risk."

They stuck close to the wall, inching along carefully, Alex in front and Jen covering his back; suddenly, he caught sight of the man standing nearby a window, a high-powered rifle in his hands. He squinted . . . the man's finger was on the fire control, it was set to Kill, and they had already seen how well he could shoot.

Alex looked back at Jen and placed a finger to his lips, she nodded, crouching low but keeping her blaster gripped firmly in her hands. But the sound of her sliding down the wall alerted him and he swung around with his rifle, firing wildly at the corner; Alex felt a sharp burning in his shoulder as he dropped down next to Jen, who immediately took action.

Opening fire, she came out of hiding, surprising the man into momentary paralysis; Alex recovered quickly, leaping up next to Jen as she ducked a shot from the man, who was already staggering back, burn marks on his chest.

Without warning, another shot came from the next room and caught Jen in the upper thigh, toppling her; as she fell to the floor, Alex reached down and caught her with one hand, while shooting with the other. But he was too late, as a beam from the other man's weapon caught him in the wrist, forcing him to drop his blaster. He shouted a filthy curse as it hit the floor, then let go of Jen's arm and lunged at his new enemy, unconcerned with the other man slumped against the wall.

The man fired again, but his aim was thrown off as Alex swung his leg around and kicked him in the forearm; Alex heard a crack, and the man howled in pain before regaining his senses and grasping at Alex's throat. His fingers dug in and Alex gagged, then brought his knee up fiercely, striking his gut; his grip on Alex's throat lessened, and he took the chance to bring his fist up and smash it into the man's mouth.

Blood spurted from between his now shattered teeth and onto Alex's face, he wiped it off quickly, then threw another punch, connecting with the man's jaw. The skin on his knuckles ripped off, but he hardly noticed; the man landed hard on his back, his rifle sliding across the floor, but as Alex stepped forward he kicked sharply, his boot sinking into Alex's stomach and knocking the air out of him; as he stumbled back, he looked over to see Jen slowly sitting up, still stunned from the shot.

"A-Alex . . . ?" her voice was foggy.

But he had no time to reply as the man jumped back up and went into a spinning heel kick, his foot striking the side of Alex's head. He fell against the wall, his ear ringing loudly, blood oozed from the cut above his eye; the man took advantage of the situation, while Alex was trying to recover, he ran over to Jen as she struggled to get up, landing a blow from his boot to her chest. She fell onto her back, gasping for air; the man laughed, turning his attention back to Alex.

"No . . . " Jen gasped.

Alex shook his head, trying to clear it, he knew he needed to concentrate, or things would end badly for both him and Jen; he couldn't let that happen to her, he had to fight back . . . vaguely, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, but he could barely make out the figure coming at him.

"You were foolish to come up here," he heard the deep voice, "with just that weak girl to back you up . . . you thought you could take me down, huh?"

_I still can, asshole._

His leg shot out and hit the man under his jaw, snapping it, he was so overcome by the pain that doubled over, holding his face; Alex brought his fists together and struck him directly below his neck, sending him to the floor.

"Alex!" Jen cried, tossing the blaster to her partner.

Alex caught it and pointed it at the man's head, breathing hard . . . but alive. "Give up," he said, "it's over." He looked over at Jen, who was now sitting up, smiling through her pain; he grinned broadly at her, ignoring the blood running down his face.

"Good job, Cadet," he whispered.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

**YEAR 3005**

Alex looked up as Jen entered the briefing room, he smiled slightly and she returned it; they had remained civil throughout the years, but despite their best efforts, their old friendship had never been rekindled. She sat down next to him as Adm. Joseph Fuller walked in, his strides long and precise, much like Alex's; but he didn't sit down, instead he came over and leaned on the table.

His eyes locked with Alex's.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news," he said, "an old partner of Ransik's has escaped . . . "

**THE END**


End file.
